Stars That Bleed
by BlackChild80
Summary: Atria Alphia Black's life isn't just tragic, she is tragedy itself. With the purest blood coursing through her veins, her life comes crashing down further with one lie. The ones she trusted turn on her while the ones she was taught to despise embrace her. So what side of the war will she run too.
1. Prologue

**July 17 1981**

Marlene walked down the stairs of her family home, just leaving the small bedroom upstairs. Making her way into the kitchen, she saw her brother Nathaniel already waiting for her at the table.

"How is she?" He asked as she sat down across from him. He pushed a cup of tea towards her hands which she had laid folded on top of the table.

She ran her hand over her face exhausted from the day she had just had "Fast asleep, we spent the entire day with Andromeda and I think Dora must have tired her out." She said softly before taking the cup into her hand and peering down into it.

Nathaniel tilted his head at his sister before he asked her attentively, "So is Sirius coming home tonight?"

She kept looking at her cup contemplating what to say, the truth was that she didn't know where Sirius was or what he was doing that night. Frustrated once again her words came out as a grumble "Who knows," she said pushing her cup away deciding she didn't want its comfort.

"You two really aren't talking?"He was really quite shocked. They had been fine a few months ago, but as the war intensified and the tensions grew higher he could see the strain on everyone growing, especially his sister.

She shrugged "We talk in front of the baby but other than that..." She didn't need to finish her sentence for him to understand her.

"And how does he feel about the entire situation?" Nathaniel was trying to get his little sister to open up. Over the past few weeks, she had become isolated and a mere shadow of the women she once was. The truth was Marlene had changed after leaving the order. When Marlene and Sirius' daughter had been born, they decided that one parent should step away from the war effort to watch over her. In the end, it had been decided it would be Marlene. Marlene loved her daughter there was no denying it but the need to do something rather than sit back and do nothing had started to agitate her.

"I don't know his never here his always away. I've talked to Remus, and he doesn't even know what Sirius is up to," She put on hand over her eyes as they started to water, at that moment Nathaniel could see that his sister looked hopeless.

"Well, maybe you should hear him out, let Sirius explain." He took one of her hands from across the table and tried to make eye contact with her.

She wiped her eyes before finally looking up, She let out a rushed sentence "But he doesn't explain if he did I would know where he is most of the time but I don't, and every time I bring it up with him, he gets all moody and shakes me off, or just leaves." she pulled her hand away from his setting them in her lap.

Pausing from her outburst she drew in a breath to calm herself. After her parents and younger brother had been killed in a death eater attack, she had relied on Sirius. He became her one comfort and stood by her the entire time. Then their child had been born just a little under a year ago and everything almost seemed alright, They where happy. Well, as happy as they could be with a war raging on around them. But things had changed now he was never home, every time Marlene talked to him he couldn't even show the courtesy looking her in the eyes. It was like he was ashamed of something, but didn't know what. Now he only came home for the baby while Marlene he just plain ignored.

"He's keeping something from me I know it," she sighed looking at her brother.

A loud bang resonated throughout the McKinnon household as the kitchen wall blew apart and was engulfed by flames. The force of the explosion sent Marlene flying backwards, hitting the kitchen cabinet before her body fell to the floor with a sicking thud.

Her eyes slowly blinked open but her ears rung from the thundering explosion shutting of all other senses, the kitchen seemed to still shake around her making her stomach churn.

She was only able to focus when everything went quiet leaving only the sound of the concaving ceiling. she opened her eyes as from the ruble of the explosion 3 cloaked figures walked into her kitchen.

Marlene stood quickly her Auror training kicking in. She made a quick attempt to run back up the stairs but before she could get halfway there, her long brown hair was seized by the roots and she was tossed roughly to the ground.

She turned and looked up at the tall figure standing above her. She quickly snatched her wand from her boot and pointed it up at the figure.

"STUPEFY," she yelled as he flew back into the wall across from her, his face revealed sallow skin, black eyes looked at her with surprise. Snape.

Still, on the floor, she raised her wand a second time only for it to fly from her hands as the other two cloaked figures now made themselves known.

She looked around the room looking for her brother for backup only to see him laying on the floor. "Nathaniel," she called trying to get his attention and as she quickly moved closer she saw his neck on a twisted angle, his eyes open but unmoving, he was dead. But she had no time to mourn her loss as she turned to her attackers.

"Crucio!" She heard it before she felt it and all of sudden what felt like a thousand piercing knives came at her body. Her body began convulsing and an uncontrolled scream erupted from her mouth. After what felt like hours but could only have been seconds, the pain stopped and she fell limply to the floor. She turned her head to her left as she watched one of her attackers walk towards her and grasps her hair a second time. He dragged her into a kneeling position in front of him. He pulled her head back, using her hair as leverage, holding it in a tight grip, she now knelt before the other Death Eater's. Forced to look up at her captors, she looked at the one standing directly in front of her. His hood fell back to reveal long platinum blond hair.

"Just kill me," she said looking into his eyes defiantly.

Lucius gave the Death Eater behind her a nod before she felt the grip on her hair release. She fell onto her hands and knees in front of her as the pale man began to talk.

"Well, interrogations tend to work best when the individual is alive," He had come to stand in front her. Now that her head was free, she was able to look around. Severus now stood directly to her left while the other Death Eater, the one who had gripped her hair had moved to her right and stood to Lucius' left side. Rodolphus Lestrange

Lucius calmly walked further forward, standing directly in front of his fallen victim. In one viper like movement, his hand shot out and gripped her face hard enough for a bruise to form, his thumb and forefingers wresting on either side of her face.

"Where are they?" he asked his face sinister but yet, still calm.

"I don't know," she said jolting her head back, trying to remove her chin from his grip.

He raised his leather clad hand before using the back of it to deliver a swift blow to the side of her face. She fell back to the ground, feeling her now split lip and various cuts in her mouth caused by teeth meeting flesh. Thick red blood started to fill her mouth until it dripped to the floor, making it hard to breath without chocking on it.

"You're telling me you don't know the whereabouts of your godson or his parents?" He asked Marlene, his voice full of scorn and mockery.

"No, I don't," she spat at him. "I haven't been apart of order activity for almost a year," she said convincingly, hoping he would believe the truth.

He looked back down at the witch kneeling before him. Marlene Mckinnon the Gryffindor princess how pathetic she had come to be and even more pathetic when her protector wasn't here. "But your fiancé is, I'm sure he let a few things slip in his time at home" Marlene looked down than before replying "Sirius is much too good at his job to let important facts just slip, especially when the people he cares about are at risk." Lucius glared down at her with contempt.

"Than where is he now?" asked Rodolphus Lestrange snidely, finally joining the conversation. Marlene gaze dropped in despair as she remembered that Sirius was not here and she had no one else but herself to blame.

"To busy running rabid to be spending time at home with you, I suppose" whispered Snape who was leaning on the wall, his face twisted in distaste,"Now tell us what you know," He ordered.

"I've told you I don't know anything," she said shaking her head in panic, her gaze flickering nervously between Severus and Lucius who was now removing his wand from his cloak.

Lucius examined his wand with vigour before maliciously smiling down at her."Nothing at all?" He asked before pointing his wand at her.

Glaring at his wand, she tried to hide her fear. Her gaze travelled up from his wand to meet his cold blue eyes before she definitely lifted her chin and repeated back to him. "Nothing."

"Crucio!"

This time she was prepared for the pain but it was in no way dulled. She felt her body fall back as her back arched and she hit the floor. After a while tears started to stream down her face as her screams reached their highest peak. The pain went on and on before her mind was begging for death. The pain stopped quite suddenly and she was left heaving on the floor. Her head rolled to the side to see the group of Death Eaters looking towards the stairs in a dazed manner as if trying to hear something.

The noise came again, they heard it, a small whimper came from upstairs. Marlene froze, her face stoic as she looked towards the sound.

"Severus would you please?" Lucius asked turning coolly to look at his fellow Deatheater.

Marlene's eyes darted to Severus in alarm and her resolve became stronger and her struggle as well. "No don't" Marlene begged from her space on the ground. She tried again and again to make a move toward the staircase but her body was working against her. She finally got a leg up and was ready to sprint after Severus on weak legs, but she didn't get far before she was snatched around the waist by Rodolphus Lestrange. He held her tight as she kicked and screamed her body flailing as she tried to reach the stairs before Snape. throwing her head back she felt her skull knock into the Deatheater's nose ad he let out a growl of pain. He raised her up before throwing her to the floor with such force that her shoulder exploded in pain having popped from its socket. He dove at her again, grabbing her by the back of her neck in a death grip, making her scream at the pressure in her shoulder.

Lucius' turned his head back towards her in triumph enjoying her struggles, "What would you be hiding up there Marlene?"

Severus walked upstairs and again heard the light sniffling. He opened the door which looked to be the one hiding the noise. It revealed a little girl standing on the edge of her cot, her eyes red and bottom lip trembling. Severus walked closer taking in her black hair and grey eyes instantly recognizing who this child was. He walked closer before grasping her under her arms and lifting her from the cot, placing her on his hip. She resisted him a bit but eventually settled in his arms. As they walked back down the stairs the weeping but tired child now rested her head in the crook of his neck. He felt a pang of guilt as they went to rejoin the awaiting madness, but it left him quickly when he remembered why he needed to do this.

Marlene struggled harder the pain not mattering anymore, her instincts telling her one thing. To get to her child. But Rodolphus took his other hand before digging his finger into her mangled shoulder, allowing another scream to escape her.

"And who is this Mckinnon?" Rodolphus hissed into her ear. But his words faded into the background, her focus on her child who so peacefully sat in their captor's arms.

"Leave her," She said struggling in his tight grip, "She has nothing to do with this she's only a child." She writhed in Rodolphus' grasp but escaping him was proving to be a challenge. Instead, her weak legs gave out from under her she fell like a ragdoll in Rodolphus' arms. Severus placed the small sleepy girl on the ground next to him and she quickly moved to grasp his pant leg tightly in a death grip, her eyes wide with fear.

"Please," she whispered it like a prayer hoping Lucius would show some grace.

Lucius slowly walked closer to her but she refused to look at him. Instead, she looked to her daughter, trying to silently reassure her everything would be alright, but Rodolphus, using his grip on her neck, forcibly turned her head to look at Lucius, making sure she held eye contact. "Tell us what you know, and this can all be over," he came to stand in front of her wiping away a stray tear almost tenderly."I don't want to do this to you Marlene, but I will if I need to," he continued in his most sincere voice. It was almost believable.

Marlene's eyes returned to her daughter as the small girl moved further behind Severus' leg. For the first time, her eyes met her mother's and Marlene's heart broke at her daughter's pure terror. "But I don't know where they are no one does."

Lucius' sincere face turned into one of malice as he took a step back before crouching down to be eye level with the little girl. An evil smirk growing on his lips.

Marlene let out a distressed cry as Rodolphus moved her back to her knees. He gripped her hair as he had before, holding it in place so she couldn't look away. She was now the same height as Lucius and his merciless glare gave her no hope before she turned on her daughter.

"Come here little one," Lucius said outstretching his arm towards the small figure.

"No don't," Marlene began to beg before Rodolphus's other hand gripped her throat, constricting her breathing. "Shut your mouth," he hissed.

Lucius' hand remained out stretched. "Come see mommy," he said playfully.

The toddler looked at her mother almost like she was seeking permission. As subtly as she possibly could, Marlene shook her head, telling her no.

The 11-month-old shook her head at Lucius before trying to move farther behind Severus' legs but Lucius was too quick. He reached out and grabbed her hand before she could get too far. The child let out a little yelp as he dragged the girl roughly by her wrist and brought her to stand in front of him, her back to his chest between his crouched legs.

"Mama?" The little girl looked at her mother questionably which caused Marlene's cries to grow."Please, Please I don't know anything about the Potter's location" Marlene looked at her daughter whose face was the picture of confusion.

"Are you sure?" Lucius said pulling out the knife that had been tucked away in his belt. He brought it close to the little girl's neck as she started to wriggle in the uncomfortable grip Lucius had on her.

Beginning to sob while her daughter too young could not register the full danger she was in. Marlene gave a hurried reply as she felt the last specs of sand start to run into the bottom of the hour glass. "No I don't know, please don't hurt her, kill me but please don't hurt her." Lucius grasped the back of her daughter's neck and began to press the knife down, the child let out a cry of pain. Her to little hands reached up at his wrist and tried to pull the knife away but he was much too strong for her. At this point, Marlene could see the small beads of blood that had started to dribble down her daughter's chest, staining her white sleep shirt. Tears leaked from the little girls' eyes as she released a distressed and confused cry all the while trying to pull Lucius' hands away from her neck.

"Stop please, Stop," Marlene cried, sobs wracking her body. She kept trying to rip Rodolphus' grip off her but every time she did his grip around her neck tightened, little black spots started to appear in her vision. He was not letting up so all she could do was cry and watch.

Lucius pressed the knife harder into the little girl's neck but the look in Marlene's eyes told him everything he needed to know. He quickly took it away from the small girl's neck realizing that McKinnon indeed knew nothing. The little girl fell to her side her hands grasping her neck, sobs making her body quake. She looked up at her mother who was now fighting as hard as she could to loosen Rodolphus' hold on her.

Rodolphus finally let go of Marlene's head and she fell to the floor limply.

"Crucio!" The pain came again, the strongest she had ever felt it. She felt a boot on her stomach as it pressed down to hold her in place as she convulsed and screamed on the floor. They knew she knew nothing, now they were just having fun. She watched Rodolphus Lestrange tower above her, laughing at her as he pressed down on her stomach making it hard for her to catch a breath. She saw a glimpse of her daughter, through the pain as Lucius bounced her on his hip try to shush her cries. The wailing child just kept pushing at his arms to get herself away but to no avail and that's when the severity of the situation dawned on Marlene. She wouldn't survive this.

She felt Rodolphus press is foot down even harder on her stomach before withdrawing it completely and lifting the curse. She coughed slightly winded as blood sprayed out of her mouth and she realized she must of bit her tongue to shreds.

Marlene looked at her child who was looking back at her with wide red eyes as Lucius watched with glee in his cold eyes. Wanting to break her completely he now knew exactly how to do it. "Severus take the girl," Lucius demanded.

"No!" Marlene cried, "please no!" She tried to stand but she was too weak but she had to keep fighting. Her legs and arms still had the residing pins and needles from the cruciatus curse, and when she tried to move her body sent jolts of pain making her quiver. She couldn't move.

Snape who until this point had simply sat and watched, walked over to Lucius as he handed him the crying child.

"Please Severus don't." her lip trembled as she lay motionless but not resigned. She looked up at the man she formerly went to school with, a boy she had once tormented.

Severus looked down at Marlene with no pity in his eyes as he left the room carrying her child away.

She heard her daughter's shrill and desperate screams as she kicked and cried in Severus' arms before they both walked out of the house.

"MAMA!" She heard her scream once last time before a loud crack sounded outside. She was gone.

Marlene head rolled up to look up at the ceiling as she continued to cry it wasn't long before Lucius Malfoy's intimidating figure came into her view."Bring her back," she cried, "please I don't know where they are," looking up into Malfoy's cruel and unforgiving eyes she realized it was over.

"We didn't think you would know anything," Lucius said crouching down next to her, he took his hand and moved some of her messy hair away from her face. Placing his wand between her eyes, he whispered to her, "So I guess a message will have to suffice."

As the green light hit her, the last thing she thought of was her perfect little girl.

**Atria Alphia Black.**


	2. Put Some Shoes On

**August 21 1993**

Atria stood on the fountain at the back of Malfoy Manor, watching her cousin as he stood below her. He looked up at her with caring but distant eyes."So who do you suppose will be our new professor in defence against the dark arts this year?" Draco asked her, his hands in the pockets of his trousers, tilting his head to the side.

"Definitely not Snape," Atria said, looking disinterested down at her bare feet on the cold concrete of the fountain.

Another awkward silence fell onto the pair before Draco began again "Do you want to know what I got you for your birthday tomorrow?"

"If you tell me now, it's not much of a surprise is it?" a small smile gracing her pink lips.

"I detest surprises you know that" he replied before continuing, "If I tell you now and you don't like it you can be disappointed for the night and I'll get you something you like tomorrow."

Atria smiled at her cousin's harsh attitude, living with Draco for the past 12 years she knew his behaviour towards others was just a cover for the fact he was quite a sensitive boy and while she loved Draco the way he looked up to his father disappointed her. Lucius Malfoy had gradually become the monster that lived under Atria's bed. While she loved her aunt and cousin dearly she possessed nothing but hatred and fear for Lucius Malfoy. Growing up in Malfoy manor he had made her existence pitiful, this last summer was one of the worst she could remember. Her most recent failure had pushed him even further than she thought she could, She now knows never to underestimate a man who has been humiliated.

But she had to learnt not to question her family values with her uncle, It took a few incidents but she had learnt not to question him anymore about such things, Too many times had she been punished for such things.

_Her uncle stood in front of her regarding her with cold eyes._

_"If you move. If you breathe, it will bite you," she heard him say._

_7-year-old Atria sat in the chair of her uncles' office, her eyes closed as she tried to steady her nerves. She felt the slippery body slither in her lap, scales catching on the fine seams of her dress. Her eyes flickered open as the snake slowly began to coil in her lap. Her lungs begged for oxygen and she felt her throat tighten in need for air. She let her lips fall open to allow in a small breath of air but her uncle was right. I__n lightning fast speed, __the snake lunged forward, latching its fangs onto her top lip._

_Atria's chair tipped back and she fell to the floor, her top lip bleeding. She lifted her hand to her lip attempting to catch the blood before it hit the floor. Her uncle came over slowly kneeling in front of her shushing her with his false comfort. Taking her small chin in his hand he pushed her hand away from her face to see the damage. With reflexes so fast he put the snake to shame he reached out and grabbed her chin. She whimpered once more as a mix of tears and blood dripped to his finger and their eyes locked. His grip tightened before he whispered cruelly "I hope this lesson taught you that silence is a virtue."_

Atria shook herself from the memory. That had simply been one of the many times he uncle had punished her for her "incompetence," but she was confident that she now knew how to hold herself now. She kept the perfect facade of the perfect purebred girl and only let it fall when alone, only breaking it in times of weakness.

The truth was she didn't understand why the blood running through her veins was any better than a half-blood or muggle-born. Hermione Granger was a Muggle-born student and was the smartest witch in the whole year. She didn't really care for the pureblood supremacist ideologies Lucius had shoved down her throat from a young age, she didn't swallow them as fast as Draco. If what Lucius said was true, wasn't her own blood tainted as well? Tainted by her father and mother's misdeeds, even if she did not know what they were. Every time she asked what happened, she was given the same answer. Her mother was a weak, a waste of pureblood and her father was one of the dark lords most terrifying supporters, a murderer and a sadist.

—

Lucius Malfoy sat at his office desk in deep thought, his brow furrowed with annoyance. He looked at the newspaper that laid on his desk once again before standing and walking towards the window.

Atria Alphia Black, the last black, the last of the noble and most ancient house of Black. Tomorrow the girl would turn 13 before returning for her the third year at Hogwarts. He remembered when he had brought Atria home she had been distraught, as any child who had been ripped from her parents would be. It took quite some time for her to adjust to her new home, but she did eventually.

Narssica had taken to the little girl as soon as she arrived. Lucius knew while Narcissa loved Draco with her whole heart she had craved a daughter and in bringing Atria home he killed two birds with one stone, giving his wife the daughter she always wanted and raising Atria as a true pureblood decedent, smothering the blood traitor out of her slowly but surely.

Not even a few months after Atria had been moved into the manor her father had been arrested for the crime of which Lucius knew for certain he did not commit. Peter Pettigrew had come to the dark lord's doorstep at the start of the year and not long after explained how the Potters had been hidden and soon the fidelius charm would be cast making him their secret keeper. Not many knew of Sirius Black's innocence, but he did.

He looked out the window watching Draco who was standing in the courtyard of their large garden. He was in conversation with a girl standing on the edge of the fountain her flowing raven hair complementing her pale skin. There was no doubt the girl was beautiful. Raising Atria had turned out to present quite the challenge. Everything about her screams her father, her aristocratic looks and grey eyes which seemed to be an unwavering trait of members of the house of black. In some ways, she reminded him of his sister in law, Bellatrix. The only imperfection on her skin was the scar that graced across her neck, the one Lucius had gifted her on the fateful night her mother had died. While it had faded with age its presence was still noticeable. To Lucius' disgust as much as her father was in her looks as he was in her personality, always acting before thinking anything through. A trait that ruined her father and would prove to destroy her if she was not reigned in. Her sorting had been one of the few victories he had in raising her. Manipulation being a successful tool throughout her childhood, the fear he had instilled in her of becoming anything like her father had pushed her away from Gryffindor as well as his own tools of persuasion. He recalls the letter he received from Draco about how Atria had been placed in Slytherin alongside him, If she had been placed in Gryffindor, Lucius feared he would have dragged the girl back to the manor by her hair kicking and screaming before sending her to Beauxbatons. But still, Lucius saw under her Slytherin persona that her parents Gryffindor courage always seemed to shine through. It had been proved to him over the course of the last year. Her inability to obey authority had almost ruined him but no matter, he had used most of this summer to remind her of who was in charge. Oh yes, she had spirit reminding him of her mother on her finale night, but spirit could be broken.

As he looked back at his desk, he saw the same flame of resistance that burned behind Atria's grey eyes in someone else's. The same eyes that Atria wore looked back at him in his newspaper.

Sirius Black was free.

—-

Atria sat down on the edge of the fountain and Draco moved to sit next to her, taking her smaller hand in his. "I promise this year will be better than the last. I know you must have been terrified," he said looking at her. Last year Draco knew something had been going on with his cousin. She had been secretive and moody, and if possible it looked like she hadn't slept a single night the entire year but when she had been taken into the chamber he had never been so worried in his life. He knew it had something to do with his father, she had been given a secret task but he did not know what and when it was time to go home for the summer it became obvious, though his father's fury that whatever task he gave her, she had failed.

"I don't remember anything of it so not really."Atria eyes traced their intertwined hands. Draco knew she was lying, but he let it go knowing he would not get her to tell him, she could be quite stubborn like that. Draco still knew though that while Atria could play her role well, she was still just girl and no matter how hard she fought off help, she desperately needed it.

"Atria," a stern voice interrupted them. Atria and Draco both turned to see the stone face of Lucius Malfoy, his hands held behind his back, not a hair out of place in a pristine suit.

"To my study please, and put some shoes on," He said it more like a command than a polite ask before turning to walk back inside.

Atria stood from her place beside Draco removing her hand from his, she turned to follow Lucius inside. She paused for a moment before turning back to Draco.

"I'm okay, Things have just been difficult these holidays." She said.

Draco just shrugged at her, not even giving her the decency to look at her "whatever you say."

Turning once again in slight frustration she walked inside the manor, sliding back into her shoes which she had left the door. Following the grand staircase, turning into the left-wing of the manor and standing in front of the 4th door down. She raised her hand slowly knocking on the door, taking a breath and putting in place her cold exterior.

"Enter" she heard his voice command.

She opened the door, slowly walking in. Her uncle sat in the chair behind his desk. He gestured to the seat across from him, for her to take a seat.

Atria moved to sit placing one ankle behind the other, her arms placed on the armrests on either side of her.

"A recent event has unfolded, and I find myself unable to conceal the truth from you even if I tried," he said leaning back in his chair.

Atria looked at her uncle in query, but before she could ask what had happened Lucius replied with a huff. "Your father has recently escaped his confinement from Azkaban, He is now running all over England like a mad man up to who knows what." He spat the last part before placing the newspaper in front of her.

He had said it so bluntly that now she found her self in a state of shock. She knew her uncle would take this as a show of weakness, so she quickly gathered herself. She reached out and took the paper in her hands, looking down she didn't bother to read the article she simply stared at the picture. This was the first time she had seen a picture of her father, the same black hair, the same eyes. She placed the paper back down on the table. Contrary to what Lucius thought, she had some memories of her parents, more like flashes. A kind lady with brown hair and eyes and sometimes when in deep thought she also stumbled upon the man with her grey eyes.

She went to ask, "How did he-."But Lucius interrupted her before she could finish, ending her sentence for her."Escape," he growled out.

"Some form of dark magic most likely, who knows what that vile man is capable of." His eyes landed on the newspaper and he glared at the man on the front page.

"Am I returning to Hogwarts?" Atria asked, her immediate thought being Lucius would keep her in the Manor for the year claiming it was for her safety. She knew if that was allowed to happen he would take his every chance to torment her. He would keep her here for however long it took for Aurors to locate and recapture Her father and that could be a very long time.

"Even though your aunt and I would feel much more comfortable if you stayed at Malfoy manor within our wards, I have decided to allow you to return to Hogwarts," he said as he watched her closely. Atria let out a relieved breath, very happy with his reply. She steadied herself as she tried hard to mask her repose. She looked up to her uncle who had now walked around his desk and stood in front of her. Placing both hands at his side resting them on his desk as he leaned forward. "Now, I will not have you emabrrass this family anymore than your presence already does. One step out of line and Severus will bring you straight home. Is that clear?"

"Yes uncle," Atria stared up at him with conviction knowing he detested cowardice even though he was a coward himself.

"Excellent I do believe Narcissa wants to take you into Diagon Alley for some last school items so run along your excused," walking around he sat back behind his desk before waving a hand at her dismissively. Rising from her seat quickly she made her way to the doorway as swiftly as possible without her desperation to get out of the room being too obvious. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against the wall letting out a relieved sigh. Just a few more days and she would back at Hogwarts, that was all she needed.

"Would mistress like help getting ready for her going out?" a scratchy, aged voice asked.

Atria looked down at the small yet old figure that stood before her "of course Kreacher."

**September 1 1993**

Walking on platform 9 and 3 quarters, the Malfoys kept moving forward as Atria paused. They where everywhere, posters with her fathers face stuck to every surface she could see. She walked closer to get a better look. The picture on the poster was different from the one she had seen in Lucius' newspaper. In the moving picture, her father struggled against his restraints with such ferocity. A hand came from the side of the picture to hold his neck, trying to hold his face still for the photograph.

A gentle hand placed itself on her shoulder interrupting her train of thought.

"Come now dear" Narcissa moved closer to Atria's side moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"They're all whispering about me." Looking over her shoulder, Atria could see a few groups of people go back to their conversations, but not before staring at the girl with the side of her father.

"They will for a while but it will die down eventually, old news doesn't entertain anyone after a while," grasped her hand gently, attempting to move her away from the poster.

Gazing back at the poster of her father one last time before turning her body away, Narcissa continued "I know this is hard on you but if you really are worried about your father I doubt he will make an attempt to reach you in the open."

"I'm not overly worried about him coming to find me. I'm sure I'm probably the last thing on his list."Atria let go of Narssica's hand continuing to push her cart along the pathway.

When it came time to say goodbye Atria turned to her aunt giving her a tight hug. Releasing her, Narcissa placed her hands on either side of Atria's cheeks."Write to me, immediately if anything happens, if you feel unsafe or just want to come home I will make it happen. I want you safe this year," she said reassuringly.

"Thank you," she replied giving her aunt a quick kiss on the cheek.

Her uncle stood, his cane clasped between his two hands leaning slightly into it. He gave her a stern nod before she turned to follow Draco who was waiting at the train door, A sense of relief filling her as they boarded.

"I'll stay with you until you find Daphne and then I'll leave you alone," Draco spoke into her ear.

Walking along the corridor Atria spotted who she was looking for, she took a deep breath.

"Daphne."She called.

Daphne, who had been in the process of moving her stuff into one of the compartments lifted her blonde head before looking around and finding Atria.

"Atria," she said dropping her bags before walking over and giving the dark-haired girl a hug.

She wouldn't really call Daphne Greengrass a friend, to be honest, she wouldn't really call anyone a friend. It's not that she didn't want friends. It's just the company she had come to keep didn't appeal to her in any friend-like way. She didn't hate them but at the same time, she didn't like them. Keeping them close simply meant she had people to sit and converse with, so she didn't look like a loner. Not overly enjoying the invasive hold, she removed herself subtly as possible as to not seem uncomfortable.

"I'll leave you be," Draco said looking disinterested before moving past them.

"How was your summer?" Daphne excitedly asked leaning in slightly.

"A bit dull but it still had its dramatic moments" Atria replied.

"Well, let's sit I haven't seen you in months I have so much to tell you." Daphne liked to talk especially about all the "fascinating" activities she partakes in, like the new hair trend she had decided to wear this year.

Daphne grasped her arm pulling her into the compartment. Daphne sat down and tugged Atria into the seat next to her, looking across from her, and Atria locked eyes with the compartments, other inhabitants, Pansy pug face Parkinson.

"Black," Pansy said with detest.

"Parkison," she replied with fake kindness and an even faker smile.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked finally, looking as if she had held the question in for the second longer she would explode.

"Probably off bullying some of the first years with Crabbe and Goyle," Daphne said sarcastically.

"he went that way." Atria pointed in the direction she had last seen him headed, The faster she was out of the compartment the better.

Pansy rolled her eyes before walking out of the compartment and heading up the corridor.

After Atria and Daphne's conversation had died down, Atria sat in deep thought thinking of all the looks she had been given since she first arrived at the platform. Ones of pity, ones of confusion or the worst, ones of fear. She hadn't even arrived at school yet.

She stood looking at Daphne."I'm going to change before we reach that station," She quickly grabbed her bag before heading to leave the compartment.

"Do you want me to grab you anything of the trolly next time it comes by?"

"No thank you, I'll be fine." Making her way down the corridor, she saw Pansy draped over Draco in the compartment he sat in with Crabbe and Goyle, She rolled her eyes in disgust. Continuing to walk down the corridor further a pair of green eyes locked with her through an open compartment door. There was split second of eye contact before it was over and she continued on her way.

Atria saw the changing stall just at the end of the hall but just before she reached the handle, the lights in the corridor began to flicker. She looked up at the light, which flickered for another second before turning off completely. She moved to walk back to her compartment when the train shook with great force. She quickly moved back and opened the stall door before closing it behind her. When she started to hear what sounded like heavy breathing coming towards the stall, she pulled her wand out and held it cautiously. Standing in the pitch-black room the air around her began to freeze, the mirror on the wall becoming foggy with mist. She heard a slight click before looking down at the door lock as the latch on the door slowly began to open. She stood in shock as her wand shook. The door opened and a decaying, slippery hand swang the door open, revealing a dark figure. The black clocked creature was so tall it touched the ceiling, its silhouette outlined by what little light came from behind it.

A Dementor, this had to be a dementor. Before she could really process any thought, what felt like a cold hand reached into her chest causing her breath to catch. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt herself falling but before complete darkness consumed her she saw her father's grey eyes. This time not filled with the madness she had seen in his wanted posters or the hatred her uncle had warned her of. In this sudden flash, they were filled with nothing but love.


	3. All His Brother's Lost

"Atria?" she heard her name whispered quietly. Had she fainted? She tried to open her eyes, they flickered under their lids as she tried and failed.

She felt a hand tenderly place itself on her forearm holding it comfortingly "I don't know maybe we should carry her back to the compartment" She heard Draco suggest.

Finally able to open her eyes, her head pounding, she saw the blurry figures of Draco and Daphne crouching beside her.

"Oh Thank god," said Daphne as she helped Atria into a sitting position. The rush of sitting up made her head spin faster.

"Do you want some water or something?" Daphne asked clutching her arm.

"No I'm fine" sitting up further she tried to focus her eyes.

"Did you see one of the dementors," asked Draco who looked around quickly as if to make sure none were still around, even though they had obviously left.

"Yes," Atria said, blinking her eyes still unable to see clearly.

"Are you sure your okay" Daphne asked again looking her over as if trying to access any damage.

"yes, I'm fine" becoming annoyed Atria tried to prove her point by standing on wobbly legs, removing herself from their grips.

Daphne looked at her suspiciously, holding her arms out as the catch Atria if she fell suddenly "Okay well, I'm going to get changed. I'll see you on the platform," She then placed her hand on Atria's arm, continuing her voice softer as for Atria just to hear "Maybe lie down or something." Before she walked into the changing stall.

Atria looked towards Draco after Daphne had left. He wore an angry scowl but she could see most of his anger was contained by the strain in his face "Why were you alone?"

"I just went to change Draco" Atria replied straitening out her wrinkled clothes.

He crossed his arms over his chest looking down at her disapprovingly, "Who knows what that could have been, your father could have made his way onto the train for all we know."

"I highly doubt that," she debated trying to lower the growing tension but still he stood in the same position not moving a muscle.

Watching each other, seconds went by and Atria realized there was little point in trying to defend herself. "I don't need protection Draco I'm capable of taking care of myself," she said briskly before walking past him heading back to her compartment.

"So good at looking after yourself that I found you passed out in the hallway" she heard him say behind her. She paused, her hands tightened into fists. Knowing he was trying to get a reaction she continued moving forward paying him no notice.

Little black spots phased in and out of her vision creating blind spots in her view, she moved quickly down the corridor her eyes still not able to focus on her surroundings. She didn't get far before she barged into another body in the tight corridor.

A man's voice spoke to her then, rushed and apologetic, "I'm sorry I …"

Cutting him off before he could finish, she knew it was her fault so it was only right, " No It's fine"

She looked up at the figure in front of her, her sight still blurry but much clearer than it had been before. This was not a student. The man in front of her was still relatively young maybe early thirties, his face showing signs of age with his brown hair having streaks of grey and worry lines worn into his forehead.

Her head began to pound. She placed her hand on her forehead as she leaned against the wall.

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

"Yes, perfectly fine I'm just not used to dementors running about on the train" she had not meant for it to come out in such an aggressive tone but she really just wanted to sit down.

She quickly apologized "I'm sorry, I'm just a bit shaken" her tone lighter this time, as she removed her hand from her face.

"Did you see one of the dementors?"

"Yes," she paused feeling and little sick," I think I need to sit down." Her voice came out airy as she felt bile rise in her throat. She didn't notice, but she had started to slip down the wall.

"Okay, let's sit down a moment," He said as he gripped one of her arms helping her into a sitting position, crouching down next to her.

"Is anyone with you right now?" He asked looking around to see if anyone was heading this way.

"No", she shook her head "I'm just about to walk back to them now."

"Well I just came from one of the compartments further up, another child had the same incident," he said reaching for something in his pocket. "Here, it's chocolate. It will make you feel better."

She pulled her hand away from her face looking sceptically at the chocolate in his hand before accepting it "Thank you."

They sat for a moment, Remus staring at her hiding the wonder at seeing her. He hadn't heard anything of her since she was two when he had first discovered she was still alive and here she was now all grown up and on her way Hogwarts. He held his hand out to the young girl."Remus Lupin I'll be your defence against the dark arts teacher this year."

"Atria Black,"

Remus' breath stopped. His eyes trapped on girl who's hand now rested in his. He had waited for this moment for so long and now here she was in front of him alive and healthy.

Sensing his unease she pulled her hand gently back.

"Sirius Black's daughter?" he questioned her knowingly.

Of course he would ask that."Yes," she said, her tone becoming more defensive.

He gave a her a small nod bowing his head to hide his growing smile. Rising on his legs, he held his hand out to her, "Well let's stand you up and then I'll walk you back to your compartment."

She gave him one more questioning look before cautiously taking his hand and standing on wobbly legs. "Thank you sir, but I think I'll manage."

"Are you sure, It really is no bother?"

"No really I'll be fine, I'm just in the next carriage over. Thank you for the chocolate," she said as she took another bite and began her walk back to her compartment.

When she got back to her compartment, it was empty, she still had not changed into her school robes but she couldn't bring her self to care. She sat down by the window and watched the scenery as trees flew by. Closing her eyes, she tried once again to picture the loving grey eyes but it was not too soon before she fell asleep.

Waking up, Atria just how soon the train was to arrive at the school. She quickly moved down the corridor once again to get changed into her school robes. Tightening her tie before walking out of the stall, she had finished just as the train pulled up to the platform.

Getting off the train she heard the all too familiar voice of her cousin. "You fainted Potter, is Longbottom telling the truth, you actually fainted." she saw her cousin exclaim excitedly at the scar headed boy. Glaring at the back of her cousins head, she saw Harry Potter's disgruntled look, she walked past Draco bumping into him passive-aggressive and stalking towards the carriages. Harry Potter must have been the other student Professor Lupin had been referring to. That poor child could not catch a break, could he?

Rejoining Daphne and of course Pansy, they climbed into the carriage and headed towards the castle. Daphne asked if she was feeling any better after her nap and Pansy just stared broodingly out of the window.

Upon entering the castle everyone headed up the main staircase in the direction of the great hall but before entering through the doors a hand grabbed Atria around her forearm.

"What was that for? Back at the platform?" Draco whispered into her ear.

She didn't care to look at him or stop walking while she replied "What?"

"The charging at me?" he asked as he tried to keep up with her fast pace.

Annoyed with his own arrogance Atria turned to him "I fainted to Draco," she spat at him, releasing herself from his grip and continuing into the hall.

Heading towards the Slytherin table, she was once again interrupted. She heard a stern voice calling her name "Miss Black" she turned to see Professor McGonagall, standing in her usual regal stance. Why could she just not sit down and eat?

She turned, hiding her frustration, "Yes, professor?"

"I received an owl from Professor Lupin about your incident with the dementors, so I'm here to escort you and Potter to the hospital wing." So Harry was the other student who fainted.

"I don't need to go to the hospital wing professor I'm perfectly fine, a mere fainting spell," Atria said with a subtle smile in an attempt to convince McGonnagal of her health.

"Miss Black dementors are dangerous creatures and coming into close contact with them can cause trauma and leave some long term effects if not careful, So come along" McGonagall reached her arm out in an attempt to lead her in the direction of the hospital wing.

"I am truly fine, professor."

"I must insist."

"And so must I," Atria said sternly yet still with a small smile on her face.

Atria was starving, there was no way in hell she was going be kept from the best meal of the year simply because the Hogwarts express had been burgled by Azkaban prison guards.

Holding McGonagall's stern stare for a moment longer, the professor finally broke.

"As you wish Miss Black but please check yourself in if you change your mind." and then she was gone.

Catching up to Daphne, they sat at the Slytherin table. The sorting ceremony commencing, she looked at all the first years lined up and couldn't help but think back to her own sorting.

_"Atria Black" McGonagall called her name._

_She walked slowly up to the hat, almost like she was taking a walk to the gallows. This was it, The moment that would make or break her. An uncomfortable pressure built in her stomach as she sat down and the hat was placed on her head._

_"Courage, determination as well, a strong heart and if that is not enough your blood almost speaks for itself, better be Grf-,"_

_As the hat began to say the word, she interrupted "No."_

_"No?" the hat said questioningly._

_"Please don't put me there. You don't understand I can't go there," she replied calmly._

_"Well, what house will you be in?"_

_At that moment it was as if the hat looked into her mind and saw she had already been asked that question before. _

_"What house will you be in?" the tall man asked as the small 10-year-old girl as she lay on the floor before him. Her body lay quivering and tense as she shook with shock and withheld sobs. Looking up at the man she knew the answer he was expecting for her to give and she was only too happy to oblige because then it would be over._

_"Slytherin," she replied her voice shaking as more tear ran down her bruised cheeks._

_He smiled down at her a false smile twisting on his lips, "good girl."_

_He raised the cane again, for good measure._

_The memory faded away. "I see," the hat said his tone understanding,_

_"Well you have determination, ambition too, your family name makes you the perfect fit for Slytherin but-,"_

_She interrupted him again "Please" the voice in her head sounded so weak, she hated it._

_The hat said nothing more before letting out the loud announcement "Slytherin."_

_An uproar grew from Slytherin table as she moved to sit down, she could not help the stray tear that moved down her cheek._

_How brave could she really have been? She didn't pick the house she wanted, instead, she picked the one that was forced on her, all out of fear._

Returning to reality, she heard Dumbledore's booming voice.

"Firstly professor Lupin who has kindly consented to fill the post of against the dark arts teacher" followed by a round of applause which she joined, Remus stood before sitting back down.

Lupin looked out towards the children, his eyes coming to Harry who was sitting at the Gryffindor table. Looking up the table, he had tried to spot the other student he was looking for before he came to the conclusion she must still be in the hospital wing. Scanning throughout the room again, he spotted her. Atria, she wasn't at the hospital wing at all, she was sitting at Slytherin table, green tie and all. A confused feeling washed over him, he had known all of Sirius's family had been in Slytherin. He personally never had problems with Slytherins, maybe she took after Andromeda.

He needed to stop thinking about her. His mind was just filled with too many questions. They rushed through his head as he realized he knew nothing about this girl. Almost 11 years had passed since he heard news of her, he knew nothing of her life.

When she had gone missing after Marlene's passing, many had thought maybe she had died and her body had been taken.

Sirius had gone to prison after he who must not be named fell and Atria had simply popped back up as if nothing had happened, in the hands of the Malfoys. When Atria had returned to public life, it had been kept under wraps but not for long. While investigating Lucius's loyalties it was discovered by Mad eye that Atria was indeed at Malfoy Manor. He accused Malfoy of kidnapping. But alas a warrant for his arrest would never pass, Lucius Malfoy was innocent and Atria was legally his ward. Mad eye thought it was a load of codswallop, that Lucius had been one of the Death Eaters there that night, he had killed Marlene and taken the girl. But Dumbledore being the voice of wisdom laid out the facts.

Remus had almost filed for custody but only after that was his condition and impoverished state brought into the matter. There was no way he would win, in the end, he had simply tried to have some contact, a weekly visit perhaps but Lucius Malfoy had made sure that never happened. But maybe that was for the best, the Malfoys would have definitely been able to provide for her in ways he never could have.

He looked up, back into the great hall.

His eyes once again met Atria's as Dumbledore continued his speech about the dementors and their purpose here. His heart broke slightly as another thought passed through his head.

Did Harry and Atria even know each other? Did they not know what they had once been, children raised so close they where almost siblings. He remembered the toddlers as they played together or once walking into Harry's nursery to find him and Atria both asleep in the same cot. He looked back across the room from Atria to Harry his eyes watering for his friends, his brothers and what they had lost.


	4. Reflection's In The Water

Being back at Hogwarts had been the release Atria had needed. It took one night of not sleeping in the same house as Lucius for her to get a decent night of sleep. The only downside she could think of was that she shared a dorm room with one of the most annoying girls in the world. Pansy had taken up the bathroom for a total of three hours, twenty-seven minutes and 56 seconds not to mention she snored. Must be her pug like nose.

Heading off to their first care of magical creatures lesson Atria walked behind Draco, Daphne beside her, Pansy charging in front of the group of Slytherins, all carrying their monster book of monsters. Atria could honestly say this book had been the greatest form of entertainment for her as long as it had been in her possession. For her birthday dinner, Narcissa had picked a beautiful dress but not the one she had necessarily wanted to wear. Atria had let the book loose on the plain gown before explaining to Narcissa how the book must have broken its restraints and completely destroyed the dress.

"God, this place is going to the dogs" Draco spoke as they reached the open field. "That oaf teaching classes, my father will have a fit when I tell him."

Atria didn't really mind Hagrid teaching, she liked Hagrid, he reminded her of a muggle book she had once read, The BFG. When Atria was in her first year, she had fallen down the astronomy tower stairs skimming both her knees only to be discovered by Hagrid crying on the stairs. Hagrid had walked her to the hospital wing, even held her hand. While it had been one of their only run-ins, she remembers it with great fondness.

"Shut up Malfoy."Once again, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, took the bait her cousin had dangled in front of him.

"Careful potter there's a dementor behind you," Draco said gritting his teeth at Harry in malice.

Before their conversation could ascend to a more unfriendly level Atria spotted what looked to be a herd of bird horses, truly ridiculous looking creatures coming from the other side of the open forest field.

"Hippogriffs," Hagrid jeered loudly.

Once you got past their odd appearance they truly were quite magnificent creatures. They all stood in the open, maybe half a dozen of them, Hagrid spoke again "So, if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer," gesturing with his hands for them to move a bit closer.

"No thank you," she thought to herself staying in the same spot watching as the only people who seemed to inch forward where Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

As Hagrid went into further details about hippogriffs Atria could not help her eyes as they swept the area.

Looking a little farther into the distance she saw a streak of black move among the trees, capturing her interest, she spotted it once again this time closer, making out its body and fur before once again disappearing. It didn't take her long to find it again. This time it was sitting, half its body behind a tree, beady dark eyes catching the sun making them shine.

She couldn't be sure, but the dog seemed to be looking directly at her.

"I'll do it," she heard a voice say, looking back up at to the class, 'of course Potter,' she thought as he walked cautiously towards the hippogriff.

She watched Harry as he approached the Hippogriff slowly bowing his head.

Looking back to where to dog once was she realized it was gone now.

'Stay focused,' she reminded herself internally, drawing her attention back to the lesson. Harry now sat on top of the large beast.

"Go on then," Hagrid said before slapping the hippogriff above his back legs sending him running into take off. The class watched in aw as the hippogriff stretched its wings before taking off into the air.

As the class waited for Harry to return, light conversation began to take place among them.

She walked towards the area where she had seen the dog but not too far from the group, just enough to see if the dog was still somewhere in the area.

Sitting down on one of the rocky ledges that surrounded the area, her interest was captured by another conversation not too far away. "I hope his fallen off and landed in the whomping willow," She heard Draco say, his goons laughing at his 'joke'. She looked up at him with disappointment as he caught her gaze. Visibly huffing he started to walk over to her. "What's wrong," he now asked standing next to her, his tone Bored as if he had a hundred things he would rather be doing.

"Nothing," she grumbled at him as she turned her head.

"You've been acting moody for the last two days." He said as she continued to stare ahead of her.

"I'm just tired," she replied, looking disinterested.

"Why?" He asked moving closer towards her in concern. "Haven't you been sleeping again?"

"No, not really," she replied honestly.

He let out a worried breath before sitting next to her and making a suggestion, "Have you gone to see professor Snape yet, he would give you some drought of peace to help."

"No, I'm not that desperate." She said with a small smile, to which Draco agave a small humorous laugh. These were the moments Draco would give the world to have more of. The small ones that lasted a split second before everything else caught up with them. Atria turned to him then, the carefree girl who was once in her place gone. "Why don't you just leave him alone?" Draco knew who she was talking about and cursed Potter under his breath.

Draco scoffed, "He told me to shut up."

"And it might do you some good to listen." She said, her head snapping to look at him.

Draco just rolled his eyes and ignored her before going off on his own tangent, "But look at this half breed, teaching, it's a disgrace," he said gesturing towards Hagrid.

"Draco." She said softly, looking away trying to remove him from her line of sight, not wanting to have this argument right now."Please don't do this right now."

"Do what? Look at him, he doesn't even know what he's doing. Barbarians. The whole lot of them."

Running a hand over her eyes, under her breath, she groaned, "Shut up Draco."

He paused and looked at her. He had heard her and one wouldn't say he was pleased. A small fire burning in his eyes he whispered to her, "What did you just say to me?"

After getting nothing but Frustrated sigh Draco took a breath, calming himself and stood from his seat.

"After this lesson, I'm taking you to professor Snape, Something's up with you and this attitude is getting on my nerves."

She gave looked at him staggered before snapping at him "Nothing is wrong with me."

"If this is about last year-" he started but she cut him off not wanting to even try to have this conversation with him again.

"No because nothing happened last year," she said with an irritated sigh.

They both paused, before he continued, "Don't lie to me." He said with a pause between each word, to make sure she heard him loud and clear."I don't need you to tell me what I already know. While I don't know exactly what went on between you and father but whatever you did was simply too unforgivable in his eyes." He paused once again before continuing "Did you even try, ju-" He stopped. Atria's body had gone stiff, her eyes were closed her head bowed. He realized he had crossed a line.

He went to say something but Atria must have thought he was going to resume his verbal attack. "Draco," She whispered softly, "Please don't, Just let it go," she said pleadingly.

Then, the sound of wings flapping stopped him as buck beak flew through the trees, Harry still on his back as they readied to land.

Draco gave her one last look before he stormed back to his gaggle of Slytherins.

The class clapped as Buck Beak came to a halt and Harry climbed off his back. The rest of the class still sceptical but intrigued moved toward the other hippogriffs. Atria simply stood to the side and laughed as Daphne attempted to get one of the hippogriffs to bow to her.

The following events happened in a flash. Draco had been in front of the hippogriff and before anyone could do anything, Buck Beak had raised himself onto his hind legs and brought down his front ones, knocking Draco to the ground. Atria moved as close as she could without aggravating the hippogriff more, to see if Draco was okay.

"I'm dying, I'm dying, look at me, it's killed me" she heard him cry as he rolled around on the floor, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her cousin theatrics, he looked like a toddler.

Hagrid wrestled Buck Beak into is harness before rushing back to Draco "yer not dying" Hagrid said looking panicked as he lifted Draco off the ground, yes there was a bit of blood but he would live. Hermione had moved to open the gate as Hagrid carried her wailing cousin away.

"They should sack him straight away" she heard Pansy cry from behind her. Atria turned with a raised her chin, looking at Pansy with disgust. "Calm down, Parkinson."

Pansy turned her head to see Atria and glared at her fellow Slytherin "Calm down?" She repeated back to Atria, "Look at what that beast did him!" Pansy motioned to the blood that had splattered onto the grass continuing "Whose stupid idea was it to have that halfbreed teach a class."

Atria levelled her eyes, before returning are gaze to a manic Pansy. "You're making a right fool of yourself. He'll be fine he was just being overdramatic. Besides, it was Draco's own fault he was trying to show off. Hagrid had nothing to do with it." Pansy just glared at Atria as her face grew redder with every passing second, "Well you could be more worried, he's your cousin after all."

"Second if you want to be technical," Atria said, giving Pansy a fake smile.

Pansy let out a mocking scoff, "So very considerate, as you are always Atria," she said sarcastically. "You would think someone like you would be a bit more grateful."

"Someone like me?" Atria asked Pansy sceptically, what was the stupid cow on about now.

"Yes, you know," She said inclining her head toward Atria, "A stray."

That captured Atria's attention she felt herself grow tense at the insult but she had been given worse. "And how do you figure me that Parkinson?" She said spitting out her last name like it was poison on her tongue.

"Well," Pansy said looking Atria up and down before moving, "You have no parents, no money and your notable last name can only get you so far. You should count your lucky stars the Malfoy's even kept you." The two girls now stood face to face inches apart.

Atria let a small smile form on her lips, "Oh yes, lucky me."

"yes, very lucky you." Pansy said, before her face turned to one of distaste, "Considering the fact that your father is a desperate convict and your mother was a blood traitor slag. I'm surprised they didn't throw you out the first chance they got."

At this statement, All surrounding onlookers went quiet and continued to watch with eager eyes.

"What did I hit a nerve?" Pansy asked Atria knowingly.

"Be quiet Pansy," Daphne said from the side, trying to defuse the situation.

"Yes Pansy be quiet," Atria said her jaw clenched with contained fury. While she did not let her face convey the anger she felt. Her eyes expressed the rage that was building inside her. Her hands were clenched so tight she felt her nails digging painfully deep into her palms.

"Come on Black," Pansy said stepping even closer to Atria almost daring her to do something."Don't you want to make daddy proud?"

Atria's hand flinched towards her wand but she collected herself and with one last glare at Pansy, Atria turned and walked swiftly away. Bumping into some of the people who had gathered around to watch she had couldn't bring herself to care, she needed to getaway.

"Atria!" She heard Daphne call behind her but she continued walking off.

She saw the looks, the stares she got as she walked away, catching Harry's eyes as he stood with Ron and Hermione.

She continued deeper into the forbidden forest, after half an hour of walking she thought she was far enough away from the class, everyone would have probably headed back up to the castle by now anyway.

She sat down against a tree, a small pond sat before her, closing her eyes she breathed deeply trying to focus on anything but the stares she had gotten a few minutes earlier. Pansy that fucking Bitch, always one to turn heads by making a scene and dragging in whoever happened to be in close proximity. Why did people always have to look? She tried to do as little as possible so people wouldn't notice her but no matter how hard she tried to stay invisible, something always happened that brought her into the limelight.

Atria's anxiety flared as she willed herself to stop thinking about it. She counted to five over and over in her head focusing on breathing. Two seconds breathing in, three seconds out. She tried, she really did but she felt the familiar tightening in her chest grow until she couldn't stand the intrusive feeling any longer. She brought her legs up to her chest and pressed her forehead against her knees, trying to block out the eyes she still felt staring at her. She felt her eyes water before she told herself no, she was not allowed to cry but the tears still leaked out of the corners of her eyes. She lifted her head, leaning it against the trunk of the tree and wrapping her cloak tighter around her. Looking at the reflection in the water, she saw the now setting sun. She wondered how deep the pond might b., What if she walked in and let the water slowly swallow her until the pressure crushed her. How long until someone found her, would they look, would they care?

She closed her eyes, tears still sneaking out of the closed lids, She listened to the sounds the forest made around her and it wasn't long before she felt herself drifting further and farther into darkness.

Her eyes still closed she began once again to register the world going on around her hear twigs and leave crunch around her. It was now dark and quite cold, she knew it was time to go back to the castle. She heard the snap sound again, a twig perhaps. She opened her eyes slowly and looked to her side to see what was making the sound only to see the big black dog from earlier that day standing next to her.


	5. Not Until He Got The Rat

**July 17 1981**

Sirius sat at Remus's house staring absentmindedly at the wall, A half bottle of whiskey in front of him with a full glass in his hand. Things had been very hard lately on all of them. The stakes were higher than ever before. The Potter had gone into hiding two months ago and he missed them desperately but he couldn't talk about that, not with Marlene, not with Remus. Marlene didn't even know about the idea of placing the charm on there hiding place and Remus didn't know that Sirius would not be the secret keeper. Peter was to become the secret keeper, he and James thought the death eaters would instantly suspect it was Sirius, he was the obvious choice so instead, they decided without telling Dumbledore that Peter would be the secret keeper.

He missed his family. Marlene had been growing more distant and as much as he wanted to give her all the answer she wanted, he couldn't, there was too much was at risk.

Remus walked into the room before spotting Sirius, "go home Sirius." He grumbled before walking through the room to get to the kitchen.

Sirius continued to look at the wall "I can't."

Remus stopped turning to look at him "What do you mean you can't Sirius?" Remus asked his frustration showing.

Sirius couldn't look Remus in the eye. He was too ashamed of himself. He looked down at the amber liquid the glass in his. "I don't want to upset her even more, every time I see her I can see it in her eyes, the distrust."

"Then go home and talk to her," Remus demanded his voice becoming louder. This had been going on for too long. Sirius comes here instead of going home to his fiance and child before sitting and broodingly getting drunk. Sirius held all the cards in his hand but refused to use them. He was in a prison of his own making, but he still took it out on those around him and Remus had had enough.

Sirius took a sip of his drink before saying under his breath, "and tell her what exactly?"

Remus took a deep breath, his anger slowly growing."It may have escaped your mind, but you have a child you can't just give up when it gets too hard you need to grow past this, Marlene needs you but here you are sulking and leaving her worried at home."

"I'm not sulking," Sirius snapped staring up at Remus with discontent. He took another sip, the burning feeling in the back of his throat soothing him. He looked away from Remus as a few seconds went past and he sank even further back into the chair. "I just can't lie to her again."

Remus signed before he moved closer leaning against the wall and looking to his best friend. "I know its hard Sirius but you have a family and I know you want to protect them but they need you. Marlene's confused she came to me and begged me for answers but it's your job to talk to her, not mine. You may not see it, but she needs you."

Sirius placed the drink on the table beside him but stayed in his slumped position looking down at his shoes.

"Atty needs you, Sirius," Remus said, finally capturing Sirius' gaze.

Sirius looked up at Remus, bringing his daughter into this had been a low blow. Sirius stood from his chair his face one of rage, "You don't think I know that?" He yelled at Remus.

"Marlene thinks I don't care, and she won't look at me, she won't touch me and every time we talk she just brings the conversation back to the order, which I can't tell her anything about because that would put her in even more danger!"

"You don't know that Sirius," Remus said calmly used to Sirius' temper tantrums by now.

"Look what happened to Dorcas." He yelled before taking a deep breath of air. "Are you really going to tell me after that, that I have no need to be worried?

He fell back into his chair, running his hand through his hair.

"The other day I came home to her crying about how I don't care about her or Atria" He was rumbling on now but Remus felt Sirius needed to get this off his chest so he let him continue."But I am doing this for Atty. She thinks I'm putting everything else first but Atty will always come first, that's why I am doing this, I am fighting for her," he finished breathing heavily.

"Then go be with your family, talk to Marlene tell her what you need to to get her to understand." Remus pleaded to him.

"I can't death eaters are already hunting down order members for interrogation, the further I keep Marlene away from it, the better" he sank back feeling depleted. It hurt him, not seeing his family. He missed mornings in bed with Marlene talking as Atty laid on his chest sleeping peacefully. He loved watching her long eyelashes fluttering every now and again as she dreamed but he knew that for now, he had to keep them in the dark. To protect them no matter how much the distance hurt.

"You can stay, but this is the last night Padfoot" Remus finally gave in.

"Thanks, Moony"

Remus left to go to bed and Sirius soon followed.

It was the middle of the night when he was shaken awake.

"We need to go," Sirius opened his eyes to Remus collecting Sirius' clothes off the floor before chucking them at him.

"Why? Where?" Sirius asked in his sleepy state.

Remus ignored him "get changed quickly," his tone rushed before he stalked towards the door closing it behind him.

Sirius scrambled out of bed flinging his clothes on quickly and rushing to the front of Remus's house, meeting him before they both disapparated.

They reappeared only for Sirius to realize they were near Marlene's house, well, Marlene's family home and what had become his home over the last year. Panic filled him as it did not take him long to something had gone terribly wrong. Smoke filled the air and as he moved closer he could see the small house had taken a great hit. He sped up to see the wall that led into the kitchen was completely blown off and as he sprinted closer the damage only got worse. Before he could get closer he saw Mad eye, Frank Longbottom and Peter already there standing in front of the destroyed house.

"Where are they?" Sirius asked his chest heaving.

"Sirius, I need you to stay calm," Mad eye began, moving closer to Sirius But it was no use.

"MARLENE!" Sirius screamed, he ran to the house, jumping over the fallen debris that was once the kitchen wall before anyone could stop him. He walked through the shattered wood and brick before spotting Nathaniel's body lying on the floor causing his fear to grow.

"MARLS!" he screamed in terror as he rushed through the kitchen and then out of the corner of his eye he saw her there on the floor not far from Nathanial's body, she lied on her back, eyes open but unseeing. It wasn't happening, the breath rushed out him like snow in an avalanche.

"No," he whispered staring at her body. Moving closer he could see the blood dried around her mouth and her hands, once so warm and gentle were as white as snow.

Remus's feet crunched on the ground as he ran in after Sirius. Entering the smouldering remainder of the Mckinnon's home he found his best friend hunched over the body of the women he loved. Sirius reached for her face looking into her glazed over eyes. His hands quivered as the touched her cold cheeks but it did not stop him. He cautiously lifted her head gently in his hands "Marls," he whispered, his breath light as if trying to revive her.

Remus moved slowly his eyes transfixed on Marlenes face the face of a girl he had known had grown up with, had loved. he slowly placed both hands on his friend's shoulders. "Sirius, she's dead."

Sirius felt his bottom lip tremble, but he couldn't look away from her, even when he heard others walk into the house. All that mattered was her.

"What happened?" Remus asked the three other Aurors who had followed them in, his hands still on Sirius' shoulders as he kelt holding Marlene face still held in his hands.

They looked between each other, but it was Peter who spoke up.

"Death eaters, we don't know who, they obliterated the house gaining entrance and the explosion killed Nathaniel, Marlene.." Peter paused looking down at his feet, unable to look at Marlenes mangled corps. "We think she was tortured but killed soon after." Peter said raising his own reddening eyes to meet Remus's.

Sirius placed her head down gently his hand running down her cheek before he his back moving up down as Tiger's does before it pounces."Why?" He let out in an angry sob. "She knew nothing."

"We don't know." Frank stated as Sirius rose to stand.

Something clicked in Sirius's head, his eyes filled with urgency as his eyes darted in each and every direction . He stood up instantly, looking at Mad eye, "Where's Atty?"

He was met with silence, a crippling silence that every parent feels before there told shattering news that tears up their souls and lives forever.

"Sirius," Frank sighed.

Sirius's breath constricted even more making his head light but his anguish stronger. "WHERE'S ATRIA?" he demanded his voice horse and fierce at the same time.

Moody and Frank looked at each other before Mad eye continued slowly. "She's not here"

His breath became heavier as the world around him seemed to fade away. She not here, but she was and now she's gone. Was she dead, was her body as beaten and maimed as Marlene or was it wiped from this world as if it had never existed. He couldn't stop the images of his child's smile flashing through his mind. 'You failed' the voices all called in his head at once but his fears became a reality and his nightmare came to life before his eyes.

Time stopped and the air seemed to freeze around him. His eyes were stuck and for a moment Sirius thought his heart would never beat again.

Remus's eyes followed Sirius' gaze to the small bloodied handprint's pressed into the hard wood floor. His hands went to face and quickly turned his body away, he couldn't look, not at what may be the last traces of his goddaughter.

"No" was Sirius' faint whisper. "No" he whispered again as his hands went to his hair and legs bent at the knees.

Remus would never forget, he could never forget, the sound that still haunts his dreams, the scream that comes only when someone has lost all hope and had all faith ripped from them in one vicious swipe. Because that was the scream Sirius Orion Black III made when he lost his child.

* * *

**August 22 1981**

He walked up to the nursery and turned the light on, Moony had told him he would stay with him today. Today Atria is one, not would have been one, because she's not dead. He couldn't ever come to accept her death even if she was. He knew the death eaters where not above killing children but he just couldn't face it. But if he never knew what happened he knew he would go insane.

If she was dead, it would mean she would never again stand behind him clutching his leg with her little hands when she saw a stranger, he would never hear her little laugh when he picked her up and turned her around in his arms. He closed his eyes as the tears started again.

He had been too busy, for his own family, busy working for the greater good. But what was the point now that all he was fighting for was gone. While he had been sitting sulking to Remus about his family, death eaters had been in his house and destroyed it all.

If he had been home maybe, Marlene would still been here. Maybe they would both be lying in bed waiting for Atria to let out a cry signalling she wanted her morning bottle. His eyes fell onto the blanket in her crib. He picked up the pale blue blanket holding it to his face and breathing in deeply trying to set back the tears. He looked at the chair in the corner where he used to sit with Atria in his lap reading to her before putting her to bed which was always an easy task. She was unquestionably the most perfect child. She wasn't fussy, she barley cried and always smiled when she saw he father.

It wasn't long after that a funeral was held, Marlene was buried with her family. All of them together, with her two brothers and parents. But Atria would not be put to rest with the rest of them because he felt it in his heart, she was not dead. Death Eaters had taken his child, but he still needed to know, was she at least alive.' Yes she was alive' he said to himself every time the negative thoughts drifted back in. But still every night before he closed his eyes he saw her little body shaking with sobs crying for him to come and get her. But he didn't know where she was. He couldn't stop it this time, a sob of his own wracked his body. 'Your one job and you failed' the one thing he had sworn to protect was gone. The family he had built and sworn to protect was gone and nothing would ever be as it was again.

But the Death Eaters knew, they knew this would break him, so he had to stay strong. He would fight and protect the Potters, the only family he could protect, do all he could to bring Voldemort down because only when this war was over would he get Atria back.

* * *

**Care of Magical Creatures **

He could see him, Harry. He could have spotted him out of a crowd of thousands. His eyes continued to trick his mind. 'Not James, Harry' his godson. Exactly like James in everyway. He stood among the other students watching as Hagrid spoke his green eyes filled with curiosity exactly like Lily's always were.

It wasn't until his eyes locked onto someone else that a strange feeling filled in the pit of his stomach. She looked so familiar and something about her face seemed to haunt him. He moved slowly through the trees to get closer until the he had clear view of the dark haired girl. Why was she so familiar, her face was one he had dreamed about and a feeling of comfort which he had not felt in the last 12 years filled him. All of a sudden she turned to him and his own grey eyes looked back at him and he understood.

And his mind told him one thing. Run

His legs pounded and he sped through the never ending trees of the forbidden forest only when he could run no more did he stop. He stumbled as paws became feet and he fell to that mossy ground.

"Atria"

* * *

He stood now in his animagus form, staring at her as she slept. His baby, His child, his Atria. She was more beautiful than he had ever imagined, even in his wildest dreams. He moved closer cautiously observing her, taking in every feature of her relaxed face.

Looking at her now, his self loathing gripped his mind once more. He deserved it, every moment spent locked in the hell he deserved it. He had failed at the one thing he was suppose to do. Protect his daughter. He had failed everyone, his family, his friends, Dumbledore, and Azkaban was his punishment and he had excepted it. But now watching his daughter more than ever he felt it. He had always wanted to be a father, he didn't have loving parents who would protect him and cherish him as ones parents should. But as soon as Atty had come into the world he knew that if he had to die to protect his child he would. Was she loved, was she safe his mind asked all the unanswered questions begging for an answer and the voice in his head said the same thing 'It's your fault, it's your fault.' Her eyelids flickered over her closed eyes just as he remembered from when she was a child.

He moved closer just wanting to be near her but a twig under his foot snapped and than she opened her eyes.


	6. That Is All Miss Black

"Hello," she said to the dog as it walked closer to her, its head dipped as he simpered softly.

"It's okay," she said as it moved closer, sensing a level of distrust she reached her hand out and just held it there and it was not long before the dog moved forward placing its head against her palm.

"What are you doing all the way out here," she asked as she began to slowly pat his head, no collar, and no tag, A stray maybe. The large lumbering dog then began to move closer. He was now so close his nose was right near her face, his breath on her cheek. She could smell it as it simply peered at her face, into her eyes which still felt swollen from crying. The black dog still close to her, let out a small cry of its own and to her amazement began to rub its wet nose on her cheek as if trying to console her.

"You were spying on me before. I saw you in the trees, do you live near here," she asked in that voice you reserve to talking with babies, knowing full well the dog would not give her an answer.

After a while, she stood from her place and looked down at the dog. She made a move to pat him again but before she could it moved away and ran off into the night, something must have spooked him.

Only just then did she realize it was dark, she should probably start on her walk back to the castle. As she saw the clearing through the trees, she heard voices coming from Hagrid's hut, the lights inside signalling someone was home. Cautiously she walked closer and as Hagrid's door swung open she stepped back behind the tree, as to not be seen.

"C' mon," The giant said, "I'm taking you back tear school and don let me catch yeh walking down ter see me after dark again I'm not worth that." to her surprise the golden trio then stepped out of Hagrid's hut and followed as he led the way.

Atria leaned forward to watch them leave but some dry leaves crunched under her foot rather loudly. The group quickly turned as Hagrid stepped forward holding the lantern in his hand higher. "Who's there? Hagrid called."Show yerself."

Slowly Atria stepped out from behind the tree she lowered her head and held her hands up in a position of surrender.

"Atria, isat you," He called.

Raising her head in guilt and lowering her hands "Hey Hagrid"

She ignored the questioning looks she received from the 3 other students, deciding to solely focus on Hagrid who was looking at her disapprovingly "Yeh as well, what are yeh doin out here."

"Hiking," she said reassuringly, but not very convincive.

He gave her a questioning look "yeh should know better than this, with Black on the loose it ain't safe, come on I'll walk yeh back tear the castle," He said flicking his head in the directing of Hogwarts, before turning and starting to walk up the large hill.

She walked up to join the group her feet dragging slightly as she looked down at her feet. As they started on their trek, Hagrid spoke up "I'm sorry about your cousin by the way," He looked down at Atria as she caught up with them.

Smiling softly at the large gentle man she replied apologetically "It's fine Hagrid I'm pretty sure it was his fault anyway."

Ron now moved in front of the group and began walking backwards as to keep in everyone's sights. "See." he said gesturing with an open arm to Atria, speaking to Hagrid not addressing her, "his own cousin even thinks so Hagrid."

Hagrid ignored Ron's last statement before continuing "Madam Pomfrey is fixing him up best she can, it was a nasty cut, but nothing all too bad," his voice cracking in disappointment, not in anyone else, but himself.

Atria still walking next to him was growing uncomfortable with the situation quickly so she tried the rectify it. "Well I haven't seen him yet, but I bet his milking it for all he's got" A small smile playing at her lips.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, looking to Atria as she continued," She said he was fine, but he says he's still in excruciating pain."

"Of course he did," she said giving Hermione a knowing look.

"I Reckon they might sack me" Hagrid spoke again, a little sob escaping him, "they think I went to big tear fast."

"No hagrid" Atria paused to look up at the giant, her eyes flaring as she quickly tried to console him, "I enjoyed your lesson, you make a great teacher. I wonder why Dumbledore didn't do it sooner."

"I agree" and at last, the last of the golden trio had spoken, Harry stared at Atria the two making eye contact as he proceeded "He insulted Buckbeak, I heard it and Hagrid warned us against it so its Draco's own fault for not listening."

Atria stared at Harry for a bit before replying "of course, leave it to my cousin to insult a giant bird."

—-

Ron and Hermione said they were going to the dormitories quickly before heading to the great hall for dinner, Harry and Atria decided they would walk directly to the great hall.

"So, do you go to the forest for walks often?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione turned the corner.

starting on their way to the great hall she kept her eyes in front of her focusing on their path avoiding his own eyes which were desperate to meet hers. "No, not really, It's not the safest activity to partake in."

He smiled at her then. His next sentence coming out with a nervous laugh "Yeah Probably not with everything going on this year."

She and Harry were not strangers but they were not friends. The two had only really spent a brief amount of time together half of which she was unconscious. But she had come to one conclusion about the scar headed boy and that was he had no idea how to approach a sensitive subject. This being a prime example. "You mean with my father?" She asked, her voice turning sour.

Registering her tone, he knew he had crossed a line. His attempts at talking to her in a relaxed fashion, now out the window. "Yeah" he sighed ou looking at her sympathetically before looking down at his moving feet.

An uncomfortable pause filled the air Atria didn't know what he wanted her to say next, why couldn't they have walked in silence to begin with and avoided this whole conversation. Harry, on the other hand, noticing the uneasy feeling in the air did not take it as a cue to simply walk in silence. He looked over to her, concern written on his features. "Are you okay with it? I mean everything that happened last year as well as now? I can't help but see you've been acting a bit different this year."

"I don't really think the behavioural traits are any of your business Potter" she kept looking straight forward, as to hide the look of resentment that washed over her face at his candidness.

"Yeah, I guess not." Harry was getting less and less confident as the conversation moved on but he had his own motives, and actions needed to be taken.

"So I really just wanted to say sorry for what happened with Pansy, someone should have stopped her before it got that out of hand."

"It's fine I can fight my own battles especially with Pansy."

"Well it didn't seem fine, you stormed into the forest and no one saw you - " his sentence was incomplete. He stopped walking and looked at her.

"Were you in there that whole time" his tone more serious this time.

"Why do you want to know, scared I'm running around with my father in the forbidden forest" she to stopped walking at this point as she looked at him, her face as the picture of indifference.

His face turned to one of worry, and he replied "No not at all I'm just… It's dangerous, with everything going on and with what happened las-,"

"Well thank you for your concern," she interrupted before he could continue, this was not a conversation she wanted right now "Goodnight," she then turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of the great hall.

"Aren't you going to the great hall?" he called after her.

Not looking back at him, she replied: "I'm not very hungry anymore."

—-

Atria stormed off, her anger getting closer and closer to the breaking point, she spotted the girls bathroom and burst through the door. She found herself pacing back and forth.

How dare he, How dare he? Her dismal summer had been all because of him. Everything she experienced last year had been his fault. She shook that thought away, she could not blame him, he didn't know. It had been her own fault. When she saw an opportunity to see her uncle fail she had grabbed it. Now when she looks back at it, she calls herself stupid, she shouldn't have done it, She should have just let herself die."No", another voice spoke in her head. It worked, it helped, it had made a difference but at her own peril.

She walked to the mirror and pulled her hair back, turning the water on she gathered it into her hand before drinking it. She looked up at her reflection. Of course, she had been acting differently. She had to, she knew she had to change to achieve her goal. Freedom. But for that to happen she would have to take away each bar of her prison one by one. So she would sit like a snake and watch her prey until she could strike them down.

—-

Potions class the next day was a trial. Snape had been in a mood all year and now one could pinpoint why. He had always given her an off feeling. He was a hauntingly familiar figure to her almost like she recognizes him but her mind refused to show her. She remembers the first time she met the professor, it was just before the start of her first year. He visited Malfoy Manor, a family friend her aunt had told her. He had looked down at her with disgust and when at dinner they discussed the sorting ceremony as well as her and Draco's prospects. Snape had said, "Blood will out in the end." She knew what insinuation he was making, and it didn't take her Uncle long to reply "I don't believe that will be a problem, Severus, She knows better, don't you Atria?"

She couldn't help the petty glare she let slip to the man with the billowing cloak as she replied, "Yes, uncle."

When her sorting had come, she watched the smug smirk that spread on his face as he clapped for the most recent member of Slytherin house but she couldn't fathom why he would be happy she was in his house. She was the only one in Slytherin he could not stand, He had made it pretty obvious he hasn't liked her since the beginning. Two weeks into her first year at school, she had received her first to detention for speaking out of turn, Her uncle had been furious for her lack of discipline and promised professor Snape there would be consequences. As her time with the potions master progressed she realized it was easier to just lay low and stay out of his way and she knew it infuriated him. He was always trying to get a reaction out of her. His patronizing tone and insults made his attempts fairly obvious.

Here he sat now, behind his desk watching as they started on their potions practical with his upper lip slightly raised in disgust.

She was wrenched from her thoughts as her cousin called from a few seats away from her. "Sir I'll need help cutting up my daisy roots because of my arm."

"Weasley" Snape called, "cut up Malfoy's roots for him."

Ron stalked past her towards her cousin before she overheard him, "there's nothing wrong with you."

"Weasley you heard professor Snape, cut up these roots" Draco then proceeded to lean back in his chair and begin to play with one of the potion vials.

Getting on with her work she was focused until she once again heard her cousin call "Weasley's mutilating my roots sir."

That's when Atria decided it was time to intervene, she stood from her desk. "Sir I can cut Draco's roots if-" she didn't get to complete the sentence before Snape spoke.

He was standing in front of the class and didn't even look at her as he addressed Ron."Now look what you've done Weasley, not only are you neglecting your fellow students but also disrupting the class, 10 points from Gryffindor" she heard all the Gryffindors groan, as Snape walked passed her she tried again.

"Sir, I can cut Draco's root if Ron doesn't wa-" once again her sentence was cut short.

"Miss Black did I ask you," He said, finally turned to look at her staring down his pointed nose.

"No," she said, her eyes lowering.

"Then sit back down and focus on your own studies, not of those around you" he then proceeded to walk to the back of the class to do who knows what. She looked to Ron with an apologetic look, and he returned a faint sympathetic smile before going back to murdering her cousin's roots. Good for him.

As the lesson progressed, poor Neville was told that his almost explosive potion would be fed to his toad as an incentive for him to try harder in potions. While she did think it would be entertaining to watch, it didn't make the act any less barbaric, then out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Seamus and Harry looking at her, the daily prophet in their hands.

"Everyone gather round," she heard professor Snape call.

We watched in silence as he placed a few drops of the potion into the toad's mouth.

If the potion worked, he would shrink to the size of a tadpole, But knowing Neville the potion would be incorrect meaning that the toad would die of poising. But to everyone's surprise, the toad began to steadily shrink. While the Gryffindors all let out excited gasps the Slytherins just looked plain disappointed.

Snape, looking the most disappointed of them all glared at Hermione, "5 points from Gryffindor, I told you not help Miss Granger, class dismissed." he went to walk away but turned only to look at Atria. "Miss Black please stay behind," Snape said as he continued, walking behind his desk to take his seat.

As Harry walked past her, he shoved the Daily profit into her hand. watching him walk away, confused by his actions, she looked swiftly over the front page to understand his actions. The familiar mugshot of her father as well as a headline that read "Sirius Black sighted," She sweeps her eyes over the article for more detail. He was spotted in muggle town not too far from here, this caused worry to settle in the pit of her stomach.

"Miss Black come here," she looked away from the paper and moved, standing in front of Snape's desk.

He leaned forward in his chair his forearms resting on the sides of his chair, lacing his finger together of his torso, "Your uncle and aunt have made it clear to me that your safety is of the utmost importance to them and as your head of house they came to me and asked for my help. So it had been decided you will not be attending Hogsmeade this year or until Black is captured," She could see the small twitch at the corner of his lip as if he was trying to stop himself from smiling.

She couldn't help herself as she blurted out, "You can't do that."

He sat up straighter in his chair, his eyes widening with false shock, he knew how she could be it was no surprise. He moved, so his hands were holding the end of the chair arms, "You'll find that I can, Your safety has been made a top priority especially after that whole fiasco last year, not only has the school been made to step in but also the ministry also. Your father is a dangerous and powerful man after all." She clenched her hands at her sides in an attempt to repress any verbal impulse she might have.

"The ministry is involved in this?" She hadn't known that.

"Well, of course, your father is a fugitive after all and the fact that you and your father don't share a particularly happy past is well known."

She knew he was playing with her, bending her until she broke so he could reprimand her for the outcome. But she decided she would not going to let this go, this would not be an excuse to limit her freedoms even further. "Sir I really don't think any of this is necessary and anyway the permission slip has already been signed," she reasoned.

"And now revoked," he spat at her losing his patience with her impertinence.

"Is that all professor?" she asked, gritting her teeth, failing at containing her anger.

"Yes, that is all Miss Black."

—-

As the Black girl walked out of his classroom he thought back to the first time he met her, Not the first time she remembers but the first time he does.

He remembers the child with wide crying eyes who he had taken. No not taken, kidnapped, he had kidnapped her and taken her to Malfoy Manor, Narcissa had taken the child in with open arms while he knew Lucius would attempt to squish any undesirable traits out of her. It seemed to have worked. At her sorting, he could not help smiling with glee. A Slytherin, Sirius Black the Gryffindor king had birthed a Slytherin. He knew there had been coercion on Lucius' behalf but every time he felt any pity for her creep in he recalled her father's malicious eyes from his own time at Hogwarts. And now his little girl was in his house, his to torment.

Nevertheless even as she grew, she reminded him less of her father and more of her uncle Regulus. She held herself in the same way, her poise and etiquette were the same as his at that age. He had been close with the youngest Black brother. They had become death eaters around the same time and both had shared a mutual hatred for his older brother. Even though she reminded him of Regulus, her other qualities were less than pleasing to him because they were the ones that she must have genetically been passed from her father as well as her mother. She still did not think before acting, still headstrong and reckless. She had nerve, the same nerve some would say brought her father down. But it was only a matter of time before they were gone. That thought brought a smile to his face, Black's own child becoming everything he despises.

He understood Lucius' fear of Sirius ever finding Atria or becoming a free man, too much was on the line. While Snape liked to think it was Sirius who committed the crime, he could not comprehend how he had come to be a Deatheater. Severus more wanted to believe he had betrayed the Potter's. He liked to imagine James Potter's final moments before he died, had been his realization that his best friend had betrayed him. And if it had been Black, he could force all his anger for the death of Lily onto him. But right now Black was not in his grasp. All he had was his daughter.

**If you can't tell I am very anti-Snape**


	7. Boggart In The Wardrobe

Atria prided herself on how prompt she was, but here she was darting through the corridors late to her first defence against the dark arts class.

As she walked past the staff room, she heard the familiar voice, "Miss Black." She stopped and walked back to the staff room doorway, and Snape had made his way out of his chair, his newspaper folded in his hand. "Wondering around the castle when you should be in class, my you do have some nerve."

"Professor I was just on my way to class, I woke up rather late this morning."

His general look of disgust changed and a devious smile took its place on his face "Do you know what I was just reading Miss Black?" He asked lifting the newspaper in one hand.

She saw her father on the front page and immediately knew where this was going but she would play along. "No, I do not, professor."

"I was just reading about your father actually," he lifted the paper and flipped to the page he had been reading, looking at it with false curiosity,"did you know that the force of the curse he used to kill those 12 muggles as well as Peter Pettigrew left a crater-sized hole, you could see the pipping that was under the pavement."

Glaring up at the tall dark-haired man, her jaw clenched "I did not know that professor, How very intriguing."

He looked down at her, enjoying pressing her buttons, "Yes it is." It was like he was goading her so she would snap at him."Well, you should read it then. I half expected that you already would have," he said as he held the paper out for her to accept "I thought every little girl looked up to their father."

As he had spoken, she felt her hand tighten around her wand, she was going to do it, she was going to hex a professor. Thankfully before she could reveal her wand they were disturbed.

"Atria" Professor Lupin called as he and the class had just turned the corner, walking down the hall.

Before Atria could reply with a polite hello, Snape had beat her to it.

"Lupin" Severus spat out the name with such detest it left Atria wondering what this man could have done to annoy professor Snape so much. He must tell her his secret.

Snape looked between the too with a sneer, before he continued "I have just caught Miss Black attempting to skip your class Lupin, but then again knowing miss Black I can not say I am at all surprised." That was it. She turned back to look at Snape "I was not skipping"

"No need to worry Severus, the class is just up the hall so there is no chance of escape, I was just taking the class there now, Come along Atria."

Sharing one last glare with professor Snape, the class walked past the staff room and into a hallway. "I wasn't skipping class sir," she whispered to Professor Lupin as they began to walk away. "I didn't think so, from what I saw I think professor Snape might not really like you." he gave her a playful smirk, "No, he really doesn't."

As Professor Lupin moved to walk ahead of the class, she didn't apprehend it at the time but she had ended up walking right next to Harry. Just her luck.

The two noticed each other and for a moment there was a bit of awkwardness before Atria decided to speak.

"Harry, I would like to apologies for the way I spoke to you the other day, you didn't deserve it, you were merely showing concern" it came out as one rushed sentence making him smile at her anxiousness."It's okay, I think you should probably just be a bit more cautious," he cautiously said hoping she wouldn't take any offence.

"Your right, I should be more careful my father is a dangerous man but to be fair I doubt he is going to be anywhere near here."

He looked at her, shocked. She was agreeing with him? This was his chance."Atria there's something I really need to talk to you about."

Knowing where he was going with this, she grew annoyed."And what's that Potter?"

Upset that she had gone back to using his surname he still continued "about what happened last year, with the dia-" He stopped as she held up her hand signalling for him to pause "Before you ask that question I have to remind you once again, that it's none of your business so why don't you stay pout of it. Anyway, I only apologized so I could ask you if there was any news on buck beak."

Harry looked at her a moment deciding whether or not to respond to her for she had refused to answer him, "No, not yet." She noticed how his gaze moved to glare at Draco who was having his arm tended to by Pansy Parkinson.

As they all entered into the old classroom nothing but a wardrobe stood in the middle of the room. BANG, the whole class jumped back and looked at the wardrobe. Had that thing just moved?

Well as it turned out boggarts would be the first challenge they would mount this year. While all the other students whispered with excitement, Atria could not be more afraid. She felt the blood rush from her face as her ears grew hot. Without hesitation she went to the back of the line joining Draco, she silently prayed that it would never get to her turn.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked her, observing her nervous form.

Her breath was short and heavy as her anxiety made her heart beating faster "Yeah, fine," she answered sounding winded.

Making sure nobody saw, he reached with his good hand and seized one of her shaking ones. Pulling it close to his side. He felt it tremble as he whispered for no one but her to hear, "It can't hurt you," before he reiterated "your father can't hurt you."

She levelled her eyes. He knew, he knew that was not who was going to walk out of that closet, but ignorance is bliss and no matter how much she wished it was her father who walked out, in the back of their heads, both of them new who would.

The lesson took off on a funny first note as Neville's boggart turned out to be Snape. He walked out of the closet, and Neville said the magic word.

"Ridiculous" he waved his wand and Snape's black robes transformed into Neville's grandmother's clothes.

When Harry's turn followed and the whole class watched as the Dementor poured out of the wardrobe. The class became noticeably cooler, even Atria was afraid. Lupin all of a sudden jumped in front of Harry and the boggart's form once again shifted, turning into a full moon, why was professor Lupin afraid of the moon.

"Ridiculous," He said in a booming and authoritative voice. The orb all of a sudden spun into a ballon before shooting back into the closet.

After that, he dismissed the class. Her payers had been answered.

"Atria would you like to stay behind for a moment," Professor Lupin asked as the class walked out.

She walked up to her professor who was struggling to contain a smile "what can I help you with sir," he was still looking at her with a knowing smile before he continued.

"Are you alright?"

"yes I'm fine sir what would give you the notion that I was anything else."

"Well I looked over and saw you at the back of the class and it looked as if you were about to faint," he said solemnly. She didn't have a reply for him so she stayed silent and stared at her shoes as to not meet is eyes.

Taking notice of her discomfort he continued sympathetically "Would you like to tell me what about this task frightens you?"

She looked up at him a little bit shocked by his forwardness "I'm not afraid sir."

"Really I am having a hard time believing that."

"Well, I'm not in Gryffindor for a reason, sir."

"You don't need to be a Gryffindor to have courage."

"It's a complicated matter," she said stiffly, clutching her hands behind her back.

He paused for a moment and observed her before he suggested "how about when you've finished your classes for the day, you come to my office and we will chat more about it," he said as he headed out of the classroom.

"Is that necessary, professor? It is also a rather private matter," she asked as she walked beside him, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

He slowed down noticing she was having trouble keeping up, "well to pass this assessment you have to perform the spell in front of the class or at least a teacher."

Her stare turned to one of contemplation, "Really? I'm not sure if I'll be able to do that."

"Well I would hate to have to fail you, so how about we try, and figure out something so that doesn't happen?" he dipped his chin down at her, waiting for her reply.

She gave a stiff nod " I'll come after charms class this afternoon." She didn't look pleased, but she accepted her fate.

"Good, I'll see you then" and with a sharp turn of his heels, he walked back to his office. Why did he look so pleased with himself?

She likes this professor, there was something about him that she couldn't put her finger on. She had this little voice in the back of her head telling her she could trust him. She didn't trust anyone, but she trusted her gut and right now it was telling her to trust him but there was still the small uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach which told her not too.

—-

As charms class came to an end, Atria gathered her things and left quickly hoping no one would spot her sneaking off, sadly she had no such luck.

"Where are you going?" Draco called from behind her, she hadn't got a chance to talk to Draco lately, he had was always being followed by Pansy, as he was now. It was quite pathetic how she followed him around like a lost puppy.

She turned to look at him as he approached her "no were," was her curt reply.

"Well then why don't you come to the library with us," he gestured to his little group of followers Crabbe and Goyle included. Yeah, the library with tweedle dum and dee, like hell.

"I thought when I said no where, you would understand what I meant. I meant I wanted to be alone," the words had come out cold and irritated. She couldn't help but get a little upset with him, he had been ignorant to everything going on around him since term started. She turned away from his shocked face, but she couldn't help herself and before she knew it, she had turned back to look at him one last time "and Draco take that ridiculous sling off, we both know you don't need it." She then continued on her way but not long after she felt a hand grab her upper arm and drag her to the side of the corridor.

"Have you seen the scar that monster left on me? Draco demanded. He lifted the arm in the sling ever so slightly trying to make her look at his battle wound.

She shook her head at him "It was a flesh wound no harm done, it might leave a little scar but that's the worst of it. It may make you popular with your little friends but to the rest of us, you just look pathetic."

He looked angry his face going a little red "you didn't even come to see me in the hospital wing so how would you know what happened and then I also see you chatting with Potter as you stroll to class, what would father think of that?" He knew it was a low blow, but he was upset, he had waited for her to come and visit but she never did. Atria looked at her cousin and could tell he was upset, but right now she didn't feel any pity.

"You're being ridiculous, you're causing more trouble than you know and now it's affecting other people." She new reasoning with Draco could be hard but sometimes she achieved her end goal.

He looked down at her, his eyes growing small "You mean that dull half breed."

That is when she had had enough. She turned and was on her way before she could even think to lift her hand to slap him. Sometimes it was better not to react.

—

She walked into the defence against the dark arts classroom towards the stairs that led to Professor Lupins office. She reached for the door before giving it a light knock.

"Come in," she heard his voice from the other side of the door.

She walked in and gave a small nod "Professor."

"Atria," he rose from behind his desk and gestured to the seat in front of him for her to sit down.

He offered her some tea and the two made small talk for a bit before they finished their drinks. They then began to discuss the matter for which they were here.

"So" he leaned back in his chair and stared at her as in deep thought "why don't you want to face the boggart."

Aria crossed her legs as she stated candidly "I just don't think I'm overly comfortable with sharing my greatest fear, I don't understand how it is of such great importance for me to degrade myself like that in front of the whole class, "She sat back an arrogant aristocratic look of pride on her face before she continued. "I just think somethings, like that, should remain private."

"So, embarrassment?" He said to put it plainly.

"No, It's not embarrassment" While her anxiety had shaken at the thought of standing in front of the whole class as they watched her take on her worst nightmare, that was not the reason.

Sensing her weariness, he tried again. "Atria I understand your cautiousness around this task. Facing any fear can be a hard undertaking and facing your worst fear can be even harder."

'Talk to him' said the small voice in the back of her head which she had stopped listening to some while ago. Why should she trust this man she doesn't even know him. She felt herself edging closer towards the idea but the pessimist inside her became the voice of reason. He wouldn't want to know, he probably just thinks it some irrational childhood fear that he can help her move on from but it was a whole lot bigger than that.

She shook her head, lowering her eyes. She had just met this man why should she trust him. Even if she did, he would let her down as others had before, he would prove unreliable. As long as she kept to herself, she would feel no disappointment because no one would get the chance. "This is ridiculous I don't have to explain my reasons to you."

"In some situations, it may be best too. Sometimes you have to place your trust in those you least suspect because the ones you least suspect are the ones who may understand you the most," He rebuffed.

Atria was looking at him like he had just spoken in another language, this man whom she had just met was unknowingly asking him to divulge her darkest secret and not only that but to trust him with it. That was not going to happen. "How could you possibly think I could trust you. You don't know me, I don't know you so how could you understand anything?

It had stung a bit when she said those words. Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to tell her the truth or just to tell her anything. But he settled with a composed reply, "I think you might be surprised at how much I understand if you allow me to." She shook her head in false humour looking away from him.

Watching her carefully as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. Being able to sympathize with the secretive child, he persisted "It's okay to trust people, there is no fault in being trustful."

Looking back at him her attitude just plain dismissive, her response was firm."There is a difference between being trustful and being a trusting fool." Dear God, she sounded like her grandmother.

A silence fell on the pair, and she was calm with the thought that maybe he was relenting.

She heard him take a deep breath, and she looked up at him to see him entranced by the pattern on his teacup. "It's okay," Remus said not looking at her before he concluded, "to be afraid."

Atria's face contorted with confusion, "I didn't say I was afraid."

"You didn't have to it's obvious," Remus replied frankly. Atria just huffed a continued to look at her hands.

He laced his fingers together and placed them on his desk, leaning forward and looking at her earnestly. "If your fear is truly that great then maybe taking on the boggart is the best course of action, have you thought of that."

"I was taught to think before I act and right now I don't think that is the best course of action."

"Thinking does not overcome fear, action does." was his quick reply.

"Well, drastic actions usually have consequences." she quipped back.

Remus was quickly growing frustrated. He understood he had no place interfering, but watching her in the classroom he had seen a look of true and uncontrollable fear. He knows what real fear looks like as he has seen it many times before but never on a face so young as Atria's. He had almost run to her wanting to take her quivering form in his arms and make sure she was alright. He had to find a way to get through to her, to get her to talk to him. He found himself quickly running out of patience, wanting to just grab her and give her a good shake, ordering her to tell him what was wrong but he knew that definitely would not work.

"Atria," He said his voice stern and commanding "we can go back and forth like this for as long as you like but at the end of the day, it is about what you want to do. If you truly are too uncomfortable to participate then, I will let you go and this discussion is over." He was silently begging for her not leave, begging for her to confide in him.

Looking at Professor Lupin, she spotted something odd, In his eyes, a pleading look behind the stern exterior. 'Tell him,' said the small voice again, 'tell him something, anything'. Sitting back in her chair, she raised her eyes to lock with his before breathing out, It sounded like surrender. She looked up, as if looking to God for answers. After a moment of deep contemplation, she spoke. "I just don't necessarily want them to know what I'm most afraid of, I don't even want to know."

Hiding his joy that she had decided to speak up, Remus masked it well with a straight face, preparing himself for whatever may happen next. "Why don't you explain to me what you are afraid will happen?"

He watched her for a moment. She looked like she was thinking about what she wanted to say next as if she herself didn't even understand why she was afraid. She let out a hopeless sigh, "I don't know how."

"Take your time," he said smiling encouragingly at her, folding his hands in front of him.

A few moments later she began "I have a fear, one I know should be what I am most afraid of, but it's not," she paused a moment before continuing.

"And I have another fear, one that truly terrifies me" She looked down and with a deep breath continued, "and I don't want to face it. I can't." It looked like it had physically hurt her to say those words her voice cracking a little as fear crept in, but she quickly gathered herself, "But knowing what I know, the first one. It should still trump the second."

"What's the first fear?"

She sat back and thought to herself for a moment, could she trust him, something about him made her feel quite comfortable telling him this and so she did. "My father. I'm not afraid of him."

He looked at her, his face contorting with confusion "Why does that worry you so much?"

"I just don't know what I believe when it comes to my father, I know what I think but sometimes things get all muddled up and even then I can't be sure. So as soon as I saw that boggart I knew it would decide for me and I just don't think I'm ready to know."

Understanding what she was saying but still unsure of the bigger picture he asked "What confuses you about your father so much? Whether or not he was innocent?"

"No I know he's guilty it's more..." she looked off then, thinking of what to say next.

"The only story I was ever told was that my father is a murderer." She took a breath and continued forward, she couldn't stop now she had started, she needed to give a full explanation, she looked back up at him trying to look somewhat confident in what she was saying."I hear all these things, and for some reason, I have never been able to shake this feeling, that he isn't the way they say he is. I have this picture in my mind of a man far different from the one I see in the papers. I don't know if they are some faded memory or my mind trying so hard to believe that maybe everyone is wrong, even if it is just about one thing."She paused looking back into her lap and thought about her next sentence before she spoke it, "Even if it was just that he loved me."

Remus sat and surveyed the young girl who sat across from him. His own memory was coming to life as he watched Atria. She looked so much like her mother when she had come to Remus and begged for answers, but this time he would give them. He breathed in and knew now what he had to do, "He did love you Atria" This made the small girl's eyes snap up towards him. Her eyes widened as she looked at him with bewilderment, he stood up and walked to his bookshelf, pulling out what looked to be an album. He opened it flicking through a few pages before pulling out a crumpled photo. He walked back over to her and shifted his chair to sit next to her, showing her the photo.

The photo showed a little girl sitting at the table as her maybe mother stood trying to feed her. As the picture moved she saw the women laughing as the child grabbed at the spoon and attempted to direct it into her mouth. It was then she noticed that sitting at the same table was her father, The little girl had hold of his hand trying to balance herself as she leaned towards the women.

"Who is this?" she pointed to the child her finger slightly shaking.

He looked at her for a moment before answering "It's you."

Atria's breath stopped and for a single moment, she forgot how to breathe.

"and that's your mother," he said pointing to the lady in the photo.

Atria had never seen a photo of her mother before, Her aunt told her they had all been destroyed in the attack that killed her mother. And her father looked the way she had always thought he had, Not like the mad man in the wanted posters but like the man she pictured in the back of her head. Her eyes began to water. Her mother was happy, her mother was beautiful and her father had such love and adoration in his eyes as he looked at her younger self. She knew now that she would get answers. Remus watched as for the first time since he had met her, a genuine smile grew on her face.

His expression turned into a grim one, "I almost threw this photo away after he was sent to Azkaban," he admitted before he paused, "But you and your mother looked so lovely in it, I couldn't bring myself to part with it."

"I don't understand how di.." she stumbled on her words "How did you know them?"

"I went to school with them," He answered. "Your father was one of my closest friends" He took a breath, as he to stared at the photo, "I have never felt as betrayed as I did that night."

"You mean the night he led you who to the Potters and killed Thirteen people." The venom in her voice clear but she continued to look at the photograph in front of her. Atria looked back up at Remus, she could see the emotion swimming in his own eyes as he continued, "I thought it had broken him when he lost you. He went mad after the death of your mother and then you went missing."

That gave Atria pause "missing, what do you mean went missing" She asked, what did he mean.

Remus' breath stopped and he remembered, this is where things got foggy, she couldn't possibly remember for she had been too young and the only people who could probably tell him were Sirius or Malfoy and neither of them seemed likely. Remus breathed in before he looked over to her, "How much do you know about how you came to be in the care of the Malfoy's,"

"Nothing" she said gazing back to the photo of her family.

"What was my mother like?" She asked, her eyes watching the beautiful lady in the photo.

He leaned back reminiscing before he replied "Very headstrong, Beautiful, fiery temper. She also had a problem with authority. She didn't like being told what to do."Atria smiled at that."I recognized you the first moment I saw you on the train." Watching him, she saw his gaze filled with astonishment, "You look so much like your parents."

"I've mostly been told I look like my father."

He shook his head slowly looking down "No," He sighed looking at her "I can see Marlene." Not allowing himself to stay in that thought to long he stood up then taking the album back to the shelf, all but the photo Atria still held in her hand. He turned and looked back down at her, "Do you want to try it now?"

"The boggart?" she asked, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Yes, before it gets too late, we don't want you to miss out on dinner."

She stood from her seat, wondering if he would agree to her next request," Do you think that's something I could try by myself, professor?"

His face shifted with disapproval "I don't think I can-" This time she cut him off. "When I am more certain of the outcome, I will perform the spell in front of you." She could see he was still uncertain, so she decided she needed to make a drastic move. "Please," She begged, she never begged but she couldn't let him see. She had shown some weakness to him tonight but only a fraction and while he had on some level proved himself she did not trust him. Not yet. She hoped her voice had sounded pleading enough, making sure to make her voice quiver ever so slightly. Seeing his resolve thinning, she knew she had succeeded.

Pausing to look at the vulnerable girl he remembered something she had said earlier, "Well you never told me what the other fear was, the one that you think scares you the most." She didn't give him an answer. She simply gave him another incentive "You can stand on the other side of the door. If things don't sound like they are going alright you can come in" It wasn't at all a bad idea.

He knew he could not deny her and if she knew what was coming out of the wardrobe but still wanted to face it he trusted her to know if she was ready. "If that is what you want to do then that is what we will do, come on," he agreed. The pair of them then began to make their way to the boggart in the wardrobe.

—-

She stood now in front of the rattling wardrobe, Professor Lupin had told her the spell for opening it. Moving in front of it, she raised her wand shooting a red spark at the handle making it turn.

As the door slowly opened, she wanted to back out. This was a bad idea. She should have never come here. Fear clouded her as she thought she didn't want to know anymore, she didn't care but it was too late. She knew it was too late as he walked out of the cupboard.

Lucius Malfoy now stood before her, Long blonde hair, black suit, cane in hand. With an evil glint in his eyes, a malevolent grin grew on his face as he took a small step forward. Atria quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it at his chest.

"Ridiculo-" before the word had even fully left her lips he had grasped the head of his snake cane and pulled out his wand, casting a silent Expelliarmus. The spell hit her in her shoulder causing her wand to fly from her hands as well as her to topple over. He looked down at her as she laid on her back. She scrambled to lean on her elbows but before she could try to stand she heard him begin to say the word.

"Cruci-"

He flew back before he could finish, the boggart was sucked into the wardrobe and the door slammed shut behind it. She simply stared looking at the door her chest rising and falling at a rapid rate.

—-

He tried to stay out of it. He did but when he heard what sounded like something hitting the floor he ran to the door, swinging it open quickly. His eyes almost popped out of his head at the sight before him. Atria sat, leant up on her elbows on the floor, Lucius Malfoy towering over her and that was the least of it. When he heard the man begin to utter the curse, he quickly cast a Stupefy that sent him flying back into the wardrobe and with another flick of his wand he locked the door.

He walked from the doorway, charging towards her to make sure she was alright. He quickly knelt down next her, his hands going to help her rise. He did not miss the flinch as one of his hands made contact with her forearm. Maybe physical contact was not what she needed right now. He pulled his hands away leaving them to hover around her, "Atria?" Her eyes finally darted towards him before going back to the space her uncle had once stood.

"Hey," he said trying to get her attention back."He's gone," he said. His eyes running along his from to see if any damage had been done before he got into the room. She looked at him again her breathing ragged, her body quivering. Her sights finally locked on him "You came in," she sounded devested.

His worried face turned to one of anguish, "And you're lucky I did what that man was about to do to you..." he stopped himself, he was going to give her good dressing down but decided against it as she looked shaken enough."Are you okay?".

"Yeah fine," she breathed. She wasn't fine, she had never been more afraid in her life. She could have fought back but when she heard him start to utter that hideous word her body had frozen and prepared itself for what was to come. And now as she sat her mind continued to go back to the events of the last summer, the memories so vivid it was like it had just happened. But now her mind returned to her, as did her body. The familiar aches and pain she could no longer feel and she realized she was safe and unharmed.

She quickly composed herself out as she sat up and crossed her legs. She breathed in a few deep breaths watching him move out of the corner of her eye. To her surprise he didn't stand up, he instead sat down next to her as he had done when he first met her and a comfortable silence fell in the room. She could see their reflection in the mirrored door from the place on the floor Her face was flushed and from the few metres away she swore she could see the pulse point on her neck moving up and down the heavy beating of her heart.

"That was your uncle," Remus spoke up nodding his head towards the wardrobe. Confused she turned from the mirror to look at him "How do you know wh-," she began. "I've met him on several occasions" he cut her off. He had a habit of doing that.

She looked down at her shaking hands breathing in and out to calm herself. She knew what question he was going to ask. She would not be able to give him an answer, and that would only raise more suspicion. She needed to put an end to his suspicious road of thought.

"It's just an irrational fear professor. I don't know how it stuck itself in my mind but it has but it is not real. It doesn't have to be real for it to step out of the wardrobe," It was a nice lie, she hoped he wouldn't ask more questions but he did.

Analyzing what she had just said, he looked at her trying to catch any signs that she was lying but he found none but he still wanted reassurance, he needed it."So nothing like that has ever happened?"

"No, of course, not," she lied and she knew it showed her words came out like air as if it hurt her to physically say them, for her mind had fled back for a fleeting moment and her uncle's malevolent face flashed through her mind's eye. Her fear returned.

Remus, spotting her mask of confidence slip, knew she was keeping something from him. His worry grew as any false hopes that she had been telling the truth faded "Atria if it has you must tell me."

'He suspects,' She screamed at herself in her head. She needed to kill this baby in its crib. He could not interfere. It would help nothing and only cause unneeded strife but her usual facade was not falling into place as easily as it once did. Her emotions had caved in too far, and she no longer could stop it. "and I just did, it hasn't."

"Can you promise me that?" He demanded.

She huffed but he continued."You said before that this was the fear that terrified you" he stopped before continuing "If you needed help, you know there a people who can help you, Dumble-."

"I don't need anyone to help me," It wasn't a shout but it had come out loud and aggressive. She bowed her head, breathing in deeply before looking to her side, he didn't look at all surprised by the small outburst. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you," she genuinely apologized.

He held his hand up "No. It's fine I was prying," He would let this go for now but not forever. Silence once again fell on the pair it continued and Atria found she had become unusually calm.

"So that wasn't your father," She heard him say. Returning her gaze to him Remus he had begun to stand up, so she followed suit.

"No, it was not." she was disappointed but not for the reason she thought previously. A part of her had wanted to see him even if he was filled with hate and malice she wanted to see her father. Not a photo or poster, a man.

"Does that mean anything for you?" his hands went to his pockets, his head tilting to the side in thought.

She shrugged her shoulders and said honestly "I don't know yet, Just maybe that I need to know more."

When they reached his office, she gathered her things, exhausted and ready for bed. He led her towards the door and as he opened it, he looked at her again, "I will give you whatever answers you want when you're ready." She stepped out of his office but turned to ask him one more question.

"Professor, may I-" It was like he knew she would ask for it before she did. He held his hand out the photo of her mother in it. She took it slowly from his hands slipping it from his grasp as looked at it once again.

"Goodnight Professor," she said looking back up at him, the photo held tightly in her hand.

"Goodnight Atria and don't worry, professor Snape will not hear of this."

"Thank you, Professor." she gave him one last small smile before she was on her way.

As she left his office, Lupin sat down at his desk.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't possibly torture a child, not a girl who was the same age as his son. Could he? He wanted to believe Atria to when she said it never happened, but she looked so small and afraid he couldn't bring himself to believe her fear wasn't somehow justified. He knew of Harry's own home life and knew there was nothing he could change about it. The Dursley's provided an irreplaceable form of protection, but Atria he could help. He was her godfather for christ sakes, no matter what his circumstances he would help her whether she wanted him to or not. He made a decision. One that he felt had been a long time coming. It was time to talk to Dumbledore.

—

Atria laid in bed there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. Her thoughts were running wild, So many answers but still many more questions. She looked at the photo again. She couldn't stop, Her parents had entranced her. She would learn everything she could, for her mother who until this day had been a faceless figure in her life but not anymore. The women in this photo did not look weak as her uncle had told her, she looked so filled with spirit and character. If he had lied about that what else had he lied about, It was only a matter of time before everything unfolded. She put the photo under her pillow and closed her eyes thinking back on the evening she had just had, finally, she would know, she would know everything.

As she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she did not notice the beady black eyes and worm-like tail peeking out from her side desk.


	8. You Have Been Compliant

Remus Lupin walked through the corridors of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry. Students buzzed around, trying there best to move out of his way as he walked towards the headmaster office. Reaching the tall stone gargoyle he said the password and it briskly jumped out of his path, recognizing the look of purpose in the man's weary eyes. Moving up the stairs hastily, two steps with each stride, he came to stop when he saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk, quill in hand as it flicked across the piece of parchment in front of him. Remus stood in the archway for a moment before he realised that the aged man would not notice him on his own.

"Headmaster?" he asked trying to gain his attention without startling him.

Dumbledore lifted his head, his glasses sitting on the end of his nose. "Remus," he said placing the quill down as he sat back, wresting both hands on the rigid arms of his throne-like chair. "Is there something I can help you with my boy?"

Remus walked closer but remained standing, "yes headmaster there is something I would like to talk with you about."

"Come, have a seat," Dumbledore gestured to the seat across from him on the other side of the large desk. Remus moved forward quickly, pulling out the chair and sitting down. His body was tense but he tried to make himself comfortable. "Headmaster, there is something I would like to discuss with you."

Dumbledore gave a humorous chuckle "You know Remus you can call me Albus I'm not your professor anymore."

Remus smiled before he replied, "of course Albus." Remus, who had been looking down at his lap, now looked up to Dumbledore. "I'd like to talk about Atria, Atria Black."  
Dumbledore smiled at the young man, the familiar twinkle in his eye as he laced his fingers together in front of him. He knew that when Remus came back to Hogwarts, this time as a professor, he would instantly be drawn to two students imparticular. Atria Black being one of them.

"Yes," Dumbledore urged. Watching Remus, he was confused by his behaviour. When talking about his goddaughter he had thought Remus would show joy or even excitement. But if Dumbledore was correct, Remus had a look of disturbance. Something was amiss."She is a very bright young girl by the way," He said smiling at Remus with reassurance, almost like he was trying to assure him that Atria had been well in his absence.

Remus looked down at his feet smiling at the thought. She was indeed a very intelligent girl. Extremely observant and witty, she had continued to prove herself so as classes went on. "Yes, yes, she is." Remus agreed.

Dumbledore smiled back at the young man, "So you've met her, talked with her, I assumed you would have by now." The old man asked with an optimistic smile.

Thinking about his encounters with young Atria Black, Remus could not help but feel a bit lighter, more at ease, "She is a bit different then I thought she would be, but yes I have. I have had the opportunity to talk with her quite a bit recently, about a lot of things."

Dumbledore's smile only grew before asking a question of his own, "Have you told her yet?"

Remus already knew what he was asking without knowing the full question, "that I'm her godfather? No, I don't think either of us a ready for her to know that." Actually, he was more than ready to tell her, It was her reaction to it that frightened him. In his short time with her, he knew Atria was a very sheltered person. He felt that in her learning of his true connection to her she would see it as an act of abandonment, betrayal. And if that was how it played out then all of his progress with her would come crumbling down.

"How do you think she will take it?" Dumbledore asked as Remus ran a hand over his face. "Not well," The younger man breathed out before placing his elbows on his knees in a slouched stance, "I think she will think I abandoned her." He thought it because he had. He had stepped away from her, leaving her to the wolves her father himself had run from. In the beginning, thinking about her had brought on such a bought of guilt he had willed himself to stop thinking about her and now that he had met her and seen her, he was filled with nothing but crippling regret.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow in query, "Why would you think that?"

Remus let out a soft breath, his face one of sorrow and disappointment, "Because it's true Albus, I did abandon her. I was given a duty and I neglected it. I was the person chosen to watch over her and every time I think about it I..." He trailed off, his eyes filled with self-loathing as Marlene's face flashed through his head as he prayed for her forgiveness," I just think of Marlene and how disappointed she would be with me." He finished before placing his head in his hands.

Dumbledore watched the pained man across from him, It was hard for him not to feel somewhat accountable for the state he was in. When it came to Atria Black there was blame to share.

"Remus" Dumbledore said softly, "I will not sit here and listen to you berate yourself. You forget I was there too. You fought as hard as you could but in the end, Atria's family had much more influence." Remus looked up as his despair was put on hold.

He quickly composed himself sitting back up, reminded of the reason for why he was there, "Actually that is what I am here to talk to you about Albus."

The older man nodded urging him on.

Remus then continued to go into further detail. "I'm here because I would like to know more about Atria's family, her home life in general. I have reason to think she may be in a dangerous environment."

"In the home of the Malfoy's?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes," Remus confirmed.

Dumbledore nodded. He had to admit he had always had his suspicions about the Malfoys and their treatment of Atria. Last year he had watched a timid and terrified girl shake at the mere mention of Lucius Malfoys name and to say their relation looked tense was an understatement.

"Did she tell you anything that may have led you to believe so."

"Yes," Remus recounted, "But not until after her boggart."

At that Dumbledore gave pause, "What about her boggart?" He asked in worry and curiosity.

Remus wanted to find a way to say this cautiously but knew that the matter was too serious for that.

"Atria's boggart" Remus began, "It took the form of Lucius Malfoy."

Dumbledore's figure visibly stiffened causing him to sit up straighter. "Really?" He asked

"Yes and that's not even the worst of it," Remus said, in a low mumble. He breathed in deeply before explaining the severity of the situation " The boggart..." He paused as the memory flashed through his mind once again "was about to cast the cruciatus curse on her."

Dumbledore looked down before he too crossed his hands in his lap. His tone now very serious and not as calm as usual "Are you sure?"

"I heard it, there was no misunderstanding," Remus replied confidently.

Nodding, Dumbledore looked down in reflection "Yes, I can see why you would find that worrisome." He looked back to Remus. "How was she, when it happened?"

"She was terrified, Albus," Remus said solemnly, images flashed through his mind of Atria lying on the ground helplessly. Remembered the look on her face Remus had come to a terrifying conclusion, it was not fear of the unknown, but fear of what she knew was to come. "It was like she knew it was coming," He murmured loud enough for Dumbledore to hear.

Dumbledore took in a deep breath as he thought over the next proper course of action, "Have you talked about it with her?"

Remus nodded "yes although she did not give me much of a reply."

"I wouldn't have expected her to," Dumbledore said thinking back to his own time with Atria Black before continuing."I myself have had a few meetings with Miss Black but enough to gain an understanding of her. She is a very private girl, very reserved."

Remus nodded in response. "Yes she is, it was a miracle I got her to talk to me in the first place," He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

Dumbledore was in scrutiny as he sat back in his chair. During his time at Hogwarts, he had dealt with many cases like this. Usually involving overzealous pureblood parents, Atria's grandparents included, but it never got easier to deal with. Running a hand threw his beard thoughtfully, Dumbledore asked, "Was there anything else telling about her life with the Malfoy's in this encounter?"

Remus ran over the conversation he had a few weeks ago with Atria in his head, trying to remember as much as he could from that night a few weeks ago.

He felt deep despair thinking back to one moment he had shared with Atria. Something that enraged him as well as saddened him. "She didn't even know what Marlene looked like," He replied softly feeling his eyes burn with tears, "The Malfoy's have kept so much from her." His voice was a whisper as he tugged at the velvet covering on his chair arm as he felt his emotion begin to bubble over, but he couldn't let that happen. He had to be strong, he had to do this.

"Yes," Dumbledore sighed, "I would have accepted as much" His tone filled with disapproval.

Remus pipped up as he remembered something else, "We did talk about Sirius, him she knows a lot about."

"mmhh" Dumbledore hummed as he urged Remus on.

Remus's eyes caught sight of a newspaper that laid on Dumbledore's table, one with his ex-classmate on the front page."But with all the media coverage on him right now that is no a surprise. She says she has memories of him but she finds them confusing like she couldn't decipher which were real or something her mind made up," He realized how frazzled he must have sounded before he told Dumbledore," the whole conversation was a blur in all honesty."

He knew this would be the hundredth time he had spoken with Dumbledore on the subject, but he could not let it go, not this time."Are we sure Lucius didn't take her?"

"My boy we have been over this, it is not possible."

"But it is possible!" Remus burst out, "There is just no proof!"  
Remus ran and hand through his hair in frustration. Deep down he knew what had happened, even if no one else believed him, even if no one else could see through Lucius Malfoys farce.

Dumbledore watched the aggrieved man before continuing to his point, "But your fears, when it comes to Mr Malfoy, are warranted so if Atria is in need of help then we will."

Dumbledore, while outraged by Remus' discovery, was not at all surprised. After the events that took place last year, he himself had meant to talk more with Miss Black but he had not yet found the chance. Dumbledore knew of Atria's true past, of exactly how she came to be in the Malfoy's care, Severus had recounted the entire thing to him straight after.a He had kept an eye on the girl from a distance, and Severus had been able to supply him with some information due to his close relationship with the Malfoy's. But may it be that Severus did not know the half of it.

* * *

October came and went, and November was now upon them. As the school year went on more school work began to pile up and she found her self becoming more stressed as the days went on. Failing was not an option If her grades dropped in the slightest Lucius would know and there would be hell to pay. Her owl had come past this morning dropping of another letter from Narssica. It contained the usual: worry, concern, Don't act rashly or you shall be punished. Now there was to be no confusion, Atria loved Narsicca, but she had come to terms with the fact that if it was between her and Lucius, well in Narssica's eyes she came second.

Atria had no one in her life who would put her first. She could tell herself false truths all she liked. She had when she was younger, had told herself she was loved and cared for but now she knew better. Now she has come to terms with her situation and found that she didn't care. Accepting it had hurt in the beginning but as her standards lowered the sting began to wear off.

Now she knew the way it was. Lucius used her for his own whims and plots. Narssica saw her as a doll who she could dress up and for Draco, she was nothing more than a side character in his story. But that changed nothing, she still loved Narsicca and Draco, after all, they were all she had.

As the weeks droned on, talks with professor Lupin had become more frequent. She had learnt more about both of her parents and was constantly in her free time running to his office to learn more.  
Both had been Gryffindors. Her father was the only member of the Black family to be so.  
Her mothers favourite colour was purple.  
Her father had been a chaser of the Gryffindor quidditch team.  
Her parents used to call her Atty.

Remus told her how he had met her mother when they were 11 years old at platform nine and three after they had met peter Pettigrew, the poor man her father had murdered. Not long after, Marlene had become acquainted with Sirius Black, who had apparently been the school bad boy. The two had always been close friends but it wasn't until after they had graduated that they became romantically involved.

As she learnt more she realized why she wasn't afraid of her father. It was because she hated him far too much to be afraid of him. He had killed her mother. She didn't know the details but she knew deep down that even if it was not by his hand it was his fault.

Her father was still a headliner in the news. The advice Narcissa had given her at the start of the year about old new becoming boring was very incorrect. The whispers only seemed to grow and so did the stairs. One afternoon while walking through the corridors she had run into a broom closet when it had all become too much.

So now she never stayed among the same group of strangers to long, as she walked through the corridors between classes she realized that as soon as people noticed her their faces turned to one of judgment and conception. She began to take detours when walking to class as to not give people enough time to notice her, or time to think. She tried hard to keep to herself hiding in her dormitory, no matter how much Draco and Daphne objected to it. That's where she was now, sat at the desk next to her bed reading over a charms essay that was to be handed in the next day. Working in silence, her serene surroundings were interrupted by someone stomping loudly down the stairs that led lower into the Slytherin dungeons.

Daphne walked in dropping her books with a thunk on the large table before flopping onto her bed. "You're so lucky you don't take divination," she said running her hand over her face before turning her head to the side to look at Atria.

Atria let a small smirk twist onto her lips before looking up from her desk to look at an exhausted Daphne "It can't be that bad."

"Professor Trelawney has got to be the nuttiest professor to ever grace this castle. It's because of her I will never drink tea again, the very sight of it makes me want to be sick now." Daphne huffed out as she laid back snuggling into her pillows trying to make herself as comfortable as she could.

"I don't know about that," Atria said before leaning back into her chair fiddling with the end of her quill, "Grandfather Phineas could give her a run for her money."

"That maybe, but it doesn't make her any less than a pain in my ass seriously the way she drowns on, this headache might never go away." The blonde girl said before smothering her face into one of the pillows.

After a few moments of silence, Atria asked Daphne, "Daphne?"

"Yes," Daphne's Muffled voice called from the pillow.

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yes," came another muffled reply.

"Then I will leave you to it," Atria said rising from her chair, taking her essay with her.

"Goodnight Atria" Daphne called from her bed.

"Goodnight Daphne"

Walking down to the common room she sat down on one of the black leather couches. The room was still mostly empty due to the fact that other students had just finished classes and where yet to arrive. She sat back on the couch, her back against the armrest and her knees brought up, so she could lean her essay against her legs. When her familiar housemates arrived, she said a polite hello before continuing on her essay. Running her eyes over the parchment to correct any mistakes it was suddenly ripped out of her view.

Draco unrolled the full 6-foot long parchment. "Finished your essay, I see," he said, quickly looking over it.

"Not yet. I almost was until you came along" Atria replied trying to snatch it back from him, but he moved quickly so it was out of her reach.  
He lazily fell back onto one of the armchairs "Looks really good," he said still looking over the parchment held in his hands."Maybe I can take this one and you can have mine," he joked with her.

"Not going to happen, I will not be punished for your lack of organizational skills," she quipped back at him. Holding her hand out, she expected him to give it back which after a moment of contemplation he did.

She dipped her quill back into the ink that sat on the table beside her she didn't get to use it because Draco had another question to ask. "Have you received any letters from father this year?"

She lifted her head "No."

Draco let out what sounded like a breath of relief "good, that's good."

Atria tried to hide her distress but she heard it in her voice, "Why? Has he said anything to you?"

"No, it just means you haven't done anything wrong as of yet."

Atria looked back at her work. She had to admit his words hurt and she didn't bother trying to hide that, "Well thanks for confirming that for me." She uttered under her breath resentfully.

Draco looked at his feet realizing how he must have sounded, " I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Atria just ignored him, continuing with her work.

"Atria?" He still got no response. Standing from the armchair he moved to sit next to her bent knees. Reaching over them, he took her hand, the one holding her quill, forcing her to stop. Trying to catch her gaze, she finally looked back at him. "I'm happy your away from him and I want you to try as hard as you can to keep it that way. He has written to me a few times and asked if I think It's best for you to come home." He said looking between her face and their hands.

"What did you say?" She asked her teeth on edge.

He looked away from her in consideration, wondering if he should tell her the truth. "That you have been compliant," he said cautiously.

Atria let out an amused scoff "liar."

Draco lips twisted up into a small genuine smile before continuing back on to the subject. "However," He announced, "I do think it would be safer if you went home." Just as Atria went to object he continued, "But I know you don't want that."

Not long after, he heard her soft whisper. "Thank you," she said softly as she squeezed his hand. The two sat in comfortable silence, after a few moments, Atria spoke up "Are you excited?"

He looked at her, puzzled "For what?"

"Quidditch season is about to begin," She said beginning to work on her essay again.

Draco gave a knowing smile but what about, she did not know "I don't think Slytherin will play for some time. Maybe not until the end of the season."

This gave Atria pause, "Why not it's Slytherin vs Gryffindor first match."

Draco simply shrugged.

"Am I correct?" Atria asked.

"Well," He began, stretching out the word, "Flint thinks that with my arm that it would be best if the Slytherin match was moved up to a later date."

Atria's head lulled back in frustration, How much longer would she have to deal with this. One scratch and now he was apparently a cripple. "Draco," she huffed, "Your arm is fine!"

Draco gave a small laugh at her jaded reaction before leaning back in a cool manner, "But I'm seeker, my arm has to be better than fine otherwise how will I reach the snitch."

"Exactly right," said a voice from the Slytherin house doorway.

Then with an air of arrogance, Marcus Flint and Adrian Pucey walked into the common room. For those who did not know already Marcus Flint was one of the most ignorant students to ever grace this hall, seriously Atria thought it was a miracle Slytherin every accepted such a moronic boy. He was supposed to have graduated last year but was forced to repeat, only backing up her theory he was as dumb as a brick. And Adrian Pucey was sexist git, while most pureblood males were like that he took it to a whole other level. He was one year ahead of her and was relatively smart but not as smart as her. At the start of the year, he had sent her a letter asking if she had wanted him to tutor her, to which she had politely declined.

"Hello Black," Adrian said as he moved to stand behind her, his hand resting behind her, his fingers brushing her back. "Pucey" Atria replied politely, not bothering to look at him.

Draco couldn't help but glare at the older boy before he looked over and addressing Flint. "Have you talked to Snape yet about moving the match?"

"No, not yet" Flint replied before moving to sit in the armchair Draco had once occupied, "I think we should wait a little while before we do" .

"Why?" asked Draco cluelessly.

Flint smiled smugly showing off his crooked teeth, "It's far too early, if we talk to him about it later, it will be changed not to soon before the match and the Gryffindors will never see it coming."

"Yeah they'll have to change strategy and everything so best leave it to a week before" Adrian added on with his usual cocky attitude.

"Whatever happened to fair play?" Atria asked, still looking at her essay not paying the boys much attention.

"Think of it more as strategic timing," Adrian said with a shrug, giving Flint a telling smile which the other boy returned.

"mhh," Atria hummed mockingly.

As the boys droned on about quidditch she focused back on her work. As she continued, she sensed a shift behind her as Adrian leaned over her, so his face was next to hers. "You know if you had agreed to some tutoring, that essay might have been done by now." She felt his breath brush against her cheek as he spoke and wanted nothing more than to tell him to go away but knew she couldn't do that.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm fine." She replied curtly.

"Oh come on," he said, placing his other hand on the couch's backrest so both of his arms where on either side of her, "we'll head to the library for a little while, it will be fun." He said softly as one of his hands came around and his finger began to trace up and down her arm.

She inched away from his hand before replying, "I'm sorry but I can't, Draco and I were actually just about to go to the great hall?"

"Okay, Then maybe later?" He said in anticipation.

"Yeah sure, Come on Draco," Atria said before standing and gathering her things.

"Where are we going?" Draco asked before standing quickly realizing she was already leaving.

"Great hall!" She called back to him before reaching the common room door.

* * *

After the feast that night Atria was walking alone, along the corridor back to her dormitory when she heard someone walking behind her. Not taking any real notice of it, it was not until she felt a close presence at her side that she turned and was immediately frustrated with who she found walking beside her.

"Atria can we talk. Please?" Harry asked, barely keeping up with her strut.

"Why?" she asked indifferently, not taking her eyes off the path in front of her or stopping her walk. Not really making a big deal out of it she thought Harry may attempt to follow her but after a while, he would eventually give up and walk away, however, she was wrong. Harry all of a sudden grabbed her arm halting her movement giving her a little bit of a shock.

"You know why," he said voice coming out strained and frustrated.

Forced to turn to him her was irritation obvious as she glared up at him, "No I don't so would you please unhand me," she said giving a stiff nod toward his hand on her forearm. He let go of her before his arm swang back to his side "If you didn't know, you wouldn't be avoiding me," he said looking at her accusingly.

Atria looked around to see if anyone else was coming before directing her gaze back to him. "I genuinely have no clue what you are talking about Potter so if you'll excuse me I'll just be on my way." If she could just get him to give up even just for now, she could avoid this conversation altogether because there would not be a next time, She would just have to be more careful when it came to this stalker. As she tried once again to turn from him to walk away but he grabbed her by her sleeve tugging her back to him. "Just stay and talk to me!" he demanded more than asked.

She could tell he was over this game of cat and mouse as much as she was. But she would prove that her resolve was stronger than his."I don't have time I have to be som-"

"Where? I'll come with you," he said interrupting her.

"It's private."

"Well, then I'll walk you." Now he was just acting like a child.

She rounded to look up into his green eyes. "Why do you need this so much Potter?" she snapped up at him

His eyes darted around before he gestured up the hall, "Could we please just go somewhere to talk?" he asked slumping his shoulder.

"Why do we need to go somewhere else? Why can't you just say it here?" She shrugged her shoulders, "As I said before, I have somewhere to be."

"Because I don't think this is a conversation, either of us wants other people to overhear."

"I don't know what you would need to talk to me about that you don't want people to overhear." She raised her eyebrow at him pointedly, "Getting into as much trouble as last year, are we Potter?"

"No, I'm..." he stopped and took deep calming breaths, trying to pull back his growing irritation.

"Can you just hear me out?" His voice was louder and more demanding.

Staring at the boy for a moment, she understood his irritation. She felt it herself so she decided she would hear him out, keep her answer to a minimum and then maybe he would leave her alone. It always worked in the past. "Alright," she huffed before moving to one of the wide windows in the corridor, moving to sit down on the ledge. Leaning back and crossing her legs she looked up at him with a look of scorn. "Go on,"she gestured nodding and holding her hand out palm up, as if he was standing on a stage and her his audience.

He stood in front of her, trying not to look too nervous she could be a truly intimidating figure when she wanted to be. And never more than she did now, as she sat in front of him with her classic haughty expression.

"are you…" he paused a moment, trying to figure out a simple and fast way to ask what he had to. "Are you safe?"

Her head tilted to the side in bewilderment. "Safe?" she repeated back to him.

"Yes," He nodded sharply, his confidence holding strong.

She knew what he was talking about but decided to play with him a little longer. "I'd like to think I am. My father-,"

"I'm not talking about your father," he huffed out stopping her halfway through her statement.

She sat back observing him for a moment. "Then what do you mean?" she asked her expression cold and patientless.

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up then back down "Mr Malfoy, your uncle took you straight home after we got out of the chamber so well I haven't had a chance to talk to you since last year and you keep avoiding me."

"Well I was exhausted," She said obviously, "mentally as well as physically and it's not like we talked before so why would anything be different now."

"How can you say after last year that nothing has changed," Everything had changed, It changed the moment dobby came into his room at the start of last year. And yes he knew more then she thought he did but even so, how could she expect him not to want to check on her, talk to her. "Just help me understand," He pleaded.

"Understand what?" She stood up straight from her seat, shaking her head in disbelief. He was unbelievable, this whole situation was. "What else is there for you to know? The whole ordeal is over now, and I don't know about you but I would like to move on." She was so ready to forget. As much as she had tried to hide it, last year had left her tired and drained. She was still riddled by sleepless nights trying to avoid the nightmares she knew would come and the emotional trauma had left her feeling trapped and unhinged.

His gaze rested on her and she could see how beseeched he was. "Did Lucius know it was you using the diary?"

Her face melted. "Excuse me?"

"I know he had the diary," Harry said looking away from her "I know he used you to get it into the school but did he know you would be the one using it? Did he know the danger you were in?"

She let out a humourous huff as if trying to laugh it off, "How do you know it was him, for all you know I stumbled upon it at school. You have no proof Potter." She turned to leave him but after a few steps she heard him call to her.

"That's exactly what your uncle said when he all but admitted to it," He declared boldly.

She turned on her heel and walked straight back up to him, "Then why didn't you report it?" She moved even closer to him so they were mere inches away "If you're so certain of yourself?"

Harry shook his head before brushing of her last comment, "You and I both know it's not that simple."

"No I guess it isn't," She said condescendingly.

Harry was trying to stay strong but she was just so good at making people feel small. His breath became laboured, ever since last year he had been planning this conversation and how it was expected it to go. This was not it. "But you could, you could report him."

Atria's eyebrows furrowed in bewilderment. Was he serious? "Why on earth would I do that?"

Harry's mouth fell open in awe at her denial, how thick could she be. How could she not want to bring Lucius Malfoy down after everything he had done to her? "For last year!" he said raising his voice. "If we had proof which you could provide we could do it. After the way he came into the school, his behaviour, everyone could tell he was furious no one could deny it, not even Dumbledore." He let out a few raged breaths after his long rant, waiting for her reaction.

Atria just let out a scoff as she just stared at him. Harry couldn't be sure, but it almost looked like she was at a loss for words or thinking of what to say next. His heart jumped, and he hopefully thought he had got through to her. After a moment, her eyes filled with distrust and she finally spoke up. "Your hatred for my cousin has really reached another level if you're this delusional Potter."

Harry let out a frustrated groan before sending her a glare. "I'm not delusional," He yelled at her, his patience worn out. "I know what happened and so do you!" He was so tired of this, why was it so hard for her just to admit it. Stupid Slytherin's and their pride, which they could not seem swallow. Watching Atria now he just wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her.

"My uncle had nothing to do with it!" Atria all but yelled back.

Harry was shaking his head in disbelief, "He did and you know it! I saw you in the hallway! I saw him yell at you! and I saw him hi-" Harry stopped his rant suddenly, his head jerking back as if he had said something he knew he shouldn't have. Atria's head had already snapped back as Harry spoke of her and Lucius conversation, the conversation in the corridor, out the front of the hospital wing, that had no witnesses. She found her self even more alarmed at his last few words which he had left unfinished.

Harry's eyes were looking anywhere, trying not to lock on with hers.

"Saw him what," She demanded her eyes darting around his face trying to catch his gaze.

Her teeth gritted together as she began to feel her vexation grow. "Saw him what? Potter." She said slowly, one word at a time so there was no misunderstanding.

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes showing his distress and anxiousness. Speaking, his voice came out as a struggled sigh, "I saw him hit you."  
Atria felt her eyes start to twitch as she took a few steady steps backwards before turning and stalking off down the dim corridor. Her face was eerily expressionless as shock corsed threw her body and repressed hysteria started to burn behind her eyes causing them to water.

"Atria!" Harry called behind her.

"ATRIA!"


	9. Slashed Paintings and Burnt Letters

**okay please re read I know I know it messy but I've found so many plot holes and couldn't put out another chapter until they where all fixed which I hope they are now( if one is noticed please tell me and I will fix it imediatly or die trying) I did publish this story to soon It was just a creative rush but I'm trying to take a little bit slower so it is the best it can be. I am encouraging people to leave reveiws so I can not only go off based off of what I want but off you want. **

**No more waiting here is the next chapter**

**Present Day**

Atria sat on the couch in the Slytherin common room reading Moste Potente Potions in comfortable silence as anarchy swirled around her. The visit to Hogsmede had every third year running around in unneeded excitement. What was even so good about Hogsmede it was a small little village with barely anything to do except buy sweets and waste money on trinkets that would probably end up in the garbage before the end of the week.

"I'll buy you something, anything you want," Draco said as he pulled his arms through his jacket sleeves.

Atria who continued to act uninterested as she replying, "Draco that really isn't necessary besides I like my teeth, I don't plan on gorging myself on candy only to watch them rot away."

She heard him let out a small frustrated huff before coming up behind her. He placed both hands on the couch's armrest on either side of her head. "Are you sure there's nothing you want. A new quill, a bo-"

"I'm fine Draco," she finally said placing her book in her lap. She tilted her head back on the couch to see his upside down face. Atria wouldn't say she liked her cousin, he could be rude and spoiled and ever so cowardice. But she could say she loved him, it was on odd feeling, like hating the medicine you have to take but loving the idea of no longer being sick. "Now go before you don't get to go at all," she finished.

"Come on Dracey, everyone's waiting outside," she heard the high-pitched voice of Pansy Parkinson say as she came bounding down the stairs.

To Atria's amusement, she watched as Draco's eyes rolled back in disgust at Pansy's favourite nickname for him.

Pansy who was still adjusting her coat looked up at the pair before zoning in on Atria. "Do try to have some fun while you're here all alone Atria, you get so delirious when bored," Pansy said with a large white toothed smile that took no genius to realise was fake.

Atria gave a small smile and then in her most well-mannered tone replied. "Of course Pansy,

"Come on Draco let's go" Pansy snapped quickly before briskly turning on her heel and rushing out the door.

"Bye Parkinson, have fun," Atria called after the red faced girl still not looking up from her book.

Draco looked back down at Atria, his eyes moving from the door Pansy just left through before buttoning up his coat, "I'll see you when I get back okay."

"Yes, of course, it's not like I'm going anywhere," She said turning a page of her book.

As he headed towards the door he stopped before turning back to her, "And don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

Lifting her head from her book once more she looked up at her cousin and gave him knowing grin, "Do I ever."

* * *

About half an hour later Atria had to admit to herself. She was bored. Yes, there were things she could do, she hadn't finished her transfiguration essay but she couldn't bring herself to care. Quickly putting her book into her bag, she swung her over her shoulder before leaving the common room to pay a trip up to her new favourite professor.

When she reached the defence against the dark arts classroom, she realised that the door to professor Lupins personal quarters was already open. She could hear the faint sound of voices speaking as she walked up the stairs.

"Professor Lupin," She called pushing the rest of the door open. It was she was finally able to see The other two people who occupied the office.

Snape's presence gave her pause, but it was Harry Potter who made her freeze. It wasn't until she realised all three parties were looking at her that she remembered to move.

"I can come back later if you're busy," she said staring directly at professor Lupin trying to ignore the two other pairs of eyes on her.

"oh no I don't have long but do come in," he said gesturing for her to come further into the office.

Atria felt an air of awkwardness that must have already been in the room when she got there and immediately regretted her decision in coming. She should have come in after the evening feast when everybody was heading to their dormitories.

Closing the door behind her, it was Snape who broke the silence. "as I was saying if you need anymore."

"I should probably take some again tomorrow, thanks very much Severus," Lupin said nodding his head Taking the goblet that professor Snape was holding out to him.

"Not at all" Snape replied before striding out of the room closing the door behind him, but not before he gave Atria a questioning look.

Harry's eyes darted over to Atria before quickly returning to professor Lupin who was looking down into the cup with pure disgust. Raising his eyes, he finally caught the puzzled look the two teenagers shared. "Professor Snape has very kindly concocted a potion for me."

"But why him?" Atria found herself asking before she could stop herself

Professor lupin let out a humorous scoff, "I have never been much of a potion brewer and this one is particularly complex," taking a whiff from the cup, his head quickly jolted away before quipping. "Pity sugar makes it useless."

"Why do you need it?" Harry asked.

Professor Lupin looked up from the glass before answering, "I've been feeling a bit off colour, and this potion is the only thing that helps. I am very lucky to be working alongside Professor Snape their art many wizards who are up to making it."

"Sir," Harry began, "do you know that Professor Snape has been after the job of defence against the dark arts professor for some time now?"

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know what he wouldn't do to get that job," Atria added on to Harry's point But it was too late professor Lupin had downed the potion as his face began to scrunch up in disgust. "Disgusting"

"So you two know each other then?" he asked tilting his head to the side and leaning against his desk eyeing the two students.

"Well yes, we -"

"Of course professor we both go to the same school, in the same year and are both in your class."

"Yes of course, how silly of me," he replied bashfully.

"Sir?" Atria asked anxiously "I was hoping if I could have a moment?"

Leaning against his desk, he nodded his head towards as if asking her to continue. Her eyes quickly darted over to Harry, before she continued.

"I was hoping in private?"

Professor Lupin's eyes darted over to Harry before looking back to Atria "Oh yes, of course, Maybe later perhaps, but right now I have somethings I need to do."

"Of course sir"

The door closed behind the two students as both Harry and Atria made their way down the stairs. She didn't blame him for not talking to her. She was rude, but he was out of line, it was none of his business and still wasn't

"Why where you talking to professor lupin?" She asked deciding against the silent treatment.

"oh, um nothing important," Harry replied, hiding the shock that she was actually talking to him well.

Happy he had continued in her attempt at small talk, she suddenly realised something, "wait aren't you going to Hogsmede either?"

Harry dipped his head before pushing his glasses further up his nose."No, My uncle didn't sign the permission slip, I would go but," he finished his sentence with a shrug."What about you?"

"it's been decided to dangerous for me." Yes, why wasn't she going to Hogsmede? Because her life was full of interfering idiots." because of my father"

"It doesn't feel good."

She looked at him, confused." what doesn't feel good"

"being left behind," He said his eyes glued to the stone floor.

Atria looked down in frustration. "No, it most certainly does not." As they continued walking in silence both mentally debated on what to speak of next. Something that was not awkward or brung up unwanted subjects, it was Atria who spoke first.

"Harry, you were attacked by the dementors as well weren't you," she asked, turning to look at him.

Harry stopped walking before answering, "yes."

Atria paused and Harry could see the apprehensive look on her face before she asked. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Why?"

She shook her head before adjusting her bag strap over her shoulder "I don't know" she said before looking away from him before admitting, "sleep has always been hard but lately it's been even worse."

"No," Harry replied before continuing. "But I have experienced something" Harry looked to Atria who curious gaze begged him to continue, "I heard Screaming, someone begging for something" He stopped for a moment and Atria watched as Harry took a deep breath before continuing," and I think it was my mother"

Atria watched Harry for a moment after he finished.

"After it happened" Atria began to explain "I was a bit curious and read about it. I thought at first dementors just brought out our worst memories but in actuality, they bring out our best no matter how painful or sad they make us and in Azkaban, they keep pulling and taking until there is nothing left but the bad."

Reaching a fork in their path, Atria decided now was the time to be alone. As Harry continued down the corridor Atria went for the stairs that led to the courtyard.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as she walked away.

"I don't know. A walk sounds nice," She said turning and leaving the confused boy behind her.

A thought crossed her mind, one which she decided to act on. "Harry," she called, turning to face him once more. "I'm sorry." Their Eyes locked as a small smile graced his face and he gave her a nod.

Turning around Atria continued to make her way down the stairs.

"Atria" she heard Harry call behind her. She turned once more.

"So am I," He finished.

At which Atria simply nodded.

* * *

Atria Black and Harry Potter would never be friends, he was a Gryffindor and, well, Harry Potter. But it made Atria feel good that whole ordeal over for now. Who knows if it would stay that way.

Atria followed the path past the courtyard and slowly made her way past the strawberry bushes. She slowly paced herself down the steep hill that led to the forbidden forest. She quietly walked around Hagrid's hut just in case someone was home. Rounding around the small house, she was almost among the trees when a loud screeching sound from behind her. She turned quickly to see a hippogriff stiffly standing among the pumpkin patches.

"No, shhh shhh," she said slowly moving towards the creature.

Edging closer towards the large beast, it's cries only seemed to get louder with every attempt to silence him. Realising that she was only making him more afraid, she backed off until once again he was silent.

She attempted it once again. She cautiously moved backwards not breaking eye contact and when she was finally deep enough into the trees she turned once again, and low and behold. The hippogriff opened his beak and in a louder and more urgent call, cried again.

She moved quickly from the forest before once again attempting to silence him.

"Shhh please," Atria whispered in a hushed voice.

But he still Did not stop.

Remembering from class, she moved a safe distance from The large creature before bowing her head slowly. It was then that Buckbeak fell silent.

Lifting her gaze, Atria watched as he too slowly bowed his head to her.

Raising herself to stand straight, she watched the hippogriff for a moment before something strange happened.

Stamping one of his front hooves on the ground, he slowly dragged it in towards himself. He did this two more times before Atria finally understood. He was telling her to come closer.

Atria took cautious steps towards Buckbeak until she was only a few feet away.

His head jerked up and down, Signalling for her to come even closer.

Atria took the few final steps forward before her entire body was engulfed by his large shadow.

Both of her hand hung at her side when Buckbeak warily dipped his head down until his grey feather touched her open palm. Atria slowly moved her hand as she ran her hand down the back of his head.

"Your not savage at all are you," She asked as he nuzzled his head further into her hand.

Getting lost in the feeling of his soft feathers. She then heard what sounded like a dropped pan from inside the hut.

She backed away slowly from Buckbeak as he too raised himself to full height alerted at the sound.

She turned quickly heading into the forest but glanced at the hippogriff once more through the trees

* * *

Walking into the castle she was greeted by the bustle of students in panic. Everyone running in all different directions in some attempt to get from point a to b.

Atria pushed herself forward entering the current of the moving children and immediately regretting her decision. People tripping on their heel and tripping into her people pushing passes each other barging at the shoulders. She had almost made in the staircase when she heard a loud and commanding voice behind her.

"Black" she turned her head to see Marcus Flint pushing through the crowd to reach her.

"Flint, what's going on?" Atria asked as the huffed boy finally reached her.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you for the last hour," Marcus said towering over the much smaller 13 year old.

"I was .."

"Come with me," He said pushing in front of her and heading deeper down into the castle, "Professor Snape would like to see you, and I'm here to escort you."

"Why whats happened?" Atria asked stumbling after the much taller and long legged boy.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Is it really that urgent?"

"Yes so let's be quick." Was his blunt reply.

Following the stairs into the dungeon they turned into the potions classroom and towards the back of the classroom before going into Snape's office.

Hunched over in his seat a quill in hand as he angrily scribbled on what she could only assume was some poor students assessment. Hearing steps entering his office, he placed the quill down before leaning back in his seat.

"Well an hour later and finally she's here."

"I'm sorry sir I couldn't find her," Flint said.

"Alright Flint, that is all," The greasy hair man said not even looking at the Slytherin prefect as he left, his eyes locked on Atria anxious figure.

Instead of asking her to come and sit down Snape moved slowly from behind his desk before he was standing in front of her, "Miss Black, I would like to know of your whereabouts for the last few hours, I know you weren't at Hogsmede, So where were you."

"Well Sir, you saw me and then after I left Professor Lupins office I stayed with Harry for a bit, but for the next few hours, I was... I was..." She stumbled, it's not like she could tell him where she was and she had never been a very good liar.

A suspicious look grew on his face as he stood taller looking even more intimidating than he had before. "So for the last 2 hours, your whereabouts can not be accounted for."

"No sir" Atria said confused by his intentions.

"Do you know aiding an Azkaban escapee is a crime worthy of being sent to Azkaban in itself miss Black?

"Sir what are you tal-"

"Your father Miss Black!" he snapped at her.

"What about him?" she asked, nervous from the bark in his words.

"Well, the fat lady has been on quite the journey these last few hours miss Black. She says your father ripped her from her portrait."

Atria felt all the blood rush out of her face as she turned completely white. "What?"

"Sirius Black is in the castle." He answered blatantly.

A million thoughts rushed through Atria's head, but she could only say one thing in her shock, "But that's not possible."

"Well I can assure you he has been spotted, and the likely hood of him gaining entry in this castle without assistance is very unlikely," He said, and Atria finally understood his motives.

"Sir I.. I had nothing to do with this" she managed to stutter out.

"Well someone had to have let him in, and you said so yourself, your whereabouts can not be accounted for these last few hours."

"Sir please I would never," she tried to defend herself.

"Of course, not your father is a murdering psychopath anyone who would go after him would be a fool, " He said looking down at her "But be sure that from now on I will be keeping a closer eye on you miss Black, for your safety of course."

Pulling something out of his pocket. He revealed a small clear phial with a dark liquid filled inside. "I do believe you need this."

"What is it?" She asked as the grey potion more glugged than moved around in the vile.

"Something to simply put you to a dreamless sleep it takes about an hour to work. Your cousin has spoken to me about your unhealthy sleeping habits which I do believe was also a problem for you last year. I have written to your uncle, and he has agreed that this is what's best for you."Snape said before holding the vile out in front of him for her to take.

Atria shook her head as she looked at the glass vile, "Thank you, sir, but I don't think-"

"Well your family does, and your uncle would appreciate it if you had it in my presents to ensure no funny business on your behalf. I have also given a stock to you cousin to last the next month or so and the will make sure every evening that you take it and if he tells me otherwise you will meet me every evening here and I will ensure you drink it myself."

Atria looked to a clock on the wall "But sir, it's only 7:45."

"Which will ensure sleep by 9 o'clock, so you will be well-rested for tomorrow." He said uncorking the vile and moving back out for her to take.

Slowly raising her hand, every instinct in her body told her not to do. 'don't do it, don't do it', but with her shaking hand she to the vile from his and swallowed it whole. Instead of moving down her through like warm milk it slugged almost like concrete. Her face screwed up in disgust and she couldn't help but shake her head.

Holding the empty vile out he took it before turning and walking back to his desk. "Very good, now off you go straight to the great hall please."

"Yes sir," she said before turning and walking as quickly as she could out of the potions classroom.

She sped down the corridor, seeing the girls bathroom at the end of the hall. She couldn't help herself as she ran through the door so fast it slammed as it swung closed behind her. Heading straight for the first cubical she locked the door and knelt down so she was leaning over the toilet bowl before moving her fingers towards her mouth.

* * *

Quickly wiping the tears from her red eyes upon entering the great hall, it didn't take her long to spot Draco among the scattered also did take her very long to notice the fierce eyes of the students who watched her as she walked towards him.

Draco stood among the small group of Slytherins and when he saw her he pushed past the lot of them to get to her. He reached for her shoulders taking them in his hands and checking her over to make sure she's okay. "Atria where have you been, I've been worried sick."

"I was just talking with professor Snape," She said, her eyes stone cold.

"Then you know what's happened," he said taking his hand off her shoulder and leading her back towards the other Slytherins.

"Yes," she said as they reached the rest. Daphne gave her a relieved look as she too rushed to Atria.

"Oh, you found her" she heard Daphne as she came to stand on her other side.

"Atria thank god for a moment I thought something terrible must have happened to you," she heard Pansy say, ever the sarcastic bitch.

"Yes Pansy, perfectly fine," said her voice filled with scorn.

Pansy raised an eyebrow at Atria's attitude before continuing."I heard he came at the fat lady with a knife and slashed her open."

"That's enough Pansy." Draco snapped unexpectedly.

Side eyeing her cousin in shock, Atria turned to face him. "Draco can I speak with you a moment?"

Leading the way through the groups of students, Draco followed behind Atria before finding a relatively private area in the open hall. She turned to face him once more her eyes full of anger as she seethed out "How dare you."

Draco's brows furrowed in a hard line, "How dare I what."

Atria shook her head in anger at his attempt of deception. "You went to Snape," She hissed out her tone filled with betrayal.

Draco stood watching her dismissively, "I told you I would."

"Draco because of you I am being drugged every evening."

"Don't be so dramatic."

"Well then what would you call it?" she said, maybe if she got him to say it out loud he would hear how unfair this was for her.

"It is something to help you sleep at night because we all know you are not," he said before he moved past her to work away.

"I won't take it," she said after him.

Looking back at her he gave an aggressive shrug before leaving her with a warning, "Then I guess you will have lots of fun spending your evenings with professor Snape" Draco gritted out through bared teeth before storming off through the mass of students. But noise turned to silence as Dumbledore entered the hall.

* * *

Her father was here, in the castle. The moment the words left professor Snape's lips she had felt her heart leap into her throat. Why was he here? she turned onto her back her hand laying over her still thumping heart. Her father had always been a shadowy figure from her past, more a subject than a person and never talked about. There was no point to it, he was locked away in an unbreakable prison, she would never see him or hear of him, but that had all changed now. Now the subject became human and filled her every thought. He no longer sat in a maddening prison but walked freely with breath and thoughts. Every step forward led him closer to what he wanted, to some end goal and it had brought him to Hogwarts and she could only wonder why. Atria turned onto her back, stiff from her sleeping mat, gazing up at the great halls sky. The great hall had always amazed her, from the first time she saw the sky spread above her when she first walked in she was memorised. She knew all the star constellations by heart, her grandmother had made sure she had. If she closed her eyes, she could remember sitting on her grandmother's lap, a mere 4 years old, with a large map of constellation's spread out in front of her on the large polished black table.

_"And that one is gamma Orionis," her grandmother said raising a delicate finger to the archer made of stars._

_"So grandpa" Atria's high small voice said in the excitement of making the connection all by herself._

_"Yes," Walburga said, her pride shining through at her grandaughter's sharp mind._

_"And I'm here," Atria pointed with a small finger to the small triangle that resented Alpha Trianguli Australis. It was a small constellation like an arrow and on the very tip shone the small star of Atria._

_"Yes, you are right there."_

_"Grandma," Atria said, manoeuvring herself so she could look up at her grandmother._

_"Yes, darling?" Walburga said looking into her granddaughter's twin grey eyes._

_"Why am I all alone?" Atria asked, her voice shy._

_"What do you mean all alone?" She asked giving the child a puzzled look._

_"I'm far away from everyone else," Atria said her eyes stuck on the lonesome set of stars._

_"Do explain."_

_"Well, Siri-,"_

_"Don't say his name." Her grandmother snapped sternly._

_"Well.. his right next to grandpa," Atria said, shaken by her grandmother's anger, __"And everyone else seems to be close to someone else and I'm all by myself."_

_Walburga shook her head at her granddaughter sentiments before pulling her closer into her chest."You are not alone, see," she said pointing over to a large star close to Atria. "Your right next to my son."_

_Atria instantly recognised the familiar star in the Leo constellation, "uncle Regulus."_

_"Yes and he'll watch over you like the uncle I know he would've been."_

_"Do you miss him?"_

_Walburga looked down her eyes not straying from the single star for which she named her one true child after. She had lost a lot, Her firstborn, her husband, but then day her baby boy was ripped from her would remain the only loss she could not bear. "Every day my love." She replied softly. "And even if you were alone, it wouldn't matter. Do you know why?_

_"Why?" Atria asked curiously._

_"Because," Walburga began wrapping her arm's around the tiny girl, "Atria is the brightest star in the southern constellation, which means that on the cloudiest of nights you can be seen through the clouds and all the other stars can only see you," S__he said before digging her fingers into the child's sides making the small girl let out a fanatic giggle that brought joy to Walburga's eyes once more._

_After Atria was left begging for mercy she once again turned to her grandmother, "Grandma?"_

_"Yes,"_

_"Why can't I say his name?" Atria asked looking down and fiddling with the corner of the map._

_"The traitor," Walburga answered not able to help but glare at the mere mention of her mongrel pup's name_

_"Yes"_

_Atria felt herself being lifted up off her grandmother lap before she was turned around to face the grey eyed lady._

_Atria loved her grandmother. She spent every last weekend of the month at Grimmauld place and up until her grandmother's death, it was one of the only places that truly felt like home._

_Her grandmother was a well respected lady, she may even say feared lady. Even uncle Lucius never dared speak out of line while in her grandmother presents. She held her self with a sort of confidence that one could see was not forced but completely natural. Something that to this day Atria was very envious of. Walburga was tall and thin with long black hair and sharp facial features. One look over her nose with a pointed brow would have anyone break under the pressure of her gaze. Atria would never dare to lie to her grandmother. The women would see through the girl in an instant, and she had only seen her grandmother cross once and it was something she never wanted to see again. Oh yes, her grandmother was an intimidating figure when she wanted to be, and when she was staring at you with her austere gaze, you were completely under her spell._

_She placed a hand gently under Atria's chin as she lifted the child's eyes to her own._

_"What you must remember my love is that we Black's name ourselves for the heavens because we are above them all. We represent the very meaning of what it is to be a true witch or wizard, Something for other's to strive for." She then took Atria's small arm in her hand before running a single finger gently up the girl's arm. "The blood that runs through your veins is the envy of our society, and the legacy of your family is one that is renowned, your father Dismissed our ways and as some stars do, he fell."_

Her memory blurred as hushed voices interrupted her thoughts. Trying to calm her breathing she relaxed as to appear asleep as the voices grew closer

"I would prefer if you refrain from writing to the Malfoy's, for now, Severus," came the wise and aged voice of Albus Dumbledore.

Their footsteps stopped as professor Snape's voice stumbled, "headmaster I sim-"

"No Severus" Dumbledore interrupted as she heard as feet stop close to the end of her mat, "Hogwarts is the safest place she could be right now, so here she will stay"

"But if Lucius hears of this" She heard Snape whisper.

"He will not, Cornelius and I have decided there is no need for such panic so the news of Sirius blacks presents here will not reach the prophet"

At this Snape's resolve weaken "yes headmaster"

The footsteps continued until you could hear them echoing in the outside corridor.

Atria turned onto her side opening one eye just enough to see if anyone else was around. But instead, she saw Draco lying on his back.

Very awake.

* * *

Atria walked into the common room after supper, Draco had not been in the great hall for dinner and it had worried her. Draco never missed a meal.

On one of the desks sat a lit candle she walked closer when she spotted Draco's wand, quill and a signed letter s. He couldn't be far if he had left his wand on the table.

Peering down she looked down to see he was working on a letter addressed to none other than Lucius Malfoy

Now that was perfectly normal sons writing to fathers while at school. It wasn't until she skimmed over the content of the letter that subject of it came abundantly clear and she felt a cold rush of fear run down her spine. It was her.

Quickly taking the letter in hand, she read over the contents, it revealed the news of Sirius Black's break into Hogwarts and Draco's concern for Atria if not returned home immediately.

She had been so mortified she hadn't heard the steps that grew closer until she heard him call."Atria"

Turning to face Draco she held the letter in her hand before asking "what is this?"

He eyes leapt from her to the page held in her hand and his expression turned back to exhaustedly. "it's nothing you need concern yourself with."

"Why shouldn't I concern myself with it? It's about me," she replied angrily.

"Your father broke into the castle and attacked a portrait Atria, his a mad man. The dementors can't find him and Dumbledore has no clue where he is. He could still be in the castle so how is that in any way safe for you."

"But you heard Dumbledore" She tried to reason with him "Hogwarts is the safest place I could be and I don't want to go home." she could feel her hands shaking, fear or frustration she did not know, But she was not going home.

"Dumbledore is an interfering fool and if professor Snape won't do anything I will," Draco said reaching for the paper in her hand.

"Draco No," she said moving the letter out of his reach and taking a step away from him.

Draco stopped in his attempts to take the latter "I understand you and father have a difficult relationship but I understand his decision to send you home its safest you're away from all this," he said softly, but she could see through the false sympathy for what it truly was. An attempt to manipulate her into agreeing with him.

"I'm not going home I want to stay here."  
She said growing more frustrated by the second.

"I said I would protect you this year, and this is the only way I know how to, you go home."

Atria could feel something begin to boil inside her as she stared at her over-confident cousin. How dare he, "First the potions and now this why can't people just stay out of my life" It came out like word vomit, but that didn't mean she hadn't meant it.

"Because we are your family!" he snapped at her, his face as hard as stone "and It's for the best," he said continuing to ignore every word she said.

Atria could feel the burning in her chest as it began to move up her neck until she felt it raging in the back of her rage filled eyes.

"DRACO LISTEN TO ME," she screamed, tightening her fist. She hadn't meant to do it but before anyone could calm her down the letter was lit ablaze. As flame burned in her hand she let out a pained yelp as the paper became ash.

Draco ran to his desk and swiping up his wand up,"Agumenti!" He called as cool water rushed over her smoking palm.

Draco took a small step towards, but Atria took a step away from him while she cradled her hand. Letting out a small whimper Atria slowly opened up her fisted hand, where she could see pieces of burnt paper had already begun to stick to the blistering skin.

Draco tried once more moving slowly closer and this time she did not move. Taking his finale step, he heard her soft plea "Please don't make me go home."

Draco closed his eyes before finally giving in, "Okay."

Atria looked up at him with big eyes as she released a shaky breath, "Thank you."

He cautiously took her wounded hand into his, examining the damage. "Come on you need to go to the hospital wing."


	10. Sir Where Is Professor Lupin

Atria and Draco walked together back from the hospital wing with her newly bandaged hand.

Draco had sat in silence as madam Pomfrey slowly bandaged and soothed Atria's charred hand, before assuring the young girl it would not scar and be fine within a day or even a few hours.

Entering the empty common room Draco's eyes continued to flicker over to Atria as held her injured hand close to her chest.

"Don't worry by tomorrow it will look brand new," he said in an attempt of comfort.

Atria gave a small shrug, "let's hope so," she said turning towards the stairs that led to her dormitory. "Goodnight Draco."

He filled with distress but quickly acted before she could leave, "Atria" Draco called after her but she ignored him.

"Atria, Come back," He called to her but this time louder.

"What," she said snapping as she turned to look at him in frustration. She saw the angry flicker in his eyes at her response but continued in his quest. She watched as he walked over to the desk where his abandoned things still sat from earlier that day. He picked up his bag before he retrieved a single phial from the front pocket.

Atria glared at the grey potion in his hand, "No," she sternly said her hand aching as it gave an involuntary clench.

"Atty please."

"What have I told you about calling me that," Atria snapped at her childhood nickname.

"Atria Please," His voice was demanding, but Draco Malfoy had just used the word please.

He walked up the remaining stairs that separated them until he was standing in front of her, "you need to sleep." His voice was soft as he looked at her tired eyes.

Atria raises her head and looked down her nose at him "Why do you care about this so much."

His eyes filled with anger once more as his feature scrunched in frustration "Because I care about you."

Atria took the last step down which was between them, taking the vile from his hand and swallowing it down.

"Thank you," he said as she returned the phial to him.

"Goodnight Draco," she said, before turning and walking up the large stairs that led to her dormitory.

"Goodnight," Draco said softly after her, watching her as she disappeared at the top of the stairs. But still, as he turned to make his own way to bed, he was unable to shake the guilt he felt.

Walking up the stairs she felt exhaustion begin to get the best of her but she couldn't sleep. She had to know. She had to think, she had to speak and sleeping would only waste the time she had now. She tiptoed past her sleeping roommates towards the bathroom before she closed the door softly behind her and turned the lock.

* * *

Atria sat in the courtyard reading Secrets of the Darkest Arts. The weather was only getting colder and colder, and people wondered why she had a constant need to be in the outdoors. She hated the cold but hated company even more, and Daphne had made it her mission recently to never let Atria out of her sight. So this morning while Daphne had been talking away to some Ravenclaw boy, Atria had silently turned the next corridor the led to where she was now.

She had just reached the next chapter which spoke of spells to amplify the effect of curses and hexes when a pair of grey trouser legs stopped to stand in front of her.

"Professor Lupin," she said lifting her head and closing her book.

"Hello Atria," Remus said taking a seat next to her on the bench.

"How was the other night in the great hall?" He asked.

Her neck almost cracked at the memory of sleeping on the hard cold ground. "As well as can be expected for a hard matt on a stone floor," she said sarcastically.

He gave her an amused look, "I will take that as a No."

She nodded her head, before being bombarded of the terrible feelings that night brought on. "I think no one was very pleased with me after it happened, you should've seen the looks I got when I got to the great hall." It was true, the glares were imprinted on her brain forever.

"Well, I don't think anyone can claim that it was your fault."

Atria bowed her head before revealing to professor Lupin, "Snape seems to think it was me."

"Thinks what was you?" Remus asked turning to her, his eyes filled with bafflement.

"He thinks I had something to do with letting Sirius Black into the castle."

Lupins mouth dropped open in shock, "That's absurd you're a child," He said shaking his head, "What business would you have letting an escaped convict into the castle father or not."

"Well I've never been his favourite student," she said humorously.

Remus wrapped his cloak tighter around his body, "Somehow I believe that, no matter how bright you may be."

Atria's head titled in query, "What do you mean by that?"

He gave a small laugh before smiling at Atria. "Well let's just say Severus Snape isn't known for liking anyone, actually he takes to disliking people much faster."

"And somehow I believe that," Atria replied returning her professor's smile.

They spoke some more on the school year and Remus spoke about the oddities of being a student and working with the ones who taught him it wasn't long before the conversation died down that atria found her chance to ask.

"Sir?" Atria asked.

"Yes."

Atria hesitated before asking wondering if now was the time for the conversation they both knew would eventually come. "What was my father like? when you knew him? We've just talked so much about everything else he's sought of faded into the background."

His brow raised in intrigue at her request before he answered: "It's hard to remember exactly when someone you thought you knew so well turns out not to be the person you thought they where, everything gets twisted with the reality of now."

"Please try," she pleaded.

Remus looked up and his eyes moved as if seeing ever past moment play out before his eyes. "He was quite a character, very unruly and headstrong, always had his own way of doing things."

"What was he like with my mother?" she asked hurriedly, Almost bursting to ask the question.

"Your father met Marlene around the same time he met me. She was a bit more tamed then Sirius, but just a fierce. I think they loved each other from the first moment their eyes clapped onto one another and then from 4th year on, they were almost inseparable," Remus recollected.

"Do you think with everything he was, he still loved her?" She asked softly, her eyes lowered watching the snow melt and rise as more fell from the sky.

Remus's eyes joined her on the ground as he spoke. "I think he loved her more than anything else in the world and then when you came," But Remus stopped himself. People don't lie when they say the eyes are the windows to the soul, because in that moment Atria could see the hurt and confusion flash in his lost eyes.

Silence fell as neither knew what to say to save or continue the conversation. Atria had many questions which Remus no doubt had the answer to but whether he had the strength to, she did not know.

"Why do you think he came here?" Atria murmured under her breath just loud enough for Remus to hear, she turned to face him once more. " He's up to something and whatever it is, it brought him to Hogwarts. But why?"

He locked at giving her a sad smile, "I don't know," he said softly.

Atria nodded slowly before looking out to the courtyard. He had been here in the castle he had tried to get into the Gryffindor common room while she had been out in the forest. What was in Gryffindor that he wanted so badly. A death eater in an attempt to avenge his fallen master. Harry Potter was what he was after, and she couldn't understand why some small part of her felt infuriated by that. Jealousy ebbed at her core as she realised that some selfish part of her that hoped maybe he was here for her.

* * *

Wiping her lips Atria looked at her bloodshot eyes in the mirror as her face returned to its usual ivory white. She took some water into her hands and took a large gulp before leaving the bathroom.

Daphne lay already in bed, one would think she was already asleep. While Millicent and Viola sat at their desks finishing whatever homework they had not earlier in the day.

Pansy sat on her bed watching as Atria left the bathroom, her arms crossed as she stood up, her eyes glinting with malicious intent. "So Atria ready to talk about you and Draco's secret meetings before bed."

Atria rolled her eyes at Pansy's jealousy but the other girls intercepted her standing directly infant of her until they were a mere few inches away.

"As usual Pansy, none of your business," Was Atria's short reply.

Pansy shot her look filled with animosity before a cold exterior covered her hatred. "It won't be long before Draco tells me anyway, I was just giving you the chance to tell me first," Pansy said mockingly before passing Atria and entering the bathroom.

Atria walked to her bed before getting under the covers and opening her book. It wasn't long however before a piercing scream and shouts of disgust came from the bathroom. It sounded like Pansy was being of the girls including a passed out Daphne sat up in panic as Viola moved towards the door.

"Pansy whats going on," She urgently asked knocking on the locked door.

The door opened, violently banging on the wall to reveal a frazzled Pansy. "There's a rat in the bathroom," She all but screamed.

Viola's face, as well as all the other girls, dropped into one of annoyance.

Viola pinched the bridge of her nose before raising her eyes to Pansy's fearful form. "Where?" Viola asked before walking into the bathroom running her eyes over every surface and space.

"Just sitting in the shower," Pansy said pointing towards the place where the rat had supposedly sat.

Viola gave a sturdy check of the bathroom, checking under the sink and in the cupboards before coming to the conclusion the rat was gone, "Well I think it's gone now," Viola said before walking to her own bed and climbing under the sheets.

"No it's still in there it just ran off," Pansy said watching the doorway, to make sure the rat didn't escape.

"It's gone for the night Pansy so can we worry about it later," Daphne said before throwing the quilt back over her head.

"What if it comes in here, though," Pansy said in her panicked high pitched voice as her eye darted between the girls hoping someone would stand by her.

"I doubt it," Atria said before flicking her wand and putting out all the candles that filled the room with light.

"Bitch," Pansy whispered under her breath as she made her way to her own bed and Atria couldn't help but smile.

When everyone was asleep and the sound of steady breathing filled the room Atria grabbed out the item from under her mattress. She closed the curtains around her bed before whispering the spell, "Lumos," and as light filled the space she opened the remains of the diary.

* * *

Atria sat next to Daphne as they waited for professor Lupin to arrive in the defence against the dark arts classroom.

The door opened with a bang and Atria turned expecting to see Professor Lupin walking into the classroom but was surprised to see Severus Snape striding into the room. He flicked his wand, and the blinds slammed shut behind him as he approached the front of the class.

He turned to face the baffled students before addressing the class loudly, "Your professor is incapable of teaching at the present time so for today I will be taking his place. He left no topic for me to lead on after, so I will take it this class is as unorganised as there professor."

Atria raised her hand before Snape nodded to her to speak.

"Sir where is professor Lupin?" Atria asked.

Snape eyes turned charcoal black before replying to her coldly, "That is none of your concern Miss Black and off topic."

"Sorry I'm late, Professor Lupin, I .." The whole class turned as Harry Potter rushed through the door his eyes stuck on Snape.

"This lesson began ten minutes ago, Potter, so I think we'll make it ten points from Gryffindor. Sit down."

But Harry didn't move. "Where's Professor Lupin?" he asked mechanically.

Snape rolled his eyes at the already asked question. "He says he is feeling too ill to teach today," said Snape with a twisted smile. "I believe I told you to sit down?" But Harry stayed where he was. "What's wrong with him?"

Snape's black eyes glittered, "Nothing life threatening," he said, looking as though he wished it were.

"Five more points from Gryffindor, and if I have to ask you to sit down again, it will be fifty."

Atria watched as Harry cautiously took his seat before Snape addressed them again. "As I was saying before Potter interrupted, Professor Lupin has not left any record of the topics you have covered so far.."

"Please, sir, we've done boggarts, Red Caps, kappas, and grindylows," said Hermione quickly, "and we're just about to start…"

"Be quiet," said Snape coldly. "I did not ask for information. I was merely commenting on Professor Lupin's lack of organization."

"He's the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Atria spoke up. All heads turned to her and atria sat in shock at the fact that for the first time in a long time she had not been in control of herself.

Snape's eyes widened in shock as he sneered down at her. "You are easily satisfied. Lupin is hardly overtaxing you I would expect first years to be able to deal with Red Caps and grindylows. "

Atria watched him flick through the textbook, to the very back chapter, which he must know they hadn't covered.

"werewolves," said Snape.

"But sir," said Hermione, seemingly unable to restrain herself, "we're not supposed to do werewolves yet, we're due to start hinkypunks. "

"Miss Granger," said Snape in a voice of deadly calm, "I was under the impression that I am teaching this lesson, not you. And I am telling you all to turn to page 394." He glanced around again. "All of you! Now!"

With many bitter sidelong looks and some sullen muttering, the class opened their books.

"Which of you can tell me how we distinguish between the werewolf and the true wolf," said Snape.

Everyone sat in motionless silence; everyone except Hermione, whose hand, as it so often did, had shot straight into the air.

"Anyone?" Snape said, ignoring Hermione. His twisted smile was back. "Are you telling me that Professor Lupin hasn't even taught you the basic distinction between.."

"We told you," said Parvati suddenly, "we haven't got as far as werewolves yet, we're still on.."

"Silence!" snarled Snape. "Well, well, well, I never thought I'd meet a third-year class who wouldn't even recognise a werewolf when they saw one. I shall make a point of informing Professor Dumbledore how very behind you all are..."

"Please, sir," said Hermione, whose hand was still in the air, "the werewolf differs from the true wolf in several small ways. The snout of the werewolf "

"That is the second time you have spoken out of turn, Miss Granger," cut Snape. "Five more points from Gryffindor for being an insufferable know-it-all."

It happened again, her mouth began moving without her consent, like the switch between her mind and lips no longer worked. "Sir you asked a question and she answered is that not what you wanted."

Snape slowly turned, his eyes solid in their resolve. He spoke in a cool and collected voice, "Into the hallway miss Black."

Atria sat, unmoving, surprised by his request. She had never been removed from a classroom. Her record was almost perfect.

"Now," he demanded not pleased with her insubordination.

Atria stood stiffly from her desk, ignoring her housemates disapproving eyes as she passed them.

Making her way into the hall, she leant against the wall and waited for the professor to join her as she knew he would.

It wasn't long before the door to the classroom swung open and her professor joined her in the corridor.

Atria Kept her eyes downcast as he approached her. She heard his steps grow closer until she knew he was standing right in front of her. "Do you like attention Miss Black?" He asked her.

Her puzzled eyes raised to him. "No sir," she murmured.

He nodded his head slowly before continuing, "Then why is it, that at every chance given you make sure that all eyes are on you."

"I don'.."

He held up his hand telling her to stop talking. Over the last few years, she had learnt that this was his way of telling her to shut up. "Have you've been taking your potions?" He asked before lowering his hand.

"What does that have to do.."

He interrupted her again, speaking slowly and clearly, "Have you been taking your potions?"

"Yes," she said, the sound barely escaping through her gritted teeth.

He leant back cooly raising an eyebrow, "Well maybe it isn't your sleeping habits but your blatant impertinence that is the problem."

She glared up at him and the two pairs of eyes met in a stormy blaze.

He stared down at her furious eyes with a sick amusement. "Detention tomorrow night my office now return to class."

She did not need to be told twice before she stormed back into the classroom. Her relationship with the potions master had always been one filled with detest. But something had changed this year, she had felt it in her first potions class. His hate was stronger and so was his vengeance. She had never wronged the professor. She had tried her hardest to stay out of his way and gave him no reason to bother her. But when she met his eyes, it was like he was looking at someone else. Like a mirage was between the two and her image changed into something completely different.

The rest of the class sat writing in silence when Atria returned to her seat.

"What happened?" Daphne whispered subtly over to Atria.

"Detention tomorrow, What did I miss."

"An essay on werewolves and how to spot them," Daphne whispered to her as Atria turned to page 394.

Snape too returned to his classroom and walked watching over the students making sure they stayed on task. As the end of the lesson grew closer, another disturbance took place. An owl flew in through one of the windows before flying in circles over professor Snape's head. The black owl landed on the desk and a single letter dropped from its beak.

The class watched while under the cover of work, all eyes towards the professor as he opened and read over the letter in his hand.

Snape's eyes filled with intrigue as his eyes clapped on one particular student.

Grey and Black eyes met once more before Atria looked back down to her work. But Snape's glimmering eyes remained on her. He placed the letter down before rising from his desk and walking among the room spying over his student's shoulders once more.

When class was over, Atria gathered her things before she followed Daphne into the hallway.

"Miss Black," she heard the stern voice call from behind her. Atria turned to face the dark figure as he walked closer until he towered over the two young girls.

Snape's eyes landed on Daphne before he spoke, "Miss Greengrass isn't your presence required elsewhere."

Daphne gave a small nod towards their head of house before looking to Atria, "I'll see you later," she said before leaving for her next class.

Atria gave her friend a nod in return before she turned once more to the straightfaced professor.

"Miss Black, follow me," Snape said before turning on his heels and walking down the corridor hastily not bothering to check if she was following.

Atria walked quickly after him unable to keep up with his large strides. "Sir, where are we going?" she asked.

"Quiet," he snapped his eyes set on the path before him.

Atria followed her professor through the corridors and up the stairs until she came to an area of Hogwarts she had walked past but never been invited to. Gargoyle corridor.

Part of her hoped that they would walk past the headmaster entrance but she knew in her gut that was not the case.

Professor Snape stopped in front of the large stone Phoenix before loudly speaking the password. "Acid pops," he said his voice full of purpose.

The large statue began to shift with motion and life before the phoenix had moved entirely out of the way, revealing a large set of steps.

Without looking back to Atria, Snape strode up the stairs as she timidly followed behind.

The shelves that lined the walls were filled with odd objects some Atria recognised some she did not.

Walking further up the stairs voices began to fill her ears as she got closer and closer to the headmaster's office. It sounded like an argument was taking place.

"Its what's best Albus," a somewhat familiar voice spoke.

"Cornelius this was the agreed upon plan, by all parties," Dumbledore spoke up.

"But things have changed Hogwarts may not be as safe as once thought and if her guardians want her home than we cannot stand in their way." spoke Cornelius Fudge.

A third voice hissed like a snake as it cut through the air, "I must agree with the minister."

All of a sudden she felt like she was walking to the gallows. Every step was closer and closer to a sticky end. She wanted to turn and run, every cell in her body begged her too but it was too late. Resigned to her fate she straightened her back and held her chin high as she finally reached the top stairs.

And there he was, long blonde hair standing in his pristine suit. Cane in hand.

Lucius Malfoy was here.

**The next chapter should be up by Sunday next week. As usual, reviews welcomed, please tell me what you like, if there are moments you like more than others so I can know what to focus on. Hope you all enjoyed it.**


	11. What Should I Do?

**Lego**

The room stood frozen in time as Atria's mind came to terms with the event which was about to unfold. Dumbledore sat placidly at his large desk, the minister of magic by his side.

All eyes were on her, including that of Snape's and her body went rigid under her uncle's gaze.

"Uncle," Atria said clearly, she knew how much he hated it when she mumbled.

Lucius stood proudly, his cane clasped in front of him as he gave her a nod of acknowledgment, "Atria."

"What's going on?" She asked her eyes darting between the three men in the room waiting for answers although in her heart she already knew why. It wasn't long before the dreaded words left her uncles lips, "I'm here to take you home."

Atria's face fell even further until it was completely impassive, all life left her eyes and her uncle's unforgiving eyes measured her up.

"What?" she asked meekly.

He said it as if it were the most simple thing in the world, "Your aunt and I have decided that being at school at the present time is not in your best interest."

"But why?" She asked her eyes shadowy and pleading.

He tilted his head in disturbance at her probing but still continued, fighting back his anger for the moment, "Do not question me Atria now go and pack your trunk," he commanded sternly.

"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore called. His voice the more superior of the two, as well as his station. His voice boomed loudly and breathed air into the tales of the legendarily fierce man. Lucius paused before turning back to Dumbledore looking dumbfound.

He turned to the young girl then, his eyes kinder when focused on her and for a moment she was not afraid.

"Please Miss Black, come, have a seat," Dumbledore said before holding out his hand to the awaiting chair in front of him.

Atria looked to her uncle before deciding it was best to follow the headmaster's instructions. She timidly moved from the stairs, past the others until she sat in front of Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore gave her a reassuring smile before he raised his hooked nose and addressed the rest of the room, "Now I think we are all capable of a civilised conversation no theatrics as of the likes of last year please Mr Malfoy."

Lucius' mouth fell open as his eye filled with outrage at Dumbledore humbling statement. His teeth came forward before he began to angrily hurl words a Dumbledore. "I will not be blamed for this school's incapability to protect its students!" He snapped, "And I must say I am outraged at the lack of communication from the school after not only a criminal but a murderer made his way on their grounds. Not even under the circumstances. Had it not even occurred to you that my niece may have been his target? What deliberation have you had to her safety?"

"If you don't remember Mr Malfoy, this was covered at the start of the year. We along with your wife decided Miss Black would return to school, Something you agreed to as well as I. If Sirius Black was here, he is no longer. And there is no urgent need for her to be removed," Dumbledore said scoldingly.

"How can you be sure of that? You didn't even realise he was here to begin with," Lucius said in a wry manner.

The minister intervened before the verbal conflict could go too far, holding up his hand to hush the noise. His eyes darted between the two men as he addressed them both, "This is not an attack on Hogwarts capability to protect its students Albus. It is simply the matter of a Childs well being."

His gestured to Lucius before continuing, "Lucius confided in me the worry for his niece and who was I to keep it from him." He said guiltily looking at Dumbledore but also asking for forgiveness.

"I am not blaming you, minister. I am simply appalled by the bombardment." Dumbledore said his patience running thin.

"My wife and I, as her guardians have a right to decide whether or not our ward is safe and we have decided she is not, can you blame us after the events of last year."

Atria froze at the mention of last year. While Lucius used it in his defence, she knew he was reminding her of her past transgression and how she had once again misstepped.

He then turned to Severus before addressing the entire room in a pompous display, "Over the last few months, Severus has written to me with some very displeasing news about my niece."

Dumbledore eyes darted over to Snape as he stood away from others only perking up after the mention of his name, "And what displeasing news might that be Severus?"

Snape stepped forward before explaining to the three men. Talking about Atria as if she were not even in the room, "As her head of house, I have observed Miss Black over the course of the last few months and she has not been in her best form, as of late headmaster."

"Do explain Severus?" Dumbledore urged on.

Snape clasped his hands in front of him and in a cool and silky voice began, "I have aided her in every way I can, she has been having trouble sleeping so I have put her on a regiment of potions with the permission of Mr Malfoy to calm her before bed. But still, she is constantly showing signs of exhaustion and stress, and it has taken effect on her Daily performance in class."

Atria's eyes widened and a sense of anger and betrayal filled her at his statement. It wasn't until after he was finished that he finally looked to her and met her pained eyes, in that split second Atria swore she saw a trace of guilt.

"She needs to be home," Lucius began again, "With her family, her aunt has been driving herself insane with worry. Atria is to.."

"But I don't want to go home," Atria murmured softly.

The room fell in silent as she spoke her will for the first time. She raised her eyes to meet Dumbledore across from her ignoring the stares and glare she received from the others.

Fudge gave her a patronising smile, before walking closer to her to lean against the desk infant of her, My dear, it is for the best," he said making her feel utterly voiceless from all except one. Dumbledore watched Atria. With his age, he gained wisdom and below her hollow eyes, he could see the distress, the terror.

"Cornelius," Dumbledore said his eyes on Atria. She looked to the headmaster in his deep observation, and he asked her gently.

"Miss Black, Do you want to stay?"

"This is ridiculous she's a child, she doesn't know what best for her," Lucius tried to rationalise as he walked forward to where Atria was seated. But Dumbledore simply held his hand up towards Lucius silencing him, his eyes fixed on Atria.

"Atria?" he said warmly.

She was thrown back by the use of her first name but even more so by the warm and encouraging glint in the headmaster's eyes. "What do you want to do?"

Dumbledore looked at her pleadingly like he knew what she wanted to say and was trying to push her softly over the edge.

'You want to stay, tell him you want to stay.' But the room seemed to shrink in size, and her uncle's hold on her grew closer and closer until even from the other side of the room she could feel his breath ghost down the back of her neck.

She bowed her head in defeat everting her gaze from the inspirited old man. "I should go home."

Lucius lips twisted up in a smug smile before moving further forward and placing a hand over Atria's shoulder, "So it's decided then."

Dumbledore eyes remained on Atria's disenchanted figure before he turned his head a calmly addressed Malfoy, "And when shall she return we don't want any negative impact on grades, Miss Black is one of our brightest students after all."

Lucius straightens out his shoulder as he replied to Dumbledore, "until we feel it is safe for Atria to return." He then looked down to his niece, and she fought the tremble as her eyes met his and his hand tightened on her shoulder in warning, "Go pack your things Atria."

* * *

Atria slowly back her trunk try to delay her travel home. She was happy she had this small moment for herself as her dorm-mates were still all in class. She pilled up her clothes in neat pills knowing she would never hear the end of it from her aunt if her clothes were creased.

"How did you get up here?" she asks the figure that stood by the door watching her.

"Please, Pansy worked out a way for me to get up here in second year."

Atria face scrunched in disgust not wanting to know why her cousin would need access to Pansy's room.

"Why aren't you in class," Atria asked as she staked her books in her trunk.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked ignoring her last question, watching her actions, confused as she packed.

"I'm going home Draco," Atria said tirelessly, still refusing to look at him.

"What?" He said caught off guard by her declaration.

"Your father is here now to take me home."

Draco's eyes widened as he played out the event's over again in his mind before looking at her full of guilt, "Atria I didn't.."

"I know you didn't Draco," She said over him.

Draco's eyes looked as lost as her own as he watched her pack her things her breath rushed and hands trembling ever so slightly as she did so, "But why are you going?"

"Because it is what's deemed to be right in your father eyes."

"What if I talked to him," Draco said as she walked around the dormitory grabbing loose pieces she had left here and there.

Atria laughed at his naivety before answering, "Somehow I don't think that would work."

The sound of students echoed up from the common room signalling the end of classes for the day.

"I have to go," she said before closing her trunk and flicking the latches up.

As she moved to walk past him, he grabbed her arm to turn her back to face him, "It'll be okay, write to me, it's just a little while and then I'm home with you okay."

She watched Draco for a moment and could see the genuine worry in his eyes, and while it was no comfort to her to know that he knew the next part would be worse, She wrapped her arms around his neck. "alright," She said allowing herself to feel his comfort with no false expectations. She leant into his embrace as his arms went around her waist.

Atria rarely showed physical affection usual just giving him a smile or a kind look. So he tucked his head down and enjoyed the moment.

Atria slowly pulled back from the hug before turning and shrinking her trunk down so it could fit into her pocket.

"Bye Draco," she said before passing him out the door and down the stairs.

She was scared, but this was just proof of what she already knew. That no matter how hard she tried nothing she ever did would be good enough. It was bound to happen sooner or later and she would rather face Lucius anger now rather than let it grow.

* * *

She went through the common room moving quickly to avoid her classmates. Her heart was beating out of her chest and her body felt like it was running on pure adrenaline as she made her way back into the headmaster's office.

Her uncle stood speaking to Cornelius fudge in hushed whispers which stopped immediately as she came into view.

Lucius immediately straightened out his figure as he watched her walk towards him.

But she never reached him as Dumbledore cleared his throat drawing the attention back to him.

They all turned to the headmaster who leant on his desk hands folded in front him.

"I would like to have a word with Miss Black in private," he said looking to Lucius for permission but all knowing he would not deny the headmaster.

The three other men left the room but not before luscious gave Dumbledore a glare. His eyes fell on Atria, and she could read his look from the other side of a crowded room. Act accordingly.

He stared at the young girl for a moment and in her looks, he saw how much she resembled everything a true Black should be. But he had taught his fair share of blacks and watching her over her three years of schooling at Hogwarts, he had come to the conclusion that she was not like the rest. Not as dignified or exalted. She was reserved and pensive. He could see the cogs constantly turning behind her eyes. Almost as if she was always in a game of chess, contemplating her next move as well as her opponents.

"I would just like to ask you once more, not what others want but what you want."

Atria stood, unexpressive trying her hardest to block out all optimistic thought, "I think that has been decided, besides as my uncle said I'm a child, how could I possibly know what is best for me."

"I think we all know what's best for us Miss Black, I think we know what's best for us even in the direst of situations. But when the situation changes what's best for us changes as well, whether it be for better or worse."

"I know what's best for me now and that is why I am going home, staying here will only make it worse," and she was right it was best to go now without a fight. Even if she stayed, she would still be back by Christmas, and he would have had more time to think, to rage, until she was back in his hold and would let it out like a plague upon her.

"I know your last year at Hogwarts must have been something horrific to experience. But help is but one question away all you need do is ask for it."

She could do it. She could take this opportunity by the hand and run with it until her feet bled. But it would only be a temporary pause before it all caught up with her and she was back where she began. There are no guarantees no absolutes and Atria was never one for leaving something to chance, "I think I need time."

Dumbledore nodded to her, "As you wish, miss Black."

When the men came back into the room, Lucius strode in with a sour and suspicious look on his face, "Anything else?" He asked, his tone defensive almost as if he was expecting bad news and ready to explain away anything she may have said against him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Not at all, if Miss Black is ready to go."

"Come along Atria," her uncle said as he led her gently by the arm to the Floo.

As she took the finale steps the sealed her fate she came to a state of acceptance there was probably nothing she could have done to avoid this. It would have happened no matter what she did or said. Her uncle had lost all trust in her and his paranoia had finally led to this. She took a handful of Floo Powder before stepping in the archway,

"Malfoy Manor," she said clearly. And as everything around her burnt away and the last thing she saw was Dumbledore disappointed gaze.

* * *

As Atria burst through the green flames she almost immediately fell into her aunt's waiting arms. Narcissa hand came to the back of Atria's head and run her finger through her long dark hair soothingly.

Atria tucked her head further into her aunt's neck before she mumbled, "I don't know what I did wrong."

Narcissa pulled her nice back by her shoulder tucking her hair behind her ears, "I know darling, I know."

Atria turned to the fireplace expecting an enraged Lucius to come through any second, but alas he was still yet to come.

Narcissa's gaze followed hers before she placed her palm on Atria's back before leading her to the stairs, "Go to your room, we'll be up in a minute," Narcissa said solemnly as she gave Atria a small push up the stairs.

Atria walked up the grand staircase the eyes of past member's of the Malfoy family glaring down at her coldly. She turned into her bedroom. No matter how much she detested her return, she had missed her solitude and while this room held many dark times it was still he room, still her haven.

A photo of her and her grandmother sat on her desk as well as one of her and Draco, it was one of her favourites. The two young children sat on the ground as her cousin wrapped his arms around her neck in a tight hug, causing her younger self to giggle before beginning all over again.

She pulled her trunk from her pocket before waving her wand as it swells up to its original size. Maybe she would be lucky maybe that was the end of it, maybe she would be left alone, no consequences or price to pay. But life was not kind.

Loud footsteps had begun up the stairs before she heard them grow closer and closer to her door.

"Lucius please," she heard Narcissa's faint voice say before the double doors of her bedroom burst open with a bang and Lucius stormed into the room in a vicious rage.

"You ungrateful little witch!" he yelled at her as he staunched forward. Her aunt followed her husband into the room, looking at her niece nervously.

He moved quickly, grabbing her by the arms. His palms and finger pressing into the muscles, causing tears to form in her eyes and her forced down yelp to nearly escape. He shoved her onto the bed, so he could tower over her, his face a shade of red. no longer contained, only pure fury breaking through.

"What did I say!" Lucius barked at her, making her flinch further back onto the bed.

"I gave you one warning at the start of the years what was it?"

Atria took a moment to collect herself and her vision grew blurry with tears of fear. "One step out of line," She whispered.

Lucius nodded to her his teeth bared in grits like a dog trying to resist ripping his prey to pieces. "Yes, and as I hear it you have taken many."

"But that's not true," her voice stammered.

He raised his eyebrows as a manic smile grew and his eyes burned with madness, "Are you calling my son a liar?"

"Of course n…"

"Are your calling Severus a liar?" He interrupted her raising an eyebrow at her rebuttal.

'yes,' "No," she said her eyes burning now with freefalling tears.

"Well then it is you, who is lying," he said walking closer to her until he was towering over her. Atria's fingers gripped the bedsheets trying to feel some sense of control over herself before she burst.

Her head was shaking in denial. "I didn't lie," she said softly in defence.

Lucius shoved his finger in her face, shaking his head as he spat, "But you didn't tell the truth either, technicalities won't save you."

"But everything was fine," she felt the heat begin to grow in her belly, and it was making its way further and further up. She knew it was only a matter of time before it got to her head.

"Oh yes mouthing off to your teachers and cousin is fine behaviour for a pure blood witch, your grandmother would be so proud."

"Please I tried," she said softly her body shaking with adrenaline her heart beating so fast that you could see her pulse about to break out from her neck.

"And not only the deceit but embarrassing me in front of the minister, questioning me. Who are you to question me, the daughter of a murdering maniac and a lowlife …."

"I DID NOTHING WRONG!" Atria screamed.

Her uncle straightened up, his face becoming unreadable and his eyes stuck on Atria's shaking form. Her tears running like a river down her face.

"Narcissa leave," he said stoically.

"Lucius," Narcissa began to reason.

"Now!" He screamed.

Narcissa eyes darted to her niece one more time and atria let out a small sob as her aunt turned towards the door.

Only when it was closed once more did she try to save herself.

"I'm sor-" but the apology never left her lips, in fact, it was hurled back into her mouth as his ringed finger met her cheek in a shattering slap.

The sound still echoed in the room as the top half of her body was thrown even further back and she brought her hand up to cup the now aching skin. The taste of blood filled her mouth and for a moment the only sounds that filled the room were his heavy breathing and her wounded whimpers.

It took time but she grew the strength to stare up at him as she straightened out his hair which had gone away by the power of his swing.

"Draco told me your attitude was in need of an adjustment, but he didn't tell me just how much."

His hand snapped forward grabbing her by the roots of her long hair making her cry out in pain, her eyes scrunched up in pain and she felt him press something against her lips. The thick, Lukewarm liquid poured into her mouth and she felt smothered by its presents there.

He threw her back on the bed as she began to splutter from the forced consumption. As soon as the potion sunk to her belly, she felt her eyes beg to be closed, and her head slowly began lull back.

Her vision began to blur as he held the empty phial up before him "It is a heavier dosage, for a more immediate reaction."

She coughed trying to clear her airway and sprays of the liquid came shooting out of her mouth. She felt his hand dive into her cloak while she struggled on the bed, taking her wand from its pocket. Lucius twirled her wand in his hand before he placed it in his pocket. He watched her disoriented eyes try to focus on something in the room and her tears were no longer flowing like a river.

He leant over her and his hand moved forwards gripping her hair pulling her into and sitting position. His other hand moved to her chin grasping it tightly, tilting her head back so there was no way to avert her gaze from his.

"Stay away from Remus Lupin," he said venomously, his grip tightening on her chin with every word so it would surely leave bruises.

"What," She slurred as black spots filled her vision.

His grip tightened with every word so much that she thought he would shatter her jaw, a drunken whimper escaped her mouth as he tugged on her chin to bring the focus back to him.

"You are not to contact him do you understand me, or the consequences will be worse than that of a bruised cheek." He said before he pushed her face away from him as if she were the most disgusting creature on earth.

Bringing the conversation to a close, he stormed from the room closing the double door firmly behind him. She heard her look click in place and his feet grew distant down the hallway.

She tried to stand but instead fell back to her bed her body no longer following her orders.

And then she breathed. Her mouth opened as she gulped in the breath she had forgotten to take and the oxygen ran to her brain as fast as it could. She fell back onto her bed as she held a hand over her mouth to silence in the sobs that were muffled by her palms. Her chest grew tight as air rushed in extinguishing the burning suffocation. Tears run down the sides of her face until it soaked through her hair where it gathered.

For a few moments, the only sound that filled her bedroom were her muffled cries and gasping breath.

Fear freezes you, like the panic before you fall that makes you forget the ability to catch yourself. And sometimes it is so crippling, that even when you fall you forget how to rise back up.

Her eye grew heavier and her mind slowly became more and more disorientated, no matter how hard she tried to fight it. She heard the faint sound of small feet come across the floor and something shift on the bed next to her.

"There, there Mistress, Kreacher shall watch over you," The shrivelled elf said. She felt him rub the side of her face, in an attempt to dry her cheeks. She slowly felt heavier to the point she thought she would sink through the bed and Kreacher's promises of security sent her slowly to sleep.

"Rest Mistress," He whispered.

* * *

When she woke up, she was still dressed in her uniform, lying on top of her quilt. The only light in the room came from the moon beyond her curtain that shone through the window. She sat up slowly her eyes dry and scratchy as she rubbed the sleep away from her eyes. She heard deep breathing coming from her side and turned to see Kreacher who had curled up on the end of her bed. She stood slowly as to not wake the old creature, before moving softly towards her trunk.

The floorboards creaked beneath her as she walked, but something halted her halfway there. A small hand gripped her as she felt something pulling her back to her bed.

"No mistress must be to bed now, must rest, must sleep." Kreacher croaked out as he pulled her with all of his body weight, trying to manoeuvre her back to the bed.

"Kreacher stop," Atria said softly pulling against his grip.

"No mistress must sleep or she will get in more trouble," the elf said pulling harder and harder on her hand.

"Enough Kreacher," she snapped pulling her hand from his much smaller one.

"Go," she said in one clear command.

The old elf's eye filled with rejection before the familiar sound of aperation clapped in the room, and he was gone.

She walked over to her trunk before picking it up and placing it on her bed. She lifted the lid, moving aside her clothes to get to reach the bottom before picking up the leather-bound book.

Her finger ran over the inky wound that ripped the diary almost in half before she pulled the cover back. She had placed the photo of her mother and father her father folded behind as to not ruin the only photo of her mother.

She quickly flicked further through the diaries pages and skimmed over every passage. The diary was full of desperate scribbles, two different styles of handwriting going back and forth in conversation. Some unreadable from the damage done to the pages, But still, she read. She read them over and over again, trying to decipher her next action out of past pieces of advice from her once closest confidant.

She opened her inkpot which contained a few remaining drops of ink, but no matter. Five words were all she needed. She felt her self give into hope no matter how little validation there was behind it. Her hand moved in delicate curves as the ink settled on the parchment forming a single sentence.

_Tom, what should I do?_

** Okay so the next chapter may take some time and it may be split into 2 parts . It will be a covering the entirety of second year and everything that Atria went through. I hope to have it up by the end of February or start of march or even sooner depending on my schedule. Please review I love hearing everything you guys have to say and it really inspires me to keep going. **

**Sincerely blackchild80**


	12. Tom Riddle Was A Nice Boy

**TW: WARNING WARNING ADULT LANGUAGE AND BAD THOUGHTS. DONT LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**Okay so these next two chapter will cover the entirety of Atria's second year at Hogwarts and i really hope you like these chapters. I have posted this chapter twice and deleted them twice because I realised they where not exactly where I wanted them to be. So hopefully I do not delete them again after some mental breakdown. These next two chapters will not be happy, nor does the year end well. So I am so soo so so so so sorry for what i am about to do to Atria. But Character development.**

* * *

**1992**

* * *

** August 31st**

Atria walked to her room through the hallways of Malfoy manor. While some children would be delighted to live in such a large and magnificent home, Atria found it could be lonely when occupied with only four people. It was simply to much space for a small number of people, finding someone inside was like finding an ant in a feild. So as she walked trying to find her cousin, it was only obvious she would stumble upon something completely different.

"Atria come here," the intimidating call came from her uncle's office beyond the open door.

She froze at his voice but knew there was use in ignoring him, it would only draw more attention to herself than needed. So she turned to the heavy black doors.

She walked slowly into the office door where her uncle sat perched in his armchair, cigar in hand.

"Uncle," she said bowing her head in respect for the head of the family.

He eyed the small girl, his eyes filled with dark intentions and an even darker plan.

"Dobby!" he demanded and a small aparation signalled the smallest house elves arrival.

Dobby stood on shaky legs, trembling under her uncle's gaze as he swayed back and forth, "yes master," he answered, his voice flinching at the word.

"Get the diary," was Lucius harsh demand.

The house elf vanished from the room before reappearing a few moments later, in his hands a small book.

He stumbled over the Lucius who watched the snivelling creature with cold eyes, and a growl of disgust escaped him as the small elf tripped on a piece of carpet. He held it out to her uncle, and he ripped it from the house elf's grasp making Dobby let out a terrified squeak before backing away slowly.

"Now go, polish something," Lucius said dismissively, his gaze stuck on the diary with sick and obsessive eyes as Dobby left the two sorcerers in the room.

He held it up observing it for himself before his eyes lifted to Atria menacingly, holding the book out for her.

Atria stared at the diary, confused by his actions. Her birthday had already been so it couldn't be a present. But still, She took it cautiously in her hand.

"What is it?" She asked eying the black book.

Lucius smiled at her but not a smile of love one usually shared between a child and guardian but one of evil intentions. Atria was just simply too young to understand the difference.

"A very powerful object," He said placing his hand over the book in her hand. "One that I'm intrusting to you with a task."

He watched her curious eyes with a knowing expression on his face as she flicked through the empty pages of the book.

"I do not know what it will be, but I know that soon enough this book's power will reveal itself to you and you will listen to it whatever it may be. You listen, and you act upon ot no matter the outcome."

No matter the outcome. What was that supposed to mean?

"Come here," He said holding out a hand to her. She moved forward so she was standing even closer to the seated man. He took one of her small hands in his and ran his thumb over the ivory skin on the back of her hand. "Your blood is precious, every drop is the envy of our society and that is because of its resilience. It has remained clean from all impurity, it has stood the test of time from the hardships of your forefather going back 500 hundred years, even longer. " His proud words took a violent turn quickly turning sour and his words became acid," and there are those who are not worthy who try to steal the power your blood possesses."

"Muggleborns," Atria guessed.

"Mudbloods," he corrected her, "the fowl lowlife creatures of our world."

He lent back a little in his chair, looking up at her with a wistful look before explaining in great detail to Atria the sinister nature of a Muggleborn.

"Think of a muggle as a rat. If one bothers your home, you set a trap and the problem is solved the rat is dumb it smells food from a mile away none the wiser to the poison that rests with it. But rats are still dangerous, they scurry around taking what they need out of selfishness. A muggle like a rat is just another pest which plagues our world one that is easily squished like an insect under a boot. But let's say one day the rat thinks and then the rat talks. The rat claims the same rights and privileges of our people even though it is a rat. And then, as all rats do, they breed until there are more of them then there are of us. And the hierarchy slowly but surly shifts to think of the masses more than the worthy. And that is why Mudbloods are dangerous, they represent a bigger threat than a common muggle, they are so beneath us they don't represent a threat, the Mudbloods are the muggles who want too much."

"And this," he said placing his other hand on the book, "will stop them."

Atria stood still, eying the small battered book in her hand. How could something so small contain so much power, so much hate?

"It will play a small role in a much bigger plan, and that is why failure is not an option and you can not second guess anything."He was staring at her now his eyes stone and straight, his words holding importance as well as his need for her dedication. "And you can not tell anyone and then includes your aunt and Draco."

That gave her pause, there where no secrets in this house between her and her guardians, while Draco lived an ignorantly bliss existence she did not, she knew of life beyond these walls and how it treats people should they act an-accordingly to their station and when a pureblood fell from there pedestal, they fell far. All this secrecy scared her, she had never been good at keeping secrets so she tended to stay away from them. She found secrets created nothing but unneeded stress and pressure, And to keep something from Draco and even more so her aunt raised a dangerous red flag. He seemed to sense her stand-offish attitude because his hand tightened around her before he looked up at her his face filled with a much more sinister evil then the conversation had portrayed. "You will not fail me in this will you Atria," he said slowly. She caught her uncle's gaze as he stared at her. They both knew the consequences should she fail in this task would be the same as if she were to fail him in any other and he knew she would make it her mission to avoid such consequences. "Yes uncle"

"Good girl," He said releasing her from his grip before leaning back in the chair slowly, he raised his cigar to his lips before inhaling a deep breath and releasing more smoke into the already misty room,"Now to bed, we have to be up early tomorrow."

She closed the door softly behind her before beginning back to her bedroom. If only she knew the true horrors in obeying a wicked man and what they would lead to because if she knew, she wouldn't have taken that book.

Lucius watched his niece walk out of the room with one of his master's most precious possessions, one that had been bestowed onto him in the last weeks of the war. Of what power it held, he did not know, but one thing was for certain, his master ripped down his enemies with a merciless tear until shreds were all that could be found and the item now in his niece's hands was no exception. For years that book had sat safely in the Malfoy's vault and every time he visited it, it was like his master's presence still lingered. He knew not what would happen or what darkness would seep out of its pages but knew he was doing his master's will.

* * *

**September 1**

A diary is sacred, it's a way to pile up all you're insecurities and thoughts into one place without bottling it up to the point you would explode. Her uncle had given the diary to her with no instructions but to hold it in her possession. It only made sense that whatever magic resided within it had something to do with the items own function. She knew she was doing something wrong, But how wrong could it be if he had entrusted it to her. She had no clue how the diary would do what he said it would, But her uncle was right when he spoke of the dark magic it held. She could feel it from the first moment she touched the book, The pulse of a dark heart beating beneath the leather binding.

Her hand moved quickly as she wrote down word afterword. She spilled her heart into it. Every nightmare and fear went onto the pages in fine print until the pages almost dripped with ink.

When she finished and felt no more need to write anymore, the diary did something strange. Almost as if someone had poured acid over the words, they began to burn away, sinking into the depths of the parchment.

She flicked through the pages as her handwriting slowly disappeared from sight, one page at a time until she was back at the beginning of the newly emptied diary.

She flicked through every page to make sure but not a single word remained before she could turn the next page she saw it. Ink started to float to the surface from where hers had just disappeared. I got closer and closer to the surface until two words appeared.

'Hello Atria'

She dipped her quill back into the ink before replying.

_'Hello'_

But the word once again vanished, this time without a response so she tried again.

_'Who are you?'_

And then, she got her reply.

'My name is Tom'

'Tom Riddle'

* * *

**September 10**

Tom Riddle was a nice boy. Tom Riddle was a considerate boy he was sweet to her not at all what she had aspected when her uncle had first given her the diary.

Tom Riddle was a name she had heard before, but she didn't know where or when.

He listened to her and made her feel heard like maybe someone cared like she had a voice. He made her feel not so alone like there was someone out there like her someone who could understand her and everything she had been through.

'You and I aren't that different'

he would say often, and it wasn't long before he proved himself right. they had quite a bit in common actually.

'My mother was waste of magical blood as well'

'I know what it's like to be surrounded by people who don't understand the way you act or think'

'Being underestimated is a weapon if used correctly, it means they won't see you coming'

He was a relief. Someone who at the end of the day she could speak to and not feel judged and feel no need to impress them. She just had someone to talk to, someone who wouldn't tell her she wrong and wouldn't run to tell her uncle what she had been saying or thinking.

He also spoke to her about her terrors and anxieties, everything she had been sworn into not telling anyone she now told him, and she felt free. Everything she had ever forced herself to not think about, every memory she found herself tossing and turning about in the middle of the night, reminding her that they where still there now had a way to cross over to the next life as all ghosts from the past should. Tom spoke with her, told her how it wasn't her fault, told her about those who always believe themselves to be bigger and better than everyone, no matter how small they really were.

But sometimes those conversations led them down a different path. Ones where he told her that it need not be that way unless she lets it.

'All you need do is raise your wand'

_'He would kill me'_

'Not if you got to him first'

_'I couldn't do that his my uncle'_

'But what about everything his done to you'

'Don't you want to make him pay for everything he's done to you'

_'I don't know'_

'What do you mean you don't know'

'Maybe if your mother acted first she'd still be alive'

'But you just have to decide to be strong rather than weak''

Why did everything he say have to be true, no matter how painful? It wasn't like he was telling her out of spite or to hurt her, It showed some semblance of tough love. When no matter how much it may hurt the person you told them what they needed to hear. And that's why she trusted him it was the first time really, her trusting someone who didn't beat her into it. It was a welcomed change.

* * *

**October 19**

It was the middle of the night, but Tom assured her it was the only way to do it without being seen, so there were no witnesses. She turned into the girl's bathroom before walking over to the sink and sure enough he had been right the snake sat in the metal sinks brandishing proofing everything Tom had said to be true.

She opened the diary reading over the phrase Tom had told her to utter to open the chamber.

"Ayaehahsseyethaa"

The circle of sinks rose up from the ground all peaches before separating mid-air to real the big dark dunk tunnel the led straight down underneath it.

She had opened the chamber of secrets.

* * *

**October 31st**

Atria walked down the corridor her eyes ablaze with the phial snug in her pocket.

Tom had told her what to do where to go to do it.

She turned and found what she was looking for as she walked towards the petrified cat. Mrs Norris looked dead but Tom told her it was all apart of the plan and that she would be fine as soon as the teacher discovers her and helped her.

Mrs Norris lay on the ground completely ridged and broken looking, her wide eyes reflecting back up to atria from the water.

Atria removed her wand quilt pointing it at the cat before uttering the spell.

"Levicorpus"

And her body slowly raised, until Atria was able to tie her to the torch leaving her to hang out as a warning. She bent down placing the book on the ground before reading the passage tom a written out for her to copy.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE

She took the phial of Dragons blood which she had stolen from Snape's stores, before uncorking. She poured a small amount on her finger before beginning to write the message on the wall.

* * *

**November 3**

Atria walked between classes with some of her Slytherin housemates, always travelling in groups, probably to look more intimidating.

Atria wondered with numb eyes. Having just left transfiguration, The story of the legendary chamber of secrets had been explained to the class by professor McGonagall and had Atria chilled to her core.

A monster, The chamber of secrets held a monster and it was going to go beyond just filches evil cat. Mudbloods where next, Mudbloods where the target. And those around her seemed to celebrate that fact.

"I wonder if the chamber is real," Daphne said her eyes filled with amazement and intrigue.

Draco gave the group a sly smile, "I hope so then I won't have to listen to Granger's annoying voice in class anymore" Draco said making the whole group break out in barbed smiles.

"That's a horrible thing to say," Atria said, louder than she probably should have.

"Oh Atria don't be so sensitive," Daphne said brushing off her comment.

"She'd deserve it anyway," Draco said between Crabbe and Goyle making the others laugh.

"No one deserves that," Atria said her eyes stuck on her cousin in disbelief at what he had just said.

"Well, well," Pansy began, her eyes zoning in on Atria. "Finally showing your true colours, Blood traitor."

"I am not a Blood traitor," Atria said defensively glaring towards the other girl while the other watched in fascination.

"You definitely sound like one," Pansy said eyeing Atria with malice, her tone unconvinced and cruel.

"Well, she's not," Draco snapped at Pansy his eyes darting over to his cousin, whether or not his anger was directed at her or Pansy she did not know.

"Their just stupid Mudbloods Atty." Draco whispered to her as the rest of the group charged forward leaving Atria wavering behind.

Atria watched as her classmates moved forward as she remained rotted in place, of course, no one noticed, and they probably wouldn't for a while. How she wished she could be as ignorant to the world around them as the rest of them were. How foolish and spoiled they all were to believe that they were the centre of society and everything and everyone simply existed to serve them. None had the intelligence to accept anything other then what their parents told them, but maybe then again if they did, they would have to come to terms with the fact they were as mortal and human as everyone else and that was something they would never do.

* * *

**November 10**

The day before Christmas was when it started. At first, she thought they were just headaches but then the buzzing became louder. It got worse and worse. She couldn't concentrate in class. She couldn't sleep, she could no longer hold a proper conversation without her mind getting the best of her. But the buzzing became echoes and echoes became whispers until she began to hear it much more clearly. A young boys voice calling from the back of her mind whispering things to her, telling her things. Just small things when she was unsure or confused. His voice sounded so sure and confident. When she was angry, he egged her on when she was sad he blustered her up when she was happy he was too.

She knew something was wrong, hearing voices in your head isn't a good sign infant usually its a sign of insanity. But as soon as she asked herself that question. Am I insane? He was there to tell her, no, and then it all fell into place.

"Tom?"

* * *

**November 18**

She didn't notice it at first. It was small moments that really caught her attention. The sleep deprivation even though she remembered going to bed and remember falling asleep she still found herself exhausted the very next day.

But one morning was more strange than the rest of them. She woke up with dirty feet as if she had been walking around barefoot in the night, feathers in her hair and on a nightgown swell as an odd tense feeling in both her hands as if she had squeezed the life out of something.

She opened the curtains to an empty dormitory. She must have overslept again.

She quickly ran around the room throwing on her uniform before she left to make her way to the great hall and she got there just in time for breakfast.

People were whispering, in hushed voices and there was a sullen mood among the students.

She sat down at the slithery table in her usual place, and it didn't take her long to wonder what everyone was chatting about.

"What happened exactly," Atria asked Daphne as she picked at a piece of toast.

"Didn't you hear" Daphne whispers to her, always one for gossip.

"What?" Atria asked her but it was Pansy who spoke up smugly, "Someone strangled all the roosters."

"What?" Atria asked, dumbfound, who would strangle roosters, no wonder she didn't wake up this morning.

"Someone strangled them all, not a single one was left alive. Hagrid found them this morning all spread out on the ground necks broken."

* * *

**November 23**

Dobby froze, horrorstruck, then grabbed Harry's water jug from his bedside table and cracked it over his own head, toppling out of sight. A second later, he crawled back onto the bed, cross-eyed, muttering, "Bad Dobby, very bad Dobby….."

"So there is a Chamber of Secrets?" Harry whispered. "And did you say it's been opened before? Tell me Dobby!"

He seized the elf's bony wrist as Dobby's hand inched toward the water jug. "But I'm not Muggle-born - how can I be in danger from the Chamber?"

"Ah, sir, ask no more, ask no more of poor Dobby mistress, mistress," stammered the elf, his eyes huge in the dark. "Dark deeds are planned in this place, but Harry Potter must not be here when they happen - go home, Harry Potter, go home. Harry Potter must not meddle in this, sir, 'tis too dangerous -"

"Who is it, Dobby?" Harry said, keeping a firm hold on Dobby's wrist to stop him from hitting himself with the water jug again. "Who's opened it? Who opened it last time?"

"Dobby can't, sir, Dobby can't, Dobby mustn't tell, must protect her!" squealed the elf. "Go home, Harry Potter, go home!"

"must protect who Dobby!" said Harry fiercely. "who are you protecting!"

* * *

Atria ran towards the common room so fast the world seemed to zoom by as she did.

He had been laying there completely motionless, lifeless even.

Colin, Colin Creevy the first-year Hufflepuff who would never hurt a fly

He lay in a hospital bed unmoving his eyes scrunched up his hands still clasping his camera for dear life.

She turned a corner before she felt her body make an impact with someone else's much firmer one.

Her eyes raised slowly until she found herself staring up at Severus Snape whose face became a picture of fury at the sight of her.

"Miss Black it is the middle of the…." He stopped as he finally got a good look at her in the dimly lit corridor.

His eyes widened at her red ones at how vacant her stare was how lost and scared she looked. He made a quick move to grab her by the shoulder, but she was much smaller and stealthy. She moved quickly, dodging his hand and run as fast as her legs would carry her down the hall.

"Miss Black come back here" she heard him call angrily from behind her, but she did not slow down. She ran to the Slytherin common room and glided up the stairs to her dorm, not caring if her roommates were sleeping. She snatched the diary before going into the bathroom quickly.

She fell to the tiled ground before opening the diary.

_'How do I close it',_ she scribbled angrily on the page before watching the ink disappear but no reply? She waited for a few minutes but still not a word from Tom.

_'Tom?'_

She tried again

_'Tom?'_

She tried once more, He was ignoring her.

She started to panic it. First, it was animals but now, now it was people, innocent people who couldn't control the fact that they were born different. She stood and began to pace rapidly her body slowly heating up as her breathing became more erratic.

She turned on the shower quilt as the room began to grow too hot for her to bear. She quickly ducked under the water not caring that it was freezing, not caring that she was still fully clothed. She needed the feel numb again she needed to not care about anything else again but she had opened up pandora box the moment she had opened that diary and the price should be her to pay not the ones deemed unfit by a thousand year old dead man.

She couldn't go to Dumbledore she was an accomplice, she was held accountable for her own actions because that's what they were. She had once thought it was the greatest thing to ever happen to her. Tom, Tom was all she had, she could rely on Tom, Tom would help her. But that blessing had become a curse, and the saddest part of it was that this was only the beginning of cage Tom riddle was slowly building around her.

She sunk down the wall until she was sitting under to cold water as every part of her body went numb. But something in the deep dark part of her mind told her this was only the beginning.

* * *

**November 24th**

Atria sat in the common room the diary in her hands. She couldn't seep, she couldn't eat and had thrown up every time she even tried. She knew Tom was ready to talk. She felt the humming of power from the diary, like a beating drum calling her back to him. But she wouldn't, she would not give in. It was best if it remains closed from now on and hopefully until the end of time. But still, she had no guarantee that's the way it would stay.

"Why is it then whenever I find you have that stupid book?" Draco said throwing himself on the couch next to her.

Atria rolled her eyes at his adolescent behaviour. She would never admit to Draco, but she was always jealous, how he was the one who could live the true extent of his childhood blinkered from his father's sins while she was used for them.

"It's not a book it's a diary and why shouldn't I," she said impoverished.

"Well can I at least read it," he asked making a move o open the cover of the book.

She quickly moved it out of his reach before staring at him in shock at his gall. "No, you can't."

"Come on what does it say that I don't already know," he said making another move for the book.

She tucked the book away in her bag as she explained to him in a more playful manor knowing it was the best way to lead him off without making him angry. "Contrary to what you may think Draco you don't know everything about me."

Draco leant back on the couch as she sat back up and laid her head back against the headrest to look at him. His eyes were contemplative and his brow raised at her in a gaze that reminded her so of his father.

"Where were you last night?" He asked, his young face looking more aged in its severity.

Atria gave pause at the sudden change of subject and flinched somewhat in his stern gaze as he continued."Daphne said that when she went to the bathroom last night she noticed you weren't in bed. So where were you?"

Atria paused for a moment and she could see he was observing her every move."I was in the common room."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes running over he face as to spot any give of dishonesty.

"Just reading didn't want to wake the other girls up with the light," she replied plainly and raised her eyes to look at him only to see a frightening look of disdain on his face as glared at her from his place."Your lying Atty." He hissed at her.

Atria's head jerked back subtly as if to distance herself from her cousin. "No, I'm not."

"Yes you are," he said in a tone reserved usually for that of Harry Potter and the likes of those he thought lower than himself.

"Miss Black."

Both turned quickly to see Snape standing in the common room doorway his eyes on his two students before settling on Atria "Come here."

Atria stood from her seat before walking over to professor Snape as he led her into the corridor. He crossed his arm over his chest as he stared down at the petite little girl as looked to her shoes.

"Would you like to explain to me perhaps why it is that a second year such as your self was roaming around the castle in early hours of the morning when she has no business what so ever to be doing so?"

"I just needed some air sir," Atria replied with lowered eyes.

He raised an eyebrow at her defence, his face unreadable, "Is that so."

"Yes, sir."

"And not only that but you also had the audacity to try to run," he said his lips turning into a grimace of anger at her disobedience.

Atria's eyes stilled on her professor as his tall figure loomed over her. She unable to break from his intimidating gaze as she stumbled over her words."I'm sorry sir. I was, I was tired and confused. I haven't been sleeping well."

"I would go as far as to say that your exhausted," He said pointedly, He saw the bags under her eyes in class and the way her body twitched in Hypnagogic jerks. And this was not a single occurrence he had first been informed by professor McGonagall weeks ago that Atria was not up to her usual standards in class. He may have a certain dislike for the girl, But he was not arrogant, Atria Black was a bright young girl. The top of almost all her classes but lately he had notices she had been slipping. "Your professors are worried your falling asleep in class, unable to keep focus. Your change in demeanour is quite noticeable."

Atria felt her eyes water but willed the tears in her eyes to still. She can't say a word and she knew under her professors gaze that to break was a strong possibility.

"It would be a shame if a letter had to be sent home."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't."

* * *

**November 30**

Atria sat at the desk staring at the open book, he had been trying to talk to her for days but she hadn't even opened the book to check if he had tried. But there it was, his pretty handwriting waiting to be read.

'Good morning'

She sat for a moment, staring at the words. And sensing her presents he continued to press on.

'Oh come on'

'You can't ignore me forever'

_'Watch me'_

'Don't be like that'

'I know you made me strangle those roosters'

'A flock of annoying birds. That's why you're upset.'

_'And I know there's a monster in the chamber'_

_'And I know its there to kill Muggleborns and you just forced me to let it out'_

'I forced you to do nothing. If you don't remember you did it willingly'

_'Tom, Colin is in the hospital, there is an investigation in the school already. This has already become too dangerous. We need to stop'_

'We. What do you mean by we? You did this all on your own'

_'But you told me to'_

'And who will believe you when you tell them your diary told you to do it'

'Im all you have and I can help you'

_'Tom I don't want your help I just want to stop this before its too late, people are going to get hurt.'_

'I think we're already past that point Atty'

_'Don't call me that'_

'Why not it's what he calls you'

_'Yes but he's my cousin'_

'But I like Atty'

_'I can't help you anymore Tom, I won't'_

Her body moved against her she didn't even know where the command came from but it was too late. Her body took over and she felt her head go down in lightning speed until it banged into the desk with a painful thump. She fell off the chair her head feeling fuzzy maybe she was concussed. What on earth was that? She moved her hand to her head, but she retracted it when she felt a sting from the touch. Blood, there was blood on her hand she got up and moved to a mirror to see a new gash on the edge of her hairline where her head had met the desk.

There was no slip, nothing on her behalf that would have led to that had it been no that wasn't possible but then she saw his reply on the open page of the book.

_But you will._

* * *

**December 12**

A Basilisk she knew the monster was a basilisk. She read the age over and over again Tom would help her stop it then she would have to work out how to do it herself. King of serpents, capable of living for hundreds of years. And the rooster's cry is why tom wanted her to kill the flock of birds. She read the age over and over again Tom would help her stop it then she would have to work out how to do it herself.

A Basilisk grew to monstrous lengths and for it to move freely through the castle and not be seen was not possible.

She knew it came from the chamber in the bathroom but how did it move from there what in the bathroom gave it access to the corridor, everything in the bathroom left through the pip..

Pipes. It was travelling through the pipes.

'Clever little one' She heard Tom whisper in her head. But she ignored him.

Her hand traced the page as she flicked around in the library making sure no one was watching her.

'What are you doing Atty'

_'Nothing'_

'Liar' he whispers softly at her

_'I can't do it anymore tom', _she said honestly.

'Yes you can '

'And you will'

'Remember what your uncle told you Atria'

'You listen to everything I say'

'And do everything I tell you'

'Or I think you'll get very hurt '

_'please just leave me alone'_

'Don't test my patience Atty'

'You'll find I'm a lot more dangerous then any beating you've ever had '

* * *

**January 22**

Her uncle had written to her telling her to meet her in the slithery dormitory at 6:00 while everyone was at the great feast. Dumbledore was gone, news travelled fast. Her uncle had used his power on the Hogwarts board of directors to get her biggest threat out of the way.

She sat with her head against the desk, not her biggest threat, her biggest hope. Without Dumbledore it would never stop, he was the only one who could have helped, could have stopped him. And now that the headmaster was gone she could hear the constant banging of Tom's attempts to break free from his prison. His power buzzing like a swarm of wasps.

Atria's head raised as she heard a knock on the door.

She turned in her seat to come face to face with Lucius Malfoy "Atria."

And like a porcelain doll thrown against a wall, she broke. She had no one, she had only what she knew and that was family. She had not been shielded from the world as Draco had. she had been shoved headfirst into a dark abyss and held there until it slowly morphed into her reality and it was the man in front of her had confined her to it. But her walls were caving in, burying her under them and any hand that pushed through the ruble was one she could use to lift herself out.

She burst into tears at the sight of his stiff figure, running to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist in a one-sided hug before crying into his chest.

"I'm sorry but I can't, I can't do it anymore," she tirelessly sobbed, her body quaking with her cries. She was so lost, so out of control. Her mind was scattered into a million pieces and every time she tried to calm it, it was like calming a thousand storms that continued to move, devastating everything in their way.

Her uncle's arms never moved and felt as solid as stone in her trembling arms, completely still and unyielding from the force of her shudders.

He pulled her back by her shoulders roughly and with the back of his hand delivered a hard blow to the side of her face.

Atria hit the stone ground crying harder, her ribs hurting from the force of her cries as her mania reached its ruinous peak.

"Weak" he spat at the sobbing girl as she sat on the ground her body spent, swaying like a wilted flower in the wind. "Just like your mother," He finished cruelly.

"After everything I have done for you, you can't complete the simple task I have given you "

Atria eyes were wild as she looked up at him, her fingers gripping her school skirt so tightly she could feel her nails cutting through the threads."But the things it tells me to do, I can't, I can't get him out of my head, I can't." Her hands went to her ears, and she clawed at them almost in an attempt to rip them from her head allowing not a single sound access. But Toms's voice filled her mind once more.

'He thinks you're pathetic'

'Have your tears ever moved him to stop before'

Her eyes scrunched shut trying to turn off her senses, trying to block him out as she grasped at her ears even tighter.

"I can't make him stop" was her small broken whimper as she curled up, trying to push herself in on her body.

Lucius moved forward quickly snatching her wrists in his hands and ripping them away from her ears only to see the blood under her nails where she had cut too deep. He then moved his hand to each of her cheeks in a strong grin to move her face.

" shhh", he hushed to the lucid girl "it will be alright," he said gripping her cheeks tightly in his grasp, trying to awaken her from the deranged coma she was trapped in. And soon enough Atria's cries lessened and he continued until she was a no longer a blubbering mess.

"It will all be over soon."

* * *

**February 25**

Atria ran into the girl's bathroom her hands grasping the Hair on her head trying to claw through to her mind, maybe that would stop his voice she told herself, maybe if she dug deep enough she could tear him out and all would be as it once was. She couldn't take it anymore, not the guilt or the fear, she couldn't watch as another innocent student was taken to the hospital because of her despicable actions.

Tom's voice had grown too loud to the point it was almost smothering out her own, she could barely hear her own thoughts they had become the ant crushed under toms boot. And with the volume of it came the power. Every secret, every beating, every insecurity she had ever told him he now used against her. And she didn't have the strength to shut it out.

'Pathetic' she heard his voice say in her ear.

"Tom stop," she cried in her mind still just a hushed whisper compared to his.

'Your nothing some pureblood princess no one wants and no one loves, and that's why no one will stop him when he beats you to a lifeless corpse.'

"Please stop." This time it was not her mind that spoke but her mouth, out loud, her cracking and broken voice echoing in the bathroom like a choir of the damned.

'Maybe if your lucky, you'll spend your life on your back for some pureblood dog.'

"Tom please stop please just leave me alone," she cried her eyes so swollen, she could barely even see the room as she backed up into the bathroom's corner. She sobbed as the room seemed to close in on her, leaving her stuck in her own personal purgatory of Tom's creation.

'Weak just like your mother. No backbone or will to even break.'

"Stop it please," she wailed, her hands flying to her ears as she tried to silence the noise but to no avail.

'Slit your little wrists and watch the blood you are not worthy to have, drain from your body until your cold in the earth.'

"STOP !" She screamed as she threw the diary through the air as far away from her as she could get it. The pipes burst open and water flew from their cracked points, shooting it in each and every direction.

She sunk to her knees, her body wracked with sobs to the point she didn't even have time to take a breath. She felt so small, so fragile if someone came in the slightest touch would have broken her into a million pieces and no one would be able to put her back together again. She could have curled up in a ball right there and then, and let the bathroom flood around her until she drowned in the water as well as her exhaustion. But still, as she sat her hands over her ears, she heard it. For the first time in a long time, she heard the sound of Silence.

* * *

**March 16**

Atria sat in the library, over the last few days she had started to feel some semblance of herself. She sat reading great wizards of our time and had just reached the chapter about the most recent and by far one of the darkest wizards of the time.

Tom Morvolo Riddle was...

Wait.

What?

Why was it that in the first line of a chapter full of dark wizards, the first three words of Voldemort's beginning started with Tom Morvolo Riddle.

She felt a sick feeling in her gut but looked back to the page to see if she had just been daydreaming. But no, the first three words read Tom Marvel Riddle.

Her eyes scanned the page quickly, and her heart jumped into her throat as she came to the conclusion of her discovery.

Sweet Salazar. She had messed up. She had really messed up. She should have burnt that stupid book the moment she had it in a grasp.

Tom

Sweet caring Tom

Sweet caring manipulative Tom

Sweet manipulative psychotic Tom was him.

He who must not be named

Voldemort.

* * *

**March 17**

Atria threw the room apart in a desperate search and as time went by she grew more and more era tic in her task. She should have destroyed that book, she should have tied it to a brick before throwing it into the deep pits of the black lake. But now she had settled for a watery grave in the girl's lavatory and now it was here with Harry Potter. The boy who lived, The boy who stooped he must not be named now slept in the same room as a dark artefact that contained some semblance of that monster. She didn't understand how it's power worked but or how it had in someway contained a young tom riddle in such a lively and present way, but it terrified her, the fact that it even existed and the fact that it had been in her uncle's possession.

Tom was too dangerous for Harry. The power of the diary would sink into him until he crumbled like a paper tower. And the boy who lived, his life now rested in her hands.

She threw books from their places on the tables and ripped draws free, causing their contents to fall on the floor. But the diary was nowhere and she felt her desperation reach its peak. She picked up every mattress, flipping them off of their beds until she heard a heavy thunk come from under that of Harry Potter's. She saw the shiny leather that had fallen under his bed and quickly ducked down before snatching it up and running from the dormitory.

* * *

**March 18**

Atria sat against her headboard, the curtains were drawn around her, the diary sat at the end of the bed staring her down. As soon as the book left her possession she had stopped hearing his voice and her head and she began to feel some semblance of normalcy roam her mind as well in her life. Would it all start again when she opened the diary? Would he smother her into an abuzz of madness until there was no possible way for her to turn back? She couldn't think of herself anymore, her selfishness and weak will were what started the atrocity in the first place so the burden was hers to bear.

She moved slowly towards the dairy before placing it in her lap, quill at the ready. But when she opened the book, every page was already filled with the same verse over and over again from front to back.

You left me

She started to flick through the diary. His writing becoming angrier. His usual neat swirls became larger and less structural until it almost felt like he was screaming at her in manic lines. She had to make him talk to her and she knew he reacted to her sorrow and weakness with an exhilarated craze. So she set her trap.

_'I'm sorry'_. She wrote.

She waited a moment before more erratic letter filled the page blocking out her own.

'It's going to take a little bit more than that this time Atty'

_'Please Tom I'm frightened I don't know what to do. I can't help you anymore'_

'Why not'

_I know who you are_

For a moment there was no reply and she thought maybe he had stopped maybe he knew that from now on he would remain confined to the diary that now she had become a hopeless case, she wouldn't help the darkest lord of the time. But she was wrong.

'So, you finally worked it out'

'Not a stupid little girl, after all, are you'

_'I won't help you anymore Tom'_

'Why are you being like this'

'After everything, I have done for you'

_'You've done nothing for me, you're ruining me.'_

'Only because you let me'

'Can't you see, I'm trying to make you stronger but you won't let me'

'I can help you, all you need to do is let me, only I can make it all stop'

Don't listen to him his using you and when he's done he'll leave you broken and locked in with yourself and regrets.

But what if she closed the diary, and it was too late he was already back in her head. Atria watched as her tears fell to the paper. 'Don't', she told herself it his trap and once you fall into it you won't get back out?

But he could help her, he helped her in the past and everything he had told her had helped. Everything would be better then it was before but not before it got to far. Maybe if she gave herself to him, he would leave other alone, maybe this was the pursuit of a lost and angry teenage boy who felt no sense of control and used his power to dominate and torture those around him. Or maybe after her, he would still continue and more would die and suffer at his words behest.

But still who would help her. She was so tired of being weak, being the victim but with no turning point just a flat line of pain and anguish. She was 12 and could see her whole life flash before her eyes in one dull grey flash and it was not long before she was dead without ever really living. And that thought drove her mad. How long would she have to wait until someone would come and dig her out of the hole she was born in. How long until she could take her own life into her hands instead of it being held on like a tight and choking leash. Atria made her choice. She was done waiting, done waiting for a change in her plotline. She would have to make one her self, whether it came out as a cry for help or otherwise she had made her choice. So with a trembling hand, she wrote back to him.

_'How?'_

She waited and waited. Her eyes stuck on the page, maybe he was teasing her knowing her desperate needs and wanting to build her only to break her after as he often did.

But then he told her.

'Let me show you'

But the ink didn't vanish as it usually did. Instead, all their conversations appeared and flashed before her eyes on the pages. Every secret she had told him, every nightmare she had shared grew back on the page like mould on a wall. It spread like a virus until not a space on any page was left. It flooded with confessions from both parties, and she knew she had made the wrong choice.

The words moved. The words moved like tentacles on the page, slowly drifting towards her fingers which held the book open.

Her body tried to drop the book but her finger refused to let go, her grip only increasing. The black sentences and paragraphs moved until she felt them stick to her fingers like thick black oil. And it spread. It moved up her arms and further until her body was paralysed by the fear in her words. She felt his power pulsating in her neck, trying the strangle her until it was like her body had forgotten to move.

Every conversation and a kaleidoscope of pain flashed before her eyes and the feeling grew to much to bear and a presents filled her that slowly smothered her own, her own consciousness slipping away as something completely different took its place.

'Don't worry Atty'

'I'll take it from here'

**Please review**


	13. Tom Riddle Was A Cruel Boy

**Did you know Uno was invented in 1971. fun fact for y'all**

**If you guys are not happy with the amount of coverage for second year please review and tell me because I'm happy to do more flashback spread out through the story.**

**All belong's to jk except Atria, she's mine.**

**Continuing into Second yea.**

* * *

**March 29**

Tom Riddle was a cruel boy.

Tom Riddle was possessive, Tom riddle alienated her from everything and made sure she had no one she could talk to.

He never let her leave her room or go to the feasts. She went to class and proved his point that no one cared, because no one noticed how her skin became tight around her cheeks, or how her eyes sunk back into her skull making her look like a walking corpse. He made her listen to every insulting and degrading thing he had to say about her, and she slowly forgot what it was like to have a mind of her own. Her brain now felt similar to that of a crowded room. Where only one should reside, there were now two.

Before it had all began, Atria had always been able to push everything back and think only of the present, not her past. But with Tom, he shoved them all forward, All her worst thoughts and memories were on repeat, constantly playing before her eyes. She could no longer sleep, once afraid of nightmares, she now lived them over and over again even while conscious. Her mind was alive but all life was constantly being drained from her and to Tom.

She had few fleeting moments when her body was her own, small amounts so no would notice the silent brooding that went on in what was once her own mind. But other than that, she was drowning in her mind, trapped as he laid waste to her. And she learnt to do what he wanted, not to fight back against his hold, because if she didn't listen to him, he would only hurt her more.

He swung her head into the wall until she was concussed. He made her hold her breath until the veins in her head would surely explode. He held her head under the bathwater until her lungs almost took the needed gasp of air.

She needed an escape. She needed him out, but every time she tried to take her life back, he was there once again to snatch it away from her.

But she had a plan, she knew what she had to do. Simply lead the way for someone else to stop him.

She held the folded piece of paper in her hand as she walked quickly through the library.

'Don't do it Atria.'

'I'll make you regret it.'

'The Mudblood will pay for your actions. '

'Is that what you want Atty?'

'To make others pay for your failures?'

She walked past the desk Hermione had just left, leaving her belongings and the pages of her book open. Atria placed the folded page on the open book before walking away quickly, as to not be seen.

Hermione walked back towards her desk having found the book she was looking for. She sat back at her desk but something caught her observing eye. A folded piece of parchment lying in her open book. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her, anyone who would have left her note. She never got notes.

She opened the folded piece of parchment to look at the page.

A page on basilisks, so someone else was looking into the chamber of secrets. But a single word was written at the bottom of the page, underlined in attention. Pipes

* * *

**March 30**

Hermione lay now in a hospital bed along with her other victims. The four students lay in their petrified poses stiff on their beds.

_'It's all your fault' _ Tom whispered in the depths of her mind._' She's there because of you.'_

Atria approached the frozen girl slowly her eye glazed over and mouth open in awe

_'I tried to warn you Atty.'_

_'I always win.'_

"Please stop this," Atria whispered under her breath, brushing her tear away with the back of her hand.

_'Because you're in the position to ask favours of me,_' he hissed menacingly.

And once again the smoke filled her senses and she lost all control.

* * *

**April 14**

Atria wrapped herself in her bathrobe after she had showered, she tried to suppress the sobs she knew would eventually make their way out.

But as she looked at her sickly form in the mirror she could not help the loud sob that shook her body to its core. She could barely recognise her self, while her life had never been ideal right now she would give anything to go back to it. Her cries came to an immediate stop when a knock sounded against the door.

Daphne stood on the other side of the door, she woke up late realizing Atria was not yet in bed, She then heard Atria's small cries and moved straight away. "Atria what's going on?"

Atria knew she had milliseconds at most but she was not hopeless yet, "Daphne," she attempted to cry out to the girl but her own body betrayed her. Her hand flew to her mouth blocking the sound before it could fully escape and tightening in case she attempted anymore.

"Atria are you alright?" Daphne asked leaning against the bathroom door.

Atria felt Tom slip into place as puppet master before the string's tightened and she was no longer in control.

"Atria are you.." But Daphne was not given the chance to finish. The door swung open and Atria stood almost cheerfully and Daphne almost would have believed her if not for her angry bloodshot eyes.

"I'm fine, Just tired," was Atria's shallow response before she walked out from the bathroom and climbed into bed.

"Are you sure?" Daphne asked suspiciously, "if you need to talk.."

"I'm fine Daphne." Atria interrupted looking away from Daphne, comfortably in her bed. "Now go to bed, you're going to wake everyone up."

And when Atria flicked her wand, extinguishing all lights Daphne knew the conversation was over.

* * *

**May 18**

Draco and Atria had been Arguing, it had been happening a lot more this year than it had last year. Every time it happened she could feel Tom slowly losing more patience with Draco and she felt his magic pulling through her, about to burst out and tear her cousin to pieces. She had worked hard to keep Tom away even if only for a day more. But she feared this time he may not let go and when she felt Tom slip into her mind she knew she had failed.

"I'm fine Draco?" Atria said as the two children sat in the corner of the common room, Atria pretending to read a book, shaking off his presence.

"Let me take you to the hospital wing Atty you look Ill, and it's not just today or this week. For months. You look like a corpse."

"You're being dramatic," Atria said in a dismissive tone, In a way very unlike her.

"No, I'm not," Draco snapped."Atty I'm just trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help," she hissed at him cruelly.

He looked at her as if she had just said the most ludicrous thing before ripping into her on a tangent, "Your skipping meals, you oversleep every morning, your missing classes and I don't care if you think you don't need my help but obviously you need someone to help you."

She rolled her eyes and his ears picked up on the small scrape of gritted teeth.

"What is so wrong about me caring?" Draco asked, shaking his head at her.

"Maybe you do a little too much," Atria said under her breath just loud enough for him to hear.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Draco sad his voice filled with revolt. "Atria what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing as I said before I'm fine."

"No you're not fine, you're sick now come on if you don't come with me to the hospital wing now or I'll have no choice but to get professor Snape." He moved to take hold of her wrist but as his fingers brushed her flesh he felt himself fly backwards into the wall landing hard on his back. His vision began to spot as he sat up to see Atria slowly walking toward him, wand in hand.

"No Draco. You see, Atty and I aren't finished yet." Her voice spoke slowly. Draco knew his cousin, not just emotionally but characteristically. She spoke with a firm softness and timid confidence. She was not cruel or demanding. She was serene in everything she did. And as he watched her speak and approach him now. He backed away as he caught her malicious gaze, This was not his cousin. She gave a giggle at his attempt to escape before speaking to herself more than him."And I can see you won't be letting this go anytime soon, so maybe a bit more force is needed, But then again you would run to the first person you see."

She pointed her wand between his eyes before whispering the spell. "Obliviate."

* * *

**April 27**

The collection of Hogwarts ghost gained another member in Atria Alphia Black. He had become more cruel, more powerful and more dangerous. Her life was now a never ending loop pf the same day over and over again. Absolute darkness. Tom didn't even let her watch, she was shoved into a part of her mind where any sense of time or space was no longer accessible to her. Her body slept, woke up and acted as human as possible before doing it all over again the next day.

No one noticed, she was just another student rushing to class or brooding after having have had a bad day.

She only saw herself in the small moment's Tom left to her. But it was more a taunt, than an act of mercy. He allowed her to see herself slowly deteriorate as she grew skinner and she watched as her body became more morose and corpse-like.

The school year began to reach it's close and she felt the climax of this tale coming to a dangerous end, four attacks on muggle students later and her morality no longer even felt existent she wished to feel but you needed a mind to feel and she was not in possession of one of those. But she felt tom's excitement in everything he did now and knew it was only a matter of time.

* * *

**Into The Chamber **

She walked down the dank chamber, the pathway was lined with large pillars and pools of water leading her to her destination.

She reached the centre and stood perfectly still, her chest barely moving with her breath.

And then it all stopped, her heart, her breath and for a moment she was dead. Like an oil spill, an inky black mist poured from her nose, from her eyes, from her ears before spilling from her pours, her body quivering with its power. Her body burnt, It felt like acid had been poured over her and was burning away her very essence. The thick fog stopped her from breathing cutting off her airway like thick smog making it impossible for a single sound to escape.

The smoke filled the space around her and she fell to her knees before slumping to the ground completely. And for the first time and a long time Atria was left alone in her body and the last thing she saw was the black mist taking shape, a silhouette of darkness forming before she closed her eyes.

* * *

Atria's eyes burned as she opened them to the cool air. Her body stung as she moved to sit up and she was somewhat confused by her surroundings. But it didn't take her long to remember. She leapt quickly to her feet, A room of stone and water surrounded her and she turned quickly to come face to face with large frightening statue. The large chamber made her feel even smaller while under its roof. Her eyes darted around as they snapped onto a dark shape in the corner.

A dark figure stood in the corner of the room his face hidden from sight, in the shadows and mist.

This person's presence was familiar, something about him felt comforting but all while being malicious. Her body moved forward. She needed to be closer to him but she stopped herself as she remembered where she had felt this familiarity before. The energy in the room matched that of which she felt the entire year.

"Tom?" Atria asked the dark shadow.

He moved forward into the Light. A handsome young boy, with strong but still delicate features, soft black hair and dark eyes. "Hello, Atty."

Atria took a step backwards as he approached her. She trembled under his intense gaze as he took step after step towards her which she mirrored with a step back.

She watched him move in frightened awe."How?" She asked speechlessly.

"How what? How am I here?" She slowly nodded at him.

"Trust me when I say it was no easy triumph." He watched as she backed further and further towards the wall, her eyes darting all over the place, trying to locate an exit or escape. "There's no way out Atty," he said, finding humour in her hopeless attempts. "Well, there is," he said, closing in on his prey. "But you won't be needing it."

Her back hit the stone and like dear at the headlights, she watched as the vessel of her demise moved closer.

"I'm not going to hurt you Atty," Tom said holding up his hands as he moved closer, his lips turned up in a small and charming smile. He kept walking closer, lowering his hands when he was so close he completely obscure her vision.

Her head was bowed, her hair a curtain around her face. Her eyelids quivered, barley open and he could see her muttering under her breath, like a child trying to assure themselves it was only a bad dream. He was so close, She could feel his breath brush her cheek making her flinch. He scoffed at her timidness. "So weak."

Her lip trembled as she gulped before asking, still refusing to look at him. "Why am I here Tom?"

His hand moved forward slowly but her head flinched away. He let out a dark hum, he always enjoyed it more when she was frightened. His hand continued, tucking the hair that hung in front of her face behind her ear. "Because I still need you," he said smiling gently down out her, before moving away. She watched as he paced. He was an unusual boy. She knew that. His mood changed with the wind and so did his actions. He was unpredictable as if he didn't even know what he would do next, and it scared her.

"There's something missing, while I feel stronger it's not the same as it was before. I need more."

She raised her head watching as he stared at her with a sick hunger that made her even more nervous than before. "More what?" she asked quietly.

"Power, life," he said trying to find the right word for what he craved. "Soul."

"Soul?" She repeated back to him, shaken by the word.

He nodded to her, walking closer his mind playing out sinister deeds "That's why I need you."

"Your deepest fears, your darkest secrets, your nightmares, every little thought gave me more strength. You feel things with such an intense deepness and it was better than I ever expected. And when you felt fear." He smiled in recollection as if recalling a pleasant memory. "Fear is a much stronger emotion than believed, and it fed me slowly. And while it was not what I expected, it was what I needed and once you're started I couldn't let it go, your fear was addictive. It gave me the power I needed to rid myself from the diary and then from you. And now I'm once again whole."

Their eyes met, and he took one step forward but she knew better. She would not let him get to her. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, but with a flick of his wand, well her wand as she came to realize, her feet fell out from under her before she felt her self being dragged back to him. She was flipped onto her back staring up as Tom glared down at her.

"YOU POURED OUT YOUR SOUL TO ME!" he yelled at her furious at her attempts of escape, "IT'S AS MUCH MINE NOW AS IT IS YOURS!"

She scurried away from him standing on wobbly legs as he moved on her, a ferocious glint in his eyes.

"Tom please, don't do this I-" she began to beg, but his hand flew to her mouth before swinging her face away pushing her to the hard ground.

She turned quickly, afraid to keep her back to him only to come face to face with a drawn wand pointed at her. "You can't fight this Atty." he said persistently,"You've put too much into the diary, into me. You're no match."

"Tom please I did everything you asked," Atria said tearfully her body shaking with adrenaline ready to run, but knowing she would not get far.

"AND IT WASN'T ENOUGH!" he screamed at her causing her to cringe away from his booming voice. But his demeanour changed back to calm and collected, as if he had never been angry at all, almost soft and caring he told her gently. "Don't worry it won't be long now and then it will all be over, isn't that what you wanted."

Her head shook. This wasn't happening. But it was. She was about to die, and the first person she had come to trust blindly and completely was going to do it. Her eyes stayed stuck on his wand as the last few tears of acceptance run down her cheeks and with a flick of his wand everything went black.

* * *

Atria eyes opened slowly to peace and the echoing sounds of running water. She lifted her head from the wet stone ground and remembered why she was there, lifting her head in alarm. Her head ached at the quick movement, but she pushed through, her eyes settled on a small figure near her.

"Harry," Atria asked softy.

Harry was looking down in deep thought turned to her his eyes widening in shock, "Atria." He said moving closer to her as she sat on the ground, "you're okay," He said looking at her as if a miracle had just been performed.

Atria guilt filling her as she saw the dirt and blood covered boy infant of her."I didn't mean to do it, Harry." She said over forcefully her eyes panic and manic in their movement.

"I swear I didn't," she continued through her pounding head."Riddle made me, He..." He what? Lied to her, She was dumb enough to believe him, she was to blame for this whole thing and she knew it, she couldn't blame Tom for her own stupid mistakes.

Atria looked as Harry placed his own hand over her in a comforting manner, which she did not deserve. And only then did she the bloody and open gash on Harry's arm. "Harry what?"

"Sshhh it's okay, your safe but you need to get out of here."

"But Harry, your arm." The wound already looked infected and sickly she needed to get him to the hospital wing.

A squawk sounded through the huge room as a bright firebird flew from the rocky cavern with wide wings before landing next to the pair.

Atria and Harry both watched as Fawkes swooped down next to Harry, his head tilting from side to side as he watched Harry's injured arm. The bird slowly lowered his head before his eyes watered and slow tears fell from the bird's beak. Atria and Harry both watched, entranced as they dripped to Harry's arm and skin slowly morphed.

"Phoenix tears," Atria whispered under her breath, as she watched the skin on Harry's arm mend itself until the flesh was fresh and clean.

Her head began to sting even more. She couldn't explain it but it was like all the roads of her mind where disconnected, and every time she tried to follow them though she fell off the edge plummeting back into nothingness. It was only until she fought her way through was it that she remembered.

"Harry where's Tom?" She asked, alarmed as her eyes darted around the room trying to spot the other young man.

"You don't have to worry about him. He can't hurt you anymore," Harry said softly giving her a small smile. "He's gone," He said holding up the destroyed diary for her to see.

Atria let out a breath of relief, looking at the torn diary. Could this be it? After a whole year of suffering and anguish, could she finally be free?

But her lungs felt too full like the air was too spacious in her chest. Her head began to sting, to ache until she could no longer see past the pain. Her head fell back as she collapsed back to the floor and the last thing she heard was Harry's concerned shout.

* * *

**The Hospital Wing**

Atria's eyes blinked open slowly as she lay on a comfortable surface. Her sight was fuzzy and the light was blinding as she closed her eyes to return to darkness again.

"Is she waking up?" a faint voice spoke as she finally started to hear clearly. Daphne?

"Shhh," She heard someone hush the other voice.

"Atria?" was that Draco?

She opened her eyes slowly and came face to face with Draco as she groggily let out a deep breath. "Atria," he said leaning over her his face full of concern."Madam Pomfrey she's awake" Draco screamed as she heard a pair of heels walk towards her.

"Move out of my way" Madam Pomfrey demanded, pushing Draco out of her way before leaning over Atria.

"Atria dear?" she heard madam Pomfrey say "Try keeping your eyes open."

Atria listened to the women as she began to mumble under her breath confused by her surroundings all of a sudden a phial was brought to her lips.

"swallow this, alright dear." Atria tasted the bitter potion as it went down her throat and after a few seconds, her head no longer felt like it had been bashed against a wall.

"Now let's try to sit up alright," she said sweetly, her soft hands assisting Atria into a seated position.

Within the hour she was a lot better, after having had been fed a small army of potions and she began to feel somewhat healthier. But just as she had begun to relax she heard close footsteps.

The curtains were pulled back to reveal Dumbledore and Severus Snape. "Miss Black, "Dumbledore said cheerfully as they closed the curtains behind them.

"Can't the questions wait a moment, this child has been through an ordeal she's exhausted sleep-deprived and fever it will take her a long time to recover fully," Madame Pomfrey began closing the curtain behind her as she too entered.

"I apologise, Poppy but they can't, may we have the space," Dumbledore said gracefully.

Madam Pomfrey stood stiffly before looking to Atria, addressing the two men, "If my patient feels she is up to it then yes" she turned to atria waiting for the young girl's answer

"It's fine," atria said to madam Pomfrey as the older women gave a soft smile nodding "alright then if you change your mind just give me a call alright."She pulled the curtains closed around them leaving the three alone in privacy.

"Poppy tells me she is fairly happy with your recovery, " Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better, sir."

"Do you know why we're here Miss Black?" Dumbledore asked calmly as to not scare the already shaken girl.

"I think so sir," She said."About the diary?"

"Yes. Miss Black, I must ask, "He stated as he sat down on the end of her bed," How did the diary come to be in your possession, do you remember who gave it to you and where you may have found it."

"I don't think I can remember," she said timidly looking down at her quilt picking at a loose thread.

Severus and Dumbledore shared a look before Severus stepped forward "Miss Black?" He addressed her. She looked up to the greasy haired man as he began to explain, "You have no obligation to tell us anything but if there was perhaps a reason or even a person who you felt would cause you harm if you shred with us where you got the diary we would like you to tell us now."

She couldn't help but glare at him as both knew there was no trust between them and if she were to tell anyone it would not be him.

"I told you, I don't remember," she said still pulling at the loose thread.

"Alright," Dumbledore said sensing her distress but the disappointment was evident on his face.

Atria looked down before asking her professors softly, "Who knows?"

Dumbledore smiled at her before reassuring her "No one who doesn't need too."

"My family?" Atria asked turning to Snape knowing if anyone was going to tell Lucius it would be him.

"They have yet to be informed, but your uncle had been sent for and will be coming in later today and will be informed," Snape told her, stone faced an apologetic at the fact.

"Is that necessary?" She asked with a shake in voice, her lower lip trembling slightly at the thought.

"Well as your guardians they have a right to know," he said slowly.

Atria nodded her lowered head, hiding her tears before agreeing with him "Yes of course."

"Miss Black, are you alright," Dumbledore asked concern written in his old features as he watched the visibly frightened girl.

"I'm fine," she said giving a small teary eyed smile to assure the old man but doing the complete opposite "I'm just tired." She shook her head, shaking off the feeling. "Can we maybe finish this later?"

"Of course," Dumbledore said raising himself from the bed before nodding to Snape leaving with Snape.

But the headmaster remained after her head of house had left."Miss Black," he said."I understand you have. Even though a terrible year but there is no shame in asking for help if it is needed."

"Thank you, sir, but truly I'm fine."

He nodded to her before he too joined Snape on the other side of the curtain.

Atria threw herself back on her pillow letting out a nervous breath. She was safe for now and while she slowly drifted off into a calm sleep she knew in the back of her mind she was not free yet.

* * *

**The Headmaster's Office **

"Well?" said Mr Malfoy sharply. "Who is it?"

"The same person as last time, Lucius," said Dumbledore. "But this time, Lord Voldemort was acting through somebody else. By means of this diary."

He held up the small black book with the large hole through the centre, watching Mr Malfoy closely. Harry, however, was watching Dobby.

The elf was doing something very odd. His great eyes fixed meaningfully on Harry, he kept pointing at the diary, then at Mr Malfoy, and then hitting himself hard on the head with his fist.

"I see. . . " said Mr Malfoy slowly to Dumbledore.

"A clever plan," said Dumbledore in a level voice, still staring Mr Malfoy straight in the eye. "Because if Harry here" -Mr. Malfoy shot Harry a swift, sharp look - "and his friend Ron hadn't discovered this book, why - your niece might have taken all the blame. No one would ever have been able to prove she hadn't acted of her own free will ...

Mr Malfoy said nothing. His face was suddenly masklike.

"And imagine," Dumbledore went on, "if Harry had not reached her in time it may have been too late."

Mr Malfoy forced himself to speak. "Very fortunate," he said stiffly.

And still, behind his back, Dobby was pointing, first to the diary, then to Lucius Malfoy, then punching himself in the head.

And Harry suddenly understood. He nodded at Dobby, and Dobby backed into a corner, now twisting his ears in punishment.

"Don't you want to know how it was possible for your niece to get her hands on such a dark artefact one that she could not have acquired on school grounds?" said Harry.

Lucius Malfoy rounded on him.

"How should I know how she got a hold of it," he said.

"Because you gave it to her," said Harry.

" I did no such thing, that is my niece you are talking about Potter. Why on earth would I give her such deadly object" he hissed.

Lucius Malfoy stood for a moment, and Harry distinctly saw his right hand twitch as though he was longing to reach for his wand. Instead, he turned to his house-elf

"We're going, Dobby!"

He wrenched open the door and as the elf came hurrying up to him, he kicked him right through it. They could hear Dobby squealing with pain all the way along the corridor. Harry stood for a moment, thinking hard. Then it came to him.

"Professor Dumbledore," he said hurriedly. "Can I give that diary back to Mr Malfoy, please?

* * *

**The Hospital Wing **

Atria tossed and turned in the uncomfortable hospital bed but the real reason she was unable to sleep was the loud, angry and hysteric voices of the other children in the hospital wing.

Atria stood from her bed and her small feet hit the cold stone floor as she moved to the curtains that surrounded her bed, pulling them back.

Just as she was about to berate her fellow students, her eyes fell on an unlikely bunch and her heart froze and the blood rushed from her face as she came face to face with the once petrified children.

Hermione Granger, Justin Finchfletchly, Colin Creevy and Penelope Clearwater. The four students sat around a hospital bed, cards in hand as they all looked too Atria.

"Hello," Justin said kindly

"Hello," Atria said softly as the hoard of Muggleborns stared her down.

"Atria isn't it," Penelope asked softly as Atria tried to hide her anxiety.

"yes," she said nervously tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked her in query, as the others looked at her.

"Just a bit ill." She lied, They all seemed to buy her answer except her Hermione who refused to look at Atria.

"Do you want to play?" asked an excited Colin, the first year Gryffindor, blind to society's prejudice. He received a group of odd stares after inviting one of the most high status, pureblood/Slytherin student into a game with Muggleborns. He raised the cards in his hands. They were odd cards of bright colours and by the screaming, she had heard from beyond her curtain it was a rough game indeed.

"What is it?" Atria asked staring down the cards I'm his hand trying to disposer what game it was.

"It's called Uno," Justin answered."It's a muggle game."

"I don't know how to play."

"That's fine." he said, "We'll teach you if you want, come sit."

Atria moved forward timidly before Colin moved over from his place on the end of the bed making room for her to sit next to him.

"Okay, so this is how you play?" Justin began to explain.

Three games later, the mood in the room had shifted completely to disbelief and awe. Atria places her second last card down preparing to bring the game to a close.

"Uno," Atria said holding a single card in her hand as the rest looked at her with their card filled hands mouths open in shock. The four Muggleborns showed an array of emotions. Anger, disbelief, frustration, Hopelessness.

The room sat in silence as the four students looked at the single card in atria's hand. "How?" Hermione asked her.

"It makes no sense," Justin added on running a hand over is frazzled brow.

Atria simply shrugged eyeing her finale card, "Beginners luck"

"But that our third game and you've won them all" Penelope said as she tried to sort seventeen card hand.

Justin slowly put down his card handing the game to Atria.

Atria placed her red two over his green two before holding up her empty hands. "Done I win," she said smiling over to a shocked Justin to which he returned with his own.

Justin's eyes drifted around the group before scooping up the card in his hand and beginning to shuffle the deck. "Well, another one then and we'll see just how long your luck lasts."

Atria gave a small smile before standing from the bed, "I would, but I'm feeling a bit tired I might go lie down for a bit."

"She just knows she can't win another round" Penelope said teasingly as she leant back in her chair.

"Whatever you say scaredy-cat." Colin said, poking out his tongue.

She closed the curtains around her and stood for a moment, evil, rats, parasites the children on the other side of that curtain were no different than the ones she had grown up with. No, that was wrong, they were better. They had invited someone who would have never done the same over to them and included her instead of excluding her. She had, had fun, real fun. Not enjoyment or pleasantness but fun, and she hadn't had fun in a long time. She climbed into her bed as guilt once again engulfed her, She almost ended their lives, solely based on the basis of blood. And she felt disgusted, not with her uncle, or Tom but with herself. She climbed under the covers but was disturbed before she could put her head to the pillow.

"Atria?"

"Hey Hermione" Atria said timidly as Hermione moved upon her

Hermione stood for a moment, she looked to contemplating saying something but she decided against it, simply walking up to Atria and handing her a folded piece of paper.

"Thank you," she said kindly."I have to admit, even I didn't think of pipes."

Atria looked at the parchment in her hand before looking at Hermione "How did you know?"

Hermione shrugged before replying, "I asked for the book and found you where the last person to check it out at the library."

She then turned to leave, but Atria stopped her. "Hermione, I'm really sorry," Atria said apologetically.

"Why?" Hermione asked as if Atria was being silly "it's wasn't your fault."

But it was.

* * *

Atria sat in the hospital bed eating away at the food on her plate. It felt like it had been years since her last full meal, she could feel the muscle coming back on her bones with every bite.

"Mr Malfoy stop!"

Hermione's head raised, as she watched a red-faced Lucius Malfoy no house elf by his side as he stormed into the hospital room, his leather shoes clomping loudly on the stone floor for all to hear.

Lucius stormed into the room, Dobby no longer by his side ripping back the curtains that concealed his resting niece

"Uncle?" Atria asked surprised by his presence but she didn't have much time before his hands lunged at her and his bruising grip fell onto her arm tightly. He said not a word to her before dragging her from the bed on shaky legs before beginning to drag her away from the bed.

"Mr Malfoy, what are you doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she stormed over to the hospital bed.

"She's leaving," was Lucius' short reply before he started to walk from the room not caring that Atria had none of her things or that she was still in her nightgown.

"Lucius" a loud voice boomed from the entrance of the hospital wing. Everyone turned as Dumbledore voice echoed through the room. "That is enough," he said moving forward, towards the pair.

Lucius glared at Dumbledore, Snape standing not too far behind his master. Everyone in the hospital wing froze, looking between the tall and intimidating Albus Dumbledore and the malevolent Lucius Malfoy. Both men levelled to full size staring each other down an unmistakable tension filling the room.

"This is entirely inappropriate," Madam Pomfrey said interrupting as she moved to Atria's side, but Lucius refused to relinquish his grip on her.

"She's coming home," Lucius snapped at Dumbledore. "She has caused enough trouble this year." He said staring down at the child with a dark glare before returning it to the headmaster.

"Are you suggesting that the event of this year lie entirely on her shoulders alone? Because if that is the case, I think it is fair to say we both know that is not true."

Lucius let the small girl's arm go with a fling before turning to Dumbledore his lip tight in a sneer. "I have had just about enough of you insinuations Dumbledore, you are headmaster you have no right to question my authority or to judge my decisions as a guardian and my word is final."

The room stood still and quiet as Dumbledore starred down the man but sadly came to the realisation that Lucius was right.

"Atria is coming home now."

* * *

**The Corridor**

Atria and her uncle walked through Hogwarts long corridors, not a word spoken between the pair. He was yet to even talk to her directly.

"Uncle I'm sorry," she said meekly as he led them to the headmaster floo system. He didn't listen, he continued to lead her down the hall. The small girl barely keeping up with his strides.

"Uncle I'm sorry," she tried again to gain his attention, but he turned with lightning fast reflexes taking her by the shoulder before slapping her quickly but forcefully across the cheek. The sound echoed down the halls, his only focus on her small pale face.

Her hand moved to her stinging cheek looking up at him before he whispered to her menacingly, "I'll deal with you when we get home." And once again he began pulling her towards the floo.

But if Lucius had not been so filled with anger and frustration and atria not so blinded with fear they would have noticed the prying eyes of Harry Potter, peaking from around the corner.

* * *

**The Dreaded Event **

Atria walked from the fireplace arriving into the dim and bleak lounge room and a green flash behind her signalled her uncle's close arrival.

She squealed when a hand flew to her hair tangling itself into her hair and her legs gave way under the pain of his grip. Her hands flew to Lucius' wrist trying to loosen his hold on her as he dragged her from the room. She tried to gain her footing to lessen the pain but failed as his fast strides kept pulling her.

The hall was filled with her whimpering screams as Lucius continuing to pull her to her room, his face made of stone. Atria tried to find her bearings but didn't even recognise where in the house they were. Her eyes were burning with red hot tears as they flooding her vision.

Another voice joined her cries and Lucius halted when the old house elf barged into him.

"Leave mistress! Leave mistress!" Kreacher cried as he climbed up the man's body before grabbing his hands, trying to remove Lucius much larger hands from Atria's hair.

Lucius grabbed the shrivelled Kreacher by the neck, before throwing him to the ground, kicking him as he tried to stand, knocking the old elf unconscious.

They continued down the hall, Atria's legs dragging behind her as she flailed around trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Please stop, please you're hurting me!" she said between cries, her hands clutching his for dear life, digging her nails into the gloved hands.

"Uncle please I tried!" She wailed as he kicked the door of her room open, and threw her to the wooden floor. She landed on her back before trying to sit back up, she didn't get far before he raised his cane over his head and with a dangerous swing brought the tinted object down on to her. The fangs on his serpent top cane hit her hard in the face and she grunted as her head met the floor with a hard thud, muddling her mind more.

"YOU DISOBEDIENT LITTLE BITCH," he screamed, before bringing it back down on her shoulder making her cry out in pain again."UNCLE, STOP!" She screamed choking on her tears, the canes fangs came down again stabbing into her hip through her clothes.

"ONE THING! YOU HAD ONE TASK! AND YOU FAILED!" He yelled smashing her body with every swing, harder and harder, growing angrier and angrier with each hit.

"PLEASE STOP IT," she cried trying to crawl away as his foot came down on her chest, pressing her into the floor so she was unable to move away. She felt a rib give way under his heavy boot, cracking as she let out a pained shriek. Her hands flew to his ankle trying to wiggle out from under him. His cane came down hard with another swing hitting her in the temple and black spots filled her vision.

Her cries stopped as she felt herself choke in pain. She looked up at his menacing face, coming face to face with his drawn wand.

"Please," she spluttered out. "Please stop,"

"Crucio," He hissed.

And Atria screamed.

* * *

Narcissa arrived home with Draco to a quiet house, as they reached the hall both Malfoy's jumped as piercing screams echoed through the house. Both stopped as Atria's cries travelled through the house, the haunted noise bounced off the walls back and forth in a never-ending loop.

Narsicca looked to her niece's bedroom as the screams continued from behind the closed doors.

She turned quickly to look at Draco, whose eye's were trapped, nervously on the door. She turned quickly before grabbing Draco by his arm and attempting to move him down the hall to his own room, but the boy stood solid his eyes still stuck in fear on the wooden doors.

"Draco, go to your room," Narcissa hurriedly said, trying again to push him away to his room, away from the door that hid his cousin's wailing voice.

"Mother what's he doing," Draco asked trying to move past his mother as she continued to move him down the hall.

"Go to your room," she snapped before gripping him tightly by the arms. Atria's screams now blended together with her pleads for mercy.

"Mother, why aren't you helping her?" The struggling boy tried to reason while in his mother's arms. But Narcissa did not let go and just before they reached his bedroom door the screams stopped with a sickening squeak.

They both stopped, both watching the doors as silence fell on the house.

The doors opened to reveal a dishevelled Lucius Malfoy, he walked from the room before closing the door behind him. He turned, his eyes falling on his wife and child before straitening himself up and moving away from the door.

"What did you do?" Draco screamed from his place, as Narcissa held him tightly.

"Put him in his room Narcissa," Lucius said not looking at either of them before walking to his office door.

"Father, what did you do?" Draco cried fighting against his mother arms as they dragged him down the hall. "Mother stop, she needs help," he cried fighting against her hold, digging his heels into the carpet as they reached his bedroom door.

Narcissa grabbed her son by his shoulders shaking him as she told him "Draco, that is enough. Now you will stay in this room and will not leave for the rest of the evening is that clear."

She didn't give him time to respond before she pushed him into the room, slamming the door closing it behind her.

She then locked it quickly before turning and making her way to her husband's office.

* * *

Atria woke up, blinking her eyes as she felt her body ache and break with every move she made to get out off soft bed. She slowly stood a few tears falling from the pain of the action. She limped to her door slowly moving the handle surprised that it was not locked.

She entered Lucius office.

She knew he had it, she had seen it in his coat when they had arrived home, and low and behold there it was, sitting on his desk.

She walked over before sitting in the chair and opening her uncles draws, finding a quill and inkpot.

She opened the book. It was all gone, everything she had ever shared or talked to him about the good and the bad.

But when she put the quill down on the paper it all flooded back she flipped through the pages it was all there. She should have felt sick or scared but instead, she felt hope as she found an empty page.

'Tom.' she wrote.

'Tom are you there?'

'Tom, I'm sorry'

'Tom please I'm scared.'

But nothing, no reply. She could no longer feel his strong magic moving within the book.

"He's gone." She heard a voice say from the door.

She slammed the book shut her eyes wide as she prepared for more pain. She dared not move from her place as she came to look at her uncle.

He stood in the doorway whiskey in hand, his appearance unkempt and tired. She had never seen him like this. The proud and prestigious Lucius Malfoy, no stamina, just anger.

"You killed him," his words came out slightly slurred and she wondered how much he had had to drink.

She sat in silence as he moved closer stumbling little as he did, "You are the reason I failed."

"I didn't mean too, I tried," she whimpered as he drew closer in.

"Not hard enough," he hissed.

She watched him for a moment. She knew she would never have the chance again to ask him so she took her shot.

"Did you know?" she asked, a tear falling from her eye.

"Know what?" He snapped forcefully as he moved until he was towering over her seated position.

She began to stutter "That it wa… wa.."

"Wa, Wa, was The Dark Lord," he said teasing the tremor in her voice. His hand moved gently running them through her hair, but the affectionate touch changed and soon he was gripping her hair and tilting her head up to look at him. He watched her for a moment before he let out a disgusted huff letting her go.

"You can keep it if you like, as a reminder. That if you ever fail me as you have this year the consequences will be worse than you ever imagined. Now get out," he said stumbling over to his chair.

She did not need to be told twice as she ran from the room to her own.

Lucius watched his niece flee before sinking into his armchair, the same one he had been in when he had explained the importance of this quest too her. He sat back in his chair taking a large sip of whisky from his glass lowering his head in shame.

For the first time in his life, he had failed the dark lord.

**Please review**


	14. Prince Caspian

**Back to third year, except the small flashback at the start. Hope you guys like this chapter. So lego.**

**all but Atria belongs to JK**

* * *

**1984**

Draco ran around the garden after his younger cousin, the two children giggling loudly as they run freely through the greenery. Finally, the small blond caught up to the faster girl before opening up his arm's and tackling her to the ground.

"Draco be careful you'll hurt her," Narcissa called to her son as the two children landed in a fit of giggles on the grassy ground.

This is what Narcissa had always wanted a happy family, with happy children. Children who did not have a care in the world and could live their life freely and follow whatever dreams they wanted to.

Narcissa knew she would have to one day let her children go, both of them would leave for Hogwarts and she would be left with the weeks they were home.

She was always amazed by both of them in one way or another, the most surprising being the close bond the children shared especially with their polar opposite personalities.

Atria was extremely shy and every attempt they made to mix her with the other children of their social square turned futile. She would always hide around Draco for protection and he never let her down. He always defended his cousin with vigour, no matter how hard the judgmental group of kids picked on her for her quiet demeanour.

And in contrast to Atria, Draco, on the other hand, was a very different child.

Draco was loud and demanding, he got that from his father. He was proud and as much as she loved her son, more than her being, he was rather obnoxious. But he was soft and gentle with his cousin. Narcissa constantly found Draco in Atria's room when she had suffered a nightmare or been afraid. Draco would lay with her until she was asleep and usually he too would doze off.

The two had grown up only with each other. You only ever saw Atria truly happy when she was in her own little world or with Draco or Narcissa. And Draco only ever shed his selfish and prideful demeanour when with Atria.

Deep in thought, Narcissa was caught off guard when her husband soon joined them outside, coming up behind his wife and placing loving smooth hands on her shoulders. Both watched as the children sat on the ground, the two 4-year-old's barely noticing the adults presence as they played mindlessly.

But it wasn't long before the perfect moment was ruined. "Atria young ladies do not roll around in the dirt," Lucius called to the young girl stiffly.

Atria shot up quickly her smile dropping immediately as she stood staring at her uncle as if watching to see if she would get into any more trouble beyond that. Draco watched his cousin confused before he to rose, standing next to her

Narcissa loved her husband but she knew there would be some problems to come.

* * *

**Present day**

It had been a little over a week since Atria had been confined to her bedroom. The only people she'd seen was Kreacher and her uncle. Her aunt hadn't made an appearance since she had left her room when she got home. Every day was the same. She woke up every morning had a bath before getting dressed and sitting somewhere in her room in Boredom, Lucius had come in one night while she slept and taken all of her books and quills leaving her with almost nothing to do. While her uncle was smart he was often careless and had not checked her trunk at all.

She read over the potions textbook, wanting to know what she was missing during her time away so she was ready for next term. And while she had no wand she could still read.

The door opened suddenly and Atria turned quickly to see her aunt in the doorway. Atria ran to her aunt, wrapping her arms around the older women before crying into her chest for a moment just happy for the touch.

"I don't know what I did wrong," she said meekly as her aunt held her close running her hand over her hair.

She pulled her niece back her eyes now wet and puffy. She shook her head unable to look into Atria's broken and lost eyes but her niece was trembling with energy and she desperately asked: "Do you think I'll be able to go back after Christmas break with Draco, back to Hogwarts."

Narcissa went to reply but the solemn look on her aunts face told Atria everything she needed to know."I'll be good," Atria said pleadingly "I won't question anything just please let me go back, please."

Narcissa could see Atria was getting herself worked up and it would only make her more upset if she didn't calm down, Narcissa moved her hands gently to Atria's arms, "Shhh darling it's alright, you'll make yourself hysterical. We'll discuss it all later okay I promise."

"Okay," Atria sniffled as her aunt once again brought her arms around her.

"Can I at least leave my room" Atria mumbled into Narcissa's shoulder.

Narcissa squeezed her tightly before explaining, "Your uncle is still in a bit of mood, I don't think that would be best." Atria felt more tears fill her eyes as she knew that her aunt meant no, so she would be forced to stay here until Draco returned home.

Narcissa rubbed Atria's back soothingly letting the small girl cry, feeling her wet tears on her neck before she spoke encouragingly. "Draco's will be home in little less than a week, I was thinking after he gets back I'll take the both of you down to Diagon alley for a day out."

Atria nodded, burying her self further into her aunts comforting hold," That sounds nice. "

* * *

**Back At Hogwarts**

Ron, Hermione and Harry sat around the blazing fire in the Gryffindor common room.

Why had nobody ever told him, his parents had died because their best friend had betrayed them. A hatred such as he had never known before was coursing through Harry like poison. He wanted to kill him, he wanted to watch the light leave his eyes as Black looked up to him with fearful eyes while he begged for mercy as his mother had when Voldemort had killed her. It ran threw his mind over and over again, the picture of a malevolent and dark Sirius Black as he betrayed his parent who trusted him with all they had. The moment he slaughtered 13 muggles with a Flick of his wand laughing evil before praising his fallen master.

But someone else also came to mind, whether she knew all of this or not. Had she kept it from him, had she kept it from him spitefully or fearfully.

"Do you think she knows?" Harry asked staring at the ground in contemplation. as Ron lounged on the couch and Hermione paced around them. "Do you think she knows and that's why she can't stand to look at me? "

Hermione knew exactly who he was talking about as she let out a frustrated breath before looking to Harry. "No, I don't think she knows. Honestly, I think she knows less than us."

"Draco does," Harry said abruptly. "Remember what he said to me in Potions? 'If it was me, I'd hunt him down myself. . . . I'd want revenge.' "

"So obviously, the Malfoy's knew Black was working for Voldemort, " Ron said still relaxing back in his seat.

"I need to talk to Atria, She has to know something," Harry said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"She's not here and even if she was I think she knows even less then us," Hermione said standing as he stopped and turned to her confused.

"What do you mean she's not here?" Ron asked.

"Don't you know?" Hermione asked as the to boys looked at her confused by her words.

"A few days ago Lucius came to the school to take her home after Sirius Black broke into the castle."

"What?" Harry said moving away from the door.

Hermione nodded before continuing, "The minister was here too, Lucius made a big fuss about the whole thing."

Harry walked closer towards the pair, looking between them as he asked, "Should I write to her?"

Hermione shook her head "No she probably wouldn't reply, we'll wait until she gets back. If she comes back."

"If?" Ron asked at her statement.

"Her escapee father just broke into the school and assaulted a portrait," Hermione explained sternly, "I wouldn't want her back here either."

Harry sat back down running his hand nervously threw his hair before leaning down and placing his face in his hands, "It's not fair," he mumbled into his palms.

"I know it's not, " Hermione said trying tone console him.

"No for her," Harry said raising his head.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked sitting up straighter no longer slouching in his chair.

Harry watched his friends for a moment, the people he trusted more than anyone else in the world before deciding, "I have to tell you guys something," He said.

Hermione and Ron looked between each other before looking at Harry as he began to explain.

"Last year, I know Lucius gave her the diary, there is not a doubt in my mind. Anyway, I overheard Lucius and Atria when he came to school. She kept telling him how sorry she was over again. she sounded so afraid and"

"What?" Hermione asked softly

"he hit her." he said angrily "No, he slapped her." he corrected himself. "It wasn't small and he did as if it was the most simple thing in the world." He stopped running a hand through his messy hair "He hurt her", he ended softly as Hermione and Ron watched on in shock.

"Why didn't you tell us? " Ron asked.

Harry just sat in silence his hands held in front of him as he lowered his head.

"We have to tell someone," Hermione tried to reason.

Harry looked up in distress, no, they couldn't do that. He shook his head quickly before rising to his feet "No we can't, I've already talked to her about it she doesn't want anyone to know."

"Harry we have too," Hermione said her mouth dropped open at harry's argument.

"No," he said shaking his head as he moved closer to Hermione, obviously upset. "I just got her to talk to me again, we can't do that she'll never forgive me" he tried to reason desperately, but Hermione stood firmly with her resolve.

"But-" Hermione tried again to reason.

"No Hermione" Harry snapped angrily, "you don't understand, you couldn't understand. what it is like for people like us. Most of the time all we have is ourselves and you can't take that away from her, she wants it to be her choice so let it be."

The room stood still for a moment as Harry calmed himself down and Hermione averted her eyes.

"But it might be best we say nothing right now," Ron said breaking the standstill, defending Harry. Iif she's home her father can't get to her that way."

"But she could be in trouble, and The dementors will catch Black eventually and he'll go back to Azkaban where he belongs," said Hermione, looking stricken.

"Azkaban is to good for him," Harry said the murderous glint returning to his eyes. "You heard what Fudge said." Harry said angrily at Hermione making the girl move back," Black isn't affected by Azkaban like normal people are. It's not a punishment for him as it is for the others."

"So what are you saying?" said Ron, looking very tense. "You want to, to kill Black or something?"

"Don't be silly," said Hermione, panicked by the notion. "Harry doesn't want to kill anyone, do you, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. Only glared down at the ground with a dark shadow cast over his eyes.

"Harry, listen," said Hermione, exchanging a look with Ron, "you must be upset about what we heard yesterday. But the thing is, you mustn't go doing anything stupid."

"Like what?" said Harry.

"Like trying to go after Black," said Ron sharply.

"You don't understand," Harry said standing from his place" neither of you could ever understand what it is like. My parents are dead, I'll never know them and it's all his fault, he was their friend and betrayed them."

"Your mum and dad wouldn't want you to get hurt, would they? They'd never want you to go looking for Black!" Hermione tried to desperately reason with an angry boy.

"I'll never know what they'd have wanted, because of Black," said Harry all but screamed at her. "I want him to find me because I swear when he does I'll kill him."

He stormed up to his dormitory throwing himself on the bed and twisting his wand as the curtains closed around him.

He lay there for hours trying to rest, trying to sleep but unable to, and as his fellow Gryffindors to came to bed and eventually fell asleep he did not.

He pulled the album out from his cabinet before flicking through the pages finding the particular photo he was looking for.

The picture of his parents' wedding day. There was his father waving up at him, There was his mother, alight with happiness, arm in arm with his dad. And there, that must be him. Their best man. If he hadn't known it was the same person, he would never have guessed it was Black in this old photograph. His face wasn't sunken and waxy, but handsome, full of laughter. Had he already been working for Voldemort when this picture had been taken? He angrily threw the book to the end of his bed unable to look at the page as it felt now somewhat tainted. But after gaining some self-control a went to close it and put it away. But it had landed on a particular page one the had always left him confused. As he eyes it, he notices something familiar in the other occupant glistening eyes as his widened in realisation. He had to talk to Hagrid.

* * *

Atria sat by her window Kreacher scurrying about her room, snapping his finger at every mess he found until it was almost spotless. In less than a little more than a week Draco would be home and then Malfoy manor would have to pretend everything was fine and dandy once more and she would no longer be chained to her room.

"Kreacher do you mind getting my lunch for me?"And after a small argument where she tried to finish his cleaning he was gone.

Atria took the 5 minutes she had, pulling out the photo quickly. She was forever thankful Lucius hadn't removed everything from her room because he may have just fallen upon this. Her most prized possession. The only photo of her mother. She watched the moving photograph smiling at the past pair. But her mind drifted to her other parent for now. She unfolded the other half of the picture to reveal her father. Watching them now it just struck how young they were fresh faces with their life infant of them. Her father so young and so happy his eyes focused on his child before slowly moving over to her mother with a loving glance.

Death Eater, she quickly reminded herself before she went to fold the photo once again. But something stopped her instead she placed the photo back in the book this time uncreased in full form.

* * *

Harry walked quickly down to the hill, following the path that led to the dark forest but slow hatreds hut. He walked quickly up the stone steps before knocking loudly on the giant's door album in hand. He opened it to the photograph he was looking for what he was looking for as hatreds door swung open

"Harry what?" Hard began to ask in surprise before the open album was shoved in his face.

"Who is this in this photo," Harry said holding up the album gesturing to a particular photo

Hagrid eyed the picture before pulling away from it slightly shocked.

The photo showed 2 young babes on the floor one with wide green eyes one with sparkling silver. The too newborns sat on the mat the image moving as their eyes ran over there surroundings curiously before landing on the camera. Harry had always wondered who this other child may have been and it wasn't until now that he had an inkling feeling.

"Ahh, I don know actually. "

"You put this album together surely you must know who this is ?" Hagrid head was shaking in a fast motion as if he meant to say the word no but he could bring himself to form the words.

"Hagrid?" He was still met with since as Hagrid eyes darted between harry and the photo nervously.

"Its Atria isn't it, Atria Black?" Harry asked desperately as Hagrid's eyes moved in each and every direction trying not to look at the hot in a sad attempt of denial.

"Why wou you think tha?" He said nervously. It took no genius to see he was hiding something

"Well it is isn't it?" He somewhat demanded.

Hagrid continued to shake his head as he made a move to close the door. "Thas enough Harry I can't chat righ now but later okay," the giant said before closing the door in his face with a loud thud.

"Hagrid" Harry tried knocking on the door again to get no reply.

* * *

Atria sat on her bed her arm raised as if her wand was in her hand, practising her wand movement for charms. She dropped imaginary wand halfway through when a knock on the door interrupted her practice.

The door opened for the first time in a week before she could tell the said person to come in.

Platinum blonde hair pocked through the door, "Hello you." Draco said a wide smile on his face at the sight of his cousin.

"Hello," Atria said smiling back at him, happy at his arrival.

He walked further into the room leaning aunts the wall "So how was home without me " he said smugly before loosening his tie from around his neck and moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"Dull." She said plainly.

"I wish you could have stayed it's just not the same without you, Daphne had no one to pester. "

Atria made a humorous laugh. "I'm sure she managed."

"Well come on," Draco said placing his hand palm up in her lap for her to take his hand "I have a gift for you."

She put her hand in his as he stood and she watched hin confused. "Come on, " he said pulling her up from the bed and leading her out of the room for the first time since she had arrived home.

He pulled her up the hall going into his room as he took her by the shoulder sitting her on the bed.

"Ready?" he said.

"Eyes closed," he said backing up into the ensuit slowly.

Atria closed her eyes a smile on her lips. She heard him walk closer before a moving mass of fur was placed into her lap.

"and open," he said as she slowly opened her eyes.

A small black kitten sat in her lap silently purring and scratching the material of her trousers. Her mouth opened in amazement at the tiny animal, her eyes darting between him and Draco.

"Mother and I saw him and both agreed you would love him," he said watching as atria lovingly held the sat to her nuzzling the soft fur.

"He's all yours," Draco said as he sat next to her giving the small creature a pat.

"Hello," she said softly to the purring cat as she lifted him in her arms. He was entirely black but with piercing dark eyes.

"He doesn't have a name yet."

"Caspian," Atria blurted out immediately.

"Caspian," Draco commented nodding his head at the name. "I like it."

Atria smiled at Caspian. If Draco read muggle literature as much as he did wizarding, he would have known that Caspian was a prince of Narnia on the from his jealous and power-hungry uncle and after all was said and done, he won.

* * *

Draco sat at his desk replying to pansy's foley filled letter before a tap sounded on his window. he looked to see un unfamiliar owl on his window sill tapping his beak for entry. he walked slowly towards the window as the owl dropped the letter before flying away quickly. strange bird Draco thought as he leant down to pick the letter up reading who it was addressed to.

Atria Black, Malfoy Manor.

The writing was unfamiliar and somewhat childlike, the seal was a gloop of wax, no emblem or markings, also very strange. The letter was from someone who had never written to her in the past someone who was new to her circle of exclusive acquaintances.

Draco knew he shouldn't but he was intrigued as to who his cousin knew pen pal could be. he slowly removed the wax seal and removing the small letter from the envelope. his eyes widened at the sender and as he read over the contents quickly, his brow furrowing the more and more he read.

When finished he moved quickly from his room. Draco walked the letter in hand, towards the family's large dining room table where his father sat eating his breakfast.

He held the letter out to his father who quickly took it from his son opening it to read the contents.

**Dear Atria **

**I was surprised to hear you had departed Hogwarts at such short notice.**

**While I understand your uncle's wishes I must know if they are yours.**

**When we last spoke I did not think it was your intention to return home anytime before necessary.**

**If you felt pressured in any way to return home you must tell me now.**

**If you wanted to return to Hogwarts at any time, it could be arranged, all you need do is say.**

**I understand this is a difficult time but rem beer what I told, Thinking does not overcome fear action does.**

**And remember If you ever need anything I am but one letter away **

**Sincerely Remus Lupin**

Lucius ran over the letter's contents again in detail, Draco sitting opposite to him as he watched for his father reaction.

Lucius placed the letter down slowly on the table leaning back in his chair for a moment in thought before asking Draco, "Does your cousin know of this?"

Draco knew he couldn't let his father blame Atria for something out of her own control, it wasn't Atria's fault her professor was writing to her, "No, she doesn't even know it arrived."

Lucius held the letter up pointing it towards his son before asking, "This letter is clearly addressed to your cousin why would you open it?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "The only person who writes to Atria is Daphne and I know what her handwriting looks like, this is not her righting. It's too messy." Draco stated as an obvious fact.

"Very observative, well done Draco," Lucius said proudly he placed the letter on the table again before continuing to eat his meal.

Draco just sat eyeing his plate before asking Lucius cautiously, "Why is he writing to her?"

Lucius paused a moment his lips twisting in disgust as he thought of Remus Lupin. He glared down at his food before he began to explain, "Remus Lupin is a nobody, A poor man with no exceptional skills," he picked up the letter again before continuing looking at his son, "he saw a young vulnerable girl to prey on and it's lucky we can intervene and make sure this does not continue," He finished folding the letter and tucking it into his inner jacket pocket as another person made their way into the dining room.

"Good morning Atria," Lucius cooly as his niece walked into the room. She watched somewhat suspicious of what she had just walked in on. "Good morning" Atria replied softly, Caspian wondering not far behind her as she sat down at her set place on the large black table, joining the two as they ate breakfast.

Lucius finished soon after, dabbing his mouth with a napkin before looking to the two children, "So as you both know The Christmas ball is next week. Do you both know what I expect of you for that night."

"Of course uncle," Atria said using her fork to move her food around on her plate.

"No silly or reckless behaviour like last year Draco, and no sneaking off to your bedroom Atria. Is that clear."

"Yes," both of the children replied as if practised.

"Good," Lucius said standing from his chair before addressing them both again. "Narcissa is taking you into Diagon alley today to pick out a new suit and Atria you will need a new a dress, nothing black this time you are not going to a funeral."

Atria paused at his comment before continuing to play with her food.

"Maybe a light blue, you always look lovely in blue." Lucius mused.

* * *

Atria sat on her bed Caspian nuzzled into her side.

It felt nice to have company even if not human. In the few days, he had been with her Caspian had become slightly bigger swell as more attentive, never leaving her side. Part of her could wait to take him to Hogwarts with her, but that thought only brought her anguish. She felt in a way Caspian may have been an apology for the fact that she was not going back to Hogwarts so that while she was here and alone she would have someone to spend her time with. But Atria could confidently say that if she stayed here, Caspian with her or not, she would go insane.

She lay staring up at her roof as her eye landed in the brand new gown that had been purchased today for the Malfoy's annual Christmas ball.

The silk dress hung on the front of her wardrobe as to not get dirty before she wore it. As much as she had wanted to pick the black dress she had seen in the boutique she had already received a warning, eventually, she just let Narcissa pick the gown after all her other options had been turned down.

It was a simple dress, nothing special. The silky gown was a mix of grey and light blue with thin straps and tightened around her waist to extenuate her developing hips, giving her body some shape but not too much as to draw the wrong attention to herself. And at this upcoming ball, the last thing she wanted was attention.

She dreaded the Malfoy Christmas gala. It was in her aunt's words 'The biggest event of the year.' Everyone always attended The big names in society as well as the pureblood elite. A room of judgment and lame attempts to impress each other with their lavished lifestyles.

It would be somewhat tolerable if her aunt wasn't always pushing her into unwanted conversations with the adults as well as the children. But she had found it reasonably easy to sneak out of unnoticed back to her room and before she knew it the night was over.

Christmas was supposed to be a time for family but not in the Malfoy household. Here, it was a grand showcase of how great of a family they were, how powerful and well connected they were.

She felt Caspian dig a little further into her side trying to bury himself in her silk pyjamas. His eyes closed as he gave a small stretch. She moved over to her bedside table taking her wand which had been graciously returned to her giving a little flick before all the lights went out.

**Please Review**


	15. Merry Christmas Atty

**I'm so happy, so many people are enjoying this story, I hope I continue to please you and feel free to review (or message me with any, not to spoilerish questions. Hope you enjoy this little chapter I have concocted for you.**

**Please follow, favourite and reveiw**

**Blackchild80**

As Harry walked out of his office, Remus began to push the chest that held the boggart back into the corner. Harry's patronus had finally begun to take form and Remus could truly see the boy was pushing himself.

He walked over to his desk packing his papering his bag for the evening before he would return to his chamber's. But he had not expected another knock on the door.

"Come in," he called as the door creaked open and someone walked slowly into the room.

There was not a word, no introduction, just slow and strong steps walking towards him.

He raised his head to see who it was and froze at the sight.

"Lucius," Remus said his face platonic.

Lucius Malfoy slowly walked through the office his eyes running over every artefact and book as if attempting to find something. "Lupin," He said disinterested, his eyes still tracing the room.

The room stood still, as Remus watched his opponent. Lucius's slow pace, and cool attitude making the other man nervous. But he wouldn't show it.

"May I ask why you're here?" Remus asked unmoving from his place, papers still in hand.

Lucius finally raised his gaze to Remus "Yes actually" Lucius said making his way further through the room closer and closer to Remus's desk." I'm here to discuss my niece."

"Yes I assumed that much" Remus said, already his distaste for the man was beginning to show as his false sense of superiority filled the room.

Lucius smiled at Remus's hostility before speaking slyly."Your play a sneaky game Lupin, but I can play it better."

Remus kept a calm exterior and spoke innocently."I don't know what you're talking about."

Before he had even finished his statement of denial, Lucius' hand dived into his coat before pulling out a familiar piece of parchment and beginning to read it out loud.

"Dear Atria, I was surprised to hear you had departed Hogwarts at such short notice. While I understand your uncle's wishes I must know if they are yours. When we last spoke I did not think it was your intention to return home anytime before necessary. If you felt pressured in any way to return home you must tell me now."

"Should I continue? " he asked as Remus lowered his head, He knew it had been stupid to send that letter, but he had not been able to fight off his instincts. He had to make sure Atria was okay.

"I'll take that as a no," Lucius said triumphantly, tucking the letter back into his coat pocket.

He sauntered closer to Remus staring the younger man down and when he was standing directly infant of Remus his tone remained pleasant but his words were not."Stay away from Atria, She is a young and impressionable girl I don't need you filling her head with whatever nonsense your spilling."

Remus closed his eyes, unable to hide his anger at Lucius statement. He took in a deep breath before placing the paper on his desk and leaning on his hands on the desk. "Her family isn't nonsense, her past isn't nonsense. You only make it out to be."

Lucius shrugged, "Why tell her things that will only upset her? she is perfectly happy now." He said dismissively.

Remus gritted his teeth, "I find that hard to believe."

Lucius raised a brow amused at Remus's change of demeanour, "Down boy," Lucius said patronisingly, "You're her godfather you have rights as I have mine. But she doesn't know that, does she? And it will stay that way."

Remus stared across at Lucius definitely, "I don't see why it has too."

Lucius calm demeanour quickly turned, his lip turning up into a glare of disgust, "We both know how this goes as it has happened all before, you try and you fail and the only one who will get hurt is Atria."

But Remus remained vigilant, not breaking eye contact as the other man continued.

"Do you think they'll leave a child in the care of someone like you, I don't think so. All it will do is make your life as well as Atria's harder, And before you know it, you'll be back to your one room apartment in Knockturn ally, no job, no friends and no family." Lucius had now moved so he stood directly in front of Remus, only the desk between them before Lucius menacingly said, "I can make that a reality or you can leave her alone."

Remus's face dropped for a moment his expression becoming unreadable, "Are you threatening me?" He asked slowly.

Lucius raised his eyebrow, they both knew the answer to that question. But he still ignored it as he continuing. "You can offer her nothing but pain. She is a student, you are a teacher and that is how it will remain."

Remus said nothing just glared at Lucius from across his desk, watching the other man's malicious grin grow.

"Excellent, then I'll be on my way," Lucius said as he turned to leave. Feeling fairly confident Remus would stop with his endeavours.

As he walked towards the door, The chest in the corner of the room gave a shake as if the creature inside begged to be released. Lucius raised his cane from the ground and used it to point to the chest "Boggarts?"

Remus just stared away waiting for the repulsive man to leave his office.

And as Lucius left, Remus heard his finale words, whispered under the cold man's icy breath

"Atria wouldn't like those."

* * *

Atria sat at her vanity as Narcissa curled a final wave into her dark hair, completing the final look.

"Absolutely, lovely, " Narcissa said as she soothed her hands through Atria's hair.

"Draco will be in a moment to escort you down, alright," Narcissa said as Atria stood finally dressed, looking very much the proper pureblood.

Atria nodded as Narcissa gave her a finale smile, before leaving the room, leaving Atria with herself.

Atria turned to look at herself in the mirror. Her aunt wasn't wrong, the dress was beautiful and the light makeup made her look more alive than her usual paleness.

A knock on the door and her name called told her it was time, "Atria."

"Come in Draco, " Atria said as she finished putting her earrings in.

Draco froze when he saw his cousin, "Well, now we know who's the better looking out of the two of us." He said as they both stood taking in the others outfit. Draco wore a simple black suit with matching vest, every platinum blonde hair in place.

"Oh don't say that, you look absolutely lovely," she said as if talking to baby, making him pout before turning to close her jewellery box, "I still wanted the black dress," she said under breath.

He gave her a wide grin before holding his arm out for her, "Ready."

"As I'll ever be," she said as she took his arm and they made their way to the Malfoy's grand ballroom.

As the drew closer the sound of music and chatter became louder, and it was not long before they were standing in front of the large doors.

"Deep breath," he said and as they both drew in a deep breath before, calming themselves before Atria flicked her wand and the doors opened.

Swarms of people dressed in fine robes and gowns filled the large space, some dancing to the soft orchestral music, while some stood in groups talking of adult things. Ministry officials, the powerful names in pureblood society and a representative member from almost all of the families of the sacred 28.

Atria's hand gripped Draco arm a little harder as she grew anxious looking at the swarms of people, moving slightly behind him as to not be as seen.

"It alright," he said softly, "just smile and nod, no arguments. If someone says something you don't like, just nod."

Atria laughed at his comment reminded of the events of last year. Pricilla Parkinson had been talking with her aunt boasting about how well behaved and intellectual her daughter was and Atria had not been able to stay silent. And while her uncle hadn't found it funny everyone else had.

They finally reached the bottom of the staircase, Atria growing nervous as eyes turned to the pair and whispering progressed.

Atria tried to remain vigilant in her attempts of gracefulness but it was hard when a ball of pink suddenly slammed into her.

"Atria, I missed you," Daphne said before pulling away from Atria.

"Hello Daphne," Atria said, stiff from the warm welcome.

"You look fantastic," Daphne said as she looked at Atria's dress with a more observant eye.

Atria eyed Daphne's obnoxious pink dress before slowly returning the compliment, "so do you."

Draco smiled devilishly at Atria before slowly beginning to move away, "I'll leave you be," He said prying Atria's finger from his forearm, her hand trying to tighten so he couldn't leave. But it was no use, she gave him a disgruntled glare and he gave one last victorious grin before walking away through the crowd, leaving Atria with Daphne but they weren't alone for long

"Atria," Millicent called as she walked over to them, Pansy following behind.

"And let the night begin," Atria told herself softly under her breath.

"Atria don't you look lovely this evening, " Pansy said. While sarcasm was Pansy's forte the jealousy dripped through her words more.

"So do you, Parkinson, was that dress your grandmothers or your mother, I'm having a hard time deciphering what era it is from," Atria said sharing a sickly sweet smile to which Pansy only glared back, her face tense with rage.

"Where's Draco?" Pansy asked turning to Daphne brushing of Atria's comment as best as she physically could.

"I don't know he left a few moments ago," Daphne said her lips tight as if holding in a laugh.

Pansy stormed off without another word in pursuit to find Draco. While the other girls watched. As Pansy made her way through the crowded room none of them truly could bring themselves to care if she left or not, it was just funny to watch her flustered and angry body push through the crowd.

Millicent turned quickly to Atria busting as she asked quickly, "What happened the last few weeks, where have you been. No one told us anything. "

"You were there one moment, then gone the next," Daphne continued as intrigued as Millicent.

Atria's eyes darted between to two of them feeling a bit cornered, "Oh after Sirius Black broke into the castle my uncle got worried, he wanted me home, my aunt was driving herself insane."

Daphne nodded both girls looking at Atria with a sickening amount of pity. It made Atria want to slap both of them until they no longer looked at her like a wounded puppy. "It must be terrifying knowing his free," Daphne said, "but not to worry it won't be long before he's back in Azkaban where he belongs, then this mess will be over."

The conversation changed as Millicent's eye caught onto something more interesting."Oh don't look but professor Snape just arrived" Millicent said obnoxiously.

Daphne joined Millicent in her unsubtly stare and Atria couldn't help herself as they turned to see professor Snape walk into the room "He's never come before, " Daphne said as she watched their head off house move further into the room. He was not dressed in his usual billowing capes but this time in a plane back suit that blended in with most of the ones worn in the room.

"Yes he has," Millicent said, "his come once before remember, The year before we started Hogwarts "

"Yes, I do remember because Atria run into him with a goblet of pumpkin juice and spilt all over him, " Daphne said laughing at the memory.

Atria watched as snape approached her uncle who reached out and placed a hand on Snape's shoulder enthusiastically greeting him.

"I was 10, it was an accident," Atria said everting her eyes from the pair.

"I just remember the look on his face," Daphne said shaking her head, "Salazar that was funny."

"For you, my uncle didn't find it funny in the slightest."

As the night progressed Atria held her head high and did everything expected of her. She smiled and nodded, agreed and thanked people for their compliments, most of them looking to suck up to her uncle in some form but she still played her part. She stuck close to Daphne and Millicent as both had stronger opinions and personalities, so before the focus could really stick to her it was taken over by either one of the girls. Not that Atria minded, it was why she stuck close to them.

"Atria, " Daphne said watching something moving behind Atria with panicked eyes.

"Yes," Atria asked distantly.

"He's here," Daphne said, her eyes following someone desperate not to lose them in the crowd. And only then did it click who Daphne was talking about.

"Who's here?" Millicent asked bewildered her eyes trying to spot whatever Daphne was looking at.

"No," Atria said as she tried to find a fast path away.

"Don't look?" Daphne said, her eyes glancing up every now and again.

"Why?" Millicent asked.

"He's looking this way, and now he's walking," Daphne said of voice growing higher.

"No, he's not, "Atria said in denial.

"Who are you both going on about?" Millicent said getting frustrated.

"Adrian," Daphne and Atria snapped at the same time.

"Just walk and don't stop, " Daphne said giving Atria a small push before she quickly moved through the ballroom.

Atria moved quickly through the crowds, being careful not to step on any toes and directly push into someone.

She peeked over her shoulder to see Adrian not far behind her his eyes darting around if he had just lost her and she ran straight into a group of men and women dressed in fine clothing.

"I'm sorry" she apologised but froze when she noticed she was looking up at her uncle.

"Atria," he began to reprimand her but he was interrupted by a wise female voice standing among those he was conversing with.

"So this is Atria Black," Lucius turned to look over his shoulder to were the voice was coming from. He placed a hand on her shoulder pulling her in front of him forcefully before walking her forward and on display for the group of boastful pureblood.

"Yes Romelia this is my niece, " Lucius said moving her further forward.

She found herself stood in front of a tall older woman. She had grey hair held in a tight bun while her hands clasped a cane in front of her.

"Atria," her uncle said, his hands squeezing her shoulders, "this is Romelia Lestrange. "

The old lady stared down at Atria. Her head tilting to the side as her blue eyes run her up and down.

"Hello," Atria said, her voice more timid than it ought to be. But she couldn't help herself. Romealia Lestrange had always been close to the family, coming up in conversation often. Lucius always told Atria how much she wanted to meet her but she had always politely and gently turned down the offer. The woman in front of her was not just anyone but the mother of one of the death eater's that killed her mother. Both her sons now sat in Azkaban, Rodolphus having been the only death eater they had been able to connect to the crime. And soon after both had been caught after torturing two Auror's into insanity. Yes her sons had quite the reputation but so did Romelia. One of the only remaining matriarchs she was renowned for her sharp mind and even sharper tongue.

"Come closer dear," the old lady ordered, using her hand to gesture her closer. Her hand then moved under Atria's chin lifting it for a clearer view of the young girl's face.

"My, my. you are a pretty little thing aren't you?"

"Thank you," Atria replied softly, still unable to shake her nerves as she was held in the centre of the circle of purebloods.

Romelia took a moment just staring at her, "how old are you dear?"

"Thirteen," Atria said.

"She is rather timid," Romelia said her hand moving away from Atria's chin, addressing Lucius.

"Yes, she always had been," Lucius said, moving to stand by Romelia, joining her in appraising his niece.

Romelia moved closer before whispering something Lucius ear secretively.

Lucius pulled back nodding his head before agreeing with whatever she had just said, "Oh yes the resemblance is very uncanny." But Atria grew the sense that they may not have been comparing her to who she thought.

But the group was interrupted as Daphne pushed her way through the crowd. She froze for a moment upon realizing she had interrupted something, before standing straight and asking her uncle politely, "Sorry Mr Malfoy do you mind if I borrow Atria, just for a moment. "

"Of course, Miss Greengrass," he said politely back as Daphne moved to snatch Atria's hand and pulled her back through the crowd.

"Mind helping me with something? " Daphne asked softly.

Atria looked over to the blonde-haired girl, she didn't look upset just frustrated and somewhat annoyed, "Yes of course," Atria said still somewhat flustered from her last encounter.

After they had left the ballroom Daphne pilled up her dress in her hands and started making a strange sound.

"Azzy," she called softly, whispering down the hallway, "Azzy."

"What are we doing?" Atria asked under her breath wondering why they were whispering.

"I lost her," Daphne said.

Atria stopped her brow furrowed in absolute confusion "Lost who?"

"Azzy" Daphne whispered to her.

"Who is Azzy?" Atria hissed back at Daphne.

"Astoria," Daphne said harshly as if Atria was supposed to know what Azzy was.

"That makes more sense," Atria said as she led the way through the long halls.

"If my father finds out I lost her he'll kill me and then her," Daphne whined behind Atria.

The pair continued down the hallway until Daphne froze looking out the window, "Azzy" she called before darting to the doorway that led to the Malfoys back garden, Atria quickly following behind her.

They moved through the double glass doors before approaching the young girl.

"Azzy" Daphne called to the dark-haired girl sat on the concrete steps holding something close to her chest.

"Caspian" Atria found her self hissing in a way quite like Daphne had when looking for her sister, having spotted the cat in Astoria's arm.

"Hey, Daphne," Astoria said softly as she stood, a stiff cat in her arms. The pair moving closer to the young girl, Daphne more charging.

Astoria looked to Atria noticing her eyes stuck on the cat in the young girl's arms "Is this your cat?" She asked Atria as the cat arms stretched out, Caspian's eyes wide with fear.

"Yes, he is," Atria said alarmed at the way Caspian looked to be slipping from the 10-year-olds arms.

"He's lovely, " She said softly holding the cat out for Atria.

"Thank you," Atria said quickly catching Caspian as he fumbled into her arms.

"Where did you go?" Daphne demanded of the young and mischievous girl " I told you to stay inside."

"I was just exploring" the rambunkshus young girl began to explain.

"And Look what you've done to your Dress," Daphne screeched making Atria flinch as well as Caspian "you've got dirt on your dress, why would you even want to go outside?"

Astoria didn't look at all interested in anything her sister said simply replying with a shrug. Daphne shook her head at her sister, "Azzy, Father will be furious."

"Daphne I'm not 5 anymore, my names Astoria," Astoria said her cheeks going pink.

"Aww, You'll always be Azzy to me," Daphne said giving her sister a patronising pinch to the cheek. "Now come on back inside," Daphne said taking the girls small hand tightly in hers and dragging her back to the ballroom.

After Astoria had been safely delivered back to the ballroom Daphne and Millicent quickly began to grow bored, so to keep her quests entertained Atria lead Millicent and Daphne to one of the many rooms in Malfoy manor with leather couches Atria in tun decided to stand while the other to girls lounged.

"I think he likes you, " Millicent said a coy grin on her face as she eyed Atria.

"Who Likes Who, " Atria asked oblivious to the context.

"Adrian," Millicent said exited by the notion

"He doesn't even know me, " Atria said brushing off the topic not wanting to discuss it.

"He's only a year older that's nothing, you could do worse," Millicent mused lazily.

"Who knows maybe by 18 you'll be married to some old toad covered in warts," Daphne joked but Atria found herself unable to find it funny it the least.

Since she was young, she was told as a pureblood women as well as the Black heiress, one of her duties to her family was marriage. Not for love her comfort, but a marriage of purpose and priority, to a male with blood as pure as her own. She remembers being young and her grandmother implying that her future husband may even be Draco. If Atria thought back she could remember her grandmother's correct phrasing. She would say "to keep it in the family is the safest way to assure the purest results." And while Atria loved her cousin, she would rather throw herself off the astronomy tower than marry him. But even more, it disgusted her to think of just what families would do to form a steady alliance. And while daphne and Millicent may have some choice in who they would marry, she wonders if she had even just some lenience, or would Lucius give her to the highest bidder and her leash be handed on to her next jailer.

"I'd prefer not to discuss that thank you," Atria said wanting to change the subject. Not wanting to even picture her life as misses Adrian Pucey, truly what a disgusting name.

"Here they all are," Draco said as he pushed the doors open with a large swing. Crabbe, Goyle and Theodore Nott behind him.

"Where Pansy's?" Atria asked Draco scared that an angry girl would storm in and destroy whatever peacefulness rested in the room over her misplaced boy toy.

Draco paused before scanning the room. "I thought she was with you."

"No the last time we saw her she left to look for you "

Draco just rolled his eyes shrugging before he moved to his favoured armchair as the boys settled in.

"What have you guys been doing," Goyle asked as he moved to sit on one of the large velvet couches.

"Nothing just discussing Atria and Adrian Pucey," Daphne said smiling at Atria coyly.

"Yes he was asking after you Atria," Theo said as he moved to sit next to Millicent.

"I don't care, " Atria said blankly.

"Aww poor Adrain he'll be heartbroken, you should at least give him a chance, " Millicent said

"I don't want to talk about this," Atria said running out of patience, "can we talk about something else."

"But Atria-" but Millicent tried to reason but was cut off by Draco, "She said she doesn't want to talk about it and besides my cousin is much too good for him," he said with conviction, he too wanted to bring an end to the conversation.

They soon all returned to the ballroom which was now alive with music and Christmas celebration.

Draco and Pansy finally being reunited took to the dance floor swell as the remainder of her housemates Millicent went with Theodor not and Daphne with Goyle. All that was left was Crabbe, Atria tried inching away but only fell into place next to someone else.

"Atria, " Adrian said smiling down at her.

"Hello, Adrian," Atria said her voice higher and more breathy then she had intended.

"I've been looking for you all night, where have you been?" he asked, his hand sneaking to her lower back.

"With Daphne most of the time," Atria said her anxiety once again getting the best of her as she tried to get a grip. "I didn't know you would becoming."

"I'm here with my father," he said with a charming white smile before looking over to the dance floor, "Would you care to dance."

"I'm not A very good dancer," she said but his mind remained unchanged as he took her hand in his. "Don't worry, just let me lead," he said smoothly, leading her to the floor.

Atria moved slowly with him as his hand moved to her waist and began to guide her to the music. Atria fought the need to look at her feet and tried her best to keep the distance between her and her partner, but Adrian's hold on her waist remained.

"You look lovely tonight," He said staring down at her.

Atria averted her eyes not wanting to be closer to him in any way, "thank you." She said her eyes somewhat unfocused as she stared off over his shoulder.

They made small conversation as they continued to dance and she caught Millicent cheeky smile as she raised a brow questionably at Atria and her partner.

"Have you been avoiding me," Adrian asked suddenly, causing her balance to somewhat tip.

"No, of course not," Atria said looking up to his suspicious look.

"It's just I swear I saw you but when I tried to reach you, you had vanished."

"It's just been a busy night," Atria said shaking her head and giving him a small smile for recompense, "it's hard being a hostess."

Adrian smiled back at her and she felt his hold tighten as they continued, "of course how silly of me. I was wondering maybe when we go back to Hogwarts would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me."

Atria eyes widened at his suggestion, "Oh I can't," Atria said.

"Why not?"

"Well with everything that's going on I'm not allowed to leave the castle grounds."

"Because of your father?" He asked making her nod.

"Well, then how about one weekend I stay behind with you?"

"Oh, that's not nes…" but merlin had mercy as he looked down on Atria and the conversation was interrupted.

"Pucey do mind if I take over," Draco spoke stepping towards the pair unapologetically.

Adrian and Atria parted as Adrian bowed his head, "Of course not Draco," he said giving Atria one more kind smile and stepping back.

"Thank you," Draco said before taking Atria's hand in his and continuing the dance.

"You looked like you were drowning," he whispered too her.

"Internally I was" Atria quipped as she turned meeting Pansy's ferocious eyes as she danced with Crabbe awkwardly, "Pansy doesn't look too happy, " Atria said turning from the odd sight, somewhat pleased Draco had abandoned Pansy for her.

"She'll get over it," Draco shrugged, "How are you feeling?"

Atria's head fell until it lay on his shoulder like a tired child as she admitted to him softly, "I'm just ready for this night to be over."

"I know," he whispered back to her, his hand squeezing her's comforting, "But you're going to love what I got you for Christmas."

The night soon drew to a close as Kreacher snapped his fingers in each direction assisting Narcissa in the cleanup and Atria was soon on her way to bed. she held Caspian in her arms having given up on trying to keep him in her room after his second escape. As she walked down the hall, a light shone breaking from under her uncle's office door and hushed voice seeped into the hallway. She walked closer before scooping Caspian up slowly and turning to leave again.

"There is only so much I can do within the school Lucius" She heard the familiar voice of her potions master say, "Dumbledore has grown somewhat suspicious of your intentions."

Atria paused before moving closer to the hushed voices wondering what between her uncle and Snape was so important it needed to be talked about with no witnesses.

"Dumbledore needs to stick his nose out of other peoples business," she heard her uncle hiss.

"It's best she returns, and we all move past this. Less attention that way," she heard Snape say as if trying to reason with her uncle.

The suspense could be felt by Atria on the other side of the door as she listened to her uncle take a deep breath before continuing, "I agree but a closer eye Severus, that's all I ask, no more of these conversations behind close doors she's not to be left alone with him."

And Severus gave his short response, "I'll do what I can."

Atria sped past the door quietly, unable to contain herself as she walked towards her room. Did this mean she was going back to Hogwarts? She closed the door to her bedroom before almost laughing out of relief. She had been dreading it, the thought of spending her days locked away in Malfoy manor. But things looked to be turning in a different direction. In her joy of realizing she would be returning to Hogwarts, The context of their conversation, the true meaning of it had slipped her mind.

* * *

Atria woke up Christmas morning to loud banging on her door and she opened her eyes as Draco dived onto her bed.

"Get up" he commanded before moving to stand up on her bed watching as she grabbed the closest pillow and throwing it over her head.

"Come on we never sleep in on Christmas," Draco said, bending over to rip the pillow away from her face.

Atria let out a frustrated sigh before sitting up and glaring at Draco. "It's 7 o'clock, You are a 13-year-old boy, we are not 5 anymore Draco now let me sleep," she said before throwing herself back on the bed and pulling the covers up over her head before he could say another word.

"No you don't," he said climbing off the bed before ripping the covers completely off her.

"If you're not down in 5 minutes I'm coming back and dragging you out," He said as she felt something thrown at her hitting her square in your face.

Atria stood up as she took the dressing gown he had thrown at her before wrapping it around her and making her way out of the room.

Atria walked down the stairs the large Christmas tree surrounded with gifts beyond anything anyone would need to use in their lifetime.

"Merry Christmas darling," Narcissa said wrapping her arm around Atria tightly squeezing the young girl while Lucius watched from his armchair.

The snow fell outside, some melting in the air but most landing on icy ground. And while on days like this Atria felt more alone then ever she was not this year. Outside among the trees, on the border of the Malfoy's wards that surrounded the large and dark manor, stood an equally lost being. He watched his daughter from beyond the frosty windows making out her figure and immediately standing to attention. He should have come in his animus form, it would have been safer but he couldn't bear it, he wanted to spend this morning as a man, not an animal. But as a father with his daughter.

Sirius's feet froze as they sunk further into the snow but he didn't care. All that mattered was her as he whispered to her hoping maybe she would hear him. "Merry Christmas Atty."

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	16. Neglected For Too Long

**Back to Hogwarts, here we go, maybe not what everyone was expecting but still hope you enjoy it.**

**Please follow, favourite and review. I love everyone enjoying this story and please feel free to tell me what you think. A more Atria and Harry centred chapter now. Hope you like it**

**Blackchild80**

* * *

"He wants her away from the werewolf?" Snape said as he stared out the window in the high towers of Hogwarts.

"Lupin," Dumbledore corrected "he has a name, Severus."

The dark haired man stared off into the distance through the frosted glass. "They spend an awfully lot of time together in that classroom." He said as he loosened the tie from around his neck.

Dumbledore nodded "Yes, Remus has told me they speak often, she is curious."

Snape's brow furrowed as he turned to look at Dumbledore, "About what?"

Dumbledore gave a small shrug, "Her family. Things the Malfoy's have perhaps not told her, I think Remus just likes to be able to talk with her it placates his needless guilt."

"He also shared with me the subject of Atria's Bogart," He continued.

"Ahh yes I have heard some tales about that class," Snape said thinking back to the tales his young Slytherins had brought back to him, the subject of Neville long bottom boggart.

"Lucius Malfoy was Atria's, " Dumbledore stated plainly.

Snape gave a small amount of pause before he brushed off the comment. "That does not surprise me in the least." He said as he moved away from the window. But the look in Dumbledore eyes told him, he was not done.

"He attempted to place her under the Cruciatis curse."

Snape's pace stopped completely as he lowered his head. How had it come to this? Almost as if in denial he dark eyes turned on Dumbledore before he spoke dangerously, directing his hate onto someone else "I warned you of this Albus." He said slowly "We should have done something to begin with, she shouldn't have been left with him from the start, I told you that." He said his voice growing more strained with every word.

Dumbledore gave him a reprimanding look "You had no problem with it when it came to you not going to Azkaban."

Snape's head turned, as he hissed to Dumbledore, "Don't you dare." Dumbledore watched as Snape quivers with anger. Guilt was a hard emotion to live with, it rested in the depths of your mind and only came out in your weakest times, and right now Snape was filled with it.

"Exactly," Said the all knowing man "You and I both agreed it was the right course of action, not I alone," He said before giving Snape a downhearted look "Lucius Malfoy had too much influence, even when on trial for a death eater. To have questioned his story at that time could have put you at risk."

Snape shook his head at Dumbledore's attempt to wash away their past sin, "And 12 years have passed," Snape said as he walked closer to Dumbledore. "We still have done nothing to change that. Last year we saw all the warning signs and still - Nothing."

"No. We are acting upon them now" Dumbledore said firmly.

"A late reaction if you ask me," The younger man whispers under his breath through his teeth. Dumbledore nodded his head, A small tilt, you almost wouldn't have been able to see it.

Snape breathed deeply. Every time atria black had come up in conversation in the preens of his master he had medially brushed the subject. Not just out of his dislike for the girl but also for his own moral selfishness. He had suppressed it for years, she had seemingly turned out fine, A pureblood palace and a powerful name that would take her wherever she wanted in life. But the fruits of his labour began to show and now they had fully flowered. Her life looked less an open field but more a gilded cage and Lucius Malfoy held the key with a firm hand. And that guilt he had hidden in the shadows of his mind started to form in the image of wide grey eyes.

Dumbledore watched Snape as he stared off into the distance his eyes vacant but thoughtful, "Do you believe him capable of something like that?" Dumbledore asked

Snape shook himself from his daze as he thought over Dumbledore's question. "Torturing a child?" Snape asked pausing has he thought, but of course, he did not need long, "Yes."

Dumbledore nodded slowly leaning back in his large chair removing his glasses and placing them on his desk before running a hand over his face.

Snape knew he was not alone in his guilt and a sick part of him was brought comfort by the thought it was not his alone to share. "Lucius was always a vicious man, in the war or not. It's apart of his temperament." He stated as Dumbledore placed his glasses carefully back on his face, composing himself once more. "You have been able to see glimpses into her home life how would you describe their relationship?"

"He has always been stern with her, disciplinarian in her upbringing."

"Loving," Dumbledore asked hopefully, interrupting Snape "caring, supportive, anything." He was only met with silence.

Dumbledore and Severus remained in that silence both with guilty consciouses. Not that either of them would betray their loyalty to the greater good or other means of allegiance.

"How well would you say you know her?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively "not personally but mentality wise."

Snape brow raised at the question but he could say, not only one of her professors but her head of house, he had come to understand atria black's behaviour. "She is timid unless directly threatened, not very trusting and is one of the most introverted 13 year olds I have ever had to deal with."

"If you were able to speak with her do you think you could reach out to her in some way?"

"It would take a miracle or veritaserum." Snape said as soon as Dumbledore had finished his last syllable.

Dumbledore gave him an unamused glare.

"If Lupin couldn't get her to talk what makes you think I can?" Snape asked exhaustedly.

Dumbledore crossed his arms leaning them on the desk. "Severus" Dumbledore began to cautiously speak " I know you hold a certain dislike for the child."

Snape immediately rolled his eyes as soon as the subject became clear. But Dumbledore still continued, despite the dark haired man's clear annoyance "But she is not her father you and I both know that."

Snape walked forward "She drips sarcasm and arrogance with every word," his voice growing louder with every point, "she can be rude and often wilfully disobedient. How is that not a spot on description of Sirius Black."

Dumbledore's gaze remained soft as he calmly explained "Her character is completely different. Resemblance and blood are all the binds them."

Snape just let out a disgruntled huff as a response.

"She is an innocent" Dumbledore said firmly to the other man's attitude, "and one we have neglected her for too long."

"Speak with her, we can only act if she allows us."

Snape bowed his head to Dumbledore's excepting his request no matter how much he resented the task. "As you wish Albus."

* * *

Atria stood next to her uncle of the platform as students readied to return to Hogwarts for the next term. Draco had run off to do whose knows what and her uncle had told her to stay behind for a moment.

"Remember what we spoke about, he's your professor nothing more," Lucius said as they stood side by side at the station, both standing straight heads held high. Atria looked over to him, she wondered sometimes if he looked as opposing to everyone else as he did to her.

"But I just don't understand why?" Atria asked confused by what vendetta her uncle seemed to have against her professor.

Lucius turned to her, leering at her nerve to question him. "His dangerous" Was his stern reply, "You stay away from him, Have I made myself clear."

"Yes, uncle" Atria said turning away from him so he could not notice her arrogant eyes.

"You should be grateful I'm even letting you return," he said straitening up and a glare escaping through the side of his eye "it's a privilege, not a right, never forget that."

The whistle blew signalling the trains take off in a few minutes. She made her move, saying a quick but proper goodbye to her uncle before walking away

"Atria." she heard him call behind her. She turned to face Lucius.

"I'll know if you do, " Lucius said, she needed no more to understand what he was talking about and gave him one last nod before turning to the train and whispers under her breath. "I know you will."

* * *

"Welcome back everyone," Professor Lupin said as he eyed his class.

but he was trying to find one particular student and when he did he could almost not look away. But atria refused to look at him, almost as if ignoring his existence her head remained down and for the rest of the lesson his gut twisted further and further. Something was wrong.

When class was dismissed and he saw his chance he took it.

"Miss Balck could I have a word," Remus asked as the class filed out and atria turned to walk towards him. He couldn't describe it but she had a distant look in her eyes, absent of emotions as if she had turned them all of and was a body but with no soul.

"Yes, sir," she asked her voice slightly annoyed.

His head tilted to the side as he was unable to understand her, over there time to gather he had found ways to pick up what mood she was in that day but now he got nothing " how are you"

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be," she asked more aggressive then he had ever seen her.

"No reason I'm just making sure your alright. "

"How is that any of your business?"

Remus stared at her obviously confused by her behaviour before asking his voice filled with concern "Atria are you sure your alright."

As if she was getting more irritable by the moment, she replied, "Sir I have a class to get too and while it may be that your time holds no value, mine does."

Atria's eyes were never cold or cruel, Never in a way that made you truly believe she was. But now they were, Like an animal fighting off a preditor trying to push away the threat to her existence and he was that threat.

He stood and watched, speechless at her behaviour. Atria's hand dove into her side bag before pulling out papers and holding them to him "This is all the work I missed the last term, I hope this means I'm caught up."

"Of course, Miss black you are excused," he said softly, bewildered.

And then it was over, she left his classroom without another word. He remained standing where she left him, utterly crushed by her words.

* * *

As Atria left the room she took a moment to lean against the wall taking a deep breath refusing to cry. She felt utterly abandoned, but it was only for now. All she had to do was wait, She would reach out to him soon but it couldn't be on the school grounds, it was to easy for them to get caught.

She took off down the hall, but a shaggy haired boy stopped her.

"Atria do you have a moment, "Harry said running to her side as they pushed through the other students.

"Harry I'm not in the mood right now okay, if I don't get to ancient runes it just more work I'll have to catch up on."

"But this is important, " Harry said walking beside her as she marched forward.

Atria Rolled her eyes and continued forward hoping to ignore him until he left her alone not wanting to be apart of whatever drama he was going to start.

"Atria stop" Atria tried resining before she felt his hand move to grip her forearm. atria eyes wonders from his hadn't on her arm to around the corridor to make sure no one was watching

"What?" she snapped angrily at him

"Can you please just talk to me," he pleaded and as she looked at him she realized something was wrong, something about him felt erratic.

"I can't right now,"

"Okay, then tonight."

Her mouth dropped slightly before she sarcastically said. "Of course harry I'll join you at the Gryffindor table do you think all your little Lion friends will like me."

Harry rolled his eyes "I mean after the feast."

"After curfew, yeah right, " Atria said going to walk away again.

"Atria please you don't understand," Harry tried to reasons still moving after her

Atria stopped turning to him full of pent up frustration "What are you on about Potter?"

"Just be at the Slytherin common room entrance at 10 o'clock" he begged her.

"Harry, I can't, " Atria said softly.

"Atria, " Harry said sternly as if trying to get through to her and she had to admit it worked ever so slightly.

"What's going on?" Atria asked softly, confused by the entire situation. What was he about to drag her into?

"Atria please this is important, I'll meet you there alright at 10 o'clock." Was all he said before he took off in the opposite direction not giving her another chance to question him.

* * *

"Harry" Atria hissed into the air, standing out the front of the Slytherin entrance. Maybe he wasn't coming? But he had been so persistent, it was now five past 10 and he still wasn't here. She turned to leave, to Go back to bed, but she felt something thrown over and a hand quickly fell over her mouth before she could scream." Her cries muffled under a hand as she turned franticly to find it was Harry Potter.

"Atria its okay, it just me," Harry said before slowly removing his hand.

"Harry what..." Atria began but stopped out of confusion. She saw right through the cover as is if a sheet of glass had been spread upon them.

"Harry what is thi.."

"Shhh, I'll explain later just follow me okay," he said ad they huddled under the cloak and he started to lead her through the hallways. She had many questions but opted against asking him until they were wherever he planned to take them.

They soon reached the wide doors opening to the library. He led them through the shelves until they were at the very back ripping the cloak away from them

"Harry, what is that?"

"An invisibility cloak," he said folding up the large garment.

"Yes, but how did you get one?" She said leaning against one of the many tables.

"It was my fathers," he said his expression turning somewhat sour.

Atria watched him before finally asking "Harry why am I here? Why are we here? Madam prince could come in at any moment."

"No she won't, she's already asleep," he said in an all knowing manner

"How do you know that?"

"Just trust me. The closest prefect is minutes away. As long as we keep our voices down we'll be fine." He seemed nervous and on edge and she knew what a sleepless person looked like and right now he was one. "Harry, what is this about your making me nervous?"

Harry placed the cloak on the closet table before taking a deep breath, his eyes boring into hers, "Atria a lot has happened while you've been gone."

"What are you talking about? Happened with what? Nothings happening."

"No that's where your wrong there is a lot happening, their just not telling us."

"Who are you talking about?" Atria asked. He wasn't making any sense.

Harry stood in front of her as he fidgeted with the sleeve of his jumper, before going on to explain. "I was told no matter what I hear not to go after Sirius black, and I wondered why? Why would they tell me not to go after someone who was trying to kill me? What reason would I have to go after Him" He wasn't looking at her as he said it, the words flew from his mouth in a crazed rant. His frustration evident. "I've been lied to over and over again and every time I'm told the truth it turns out to be another lie to cover up and even bigger one do you know how frustrating it is, " he asked finally Turning to her his eyes zoned in.

"Yes but Harry I still don't know why I'm here, surely this is something you can tell Ron or herm.."

"No they don't get it " he interrupted her aggressively.

"And I will?" Atria asked utterly perplexed.

"Maybe."

Harry paced a moment, Atria standing still as she left him his space. His eyes moved frantically in thought, thinking as what to say next. But he stopped before placing the large book he had been carrying down next to her with a thump. He flicked through the pages, Atria looked closely as the pages moved and caught sight of the pictures before realizing it was an album. He stopped then on a particular page and turned to her with an unreadable expression."Did you know our parents went to school together?"

Atria brow furrowed "No."

"They did, and your father was a Gryffindor."

"So what?"

"So was my dad." Harry said before he moved the album so she could see the happy day shown in the photograph."And this is the day my parents were married."

She looked closely as he pointed on the page but her eyes did not land on the married couple, but on the man Harry's finger had landed on. Dark hair with joyous eyes stuck the couple before staring straight down the camera locking with Atria's.

"My father" Atria breathed out.

Harry nodded his head "The best man." He said before he finished "And my godfather."

Atria's head turned so quickly to face Harry she was surprised she didn't get whiplash. Her eyes widened to the point harry could see his full reflection shining back at him, her mouth falling open.

harry knew then, she knew nothing. Or did she and was she just as good as a liar as everyone else? He began to explain to her slowly "When my parents found out Voldemort was hunting them down, they trusted their location to one person and used the Fid... Fidel..."

"Fidelius charm," Atria finished knowing of the spell.

"Yes that, How did you know that " his voice demanded accusingly but of what she did not know.

"I've just read about it why?" she said softly her eyes dropping nervously unable to look in his, as his wrath threatened her.

"Because it was your father " He almost screamed at her making her flinch away.

"What?"

"Your father is the reason my parents are dead he told Voldemort where they were and he killed them."

"Harry I'm so sorry, I.."

"Did you know?" He ordered, interrupted her apology, the light that shone from his green eyes gone and turned to stone.

"What?" she asked softly as he moved closer to her leaning in, "Did you know?" he asked again more manic "and like everyone else, did you keep it from me?"

"Harry, of course, I didn't know." She said a sense of betrayal filling her from his accusations.

"Atria your promise me you didn't, " Harry said staring her down. So wanting her to be telling the truth, needing her to be. But by this point, Atria had had enough. "I didn't harry," Atria said defensively with just as much conviction. "I know you're upset but you're not the only one who has that right," she said her words hitting harry with force as he moved back. She glared at him with fiery eyes "My father broke into this castle and you know what makes me sick is that I wanted him to be after me, I wanted him to want me. Instead, he tried to break into the Gryffindor common room while I was on the floor below. At least your parents loved you and wanted you. They put you first before everything else, merlin knows my father didn't." She stopped then, her chest heaving with heavy needed breaths as he stared at her in shock, he had never seen her even close to losing her composure but in the moments just before she had let it go completely.

"I'm sorry," Harry said "it's just they all lied to me, right to my face as if the simplest thing in the world, I was worried you might do that same"

"Well, I'm not," Atria said sternly.

Harry slumped, bowing his head, "I know" He said just realizing all that he had said and how wrong he had been to think such things. But he was filled with such insecurity, so many people had lied to him, people he thought were not even capable of lying but they had to him with ease. He thought he may go mad and when she had told him she hadn't known he had to be sure, he had to know and trust her word, now he did.

"How did you find out? Who told you?" Atria asked softly when she could see he had physically calmed down.

"No one told me, I overheard it." He said before moving next to her, taking in deep breaths as he leant against the table.

They both stood still Harry's heavy breathing coming down, atria could see his confliction and part of her wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

"I understand what your saying I know how hard it is to constantly be lied to and deceived and hurt by what people think is best for you"

Harry raised his head "Really?"

"of course" Atria's hand dived into her pocket revealing her own photo before holding it out for him to see.

"This is my mother, " she said proudly. "I only have this photo of her, I got it at the start of the year. Until then I didn't even know what she looked like, she was a blood traitor and my uncle never told me anything about her all I was told of was her weakness but I know that not true and when I think that I once believed it," she shook off the though never wanting to remember that someone had made her think her mother was anything less than someone to be proud of.

"She's pretty," Harry said smiling softly at atria who smiled at the comment.

"Isn't she?" Atria said softly.

Harry discovered something about Atria that night. That her light grey eyes had the ability to shine, with love and hope not only in defence and passion. Her lips softly turning in a small smile, not forced or fake but a smile of true happiness. And was it a sight to behold.

"How did she die?" Harry asked wanting to know more, looking at her entranced eyes as she watched her mother.

"Death eater's " Atria replied simply the light dimming in her eyes ever so slightly but fully extinguished. "She was a very good Auora," She went on to explain. "People think she was killed because she refused to join Voldemort."Her eyes then moved to the accompanying man in the photo, "And it's also largely thought that he gave her up," she said in innuendo her father. "I love this photo because it all I have of her, I try not to focus on his presents in it too much. She deserves to be remembered, no matter what anyone says."

Harry looked at her confused by her calm demeanour towards Her father, how could she not hate him. "But doesn't it make you angry, Doesn't he make you angry?"

"Of course he does." Atria said turning to Harry "He's the reason she's dead," she said the anger showing as it creaked through her voice. "Your parents were not the only ones he betrayed. If you think it's bad he betrayed them, he did the same to her." Atria said her eyes growing glassier as she spoke. "and she loved him."

The moment was put on pause as the distant sound of footsteps and light slowly started moving through the library.

"Shit," Harry hissed as the sound of footsteps grew closer to them.

"Quickly get under, " Harry said before throwing out the old blanket for them to climb under. Atria looked at the old dusty blanket before once again climbing under the invisibility cloak.

Two Hufflepuff prefects moved through the library slowly checking the halls, walking right to the back of the huge library, a breath away from the two cloaked children. But soon they moved past when. They found no physical evidence of anyone's presence and they moved back on to there usual rounds.

Atria and Harry came out from under the cloak, breathing slowly and calmingly as they were left alone again. They both moved back, leaning against the table in the dark library. No words were said they just sat, their warm breath filling the chilly room.

"Do you think there's anything else," Harry asked softly before turning to look at Atria, "Anything else we're missing?" Harry asked leaning forward as if standing on the edge of a cliff, ready to jump off and find out what comes after.

Atria looked over to him before honestly telling him, "I'd be surprised if there wasn't."

They both sat for a moment side by side as a serene feeling fell over the both of them at the thought, now they knew something and it was only a matter of time before they knew everything. It didn't matter if others lied to them, as long as the new pieces they could uncover the rest and he knew maybe not everyone wanted to keep them in the dark. His hand fell gently on hers before comfortably squeezing her hand as he softly smiled at her. And the soft smile she had shown him moments ago, she now shared with him.


	17. Godfather

**Okay, kid's, this is a big one, blood sweat and tears went into this, I hope it does justice to what you were expecting from this moment. Atria is really gonna come out of shell this chapter and you're going to see a bit of a different side to her. this is the longest chapter yet and I hope you love it. **

**As usual please favourite, follow and review.**

**all but atria belong to JK**

**so let's get to it **

**Godfather**

* * *

The players pelted through the sky. Ravenclaw vs Gryffindor in the second match of the year. Atria stood among her fellow Slytherins in the bleachers, watching as the players flew past the stands.

Harry, flying his brand new firebolt zoomed through the skies with amazing speed. No one was able to catch up to him, Cho Chang was left floundering behind him just trying to keep up.

Atria watched, cheering for Ravenclaw, because to cheer for Gryffindor would count as a serious offence against her own house. But still, she could silently cheer on Harry.

Soon enough the Gryffindor seeker spotted the glittering ball on the other side of the field. He sped to catch the snitch his hand outstretching as he crossed the field in record time. But the game was interrupted, Harry was met halfway by three large cloaked dementors stopping him from going any further.

Harry pulled out his wand. Atria could not hear the spell he cast, but a bright white light extruded from his wand, startling the dementors who plummeted to the ground.

Gryffindor cheered as Harry sped forward clasping his hands around the snitch. Slytherin letting out a round of boos and whines.

But Atria was focused on something else. The dementors lay on the ground, rolling around in agony and Atria watched as they began to grotesquely split. It was like someone had cut them across the torso. But that wasn't all. Swimming around in the large black cloaks, Atria spotted a head of platinum blonde hair. She looked in closer to see the dementors had not been dementors at all. While she had wondered what had kept Draco from a game, a game he never liked to miss. She now knew where he had been. Enacting a cruel joke that had backfired completely.

Atria strode into the Slytherin common room where Draco paced in his 'dementor' cloaks, his fellow pranksters having had probably run off someplace else seeing as he was alone.

"Are you stupid!" She exclaimed storming up to Draco as he roughly pulled the costume off over his head, he didn't look to be in a very good mood.

"Excuse me?" He said to her, his hair ruffled and slightly out of breath.

"What the hell was that?" She demanded from him "What were you thinking?" Atria asked genuinely wanting to know how he had come up with this stupid plan. What was running through his head while he sat atop Goyle's shoulders pretending to be a dementor?

"It was just a prank Atria," he said walking past her about to go to his room not caring for her thoughts or opinions.

Atria moved in front of him, stopping him from reaching the doorway "Not a funny one." She said sternly.

Draco rolled his eyes at her attempts to intervene, "You don't think so, some might disagree," he said arrogantly staring down at her, obviously very pleased with himself.

"What would your father think," Atria said trying to get through to him, "Making a fool of yourself like that out on the quidditch pitch."

He scoffed at her, but then again Lucius' hand had always been firmer with her rather than his son.

"Someone could have been seriously hurt, yourself included," Atria said getting frustrated, he treated it as he did everything. A big joke.

"The only one who could have been hurt was Potter," Draco said smugly running a hand through his hair. "And that would not bother me in the slightest."

"Well, it would have bothered me," Atria heard herself say before she could stop herself. That had Draco's smug smirk falling. His face fell until impassive and for a moment they both stood waiting.

"What was that?" he said dangerously, before moving in on her slowly.

"Nothing," Atria said nervously shaking her head, suddenly not caring about this conversation anymore. "It's just you would have been held accountable if something happened to him."

Draco's head titled as he smiled but not out of humour, his eyebrows raised as he continued to press the subject," It sounds like you actually care if something happens to him."

Atria shook her head trying to brush it all off, "Stop putting words in my mouth Draco, I did not say that."

But she had ticked a nerve with her words. Draco seemed to see it as a bone to pick. "No you said it would bother you if something happened to him," he said still moving closer backing her up. "So slightly bother or really upset, just how much would it bother you," he said, his voice getting more constrained and a red mist slowly falling over his eyes.

Atria just shook her head before going to move away from him, "I won't talk to you when you're like this."

He sidestepped her, standing tall in front of her, refusing to let her pass "Like what?" He asked through his teeth.

"I think that's enough Draco," Atria said softly, and the edge to her voice told him she wasn't lying. Her self control was by no means a fragile thing but she left the room before he had another opportunity to crack it.

* * *

Atria felt a hand shake her awake as she lay in bed that night. Professor McGonagall's fuzzy figure filled her vision as she blinked her eyes open.

"Professor what.."

"No time dear," she said warmly, "Now come along, quietly," she said before turning and leaving the dormitory in mystery. Her fellow roommates all still slept, so why was it that she was the only one being woken up.

She stood quickly, wrapping herself in her dressing gown, grabbing her wand and leaving the dormitory. McGonagall was standing at the Slytherin doorway waiting for Atria before they left into the dark corridors of the colossal castle.

"Professor, What going on?" Atira asked as the moved throng the castle, confused by all the fuss that ensued around her. A lot of people were awake, wizards and witches with their lit wands walked through the castle as if trying to find something, but Atria continued to hurry forward.

"Everything will be explained later for now just listen and do as your told, alright," McGonagall said placing a hand on Atria's back as the walked up the stairs leading to the headmaster's chambers.

The headmaster office was lit with a red glow from the fireplace, Lupin and Dumbledore stood in its dimly lit depths.

"Excellent," Dumbledore said smiling at Atria as she walked through the doors.

Remus watching as she did. Atria approached Dumbledore directly, she tried to take as little notice to Remus's presence as possible. "Sir what's happening?" Atria asked walking further into the room.

"That must come later miss Black. Right now we feel it is best if you leave the caste. Just for the night." Dumbledore explained, It felt like he was rushing as he lead her further into the room towards the fireplace. Her eyes flicked over to professor Lupin who watched her cautiously.

"Leave? " Atria asked the headmaster.

"Yes, Professor Lupin will escort you to Hogsmeade and you will return tomorrow morning," he said. She knew he was telling her what to do, not giving her a choice. She nodded at the headmaster, still in a sleep-like daze having just woken up. But that didn't stop her from being sceptical.

"It's just for tonight!" Remus said walking up to her," the Hogshead inn," he told her. They both approached the open fireplace. She took one last look back at Dumbledore who nodded to her encouragingly. She stepped through the floo, picturing the place in mind and muttering the word under her breath.

The off stench of the hogshead inn filled her nostrils as she stepped into the old building, And Remus came soon behind her.

"Rosemerta," Remus said approaching the barmaid who was waiting for them, "Thank you so much for this."

"Of course Remus, now let's get you both to your rooms, you must be exhausted," she said standing and walking them up the old wooden steps, Atria somewhat straggling behind.

Rosmerta stopped when she reached a pair of to doors, opening both of them for her guests. "These are your rooms now off to bed both of you," she said smiling kindly down at Atria

"Rosemerta, truly we can't thank you enough," Remus said smiling at his old friend.

She gave Remus and Atria a finale soft smile, "Goodnight." She said before turning the corner and leaving them alone.

Remus ushered Atria into the room, "Now Miss Black it is imperative that you not leave this room at any point in the night, are we clear."

She had never really seen his teacher like side, and it hurt Atria a little to see him so tense around her. Atria nodded to him "Yes professor."

He gave her a nod before going to close the door.

"Professor Lupin," she asked before he could close the door fully, opening it again,"What's going on?"

He could sense her nervousness and gave her a kind smile and Atria felt her self lighten instantly "Atria, you'll know everything tomorrow I promise. "

She nodded to him giving him a small smile before he closed the door to her room. She locked the door behind him, the old room smelt like rotted beer and dust covered almost every surface. She moved back the covers on the creamy old wooden bed before climbing in. After lying down on the stiff mattress she knew she was not going to be sleeping the rest of the night.

* * *

Remus woke up in the old room bedroom. He got dressed quickly before leaving the room to check on his pupil.

"Atria," he knocked, no reply.

"Atria," he tried again. He pushed on the door to find it unlocked, and the room empty.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath before darting down the hall and down the stairs.

"Rosemerta," he called, but as soon as he raised his head he saw Atria sitting at the bar, a plate of breakfast in front of her.

"Calm down Remus she's right here," Rosmerta said as Remus approached the pair.

"I told you to stay in your room," he said approaching Atria who was too interested in her eggs to care.

"I got bored," she said brushing of his worry.

Rosemerta came back placing a goblet of pumpkin juice in front of Atria. "Thank you," said the polite young girl.

"It's alright love," the older women said turning and walking into the back of the bar.

Remus felt somewhat awkward as he moved to sit next to Atria, especially after how their last conversation had gone, "Dumbledore will be here soon, there's something he needs to talk to you about."

"About what happened last night?" She said, "Why don't you tell me," She asked.

"Miss Balck.." Remus began to explain but, she stopped him.

"Sir you don't have to call me Miss Black, you can call me Atria."

His brow furrowed in confusion "I thought that was what you wanted me to call you. That's what your professors should call you."

"No, sir. I.." she bowed her head her mind a muddled mess, what should she tell him, they were alone now so she had her chance.

"How do you know my uncle?" She asked him in stone faced observation, waiting for him to lie.

"Why does it matter if I do?"

"He doesn't want me near you," she said, "apparently you're dangerous."

"Dangerous," Remus said somewhat pleased that he was seen as such a threat to the great Lucius Malfoy. He shook it off before telling Atria honestly "Yes I know your uncle."

"How?"

Remus shrugged his shoulder his eyes wandering away as to not look at her while he lied. "Well, his a Malfoy everyone knows him, I've made his acquaintance a few times."

"Your lying to me Remus," Atria said as their eyes locked again this time hers filled with a need for truth.

He leant back, she had just used his first name, and not very politely he might add.

"Atria I want this be very clear," he said sternly, "you are a child, I an adult. My business is my business and if I don't want to tell you something that is my choice," he said in a voice he put aside for miscreant first years.

Atria didn't seem phased at all, "It is my business when I'm dragged into it and how is that any different from you asking into my business."

Remus huffed "I'm your teacher your wellbeing is my business."

Atria just turned and continued to eat her food, deciding to ignore him and his questions.

"Alright," Remus said purposefully to get her attention, "Right here, right now I'll make a deal with you," He said, his eyes locking with hers, filled with an intimidating amount of determination, "If you want full transparency it is a two way street."

"What do you mean by that?"

"What happened over Christmas," He knew something had happened. Lucius had come into his office in a fit of vengeance. There was a thorn in that mans side and Remus wanted to know how far Lucius would go to remove it, And he knew Atria knew just how far.

"Nothing," Atria stated blatantly before she continued eating her breakfast.

"I don't think so," Remus said shaking his head at her, "your uncle came to see me over the holidays, He was very agitated."

Atria paused a moment her fork halfway to her mouth, "Why would he come to see you?"

"Still haven't answered my question," Remus said dismissing hers.

"Maybe because it's none of your business."

"You want honesty, I expect the same," But something told him she would not break, so then neither could he.

And Atria did not surprise him, she continued to eat her breakfast in silence ignoring him until the door to the inn swung open and another patron joined them.

"Good morning," Dumbledore said merrily walking over to the seated pair.

"Good morning sir," Atria said forgetting her mouth was a bit full, making the older man smile.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Atria," Remus said, making Atria's cheeks turn a shade of scarlet.

Atria swallowed her food before turning away from the bar to face Dumbledore.

"Will we be going back to school soon?" Atria asked, not wanting to stay in this dump much longer, no matter how good the breakfast was.

"Yes but first there are some things I need to explain to you," Dumbledore said holding out his hands as if she were getting ahead of herself. "Now I would like to stress that this is a contained incident, it will not be made public knowledge." She nodded slowly keeping up with his slow pace speaking. "Your father was spotted within Hogwarts again last night, by a student." Atria's mouth dropped in shock, she wanted to ask more questions but he held his palm up stopping her. "He attempted to attack a student, no one was hurt and we are confident after a very heavy search he is no longer within our walls." Remus's hand twitched as he watched her face drop fighting the instinct to take one of her hands in his. "The ministry knows," Dumbledore continued, "not many students know and those who do have been told not to tell others and that is all who will know." Dumbledore looked over his spectacles at her, no glass between them as he said those words. That brought her great comfort. He was telling her Those are all who will know, reassuring her that her uncle wasn't coming to take her away anytime soon.

But that was the last thing on Atria's mind.

"Harry," The name exploded from her mouth unable to help herself, "is Harry alright?" She asked again clearly.

"Harry is fine." Dumbledore said before helping her down from the stool and placing a reassuring hand on her back "Now come."

* * *

Atria was soon returned to her dormitory, it was empty. Everyone having had gone to Hogsmeade, but there was one person she knew definitely wasn't at Hogsmeade. She walked through the school looking for the boy with the lightning scar. She found him eventually.

He was looking very suspicious with his bag in toe, spying down the halls as to make sure no one was watching him and he smiled when he found it was her doing the spying.

"Harry," Atria said as the two charged over to each other. "How are you, are you okay," she asked finally reaching him. There was a moment when they could have hugged, it was close but both stopped themselves.

"Are you? " Harry asked smiling at her, relieved to see her, "I tried to find you in the great hall this morning, where were you?"

"Oh um, professor Lupin took me to Hogsmeade last night, safety precaution."

"Because of him?" Harry asked.

"Yes," Atria nodded "Because of him," Atria said, both talking about her father.

"How about you, Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine just annoyed," he said running a hand through his messy black hair.

That confused Atria, Why would you be annoyed, scared yes but annoyed, no.

"Annoyed?" Atria repeated

Harry just shrugged before turning to her with a newborn excitement, an adventurous yet ecstatic glint in his green eyes.

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Harry asked her.

"What?" Go to Hogsmeade, the place they had been barred from and told absolutely they were not to go there.

"Come to Hogsmeade with me," Harry said excitedly grabbing her hand which hung loosely at her side before already starting to drag her.

"Harry," she said smiling at his childish excitement, pulling her hand away, "We can't go to Hogsmeade we'll get caught."

Smugness rolled off Harry as he unzipped his bag, "No we won't," he said hauling out the invisibility cloak from his bag.

Atria gave him an unamused glare as he almost bounded with energy.

"Okay, if that's not enough how about this," he said before pulling out a piece of parchment from his pocket.

"A scrap piece of parchment?" Atria asked wondering if the chosen one had finally cracked under the pressure.

"Not any scrap piece of parchment," Harry said holding out his wand before placing it on the parchment. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

As if an invisible hadn't was writing in solid black inc, words started to appear on the words. And in big letters wrote out: The Maunders Map

He unfolded it as Atria looked on with awe. The paper's purpose became more clear, it wasn't any map, this map charted the entire school, every classroom and hallway. It was all there, as well as the people wandering it.

"This is how I knew madam prince was in bed," Harry said proudly. "Everyone and all passages out of the school, it moves with them, look," he said, pointing to a particular black spot. Snape who was at this very moment slowly moving around in his potion storeroom.

Atria was amazed, "Harry it's.."

"Amazing I know," he finished for her.

"How did you get it?" She asked running her finger along the magical lines of inc.

"Fred and George gave it to me," he said watching the moving pieces on the map before knowing she had given in, "Now come on," He said before leading the way to their escape.

Harry and Atria hurried up to the third floor, they reached one-eyed witch, his eyes constantly looking down at the map as they went. A tiny dot was moving in his direction. Harry squinted at it. The minuscule writing next to it read Neville Longbottom.

Harry quickly pulled out his wand, muttering, "Dissendium!"

Atria watched in awe as the hump on the back of the witch peeled open and Harry shoved his bag into the statue, before closing it once again.

Neville soon came around the corner. "Harry! I forgot you weren't going to Hogsmeade either!"

"Hi, Neville," said Harry, moving swiftly away from the statue and pushing the map back into his pocket. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," shrugged Neville before he gazed followed over to Atria and he bashfully said, "Hello Atria."

"Hi, Neville," Atria said as nicely as she could manage.

"What are you guys doing?" Neville asked looking between the two, Harry's mouth moved but no words came out, he was having some trouble coming up with a fast excuse.

"Harry was just going to help me with that potions essay that is due tomorrow," Atria said quickly coming to his rescue.

Neville's face dropped immediately at that before he stuttered, "We had a potions essay?"

"Yeah it was set for us, the first day back remember, " Atria said acting sympathetic to Nevilles worry for the non existent essay. Harry too looked in shock at Atria, he had no clue what essay she was talking about.

Neville to looked pale but Atria came to his rescue, "If you want you can go get your things and we'll meet you in the library, I'll be happy to help you"

"Really?" Neville said excitedly, Atria's guilt finally starting to reach her,"Yeah sure."

"Thanks, I'll just go get my things," Neville said before turning on the spot and moving quickly to reach the Gryffindor tower. Which just happened to be on the other side of the school.

"We had a Potions essay?" Harry asked nervously.

"No, I just did that so we could get to Hogsmeade," Atria didn't admit it but part of her was truly exited, not about going to Hogsmeade, she had been to Hogsmeade before it was nothing special. But about doing something independently, doing it while breaking the rules was just a bonus.

But the exited feeling wore off and she broke off with a small gasp, looking over Harry's shoulder. It was Snape. Atria took a quick step behind Harry.

"And what are you two doing here?" said Snape, coming to a halt, looking between the two students. "An odd place to meet as well as an odd pairing, I don't remember you two ever being particularly close."

To Harry's immense disquiet, Snape's black eyes flicked to the doorways on either side of them, and then to the one-eyed witch. "well Atria and I aren't allowed to Hogsmeade it made sense," said Harry.

"Meeting here of all places how odd," Snape went on to say, "You have a habit of turning up in unexpected places, Potter, and you are very rarely there for no good reason. . . . I suggest the pair of you," but Atria cut him off.

"We were just on our way to the library sir," Atria said stepping forward, "Harry and I have been put together for a transfiguration assessment and I refuse to fail just because of his lazy attitude," Atria said hauntingly staring up at her professor.

Snape raised a brow at her reply before giving a small nod "Very well, off you go."

Harry and Atria set off without another word. As they turned the corner, Harry looked back. Snape was running one of his hands over the one-eyed witch's head, examining it closely.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an excellent liar," Harry whispered over to her after they were out of sight.

"No, but Thank you," Atria said grinning over at him making him laugh.

The two doubled back coming back to the statue of the deformed witch.

Harry looked around before he opened up the hump on the back of the hunched witch.

"You first," Harry said.

Atria stared up at the gawping whole in the statue. Only standing here now did she realise how tall it was. "Could I have a lift?"

Harry held out his hands as Atria placed her foot in them and not very gracefully dove into the one eyed witch.

Harry heaved himself inside and slid down to meet his bag at the bottom of the stone chute. He wiped the Marauder's Map blank again."Come on Ron is going to meet as on the other side," he said as he led her through the underground passage which was still very murky due to the winter climate.

After a while of walking, he lifted his arms and moved a tile that was above them to the side. He climbed out with his bag before holding out his hands and lifting her out.

He took the cloak from his bag before wrapping it around them and moving his finger to his lips, telling her to stay silent.

They walked up and out of the cellar, into honey dukes top floor.

Atria's heart was beating so fast she thought it would burst out of her chest.

"Come on," Harry said leading them outside and into the street.

Harry pulled her to the back of the hogshead inn, before he took the cloak off her "Stay right here don't move," Harry said before throwing the cloak back over him.

"Harry," Atria hissed into the air but the foot indents in the snow told her he was already gone.

She sat down waiting for him, making sure no one would spot her. Soon enough two floating glasses of butterbeer floated towards her before the cloak was removed to reveal Harry who looked very pleased with himself. "If you're coming to Hogsmeade you need a butterbeer "

Atria was not all that amused but impressed by his skill. "Thanks," Atria said, both sitting on one of the many boxes that sat at the back of the inn.

"Do you think Neville has noticed we aren't at the library yet?" Harry asked.

Atria head fell in her hand as she mumbled into them "Don't make me feel any worse than I already do."

Harry shrugged at her, "Don't worry, He'll get over it."

Atria shook her head. Poor Neville Longbottom, he was a form of entertainment Slytherin had partaken in since their first year. Atria had always seen parts of herself in Neville, they had a quite a bit in common, but she wasn't pushed over as easily.

"He shouldn't let people push him around so much." She said truthfully.

Harry nodded "Your cousin gives him quite a rough time."

"Don't even go there, Potter" Atria said, clear he was not to cross the Draco line quite yet.

They sat, sipping their butterbeer Atria feeling freer then she had in a while. Harry probably didn't know, but Atria had needed this, after constant surveillance the idea of being somewhere and no one knew where made her almost giddy.

"How was your Christmas break? I never did get to ask you?" Harrys asked gazing up from the snow.

"Dull," Atria said plainly.

"Your uncle?"

Atria bowed her head "the usual." She said beginning to sip at her butterbeer.

The usual meaning angry and aggressive.

Harry breathed in asked slowly, he didn't want her defences to go up before he could get somewhere, but to delay wasted time, "Why do you stay?" He asked.

"You mean home?" Atria asked softly.

Harry nodded.

Now Atria would usually deny everything and every question but Harry had the regrettable knowledge of which she could not deny, he knew more and as much as she loathed him for it, part of her was comforted by the thought that if anything serious happened to her, there was a possible witness. She shrugged at his question "They're all I know, What else is there."

Harry's mouth dropped open at that question "So much," he heaved out "If I had stayed the boy in the cupboard I never would have got here."

"Boy in the cupboard," Atria repeated back to him confused by the metaphor.

Harry admitted slowly, "For the first 11 years of my life, my aunt and uncle made me sleep in the cupboard under the stairs."

"What!" Atria exclaimed at his confession, "Harry that's terrible."

He shrugged off her reaction, "I bet you have your fair share of horror stories as well."

"Yes, But I have a bedroom."

"Well at least my uncle doesn't beat me," he said under his breath.

"Don't overstep Potter" Atria said wincing at his words, "He doesn't beat me," Atria said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

Harry watched her for a moment Atria pausing under his gaze. "I take it back," he said, "what I said earlier, you're a terrible liar."

"They're my family," Atria said sternly, "and yes a complicated one but.."

"No," Harry said cutting her off frustrated by her statement and her unwillingness to blame someone but herself, "Family put you first, not what they want from you."

"What they want from me?"

Harry nodded "Your uncle used you last year, he made you take that diary and didn't care about the consequence," part of him knew she wasn't taking his word seriously so he made sure the message went far, "Atria you could have died."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, it not like he knew."

"But what if he did, he was cruel to you he didn't even make sure you were okay before dragging you home."

This avenue opened a stream of thought Atria would have rather left to the oblivious part of her mind. If Lucius had known what he was doing and what the result may have been, it meant he didn't care if she lived or died. Not that she hadn't had the inkling he never cared. But the hard part came after she was gone and no one cared about the young body that laid in the ground, because no one helped her. It was thoughts like these that made Atria think weak things like giving in and spilling her dark tales to the first person who asked. But she knew why her family kept her in a tight grasp and close sights, and while Lucius had his end, Narcissa had her own.

"When Narcissa was young" Atria began to explain slowly to Harry, "She had a sister who was disowned. Still to this day she says it was one of the most painful and hardest moments of her life." Atria said turning to harry sadly "In my world, if you abandon your family they don't just leave you, you're dead to them. I can't put her through the same thing, it would destroy her." Atria explained delicately hoping he would get the picture. Not only would her loved ones cease to acknowledge her existence, but she would have nothing. If she left them behind, she left everything with it. The Black inheritance was null and void unless she held fast on the path her grandmother set out for her, and who knows where she would end up without it. Atria knew she was smart and finding work with be no problem but Lucius was too powerful. She would get no job, no support, he had made sure she had no allies in the outside world, none who stood a chance at defending her. She could only wait and watch for which way the wind would blow.

"But if you look after her, who's gonna look after you, whose going to protect you," Harry said softly.

Atria pretended to ponder on the question but in truth, she had known the answer her entire life. But she wouldn't let him know she knew.

The only person, who would ever look out for her, was herself.

* * *

"He said he would meet me here," Harry said as they stood under the cloak in Hogsmeade at the spot Ron had told them to meet him. They had been circling this spot for the last half an hour. But no one was here, just the two of them and soon enough all the student would be heading back. "come one let's get back before it gets too late and Snape realises were gone" Atria whispered to him. Harry was reluctant but eventually, he agreed.

They walked for ages trying to find Ron on their way, finding themselves along the edge of Hogsmeade near the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Suppose you'd love to live here, wouldn't you, Weasley? Dreaming about having your own bedroom? I heard your family all sleep in one room is that true?"

Harry and Atria froze at the familiar voices before Crabbe, Goyle and Draco came into view, along with a cornered Ron.

"Draco don't," Atria whispered under her breath.

Harry moved quickly, leading her behind a tree slowly and softly as to not be heard. He removed Atria from under the cover of the invisibility cloak. "Stay here" he whispered before he disappeared again under the cloak.

"We were just discussing your friend Hagrid," Malfoy said to Ron making Atria wince. "Just trying to imagine what he's saying to the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures. D'you think he'll cry when they cut off his hippogriff's..."

Atria found herself digging her nails into her palms, she may have come out from behind that tree and said something but

SPLAT.

Malfoy's head jerked forward as the mud hit him; his silver- blond hair was suddenly dripping in muck.

"What the?"

Ron had to hold onto the fence to keep himself standing, he was laughing so hard. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle spun stupidly on the spot, staring wildly around, Malfoy trying to wipe his hair clean.

"What was that? Who did that?"

"Very haunted up here, isn't it?" said Ron, with the air of one commenting on the weather.

Crabbe and Goyle were looking scared. Their bulging muscles were no use against ghosts. Malfoy was staring madly around at the deserted landscape.

Harry snuck along the path, where a particularly sloppy puddle yielded some foul-smelling, green sludge.

SPLATTER.

Crabbe and Goyle caught some this time. Goyle hopped furiously on the spot, trying to rub it out of his small, dull eyes.

Atria snuck a peak wondering what Harry was up to.

"It came from over there!" said Draco, wiping his face, and staring at a spot some six feet to the left of Harry.

Crabbe blundered forward, his long arms outstretched like a zombie. Harry dodged around him, picked up a stick, and lobbed it at Crabbe's back. Harry doubled up with silent laughter as Crabbe did a kind of pirouette in midair, trying to see who had thrown it. As Ron was the only person Crabbe could see, it was Ron he started toward, but Harry stuck out his leg. Crabbe stumbled and his huge, flat foot caught the hem of Harry's cloak. Harry felt a great tug, then the cloak slid off his face.

For a split second, Malfoy stared at him.

"You!" he yelled, pointing at Harry's head.

As he began to walk backward Harry quickly moved to cover himself back up. But was more alarmed by the direction Malfoy was heading. He forgot about himself and instead moved quickly trying to reach Atria but it was too late the boys had moved too far back and soon Draco would have a clear view of her as Crabbe and Goyle stood gawking at her.

Atria stood still as Draco moved into view his eyes locking with hers as soon as her figure became clear. His features twisted with anger and absolute shock, " What are you doing here!" he demanded before looking back over to where Harry once stood and back to Atria. But she was gone, Harry as well. If Harry had moved a split second faster maybe she would not have been seen. But it was too late, he had covered her with a cloak to late. They both stood perfectly still watching as Draco ran at breakneck speed, back down the hill, Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Harry!" Ron said, stumbling forward and staring hopelessly at the point where Harry had disappeared, "you'd better run for it! If Malfoy tells anyone, you'd better get back to the castle, quick." He stopped as soon as he saw Atria who looked like she was about to pass out.

Harry grabbed Atria's hand quickly "come on we have to go," he said pulling them as fast as he could on speedy legs back towards the castle. "Don't worry I'll fix this," he said, but she wasn't convinced.

She was going to be in a lot of trouble.

* * *

Atria and Harry came back through the courtyard, there was no time to take the passageway through honey dukes they took the cloak away Harry bundling it up into his bag.

"Well well the prodigal children return," said a voice from behind them, they both turned to find Snape standing with a look of suppressed triumph.

Atria tried to calm her breath as both teenagers had been huffing from running.

"Come with me," Snape said simply turning, expecting them to follow. Atria excepted her fate with grace following after her head of house Harry whispering how sorry he was over to her at every chance.

Snape hushed open the potions classroom ushering the children in there. But neither sat as a swept the classroom dragging out another chair, placing the second one in front of his desk.

"Sit," he said as they both timidly walked over to their seats.

Snape, however, did not sit. He stood in front of them, his wicked eyes watching them intensely.

"Mr Malfoy has just been to see me with a strange story, about the two of you," said Snape.

Neither said anything, Atria remained, staring at the ground.

"He tells me that he was up by the Shrieking Shack when he ran into Weasley, apparently alone."

Still, Not a word in response.

"Mr Malfoy states that he was standing talking to Weasley, when a large amount of mud hit him in the back of the head. How do you think that could have happened?"

Harry tried to look mildly surprised. While Atria remained vacant. "I don't know, Professor."

Snape's eyes were boring into Harry's."Mr Malfoy then saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Potter?"

"No," said Harry, now trying to sound innocently curious.

"It was your head, Potter. Floating in midair." There was a long silence as the two stared at each other waiting for who would break first.

"Maybe he'd better go to Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "If he's seeing things like …"

"What would your head have been doing in Hogsmeade, Potter?" said Snape softly not giving the boy a chance to finish. "Your head is not allowed in Hogsmeade. No part of your body has permission to be in Hogsmeade"

"I know that," said Harry, striving to keep his face free of guilt or fear. "It sounds like Malfoy's having hallucin….."

"Malfoy is not having hallucinations," snarled Snape, "If your head was in Hogsmeade, so was the rest of you."

"And so was your companions apparently," he said leaning back before slowly moving in on Atria. " I must say miss black, when your cousin came in he was extremely distressed by your presents there as well."

"Miss Black, while Potter may have had attempted to hide, All three boys can vouch for your presence" he bent down, a hand on each arm of Atria's chair so that their faces were a foot apart.

"So, Potter has managed to rope you into his ungovernable ways too mmhh.,"

"It wasn't her fault," Harry rushed out "I dragged her along."

"I suspected as much," Snape said giving Atria one last look before pushing himself up and away from her.

"So," he said, straightening up again. "Everyone from the Minister of Magic downward has been trying to keep famous Harry Potter safe from Sirius Black. But famous Harry Potter is a law unto himself. Let the ordinary people worry about his safety! Famous Harry Potter goes where he wants to, with no thought for the consequences. Not only putting himself at risk but his fellow student as well."

Harry stayed silent. Snape was trying to provoke him but he wasn't going to fall for it.

"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter," Snape said suddenly, his eyes glinting. "He too was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers The resemblance between you is uncanny not only in that but also preying on other students "

"My dad didn't strut," said Harry, before he could stop himself. "And nor do I."

"But you did take another student and put her in more danger, not only disobeying the school but her family as well" Snape went on, pressing his advantage, his face full of malice and gestured to Atria. "preying on students you think lesser than yourself."

"I do not think Atria is lesser than me," Harry said through gritted teeth Snape's baiting ways starting to get to him.

"But the irony. A Black and Potter once again causing nothing but trouble," Snape said talking to himself rather than the students "How history repeats itself." His lip twisted in disgust at the thought, not at all pleased with the newfound friendship between the two, he did not like it one bit.

"Turn out your pockets, Potter!" he spat suddenly.

Harry didn't move.

"Turn out your pockets, or the three of us go straight to the headmaster! Pull them out, Potter!"

Cold with dread, Harry slowly pulled out the bag of Zonko's tricks and the Marauder's Map.

Snape picked up the Zonko's bag.

"Ron gave them to me," said Harry, praying he'd get a chance to tip Ron off before Snape saw him. "He brought them back from Hogsmeade last time."

"Indeed? And you've been carrying them around ever since? How very touching . . . and what is this?" Snape had picked up the map. Harry tried with all his might to keep his face impassive, looking at Atria as they both had the same dreaded feeling they may be caught.

"Spare bit of parchment," Harry said with a shrug.

Snape turned it over, his eyes on Harry.

"Surely you don't need such a very old piece of parchment?" he said. "Why don't I just throw this away?"

His hand moved toward the fire.

"No!" Harry said quickly. Atria knowing Harry's desperation would have caught Snape's eye.

"So!" said Snape, his long nostrils quivering. "Is this another treasured gift from Mr Weasley? Or is it — something else? A letter, perhaps, written in invisible ink? Or — instructions to get into Hogsmeade without passing the dementors?"

Harry blinked. Snape's eyes gleamed.

"Let me see, let me see . . . ," he muttered, taking out his wand and smoothing the map out on his desk. "Reveal your secret!" he said, touching the wand to the parchment.

Nothing happened. Atria clenched her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Show yourself!" Snape said, tapping the map sharply.

It stayed blank. Harry was taking deep, calming breaths. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.

As though an invisible hand were writing upon it, words appeared on the smooth surface of the map.

"Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape froze. Harry stared, dumbstruck, at the message. But the map didn't stop there. More writing was appearing beneath the first.

ÀMr. Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.Ã

It would have been very funny if the situation hadn't been so serious. And there was more. . . .

"Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

Atria closed his eyes in horror. When he'd opened them, the map had had its last word.

"Mr Wormtail bids, Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Harry waited for the blow to fall. Atria mouth dropped open, they were doomed.

"So . . . ," said Snape softly. "We'll see about this. . . ." He strode across to his fire, seized a fistful of glittering powder from a jar on the fireplace, and threw it into the flames. "Lupin!" Snape called into the fire, Atria freezing at the mention of his name. "I want a word!"

Utterly bewildered, Harry stared at the fire. A large shape had appeared in it, revolving very fast. Seconds later, Professor Lupin was clambering out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes. He froze at the sight Atria and Harry sat stiffly, while a cleary enraged Snape paced infant of them.

"You called, Severus?" said Lupin mildly.

"I certainly did," said Snape, his face contorted with fury as he strode back to his desk. "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets. He was carrying this." Snape pointed at the parchment, on which the words of Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were still shining.

An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.

"Well?" said Snape.

Lupin continued to stare at the map. Harry had the impression that Lupin was doing some very quick thinking.

"Well?" said Snape again. "This parchment is plainly full of Dark Magic. This is supposed to be your area of expertise, Lupin. Where do you imagine Potter got such a thing?"

Lupin looked up and, by the merest half-glance in Harry and Atria's direction, warning them not to interrupt.

"Full of Dark Magic?" he repeated mildly. "Do you really think so, Severus? It looks to me as though it is merely a piece of parchment that insults anybody who reads it. Childish, but surely not dangerous? I imagine Harry got it from a joke shop."

"Indeed?" said Snape. His jaw had gone rigid with anger. "You think a joke shop could supply him with such a thing? You don't think it more likely that he got it directly from the manufacturers?"

Harry didn't understand what Snape was talking about. Nor, apparently, did Lupin.

"You mean, by Mr. Wormtail or one of these people?" he said. "Harry, do you know any of these men?"

"No," said Harry quickly.

"Atria, do you?" Remus asked.

"No sir," Atria said confidently.

"You see, Severus?" said Lupin, turning back to Snape. "It looks like a Zonko product to me."

Right on cue, Ron came bursting into the office. He was completely out of breath, and stopped just short of Snape's desk, clutching the stitch in his chest and trying to speak. "I gave Harry that stuff," he choked. "Bought it . . . in Zonko's . . . ages ago . . ."

"Well!" said Lupin, clapping his hands together and looking around cheerfully. "That seems to clear that up! Severus, I'll take this back, shall I?" He folded the map and tucked it inside his robes.

"Harry, Atria, Ron, come with me, I need a word about my vampire essay excuse us, Severus." Atria and Harry made a move to stand but was stopped by Snape.

"No Miss Black will stay here I have something I need to discuss with her," Snape said holding his hand up to Atria, pausing her as she moved up from her seat.

Remus looked between the two, nodding at Severus, "Alright. Come on Harry," Harry gave Atria a solemn look before the two left.

Atria sat down slowly as Snape moved back to his desk sitting down behind it. "Do you not care for your safety, Miss Black?" He asked as if talking about the weather.

"I..I.." she stumbled over words, how did one reply to a question like that.

"Not that I blame you," Snape said, "Potter has always preyed on those of Weak will." He said cruelly as he watched her.

Atria hands tightened on the arms of her chair her knuckles going white "I am not weak willed," Atria said threateningly to her professor.

Snape took no notice of her reaction continuing as if telling a fine tale, "If you weren't then maybe the events of last year could have been prevented."

Atria thought the arm of her chair would snap under her grip, She didn't want to let go, if she did she would surely fly across the table and attempt to strangle him.

A small smile grew on his face as he watched her self control tame her. "Any way to the reason you're here," he said.

"I thought I was her because I snuck off to Hogsmeade," Atria said not caring that she admitted to the deed.

"Well yes that but," he stopped, his finger drumming on his chair arm before looking at her and continuing, "you've become a girl of many troubles this year, Miss Black."

Atria scoffed, unintentionally "Meaning?"

"I've been hearing interesting stories about you."

"May I ask who from?"

"Teachers and students alike."

"All good things I hope," she said sarcastically, his smug act dropping.

"Not exactly," he said disdainfully.

"Well, what might you be hearing sir?"

Snape was in deep thought, she could see that, it was strange usually he could fling insults as a fast as the speed of light, he was either struggling or about to say something completely different. Turned out to be the latter. "I know from first hand experience you and your uncle have a complicated relationship."

"What does that have to.."

"Don't interrupt me when I'm talking!" he said cutting her off impatiently.

Atria dropped back in her chair, fixing her eyes on a quill that sat on his desk deciding to focus on something to get her mind off her growing rage.

Snape too calmed himself, he needed to approach this delicately knowing her fight or flight reflex would kick in soon enough and he didn't want to deal with either. "Previous events that have taken place on these grounds have us the faculty wanting to make sure all is well in your home life."

Atria sat perfectly still in her chair her eyes flicking up to him as she softly began to ask, "Why don't you ask my uncle? He and you have a fine relationship."

"Well yes I've known your uncle for some time," Snape said, "as I know of his dangerous temper."

Like a boa constrictor wrapping around her Atria's airflow cut off and she felt her mind scatter. Snape could see she was visibly shaken like something had knocked her off her shelf and she was about to hit the hard floor.

"Are you afraid of him?" He asked genuinely curious, but also, wanting to pick the wound bloody. "I think you are and one must wonder why? What possible reason could Atria Black the girl who has it all have to be afraid of Lucius Malfoy?"

"I'm not afraid of him," Atria said though gritted teeth.

"Really, would you care the share with me the form of which your Bogart took Miss Black," her silent but deadly glare told him all he needed to know, "That's what I thought," he said, A gleeful glint in his eye."You should know by now that nothing stays a secret long here." His snarky words where all Atria needed, she stood from her chair and turned but before she could even take a step his wand was drawn and the door locked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Let me go," Atria said standing her ground refusing to let him bully her for answers any longer.

"You are dismissed when I dismiss you," he growled at her "Now sit back down," he said dangerously pointing to her then back to the chair.

Atria slowly moved until she sat back down, glaring at him defiantly.

Snape folded his hands in front of him leaning in on his desk as if about to tell her a secret," Lupin has been very desperate in his attempts to get you to talk, but you won't speak to him, will you? Godfather or no.."

It took seconds for her to register the word. Godfather.

"What?" Atria said softly interrupting him causing Snape to pause. "What did you just say?"Atria asked, no demanded.

"Godfather," Snape said plainly, though there lay a delighted expression on his face as he watched her painfully betrayed expression spread.

"Is it possible?" he said cruelly, softly. About to go in for the kill on his already wounded prey. "Has he not told you yet?" Atria just watched him, her eyes blank but telling at the same time, "oh yes, Remus Lupin is your godfather. I remember him being very close to your mother, very close indeed. Your father and he run about like miscreants in their time at this school, thick as thieves so much so, that he entrusted his beloved daughter to him."

Atria was sitting shaking, her eyes were burning and while she had heard every word she was to focused on the heat that built up in her. Where her hands held the arms of the wooden chair, tendrils of smoke started to leak out between her finger.

"I thought it was obvious," Snape continued, digging the knife further into her. "Why your uncle dislikes him so, why he's so protective," he emphasized the word "of you."

Atria couldn't focus all she wanted him to do was be quiet. "Shut up," Atria said tearfully.

Snape no longer looked as pleased as he had a few moments ago, he now looked enraged. "Excuse me," he whispered through his gritted yellow teeth.

But Atria had had enough. "SHUT UP!" she yelled from across the table.

Snape glared at her, the suspense in the room crashing into collision, "Mind your tongue girl."

"Why?" Atria said the tears growing closer to falling as she shook, "Why should I?"

If Snape had been thinking of anything else but his anger he would have noticed. He would have notices how the many phials had started to rattle, How the books had begun to quiver on their shelves and how the potion brewing in the corner was about to bubble over as the fire beneath grew.

Snape stood from his chair before slowly coming around from behind his desk.

"I've had just about enough of you Miss Black."

"Enough of me" Atria scoffed as he leant over her dangerously, "well I've had just about enough of you sir," she spat out, glaring up at him with red watery eyes, her madness as well as the reflection of Snape's inside them.

His hand shot out to grab her arm "Why you insolent little.." but his fingers barely brushed her jumper as the earthquake that had been building in the room reached its peak. Glass shattered as the phials burst, little shard raining down like hail. The books flew across the room, Snape dodging barley. He pulled out his wand from his pocket as the cauldron in the corner exploded. Snape shielded himself from the flying objects, the room deafening with the sound of destruction.

But it stopped suddenly. Things froze halfway through the air before dropping to the ground as if the power behind them had vanished.

The only sound in the room now was his heavy breathing, the classroom spread out in disarray as Snape looked over at his student. His anger was about to let loose. His face was red as he turned to her ready to explode, but the bomb was disarmed as he watched her state. He took deep breaths as he watched her. She hadn't moved, she remained sitting in the chair her eyes stuck on the desk in front of her, tears leaking out of her vacant eyes. Snape moved slowly closer to her, cautiously. He moved to stand in front of her again but she didn't flinch. He stretched out a weary hand, only then did she show signs of life. Atria's lip trembled and the tears flooded to her eyes. Her hands moved quickly, clasping her wand. She ran, bolting to the door which swung open before her.

She ran into the hallway but after a while, her running turned too stumbling, and tears run down her face.

He could have been it. Remus. The sweet man she had believed in and trusted could have changed her life and protected her from what she was sentenced to. But her godfather, like everyone else, did not fight for her. And that thought alone broke her even more. Was that why he was doing this to her, trying to gain her confidence, help her, to fill in whatever whole of guilt had concaved within him. Again someone using her for their own emotional gratification rather than tending to her own which seemed so inferior to everyone else's.

Lupins caring eyes flashed in front of her begging to dive into her secrets, some of which she had almost cracked and now felt stupid for the thought. How could he do this to her, how could he betray her like this? Her cries where now sobs and she doubled over leaning against the wall for support. He could have told her, but no her kept it to himself and allowed himself to get closer and closer. Did he want her to know, or would he have always kept it a secret not wanting the responsibility that came with the title of godfather? Not wanting the responsibility that came with caring for her. Leaving her in a world that tortured and bullied her into states of emotional darkness. This was it. All the time's Atria had thought that if she cried she may never stop. This was the one, the finale straw. She sobbed into the stone walls, no one there to hear her cries and Atria felt her heart physically break for the first time.

* * *

Remus walked back down to the dungeon content on making sure Atria was alright after her talk with Snape, one he could guarantee had probably not been pleasant. But distant echoing whimpers filled his ears, he stopped a moment taking in the sound, he moved closer and closer, turning corners and going down stairs and as he did whimpers turned to sobs, loud and heartbroken sobs. They bounced off the walls travelling from who knows where but he was going to find out.

And soon he did.

Atria was leaning against the wall her body quaking with loud heart wrenching sobs and he found himself immediately running over to her side. He pulled her slowly away from the wall. She didn't stop crying, almost disorientated, it's like she didn't even know he was there. He felt himself part carrying her, "Atria what happened?" He asked desperately. But he got no response just more cries. He didn't know what to do.

"Atria I need you to calm down alright?" He said brushing the hair that stuck to her teary cheeks away. But she didn't stop, maybe she couldn't it almost looked like she was having trouble breathing.

"Sweetheart," he said softly trying to snap her out of it and she did.

"Get off me!" She screamed at him with unbridled rage that almost made him fly back from the sheer force of it.

She took steps away from him as if his presents made her want to throw up, she stumbled on her feet, floundering for a moment "HOW COULD YOU?" She screamed at him with red, raw eyes.

Remus stood bewildered, holding out his arms defensively or ready to Catch her at any moment.

"Godfather," she said softly.

Remus only just picked up the words. And he too found himself in a state of disorientation as a million thoughts rushed through his head all a jumbled mess under her fire filled eyes.

"MY GODFATHER!" she yelled at him.

He couldn't move, he didn't know what to do, he hadn't counted on someone telling her before he did and now he had no choice but to have the conversation he was not ready for.

"Yes, I know your little secret Lupin," She hissed at him angrily, he could see her heart beating so fast her pulse was jumping out of her neck.

"Who told you?" He asked her softly still trying to move in closer to help her.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM PROFESSOR!" She screamed at him, "IT'S THAT YOU WEREN'T THE ONE TO TELL ME BUT SOMEONE ELSE."

"Atria I was going too I swear." He said moving closer to her but this time she almost ran from him.

"When?" Atria demanded of him, continuing to move back with every step he took closer to her.

"When I thought you were ready," he admitted. Out loud he only just realized how foolish he sounded and how no excuse, rational or not would help him.

"When I was ready?" She spat back at him," and when would that have been!" She yelled, her face red and tear soaked. Every word coming out with dark anger that blinded her to the words she spoke.

"Atria," he said softly, trying as hard as he could not to force her into his arms.

"There isn't a proper time to tell me you're the reason my life is miserable!" She yelled at him cutting him off, her words echoing into the air.

"Atria, I tried, I tried so hard but it... But I couldn't have been responsible for you. I.." He was stumbling over his words with tears of his own, He had his reason he needed to tell her, but he was scared his excuses could not cover for justification.

Her chest heaved as she found herself extremely exhausted but the tear still came as she softly asked him, "You what?" a sob breaking off her words "you didn't care enough."

"No, I always cared." He said his own eyes starting to tear, "I just didn't think it would be this bad. Yes part of it was my denial but I was doing what I thought was best, and I know now I was wrong."

Atria laughed, or she cried. But there was not a drop of humour behind it, "Yes," she said, "You were."

"Atria" he tried again to move closer, to make her understand but she didn't give him the chance, she would let him fill her with sweet stories and fairytales, she wouldn't be weak. So she turned, and she ran.

* * *

**Please Review**


	18. Cousin Dearest

**An Atria and Draco centric chapter tonight as well as some shifts on Snape's views which I am excited about. Don't worry Atria will not be angry at Remus long just for a little while.**

**I feel the need to explain Atria's psyche a little bit because some people do question her motives.**

**atria while was loved by Narrsica and Draco still feel very alone because neither really stand up for her. The cruciatis curse is not a lite thing it is something that as we know has tutored people into insanity and is one of the three unforgivable curses it is no way a simple thing. it is very unforgivable. Atria is not bursting to ask for help because as we move further we will find she has tried before and failed, the Malfoys are a powerful family and finding someone willing to go up against them would be hard. So that is why she is so standoffish when Remus comes along and is practically begging to help her but she does not trust him easily as she is a Slytherin, very self preserved. But this does not last very long as we will see further in the story. Atria is not a violent person at heart and yes timid because she has been beaten down most of her life in attempts to stand up for herself. She is very confused on where she stands in her family as well as who she is as a person and in her own choices. This causes her to lash out occasionally but she will soon find herself and what she truly wants to be.**

**As the story progresses there are a few main relationships I will be working on. This includes Draco, Harry, Remus as well as the father-daughter connection between Sirius and Atria, it will be essential. Eventually, Andromeda and Dora will come into the fold(obviously how can I not, I love them). Some unexpected as well, Snape and a certain storyline drawing her in closer to her dead uncle Regulus, as well as a certain imprisoned relative. You have to realise that Atria for a part of her life, lived in Malfoy manor along with the likes of the death eater's when she was a baby, so believe it or not most will already be familiar with her, Bellatrix included.**

**So please review because I notice with every chapter I gain favourites and follows as well as lose some. I really like to hear what you all have to say and will change things to make most viewers happy if they tell me what they want. yes, I know my editing is sometimes bad, I am trying to find a beta reader so please if you have any suggestions please send them my way. We are getting close to the end of the year and I am really anxious and nervous about what you all might think but I hope you love it.**

**As usual please follow favourite and review.**

**Sincerely BlackChild80**

* * *

Atria ran through the Slytherin common room, her vision blurred by the slowing tears. She needed to get to her bed, the hide herself. Part of her wanted to hide away for days where no one could get to her but that dream was forgotten when he saw her,

"Atria!" Draco called sitting up from his seat as she ran past. But he was ignored.

"Atria come back here!" He called again standing up and moving after her as she fled down the steps that led to her dormitory.

He walked into the girl's dormitory as she paced the length of her bed, her hands straightening out her hair and uniform as he finger twitched.

"Get out," She said she murmured softly through her shaky breath.

Draco looked her up and down, wondering what must have her in this state. Snape couldn't have been that hard on her. "Atria what-"

"Get out!" she yelled this time.

Draco stood still, he would not leave. "What happened?" He asked her as she sat down on her bed steadying her breathing. He could tell she had been crying and was guilt-stricken wondering if it was because of what he had done.

"You just couldn't keep out of it could you?" She asked glaring up at him.

"This isn't my fault," he said, in aggravation to the accusation, "I'm not the one running around Hogsmeade when I was told not to leave this castle and with Potter of all people." He spat.

"Why do you care so much," she asked shaking her head up at him. "I wasn't doing anything wrong, I wasn't hurt!" she said, trying to find reason, "What does it have to do with you?"

"You!" He shouted at her "You're what I have to do with it. How could you be so reckless?"

"Just go Draco I'm tired," she said feeling another onslaught of tears on the way.

"Why can't you see I'm just trying to look out for you. Someone had to and you certainly aren't."

"Get out Draco," she said wiping her eyes as she moved to the bathroom, hoping she could lock herself in and wait out the storm.

"What's going on?" Said another voice as Daphne came into the room, probably wanting to know what all the yelling was about.

Draco took one more aggrieved look at Atria before moving to the stairs."Calm her down," he hissed at Daphne as he left.

Daphne looked at Atria as she climbed into bed. "Atria?" Daphne asked.

"Leave me alone Daphne," Atria said as the curtains drew closed around her, cutting off Daphne's view of the other girl.

Atria remained still until the sound of retreating feet was gone.

Atria had sadly felt betrayed many times in her life. When Draco couldn't help himself and turned on her. When her grandmother had died and left her at the complete mercy of the Malfoy's. When Tom had shown his true colours.

But it may be the hardest one to swallow was that when she had felt abandoned and trapped thinking this was all there was, there had been something else. There had been Remus Lupin.

* * *

Two weeks had passed and Remus once again marked Atria absent in his class. He had seen her at feasts and in hallways but not in his classroom. His suspicions were proven by the other teacher's oblivious nature to any wrongdoing as Atria had been going to all her other classes. So she was just avoiding him and he was infuriated, not with her but with the man who had caused all of it. So as he walked down to the dungeon he was just about ready to rip Severus Snape into half.

He didn't bother knocking as he swung the door open and entered the room, Snape, having three unfortunate students with him, probably serving detention for a minor error they made in class,

"Severus?" Remus addressed him, "Could I have a word?" He asked nodding to Severus' office, needing privacy from the students prying ears and eyes.

Snape while he looked at Remus with disapproval, shrugged before moving towards his office, "Well you're already here, there is no point in trying to avoid it," he said leading Remus into the dank room.

As soon as the door was closed Remus began in his berate. "Why would you do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" Severus said, feigning innocence.

"Tell her," Remus snapped at Snape, "What do you have to gain from doing that to her," he asked, his anger evident.

Snape shrugged at the other man, unbothered by Remus' attitude, "I assumed she already knew."

"Don't give me that," Remus said indignantly, "You knew she didn't."

"You had just both been so chummy lately," Snape said in self-satisfaction "I only assumed-"

"Well, you assumed wrong!" Remus snapped at him.

"I hope you did not come all the way down here to let out your own frustrations on me Lupin," Snape said dangerously," In retrospect, you should have been the one to tell her."

"I was going to," Remus said exasperated.

"Really, when?" Snape asked.

Remus gritted his teeth, this was getting him now where Snape was too arrogant to see the error of his ways and would hold Remus in further contempt if he continued.

"Well, she's not coming to class anymore," Remus explained, but it seemed Snape did not care,

"And what would you have me do," Snape said in disregard before snidely quipping, "She's not my goddaughter."

"No, you're her head of house," Remus seethed, "talk some sense into her."

Snape sighed in dissatisfaction at the very idea, and it did not go unnoticed by Remus, "Do you really hate him that much?" Remus asked, he truly wanted to know, was Snape's hate justified by a true indecency done by the girl or unjustified as his hate was for Harry, solely based on that of their fathers.

"Who?" Snape asked.

"Sirius," Remus said plainly.

Snape turned back to the man disdainfully and his black eyes shone with the same look he had had at school as he glared at his tormentors, one of pure hatred. In large strides, he moved to the door swinging it open and leaving the room and Remus alone in it.

* * *

Atria's head was bowed as she sat hunched over her book in the library. Exams were growing close and closer, she could feel the pressure growing as the students became more tense and desperate in their studies. Atria wouldn't say the pressure wasn't bone-breaking, she never really struggled with her classes. She had natural instincts when it came to magic and studying just boosted her that little bit higher.

But her attempts would become fruitless when the chair next to her scraped back and Harry Potter sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you going to the defence," he asked, not even bothering to say hi.

"Hello Harry," Atria said closing her book before smiling fakely over to him.

"Hello Atria," Harry said with the same false sincerity, "do you mind answering my question?"

Atria shook her head, "I can't."

"Yes you can, Just tell me. " Harry said leaning back coolly in his seat.

"No," Atria said clearly being misunderstood," I can't go to defence."

"What do you mean you can't? Atria you have to go to class."

Atria huffed as he face fell into her hands as she leant down on the desk. This was all too much.

"Atria, what's wrong," Harry said placing a comforting hand on her back, her body shaking… with laughter?

"The irony of this conversation," Atria said sitting up again and running a hand over her face.

"What?" Harry asked, clearly confused.

So Atria took a deep breath, looked Harry in the eye and explained everything, and it surprisingly brought her great comfort to watch his face twist and change in that of bafflement, slight irritation before turning blank completely.

"Well," Harry said softly after she had finished her tale.

"Well," Atria repeated back to him, wanting him to tell her exactly what he was thinking.

Harry cracked a comforting smile. "You're taking it better than I did," He said reassuringly, somehow he thinks it didn't work.

"Well mine's not a serial killer," Atria said, "and trust me, I did not take it well at all." She said before opening her potions textbook again.

"You should still come to class," Harry told her.

"Not if I have to see him," Atria said sternly leaning back in her chair as she focused on the book in front of her, But it was snatched away, taken from her hand as harry closed it and placed it on the table "Atria," Harry said grimly, but she knew what he was going to say.

"I can't," Atria said irritably, "I can't even look at him."

"Why? So he's your godfather. That's good, isn't it? He's great."

Atria shook her head absolutely stunned by the fact that he of all people did not understand she crossed her arms before asking him "If there was the chance someone else could have raised you, other then the family you were placed with would you have taken it?"

"You know I would." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Exactly," Atria said proving her point and Harry finally understanding. She was angry yes, she was frustrated yes, but most of all she was disappointed. She couldn't look at him not because she hated him, she didn't hate him. It was just hard. Because to look at Lupin was to look at the life she may have had.

"Well, well" called an arrogant voice from behind them. "Potter," Draco said as he came to lean on the desk next to Atria. "Would you mind leaving my cousin alone, you've gotten her into enough trouble as of late."

"Draco stop it," Atria said. "that's enough."

"Not it's not," Draco snapped down at her venomously, "Why don't you run back to weasel bee and your lot and leave her out of whatever your up to."

"I think she can make up her own mind Malfoy," Harry said while Atria remained between the two squabbling boys.

"Let's go Atria," Draco said pushing off the desk and walking away pausing after she did not immediately follow.

"Atria," Draco called like a master with a disobedient dog.

"Don't worry," Atria said to Harry, finally moving to stack up her books before standing, "I'll talk to you later," Harry simply nodded in understanding.

Atria followed after Draco as he charged out of the library ahead of her. He slowed down for her when they were outside.

"How dare you treat me like that," Atria said angrily shoving her book in her bag. But before she could storm off his tight grip found her arm and he pushed her against to the wall with force.

"Where is your head!" He hissed at her before looking up the hall to make sure they were alone

"Where it has always been," she said sarcastically, "on my shoulders."

"Not as of late," he said but his anger melted away quickly before he said to her softly, "This isn't you Atty."

Atria rolled her eyes at her past nickname, one he knew she did not like, "What isn't?"

"All this," Draco said waving his hand in front of him, gesturing to her.

"This what?" she asked fiercely, " Individual thinking?"

"No," Draco huffed.

"Then what?" Atria asked him again knowing he stubbed.

She could see he was growing frustrated with himself as he ran a hand through his hair, breathing in deeply as he closed his eyes, "I'm trying," he said steadily, "I'm trying so hard to get through to you but your not listening to me, your behaviour lately it's dangerous, and I understand how frustrating it might be but-"

"No you don't," she snapped, "I was studying and Potter came over to speak with me for a moment and you feel the need to come in a make a fuss about it when there is nothing else to it. I'm over these overreactions Draco."

"Just stay away from him, he's not good for you," Draco tried to reason

"I can judge what is good for me for myself," Atria snapped walking away from him. "And I'm tired of you thinking you can."

* * *

Atria stood as soon as class had been dismissed, after all she had studied, she could not get this confusing concoction right.

"Miss Black," she heard Snape call from the front of the class, "a moment if you please."

She swung her bag on her shoulder before approaching him as he stood in front of the class, this would be their first private word after the altercation, "Sir," she said curtly.

"Why are you not going to your defence against the dark arts classes," he asked her folding his arms in front of him.

"You know why sir," she said hostilely.

Snape bowed his head. Atria stood in shock, his haughty expression had just shown small traces of guilt no matter how small, she swore she had just seen it.

"As I understand," Snape said with a deep breath, "I may have gone a step over the line."

"A step," Atria said, they both knew he bounded over whatever line they may have been.

Snape looked at her pointedly his eyes telling her not to push it, "Exams are close, whether or not you let this affect your grades is up to you." He said, his may be guilt gone. "You can only avoid him for so long."

"I could do it until the end of the year if I like," Atria said cynically.

"But you will not," Snape said, his brow raising in disapproval, "It may be these are difficult circumstance but this is your warning, next time there are consequences."

"Yes sir," she murmured.

"In the meantime, I suggest you and Lupin come to some kind of arrangement. He is still your professor. I will not have you losing your house points just because you could not hold your tongue."

Atria rolled her eyes before her gaze fell to the ground as she chewed at the inside of her cheek, "You don't like him, do you?"

Snape raised a pointed brow, clasping his hand's in front of him, "My personal feeling toward Lupin is no business of yours."

"You didn't like my father either did you, when you were at school," Atria said more as a fact, raising her gaze to him, curious to finally reach a point of knowledge in her relationship with the potions professor.

"That is none of your concern," Snape said in contempt.

"But you didn't," Atria stated blatantly, "Lupin told me so," Atria said, hoping to loosen her professor's tongue with his otherworldly ability of hate.

"Don't ask questions you'd not want to the answers to," he said intensely staring down at her.

"Well, what could be worse than what he is," Atria said innocently, "Your feelings are justified if his anything like they say."

Snape raised a brow at her sceptically as he surveyed her. She stood in front of him calmly not a stiff bone in jer body. He knew she was trying to bait him, and as her professor he was enraged by the idea, but as a Slytherin, he felt a small amount of pride

"Your father," he said, poison lacing his tone as he lent forward, "Was a vicious a cruel boy. As he was a man." She shifted in discomfort at his words.

"Do you think I am vicious and cruel?" she asked flipping the conversation topic.

Snape leant back, her question an unexpected one. It had been fairly obvious how he felt about her, through his action and words. But never had she had the nerve to confront him about it, "Of course not, you're a child," he said, caught off guard.

"Then why do you hate me?" She said it so thoughtlessly, there was nothing but desperate need behind her words, a need to know what she had ever done to make him treat her the way he did, in an unfair and unjust fashion.

Snape could see no other motivation other than her own curiosity but still treated her with hostility. "I think that's enough of you theatrics for a day Miss Black, you may go," he said coldly and with one firm nod, she agreed and turned to leave. Snape watched as the door closed behind her, and for the first time questioned himself.

* * *

Remus stood in front of the third year defence class just about to begin with the day's lessons, once again Atria had not come to class.

"Sorry I'm late sir," said the all the familiar voice as he turned to face her.

"Miss Black," Remus said, smiling at her as she neared, "Please have a seat."

Atria nodded before moving to her usual seat next to Daphne.

The class went smoothly, minor disruption from the Slytherins but other than that all students remained on task. He dismissed them all except one.

"Miss Black, mind a word?" he asked her as she turned to leave. He waited as she approached in boredly.

"I'm glad you've decided to come back," Remus said standing in front of her.

"Well, I won't fail my exam because of a disagreement."

"Atria, I understand-"

"I'm so tired of people saying that," Atria interrupted, "'I understand'. You don't understand, you couldn't understand."

"I'm trying," Remus said bowing his head but she remained unsympathetic.

"Well stop," she seethed. And the two where both stuck in a standstill moment.

"I'm not going to pretend with you anymore that my life is unproblematic," Atria said standing up tall, "it's not. When I was young I used to wish to be anywhere except for where I was but I knew that I was where I was because I had no one else. But I did, I had you. And you weren't there."

"I was there," Remus said passionately, "When everything happened I tried for custody but the fact is that I couldn't, no ministry official would have supported me in my claim, not with all I have. Your family didn't let me see you even after, no matter how hard a tried. It was an airtight case, I couldn't get to you." He finished in a rush breathing in deeply as he did.

"You tried custody?" Atria murmured

"Of course I did," Remus said taking a step towards her, saddened by the little amount of faith Atria seemed to have in anyone around her. But as she looked up at him all he could see was her confusion.

What was this sickness, this liability that made him so sure he would never have been able to win against any court? What made him so incapable of that, "What are you keeping from me?" She asked softly.

If he told her would she hate him, she wad a pureblood, and as lenient as she may be with her other classmates would she judge him for what he was. Would she be as disgusted with him as her heritage would make her? He could deal with her anger and her heartbreak, even her distrust most of the time, but for her to be disgusted and revolted by him would devastate Remus.

"I have work to do, Atria," he said softly before turning to the back of his desk. She stood there for a moment but by the time he was seated and looked up, she was gone.

* * *

Atria walked behind her fellow Slytherin Daphne or Draco looking back to her every now and then watching her.

"Look at him blubber!" She heard Draco practically shout.

Hagrid turned around and hurried back toward his cabin, his face buried in his handkerchief.

"Have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" said Malfoy. "And he's supposed to be our teacher!"

"Draco," Atria said horrified by his behaviour but he shook her off and the damage was already done.

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Malfoy, but Hermione got there first. WACK!

She had punched Draco with all the strength she could muster, right in the nose as a sickening crunch of a breaking bone sounded out. Malfoy staggered as Atria, Harry, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you _dare _call Hagrid pathetic, you foul... you evil..."

"Hermione!" said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get _off, _Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Malfoy stepped backward.

"How dare you," Draco spat, Hermione's wand trained on him. Atria grabbed Draco's sleeve standing between the two. "That's enough," Atria snapped at Hermione as Harry looked on with lowered eyes.

"Draco, come on let's go," Atria said glaring over the three Gryffindors but Draco did not move. "Draco," Atria said before she began to drag the begrudged boy away.

She got him as far as the hallway.

"Get off me," Draco said flinging out his arm to shake her hold.

Atria huffed before conjuring up a wet cloth and grabbing his arm. "Stand still," she said placing her hand on his chin, turning him to face her and starting to dab at his bloody nose.

"Here you are now," he said sarcastically glaring down at her, "When you're useful you reappear."

Atria gritted her teeth put continued to try and wash the blood from his face

"I can do it myself," he said ripping the towels out of her hands and holding it firmly to his nose.

"Sit down," Atria said as he though himself down on the bench. She walked looking at his still swelling nose, she took his hand moving the cloth away and pressed on it lightly before he hissed and jerked away."I think it's broken." she said.

"Broken!"

"Hold still," Atria said before taking her wand from her cloak and aiming at his nose. "Episkey" and crack, Draco's nose set back in place as he swore under his breath.

"I tried to warn you," Atria said softly, placing her wand back in her robe.

"Warn me what!" Draco snapped taking the rag away from his bloody nose, "That the bitch was about to punch me."

"You deserved it!"

"I deserved it!" He cried back, standing up from the bench, "That little Mudblood should learn her place."

"Don't call her that!" Atria said seriously.

"That what she is, dirty blood." He hissed, angrily dabbing his face, "Why do you care what I call her."

"I don't," she snapped at him in frustration. She took a breath before she ran a hand over her eyes trying to block him from her view. It was so hard to even look at him when he was like this. The Draco she knew and loved always melted away in these moments and he looked exactly like his..

No, she had to remind her self. Draco was not Lucius.

"I care about you and you just…" she murmured as she felt her self breaking. "I just wanted you to be better."

"That's hypocritical," Draco seethed.

"How?" Atria cried, thrown back by the accusation.

"Because the only one of us who has changed is you!" He shouted at her. But he was sick of it. This was not his Atria, this was someone else. Draco knew he was spoiled not just by his parents but his cousin as well. And while it may have made him selfish he wanted the old Atria back. The one who while yes may have been more controlled and thoughtful but was also soft and caring. Not speaking her mind when she knew it may hurt him and who always knew the right thing to say to ease his anger not inflame it. But the year went on and he saw less and less of that girl now, something bitter in her place.

"Really?" Atria said, not taking his chastising well.

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed, "This frivolous behaviour, there are consequences to your actions and I can't bear to watch you pay them again, not like last year."

"Well, what are you going to do, go cry to daddy!" She yelled at him having had enough of his aggressive and egocentric speech.

Draco eyes burned through her as he took a step closer to her, enraged. Atria took a deep breath but there was no escalation. Draco stormed off leaving her where she stood as he stomped down the hallway and out of sight.

Was she was starting to go too far, and if her being like this would change their relationship forever. Would it be worth it?

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed, please follow, favourite and review.**

**Please all of you try to be safe in these times and remain healthy. Sending hopes and prayers. Love you all**


	19. Soon

**It's about time I posted don't you think.**

**WE ARE SO CLOSE TO THE END OF THE YEAR AND I AM SO EXCITED FOR YOU GUYS TO READ WHAT I HAVE COMING UP**

**so please follow, favourite and review. I love hearing what you guys have to say.**

**so let's not wait any longer **

**lego**

* * *

He had watched vigorously as his godson had stretched out his arm and snatched the snitch. Gryffindor screamed in joy and it took every bone in Sirius's Gryffindor body not to join in. He watched as Harry's house mated lifted him into the air as he held the large golden cup. James would have been so proud. Lily would be crying with joy alongside McGonagall if she were here. But they weren't.

But Harry was focused on something else, he watched someone else. A girl who slowly walked down the wooden stadium steps who was also looking over to Harry, her grey eyes locking with Harry's shining green.

Sirius wined, in small howls and whimpers as he lost the girl in the flood of angry Slytherin students. He ran along the path trying to find her whimpering every time he caught a glimpse but lost her, needing to see her.

He skidded along the high edge of the forest trying desperately to keep up with the moving students and her.

He just wanted to have another moment to look at her. To see her. He had been so close to her last time that his heart had exploded, leaping out of his ribcage as if trying to get closer to her. His daughter had cried and he had been there to console her in what little way he could. He had been so happy to do so, it had been an onslaught of emotions as he stood close to her, and the same feeling filled him now as the students dispersed into their groups and he saw her again.

Her Slytherin scarf was wrapped around her neck. Sirius would not lie, when he saw Atria's Slytherin tie he had not known what to think, his daughter was in his families prized house. He took a moment to tell himself he was not his mother, she was his daughter and he loved her without condition, no matter how good he thought she would look in red.

She walked along with her friend, a blond-haired girl as they spoke walking slowly back to the castle.

'Look at me Atty' he silently prayed as he puffed in tiredness coming at a standstill watching her.

He just liked to watch her, looking at her now he was on cloud nine.

After the war, Sirius imagined many who lost loved ones prayed, begged even for their families to break the barrier between the living and dead and return to them. But Sirius was the only one who knew the beautiful joy that came when they did. For his daughter had broken that barrier and his dead baby girl was still with him, in this world, waiting for him to reach her. And in moments like this, it took all of his self-control not to run to her, but he couldn't.

The other girl threw a flimsy arm around his daughter's shoulders, pulling her close.

He longed for the day where he could do the same. But wrap his arms around her and hold her close determined to never let go of the grey-eyed girl. Soon, he told himself, soon he would have his daughter and no one would take her away from him again, he would not fail again. Soon was not long he told himself over and over again.

And soon was coming extremely close.

* * *

After the game Atria went to the library and was deep in study when she saw a very timid Hermione Granger slowly approaching her.

"Black," Greeted the other girl as soon as she had reached the table.

"Granger," Atria said looking up to the other girl, "Is there something I can help you with?" Atria asked her.

"Yes actually," Hermione said moving closer to Atria, her hand gripping her bag strap so tight that her knuckles had turned white.

"It's about um… Buckbeak," Hermione began nervously.

"What about him?" Atria said seemingly disinterested.

"You see I was wondering if you would mind trying to get Mafloy to change his mind?"

"About what? the execution?" Atria asked.

"Yes, Hagrid's devastated and you said it at the start of the year it wasn't his fault and it wasn't Buckbeaks either, in truth the only one to blame is-"

"My cousin," Atria finished.

Hermione nodded before Atria folded her hands in front of her looking up at Hermione. "You punched my cousin, broke his nose by the way, insulted him and you expect me to help you save the giant birds life."

"He's a Hippogriff," Hermione said correcting her, staring down at her shoes.

"I know what it is, Granger," Atria said before continuing with an unexpected response, "I'll see what I can do."

Hermione raised her head in shock, "What? Really?"

Atria nodded, "Of course, as you said everyone who was there knows whose fault it was," She said with a shrug, "I'll try to talk to Draco but I'm not promising anything."

Hermione nodded, a little smile growing on her face before she shook herself straight remembering, "I am sorry, for punching him." Hermione said earnestly.

"Why?" Atria asked, "He was a git."

Hermione smiled at her, her guilt placated. Not that she felt bad at all that she punched Draco, it had felt great. She just didn't want to be on bad terms with Atria.

Atria smiled back, "But maybe next time a small slap, not a punch, much too much blood."

Hermione visibly relaxed at the comment, but still slightly put off by the side of Atria she had never seen.

"What are you studying?" Hermione asked moving to lean over atria's shoulder getting a better look at the page.

"Potions."

Hermione brow visibly raised and a curious glint filled her eyes, "Are you having trouble with the confusion concoction?" She asked.

"No, Why do you ask?" Atria asked still looking down at her work.

"No reason."

The two girls were silently observing the other, would either admit that they could not work the potion out. Atria Black while not prideful was extremely bright and everyone knew it, in first year when Hermione had refused to let Ron copy of her test paper he had skilfully sat next to Atria in hopes of passing.

Hermione too struggled with this potion. It was driving her insane, this year Snape had chosen a potion that she was sure no one would be able to pass not even the Slytherins apparently, but she was not about to admit that to Atria, as well as Atria was not about to admit that to Hermione.

"Out of curiosity Granger, how do you get your potion to thicken?" Atria asked as to not be obvious.

"Well," Hermione paused, "How do you get yours to."

Silence. Atria watched Hermione, whose fingers had begun to twitch and decided to go out on a limb.

"You don't know either do you?" Atria asked.

"No," Hermione admitted, obviously ashamed.

Atria nodded, "So everyone is going to fail this exam."

"I do believe that was Snape's plan," Hermione quipped.

And a thought crossed Atria's mind.

"Hermione I have a suggestion."

"yes?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"I suggest an alliance."

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked her brow furrowed at Atria's suggestion. This was Atria Black, pureblood royalty, suggesting that she, Hermione Jean Granger, muggle-born and Gryffindor help each other.

"We help each other with potions and both pass as well as my assistance with Buckbeak. " Atria said staring up at Hermione hopefully. "So we have a deal?"

Hermione moved forward untucking the chair next to Atria, "Deal."

* * *

"Atria!" Adrian called to her upon her entry into the Slytherin common room, "Aren't you going to congratulate us on the game," He asked while he lounged on the couch. Empty bottles lay around the common room, elvish wine? Which atria suspected was what they were all sipping at in their glasses.

"Why?" She asked stone-faced, "you lost," she said making Adrian laugh.

"Don't you just love her," Adrian said addressing Marcus who smirked back at him." Sarcasm and all."

"I think it was rude," Draco said from his corner of the room glaring over at her.

The Slytherin boys smirks fell as did silence before Adrain leant forward, "Draco don't be hard on her." But Atria held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it Adrian he's just being moody." She said, watching her cousin who stared at her darkly. "Draco could I have a word?" She asked cocking her head with an unforgiving stare.

The blonde boy shook his head, a disbelieving smirk on his lips as he sat, not answering her.

"Please?" Atria tried.

Draco eyes became cold as they locked with hers but still, he stood begrudgingly before storming out into the hallway, making it obvious to her he expected her to follow, which she did.

"Well, what do you want?" He asked as she met him.

Atria was quickly losing her temper with Draco's newfound attitude towards her, who was he to talk to her like that. So she decided it was best to get this conversation over and done with.

"Can you talk to your father about having Buckbeaks charges dropped?" Atria asked patiently

Draco staggered, his eyes winding before softly asking, "What?"

"You heard what I said, any way you know you were at fault,"

Draco took a moment and Atria was surprised as it looks as if he was genuinely contemplating it before he turned to her. "No."

"Draco I know we aren't in the best place right now but I would appreciate it," Atria tried to reason with the stubborn boy.

Draco smiled smugly, glaring down at her, knowing she hadn't the courage to ask his father herself. "If it's so important why don't you ask him yourself?"

Atria glared at her cousin, stubbed for words. She knew he had a cruel streak but was never used to being on the receiving end.

"Anyway," Draco continued already knowing her reasons, "Why would I ever do that, the filthy beast could have taken off my arm if it wanted to, I was lucky."

Atria shook her head, "You're not being fair."

"Fair, who cares if it's fair or not."

"I do and you should too."

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Please," Atria said, "he has one last appeal bu-"

"Why all of a sudden?" Draco asked her not caring for what she had to say, "You've had months to make this request but you've left it to the last minute and you never leave something to the last minute, what's changed,"

Atria remained silent.

"Are you doing a favour for your new friend maybe?" Draco asked deeply, his eyes boring into hers as she took a threatened step back.

"No, I was just hoping you would have come to your senses sooner but obviously you still need that little push to do the sensible thing."

Draco laughed "So like you to insult those you ask things of, not exactly the right way to be going about things like this."

"Please,"

Draco looked Atria up and down, brow raised, his prideful cousin begging something of him? He shook his head, "No I don't think so." He said before turning to walk back into the common room.

"You don't have to make up your mind now," Atria told him, refusing to give up. Draco turned back to her. "Sleep on it," she suggested.

Draco shrugged, "I don't think I have too," he said, "My minds made up."

* * *

Atria stood over her cauldron in the empty potions classroom, it was her second attempt at this potion. Her and Hermione had been taking turns going to the potions classroom and experimenting but nothing seemed to work, the potion always failed.

"Miss black, what are you doing?" An intimidating voice called making Atria jump. She turned to see Snape standing in the doorway, his face twisted in confusion as he watched her.

"Professor," Atria said nervously "um... I've just had trouble with the Confusing Concoction sir, I was just making my last attempt before the exam."

Snape walked slowly towards her take standing across from her as the angry potion bubbled between them, "What's your problem?"

"I can't get it to thicken properly sir."

Snape's brow furrowed, "You've never had problems in this class before."

"It's just this potion I can't seem to get it right," Atria said annoyed as she watched her potion, wiping her sweaty brow.

He walked around the table, peering over the cauldron before turning off the burner beneath it and with a flick of his wand the cauldron was sent away and a new one its place.

"Wh-"

"Start again," he said blatantly before walking away from her, leaving her to her task.

Atria stared down at the clean cauldron. Before he had come she was about ready to give up and now she not only had to start again but do while he had no other student to pick on but her.

He was working on a potion of his own, a much more complex one, he had ingredients of all kinds lined up on his desk and he moved swiftly and cooly. She was not accustomed to seeing such calmness fall over him while he made his potion, she was used to seeing panicked students rush around their potion like headless chickens just trying to make sure the cauldron did not explode.

Atria began to steadily make her potion again. He made small notes here and there and Atria was careful to write them down as soon as they were made before carefully following his instructions. The potion was near completion before he made his finale note.

A temporary stasis charm was placed on her potion and she looked up to see him lowering his wand.

"Cut it in half," he said just as she was about to drop her newt spleen in.

"In half ?" Atria questioned.

"Yes, it's a very concentrated dosage much too much for the potion to ever properly thicken."

Atria did as he said, putting the small amount of spleen in the bubbling cauldron before continuing to stir her potion in clockwise motions. After only a few moments the potion began to thicken into a smooth paste.

"Better?" Snape asked seemingly disinterested as he stared at his potion.

Atria looked over to him before looking back at her potion, how had he ever thought a student could finish a potion with the textbook recipe. It was completely wrong. All the proportions were different and not everyone was as ambitious as her when it came to her studies. But Atria let it go, well at least her and Hermione wouldn't fail.

"Yes, actually," Atria said sceptically.

"Then I see no reason for you to stay any longer."

Atria rolled her eyes but bottled the potion before cleaning up her station and gathering her notes. As she walked away her curiosity got the best of her as she passed her professor.

"What is it?" She asked peering down at cauldron he stood over. Snape tensed as she looked over at the book in front of him

"Wolfsbane!"

"Yes, Miss Black, wolfsbane, " Snape said impatiently, ready for her to leave.

"Sir, Is There a werewolf at Hogwarts?" Atria asked peering up at her potions professor nervously.

"I'm doing it solely for experimental reasons Miss Black and it is none of your concern," Snape replied quickly killing any suspicion she may have had in its crept.

But Atria still stared down at the potion. The way the orange liquid bubbled, it golden huge was familiar. She had seen many potions in her time but nothing above a fourth-year level but no she had seen this one recently. She turned towards the door and was once again win her way.

"One finale question before you go Miss Black?" Snape asked

Atria turned back to him, "Yes sir."

Snape gazed up at her over his potion, "are accidental magical outburst's a common occurrence for you?"

Slightly put off by his question, she had assumed that this was a subject they would never address again, there meeting in his office, but he stood resolved before her to get an answer now, "Not most of the time," Atria replied truthfully.

"Do you feel perhaps there may be a trigger for such?" He asked her, "A certain emotion or memory even?"

Atria shook her head, in all honesty, most of the time after it happened she couldn't remember. It was almost like a mind and body take over which she couldn't control until it had its way with her. "I can't be sure sir."

"Anger perhaps?" He probed.

"I don't really remember sir it becomes fuzzy after."

That caught Snape's attention as his eyes squinted to look at her, "You don't remember?"

"No, I remember, um... I don't remember how it happened, what I did to make it happen or what I felt as it did I just… I just becomes blank."

The way he watched her made her nervous, she could see he was thinking about so much more as his eyes remained glued to her, but what she did not know.

"Have you ever looked into learning Occlumency?"

Atria shook her head.

Snape nodded before continuing on with his potion, bustling around as he continued "I will discuss the option with your uncle in further detail, You're getting much too old for immature cases of accidental magic."

Atria's brow furrowed, her feet moved once more in the direction of the door but they stilled. No just keep going she told her self, but something else fought of that instinct as she turned back to him.

"Why must you tell him?" Atria asked Snape.

Snape looked up at her, "Do you not wish me too?"

Atria shook her head subtly, not wanting to go all the way and say the words 'yes betray my uncle.'

"No," Snape gathered, "Then I will not."

That was it, he wasn't going to say anything. He continued with his potion as if the conversation had never happened, Atria watching him as he did, confused. No fight? No argument for her best interests? She turned away from him before slowly moving to the door but before leaving she left him with a few words.

"Thank you."

* * *

"I'm sorry, I just don't think Draco is going help us," Atria said solemnly as she sat with Hermione in the library.

Hermione nodded, smiling sadly over to Atria "I didn't think it would but thank you, for trying."

"Oh and here are the notes for potions," Atria said placing the notes she had taken from Snape and placing them in front of the other girl.

Hermione picked up the sheet and her eyes widened as she read on, "It's almost a completely different recipe."

"Well it's what worked, " Atria said with a shrug.

"How did you work this all out?" Hermione asked Atria as she read over all of the notes.

"Snape actually."

Hermione put the paper down, "Snape!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes, Snape helped," Atria said simply

"Snape helped you?" Hermione questioned.

"Yep, every step."

Atria yes didn't know hormone but she knew Hermione, they where in the same year took many of the same classes and right now Hermione looked pissed, "So much for unbiased," She huffed.

Atria grimaced "I think he was trying to apologise actually."

"Snape? apologise?" Hermione said, the very idea absurd.

Atria tried to describe it, "Well he didn't directly, he just acted strange, not nice that would be too far but not actively cruel if that makes sense."

Hermione took a moment before deciding."No, can't picture it."

Atria nodded smiling at the other girl's playfulness "It was very strange."

"What's he apologising for? Apologise for what?"

"Oh um," Atria stumbled, "we just had a disagreement."

And Hermione didn't ask anymore into it, "Alright," she said.

Atria picked up the notes before taking one finale read and addressing Hermione, "Just don't be too good or he'll know I helped you, like one percent less than perfect."

Hermione laughed, "I'll try."

* * *

Exams, while some saw them as a modern form of torture atria did not. Atria didn't understand the fear around exams that every other student seemed to feel. Everywhere, groups of student sat huddled around books making exclamations like, 'how did I not know that.' Because you weren't paying attention moron, Atria wanted to tell them. It wasn't that hard, you listened in the class were the professors actually told you the answers before the exam, took a note, done. But alas not everyone was that smart.

You see, living at Hogwarts meant she had nowhere else to go, so that night as Daphne cried about the exam the next day, Atria stuffed her head in her pillow. Yes, she had felt bad for Daphne but she had offered to help Daphne study weeks ago to which Daphne had declined.

Transfiguration was fine, Atria had no worries as McGonagall gave her small smile after seeing her perfectly turned tortoise from a teapot. And then charms came and she was fine a few wayward questions but nothing to worry about.

But Atria's favourite Exam had been magical creatures, Hagrid was devastated anyone could see it, and as much as Atria wished she could change it, she would never want to change the fact that their exam had been babysitting a worm for an hour. It was the easiest thing she had ever done. However, that does not go to say Draco passed.

Her Potions exam was next and she had memorised her notes off by heart. So when the time came and she stirred her potion it thickened perfectly while Snape towered over her, watching ash she did. She also happened to see the little ninety-seven he wrote down as he passed. Well, Draco wouldn't be bragging about his top marks in potions that summer. She watched while the rest of the class runabout, Neville looked like he was about cry. But Atria did duck down when Snape glared at her while he passed Hermione's potion.

Defence against the dark arts was her last exam for the year, and it was one she dreaded most. The plain suitcase looked extremely intimidating, even with Professor Lupin's encouraging words before she entered, down the small step to face her greatest fear.

The boggart turned and twisted in the air before settling on the form she feared most.

Lucius stood before her, slyly standing as if not a care in the world. Atria had her wand pointed at him, he remained unflinching. He took a small step forward making her flinch. He stopped at that, he turned his chin down pouting at her as she aimed at him.

"Lower the wand Atria," he said softly to her.

Atria couldn't say a word, but she shook her head denying his request.

"We both know you won't do it. So lower your wand." He said it slowly, menacingly and took step after step closer with every word. Soon he was so close his chest was pressed against the tip of her wand.

'Cast the spell,' atria told herself, but the familiar ice of fear spread through her veins.

"No," she said softly to him, her mouth beginning to work.

"No," he said back to her, his teeth showing through his snarl. She shook her head back at him cementing her answer

"If you continue with this behaviour it will end with a confrontation, " Lucius said dangerously, "Which I will win. So lower the wand," he threatened.

She still didn't.

Her wand was slapped out of her hand before he quickly grasped her wrists with his snake-like reflexes, she tried to pull herself away from him but his grip remained firm." We've done this so many times Atty."

"Let go of me!" She screamed at him, he visibly flinched in shock at her anger.

His hand came down hard on her cheek as she hit the floor and Lucius retrieved is own wand."How many times will it take before you learn," He asked as he walked over to her fallen body, Atria watching in fear as he did?

"Cruc-"

The picture was the same from the start of the year, she on the ground as he pointed his wand down at her, dangerous red wisps escaping the tip of his wand. But something was different as she watched the man in front of her before she had been resigned to her fate, she wasn't this time. She snatched her wand from the ground where he had thrown it and pointed it back at him

"Ridiculous," Atria called.

The boggart hissed, Lucius's limbs turned stiff to wood as his body hung in the air limply. Strings appeared in the air to hold him in place some tangling up his wooden limps and neck and for the first time, Atria saw her uncle in a different light, for something he truly was.

A puppet tangled in strings.

* * *

Remus watched Atria walkout from the suitcase and back into the streaming sunlight that beat down on the open field.

After a few more tests, which all of the students passed with flying colours, their exam was over.

He packed up the equipment and the boggart and began his trek back up to castle.

But stopped when he spotted her seated form. She sat on a fallen log of the path that led up to the castle, alone.

"Atria" he called over to her.

She visibly jumped before turning to face him, "Professor Lupin she said before turning away from him.

He cooley walked over to her, his hands in his pockets. "Why are you still here?"

Atria shrugged looking up at him, she looked sick, "I would just rather stay here."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Just wanted to be alone," Atria said plainly, "But you can stay if you want."

"Do you want me to stay?" Remus asked.

"Well if you don't you can go," Atria said, shrugging and looking down at the ground.

Remus gave her an unamused look but she kept going.

"I'm fine by myself, I don't need someone else to make me feel better."

"Alright," he said turning to walk away.

"But I would like you to stay," he heard her call from behind him.

He turned back around, she was looking down fiddling with a loose strand on her robe, tugging and pulling at it mercilessly.

"Was that so hard?" He asked. His only reply was an angry glare with her red eyes. Had she been crying?

"How was it?" He asked standing next to her seated form

"Well, I made it out."

Remus smiled, "A part of me was nervous I would have to come and pull you out."

"Well, you didn't." She said wiping at her eyes, "Did I pass?"

Remus nodded, "Definitely."

They hadn't spoken much in the last few weeks of the year, a rift had grown between them since Atria found out he was her godfather and now he felt her distrust ten times more then what it had been before. But she wanted him to stay, did she want to talk, tell him something. Well, he knew she wouldn't imitate the conversation so that only left it for him.

"Was it-" but she cut him off.

"Don't," she told him her voice cracking, "Don't ask," she pleaded looking up at him for the first time, had she been crying all along. "You can say whatever you want, you can tell me whatever you want, but please don't ask me?" She said already wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I remember when your parents asked me to be your godfather," Remus said softly.

Atria turned to him slowly with wet eyes.

"I was very surprised it was me," He continued smiling at the memory, "I thought it would be James. In truth, I was only made your godfather because your mother had always hated James Potter."

"Really?" Atria sniffled.

"Oh yes, she detested him but had a soft spot for me," Remus said bashfully nodding.

"And I tried," he said looking away from her, "I tried to do what they would have wanted me to do after they were gone." He said sadly. "I didn't even get to trial before it became obvious there was no chance. Your grandmother, while she was incapable of raising you, made it perfectly clear that I would never be able to. And after Narrsica became your legal guardian I wasn't allowed within a mile of you."

"Why not?" Atria pleaded as if not wanting the past to have been true, "What's so wrong about you? I don't understand why it wasn't you!"

Remus smiled sadly down at her his own eyes tearing, "We live in a world of prejudice and sadly the law supports the wrong side."

Atria's eyes rolled making more tears fall, his excuses where becoming riddles and it exhausted her as they danced around the truth.

"But you don't have to," Remus said, she looked up at him, her brow furrowed, "Why are you protecting him?" Remus asked.

Atria wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve," I owe him my life," she replied softly.

"No, you do not," Remus said sitting down next to her," I know he may make you think you do but-"

"But I do," Atria pushed, "without him I would be dead, he protected me, shielded me, he made sure I was safe until the war was over," Atria explained rambling on with weak reasoning.

"I know what happened I was there," Remus said passionately, angered by her words, "I was there when your father came home and found your dead mother, I was there when we knew you were gone and to this day your mother's killer will never be caught or at least he won't until Lucius Malfoys wand is examined."

"What?" Atria asked.

Remus's shoulder's slumped as the tears finally fell onto his cheeks. He couldn't look at her, not while he cried for her.

"What did you just say?" Atria asked again, turning her body to face his.

Remus turned and Atria flinched away as he looked over his shoulder at her, she immediately forgot what they had been talking about as a new revelation dawned on her. He truly cared. He wiped his eyes before looking back at her and he opened his mouth to explain. Explain everything she had questioned, all of it because she deserved to know, she had every right too.

But he would not get the chance to. Not that day because Atria needed a simple answer to a simple question.

"Would you have taken me?" Atria asked, looking at him with wide eyes.

Remus huffed, how could she still not know the answer. "In a heartbeat," he said softly.

That was all she needed to hear.

She moved forward quickly, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, squeezing herself in close to him. She didn't need to wait long for him to return the gesture, wrapping his arm tightly around her pulling her close to his body, his other hand resting on her head as they held each other.

"I just wish it was you," she whispered.


	20. The Game of Cat and Mouse

**The beginning of the end is here. I hope you all enjoy so.**

**As usual, follow favourite and review, love hearing what you all have to say. Especially when those sickening cases of writer's block hits hard.**

**Small chapter, hope you love it all the same.**

**Let us wait no longer.**

**Lego **

* * *

Atria had asked Remus if she could have a small amount of time to herself before he left her in the woods. It was the early afternoon before she decided to go back to the castle.

Yes, she could go to Daphne and feel somewhat safe in the Slytherin common room but things were getting worse, Draco's rage was growing she didn't need to be near him to know it. He was making her an outcast slowly but surely cutting her off from her housemates until she was alone, it reminded her somewhat of when they were children.

When they were small Atria had grown too close to a certain Blaise Zabini, a regular visitor at the manor when they were young, and Draco grew jealous. He had told, no threatened blaze that if he didn't stop playing with Atria there would be consequences. So Blaise had told Atria he could no longer play with her and in Atria's true devastation she had run back to Draco who with open arms embraced her before she vowed to never trust any boy but him.

He had only admitted this to her years later and Atria had, of course, laughed and forgot, but things would not go the same this time. This time she didn't care if she had no one she didn't care if Draco's goons glared at her and whispered when she passed, because no matter what, she would not run back to him. He would just have to accept that this was her and no temper tantrum Draco threw would change it now, she just dreaded what would happen when she went home.

Harry and Hermione looked truly puffed as they run down the dirt path.

"Atria," Harry said, his eyes wide with disbelief at seeing her.

"Hello, Harry," she said, confused as he run-up to her before taking her by the shoulders.

"Atria listen to me alright, this is serious. " he rushed like he had little time, "don't leave the castle."

Atria stiffened in his hold, "Harry wh-"

"No, listen to me go back to the castle stay there and don't leave."

Hermione looked agitated as she watched, "Harry stop, you can't chan-" she tried to say but Harry ignored her.

"Stay in your dormitory." He told Atria his grip tightening on her shoulders as he did.

"Harry lets go!" Hermione cried, "Black, we'll explain later," Hermione said looking at Atria for the first time before rushing down the hill, "Harry quickly!" She called.

She looked up into Harry's wide and frightened eyes, dear lord what was happening, he looked like he was about to cry. Harry's hands travelled down her arms taking her hands tightly before begging. "Please." And then he was gone, following after Hermione leaving Atria absolutely dumbfound on her own.

What had just happened?

* * *

She continued her way up, approaching the courtyard, only to see her path was blocked by three figures, who all turned when they heard her approaching.

"Atria" the man called opening his arm moving towards her, he took one of her hands in his, kindly smiling down at her, "Hello my dear, how are we?

"Minister, " Atria greeted shyly, "I'm good," she said nodding timidly to him. The two others approached them, one being professor Dumbledore and the other a man adorned in black robes.

"Just finished exams I expect?" Fudge asked inquisitively down to her,

"Yes sir,"

"And how were they?"

"I did well I hope,"

Fudge laughed before smiling down at her, patting the hand he held, "Well the way your uncle talks about you I'm sure you did more than well."

Atria nodded smiling back tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "Are you here on business?" She asked.

His smile dropped, but it was still a smile as he looked at her sadly "Yes very solemn business, sadly,"

Atria's brow furrowed but she soon remembered, as the glint of the axe the dark man revealed caught her eye,"Oh, of course, Buckbeak."

Dumbledore nodded smiling sadly, "Yes, nothing a young girl should have to witness," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time. He placed a gentle hand on Atria's back, smiling down at her with glistening eyes, "Why don't you go back up to the castle, we wouldn't want you to be late for the great feast."

Atria nodded about ready to escape from the awkward conversation that fudge always seemed so fond of, "Yes sir."

"Also Atria," Dumbledore said momentarily halting her, "It will be a cold tonight, Best not to wander."

His eyes sparkled as he looked over his glasses at her, his word puzzled her but she nodded all the same at his request before turning.

It was hard for Buckbeak's execution not to sting her heart. She had thought of discussing the matter with the minster himself but then again she was sure her uncle's hand was so far up his arse that nothing would ever come of it. She walked through the hallways and while the sceptical words of Dumbledore did shake her, she was not going back to the Slytherin dormitory, defiantly not.

* * *

As she walked down she passed Hermione harry and Ron they all looked rather sad like someone had just died, but the atria remembered

"Is it done?" She asked as they approached her.

Hermione nodded her head, her red eyes hidden behind her messy curls. "yes" she said tearfully

"Hermione I'm so sorry," Atria said sympathetically, it should never have gone this far, Buckbeak never should have died

Hermione gave her a soft smile "You tried and I really appreciated it, that all that matter is that we tried."

Atria nodded before her face twisted in confusion looking at the two students she had just passed earlier. "What were you saying before?" Atria asked Hermione and harry

Hermione face moved from sadness to confusion, "Before? Before when?" Hermione asked, confused.

"When I saw you earlier?" She just got a bunch of baffled looks t, "You were telling me to stay In the castle, you and Hermione."

"Are you sure it was us?" Harry asked

"Yes, it was."

Hermione looked over to Harry, "I don't remember sorry, it's been a long day," Hermione said.

They both looked over to Atria, whose eyes were distant as she thought over previous events.

"Atria are you okay?" Harry asked Atria, asked softly, slightly scared by her off behaviour.

"Yes, I'm fine," maybe she really did need to sleep, "I'll see you later," she said walking away from them, harry's eyes remaining on her until she was out of sight.

What was going on?

* * *

She had gone quickly to her dormitory and left with her book, Caspian following after her.

They now sat in the courtyard as the weather was fresh and warm, summer only being days away.

It was not long into her reading that she heard the terrified speaks of a mouse.

She turned around to see Caspian dancing around a fat rat, paws at the ready.

"Caspian!" Atria called placing her book down moving to her cat as he pounced at the rodent, missing it by inches.

"Caspian stop," she hissed but the rodent had wiggled away before bolting with high speed, on the path that led out of the courtyard with Caspian fast on its tail.

"Caspian no," she called moving quickly to follow, but as soon as she reached the stone steps that led down to the forbidden forest she had lost him.

She moved further down the path fast enough to see the black ball of fuzz rushing into the forbidden forest after his prey

She moved quickly down the path, Caspian well and truly out of her sight by this point.

She reached the edge of the forest, "Caspian" she called but no, he was too deep in at this point.

It may have slipped her mind that Harry and Hermione had given her very strict instructions, don't leave the castle. But it had been brushed off as a sleepy hallucination. She moved through the trees, not too far but far enough that the trees hid the view of Hagrid's hut, further and further away from the safety of Hogwarts.

"Caspian" she called again, her reply came in the snapping of dead leaves further away, which she followed.

Alone in the forest or so she thought her eyes travelled around trying to see her runaway pet, while some may have been nervous while alone in the forest, the forbidden forest, Atria was not. This forest had become a sanctuary to her during her time at Hogwarts, she had no reason to fear it, but she soon would.

"Cas-"

A hand was thrown over her mouth and an arm wrapped around her waist.

'What!' Atria thought as she felt her self being dragged back. Instincts kicked in instantly. She struggled, screamed and kicked but whoever was behind her held a firm grip.

"Shhhhh, shhhh," she heard them whisper in her ear as she struggled. That did not calm her at all, She bucked against them trying to getaway.

It was a man, his filthy hands over her mouth and on her body as she was smothered by his stench.

But her body keeled over as she thought.

No! Was this it? Was this him? Her father?

She tried to turn around, her body wriggling. She had to look at him, She had to see him, It had to be him, who else could it be.

'Just let me see you,' her mind cried, trying to twist her body around to face him.

But she stopped

This was a big body. Her father had broken out from Azkaban prison so there was no way he could be this… meaty. His hands too, Large and made with thick dirty fingers.

She realised at that moment, this was not her father.

"Stay fucking still," they threatened menacingly in her ear, but she didn't stop, she kept kicking and kicking and screaming as loud as she could even though it came out muffled.

Whoever held her was strong, she remained contained even when his hands moved. Still holding the struggling girl in a death grip, tight to their body, they tried to find something, their hands wandering over her form desperately. She screamed into their hand as the other one travelled.

He pulled his hand away, having pulled her wand from her cloak before quickly lifting it to her temple.

"Somnium," she heard them whisper, and then everything went black.

* * *

**I promise I will update soon. **

**Follow Favourite and Review XX**


	21. The Tale of Wormtail and Marls

**This is not the chapter you think, sorry but flashback time.**

**The next chapter after this, shit will hit the fan, but this flashback is important in how the story moves forward after this.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**Trigger warning: some non con stuff.**

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

**If you like this story please follow, favourite and review**

**Let's not wait any longer.**

**Lego**

* * *

**1971**

On Platform nine and three quarters, beyond that brick wall, steam flooded out from the train's chimney. Students young and old said goodbye to their families as the hour hand drew closer to eleven and students rushed onto the train. But not Peter, little Peter Pettigrew had found himself in a very sticky situation after he had accidentally bumped into some much larger and scarier boys.

"The little first year's all alone." The older Slytherin boy said as he glared down at him.

Peter tried to move away but one of the older boys grabbed the back of his jumper, "Where do you think you're going," one of them said dragging him bac.

"Stop it," he cried moving his hand back trying to pull is jumper loose from their grip

"Halfblood probably," one of the boys mused, "I wouldn't worry about missing the train, you won't be missed."

"They probably made a mistake, you smell of squib, "The tall blonde one spat at him.

Peter shook his head nervously still trying to escape their hold "My mothers a witch, she went to Hogwarts." He tried to reason

"Doesn't mean you should piggy," one of them laughed tapping him in the stomach with the tip of his wand.

"Leave him alone!" a small voice called stopping the boys.

The tall blonde boy turned to face the small girl who had spoken up against the bullies, she was with another boy and for a moment Peter felt he could breathe.

"Aww," the older boy purred moving closer to her, "It's little McKinnon," he said holding out a hand trying to tap her cheek patronisingly, but she moved away. "You're so cute when you're angry." He said mockingly down at her.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy." the small girl said with such ferocity, you almost forgot that she was only eleven.

Lucius glared down at her, no longer entertained, "Why don't your run along, You little.."

"Lucius," a voice interrupted from behind them. The blonde turned to face the Gryffindor prefect, his fake smile shinning.

"Nathaniel," he greeted with false sincerity that Nathaniel Mckinnon saw straight through.

"Leave my sister alone, Malfoy," Nathanial said politely, "I'd hate to have to take points, we're not even at school yet."

"No worries, We were just on our way," Lucius said giving his fellow Slytherins the side-eye before walking away. "Blood traitors," Marlene heard him hiss funder his breath as he passed but she simply rolled her eyes at the overused insult before looking to the boy they had been picking on.

"Are you a First year?" she asked tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

Peter looked to the girl, she was very pretty, she had dark brown hair and light skin with the most beautiful copper brown eyes he had ever seen. He nodded nervously, his voice having had failed him.

"Me too," Marlene said encouragingly before asking, "what's your name?"

"P..Peter," he managed to stutter out.

"Well Peter I'm Marlene and this is Remus," she said gesturing to the boy she had arrived with."We were just about to go find a seat. Do you want to come with us?"

Peter nodded eagerly, not wanting to be caught alone again, "Sure."

And so the three of them, Remus Marlene and Peter got on the train that would take them to Hogwarts, but their group was not complete yet.

"Here's one," Marlene said after a long walk up the train looking for a compartment.

She poked her head in through the open glass door. "Do you mind if we sit here?" He heard her ask whoever was sitting in the compartment,

"Of course not." Another boy said.

Peter followed Remus into the compartment to find two boys lounging on the seats. One with shaggy hair and glasses, the other with black hair and piercing grey eyes.

"I'm James," the boy with glasses said as they entered the compartment

"I'm Remus and this Peter," Remus said sitting down next to Peter but he was focused on something else.

Marlene and the dark-haired boy were staring at each other as she moved to sit down next to him.

"I'm Marlene," she said holding out her hand for him to take which he did.

"Sirius," he greeted her, smiling brightly making her blush.

If Peter could have gone back, if he could have changed one thing, he would not have let her go into that compartment.

* * *

Marlene was the most perfect girl to ever walk this planet, of this Peter, was sure. She was kind, caring and protective of her friends, of him. She cared about him, truly.

When he first met her, he knew she was odd. She was one of the most understanding witches she had ever met and very open-minded. many people thought she was strange in that way her ability to understand people. Peter thought it made her amazing if she wasn't the brave and outgoing girl he knew she was, well maybe they never would have met. The small and effervescent girl had caught his eye and when first year came to its end he was convinced she would be his one day.

But complications arose as the years passed, one was that what Peter noticed about Marlene, her beauty, her kindness, her warmth, Others started to notice as well. She grew more beautiful and for Peter that meant drawing in unwanted attention from other boys, one boy imparticular.

Sirius and Marlene grew closer and closer, and by 6th year James Potter even grew jealous of the attention Sirius lathered onto Marlene.

Like now as Sirius leant over her in the hallway talking about who knows what.

"What does he even see in her?" James asked Remus and Peter as he watched them begrudgingly.

"Beautiful, funny, talented, smart, the list goes on," Remus laughed as James pouted.

"Peter, help me out," James said gesturing over to their fellow students.

"Sorry prongs, can't do that," Peter said, entranced while he imagined himself in Sirius's place.

It was a normal picture, one which Hogwarts' halls had seen many times, a boy and a girl, a clear attraction. For Marlene and Sirius, it may have even been a key moment, but it was not to last long.

Axel Mulciber and Rabastian Lestrange descended on the pair and everyone knew that meant nothing good.

"Look at them, two blood traitors together how cute," Mulciber said folding his arms over his chest as they stood before the Marlene and Sirius.

"Not exactly what I was thinking, I find it a bit sickening," Rabastan said, disgusted by the image.

"Oh yes how cute are we Marlene," Sirius said in agreement looking over to the girl.

"So cute Sirius, can't you hear it the pitter-patter of blood traitor baby feet," she said nodding over at him.

Rabastan laughed at the idea before his eyes locked on Marlene, "Well If you ever change your mind Mckinnon, I'll show you how pure blood ladies should behave." Rabastan said leering at the girl as he moved closer.

"What did you just say?" Sirius asked through gritted teeth, "Did you hear that Marlene," he said looking back to her.

"I don't know about you Sirius but I think he just made a very disgusting implication," Marlene said playing along with his game.

"Yeah me too," Sirius said in agreement, "Marls what do think we should do?" He said in false cluelessness wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know Sirius, but I can defiantly teach him how to behave." Sirius watched her gleefully as in a flash her wand was drawn and with a flick, her spell was done.

The belt around Rabastan waist loosened, falling to the ground before springing up like a worm and in one loud crack started cracking at the Slytherin boys backside

"Fuck off!" Rabastan screamed at the belt stomping around his feet trying to stop the belt beating at his legs while other students watched and laughed, he pulled out his wand pointing it at the piece of leather. "Incednio," he cried as the leather burst into flame before crumbling into ash.

"You'll pay for that Mckinnon," Rabastan said glaring at her.

"I don't think I will."

"Come on Marls let's just go," Sirius said taking her hand in his before pulling her away.

"See you in class McKinnon!" She heard Rabastian call from behind her but Sirius had a tight grip on her hand as he dragged her away.

Later that night, the boys sat in their dormitory as Sirius went on.

"James I'm in love," he whined from where he laid, looking up at the roof.

"I know mate, I know," James said boredly.

"Sirius in love, what Hufflepuff are we talking about," Remus jokingly said as he sat up.

"I'm serious, I'm ready," Sirius said sitting up on the bed

"We know your Sirius but who the hell is ready," Remus said smiling over to him

"Is my heart a joke to you," Sirius said dramatically placing a hand on his chest

"You can't do that to her Sirius," Remus said seriously over to him. "you'll ruin our friendship with our one friend girl."

"Friend girl?" James asked confused by the phrase.

"Well it sounds weird when I say girlfriend," Remus said

"Remus is right," Peter said finally speaking up, Sirius' words alighting a fit of anger in him he could not quite control, "Besides you'll use her and then get bored of her like you do all girls."

"Don't say that Wormtail, I love her," Sirius said truthfully, "Don't I James?" he asked looking over to James who through a pillow over his face.

"Don't ask James. If you love her you'll know." Remus said staring up at Sirius.

"Well I do know," he said standing up, "if James knows it just proves it." He said pointing over to James as he smothered his face in a pillow. "What you can cry on and on about Lilly but I can't mention Marlene," Sirius said ripping the pillow of James's face.

Remus laughed looking between to the two, "Sirius do what you want, but if we lose her because of you Padfoot, I'll end you," Remus said pointing a threatening finger at Sirius who slapped it away.

That was something Peter could agree on, If he lost Marlene because of Sirius he would end him.

Peter walked out from the dormitory, he had been tasked with sneaking down to the kitchens to grab them some food, but the young girl who sat in the Gryffindor common room drew him in.

"Are you okay after today?" He asked breaking her from her thoughts as she stared into the fire.

Marlene jumped a little at the sound of his vois=ce but smiled back at his comforting voice, "Yeah I'm fine," Marlene said running a hand through her hair, leaning back on the couch.

"Marlene," Peter said sitting next to her, " I always know when's something's up with you."

"I'm just sick of it," Marlene huffed "Stupid boys who will become even worse men."

"Well you only have to deal with them for another two years," Peter said trying to cheer her up.

Marlene laughed, "Oh I feel some much better now."

Peter shrugged "Its a short time in the scheme of things."

"You're right."

Peter smiled at her "I am most of the time, but we don't tell James that we let him believe he's right."

Marlene gave a small giggle before she breathed in deeply before her head tipped, resting it on his shoulder making Peter seize up, "I can't wait for school to be over," She said softly.

Peter frowned, "Don't say that you love it here."

"I love some of the people here, not most."

Peter slowly moved to place an arm around her shoulders, "It will be better I promise " he said softly to her.

Marlene smiled that beautiful smile up at him and for a moment Peter thought his heart would explode, "Well let's hope you're right about that."

* * *

A year passed and Peter thanked his lucky stars every night that Sirius had gone back on his word and decided against admitting his feelings for Marlene. Peter had been able to spend his finale year where she was still his, where she was his Marlene and no one else's, but his luck was running out.

It was the night after a full moon, 7th year. They were celebrating their last successful full moon with moony, and the end of their last year at Hogwarts.

She had glowed in the moonlight that night, their time at Hogwarts was coming to an end and the war was escalating. They lived in uncertain times and no one was safe. They were all scared, not that they would admit it. But their time within the safe walls of Hogwarts was finished and now it was time to enter the real and dangerous world.

James was somewhere off with Lilly while Remus had gone off on his own enjoying his final moments on the forest outskirts.

while Peter was looking for Marlene.

He had to tell her how he felt, how he had always felt. If he didn't do it now he would regret it.

He heard her voice through the trees but it was joined by someone else's.

The voices were hushed as he grew closer and the sight that met him made him freeze.

Sirius was kissing Marlene. He was holding her close to his body, her hands resting on his chest as they bathed in the moonlight.

Peter ducked behind a tree his eyes tearing as the anger burnt through his lungs.

He could hear lips on lips and the beautiful sighs that escaped her mouth, ones he hoped to one day cause. How dare Sirius touch her. How dare she let him. He saw her first, she was his first. She was meant for him, she made him the happiest he had ever been, she was the only one who saw past his looks for what he truly was and she loved him for what he was, he knew she did. But here she was now, wrapped up in stupid, self-righteous, playboy, Sirius Black's arms. Peter shook his head,' no,' Sirius was his friend Peter told himself. But Sirius doesn't deserve her.

He heard the couple break apart

"Marlene there's something I have to tell you," he heard Sirius ruggedly say to her.

"Yes," she replied breathlessly.

He heard Sirius take a deep and needy breath," love you," he whispered hoarsely, "I always have and I know if you don't feel the same way that's fine, I won't push it, I just need you to know before this is all over that I love you and-"

"Sirius stop," Yes Marlene, tell him you don't feel the same, tell him he's being foolish, Peter prayed from his hiding spot.

"I love you too," He heard her whisper.

And all Peter could do was run.

* * *

The order of the Phoenix, a bunch of prideful self-righteous idiots who couldn't see the truth that was right in front of them. They were losing this war, not that anyone would admit it. But they were already, ready to die for the cause, do whatever it takes, but Peter was not. He was not going to sit idly by and wait for the death eaters to find them and kill them like ants in a nest. He had a plan and it was working, yes his allegiances had changed but not for selfish reasons, he couldn't let her go, he could let her die. The only thing that made him feel better anymore was Marlene, her smile, her touch just the sound of her voice telling him how one day everything will be okay. Yes, her and Sirius's relationship had escalated but Peter new Sirius, it was a passing phase this attachment to Marlene, Soon Sirius would make a mistake and peter would be there to pick up the pieces.

"Peter, are you coming inside?" Marlene asked coming out onto the balcony to check on him.

"In a moment." He said turning to look at her smiling at the sight of her,

But Marlene could see something distant in his eyes, "What's up ?" She asked moving closer.

Peter shook his head, "Nothing just a long day."

"Well I understand that but come inside, Sirius and I have to tell you all something," she said before taking his hand and dragging him inside.

Sirius sat next to James, drink in hand while Lilly fussed around the kitchen with Remus.

Marlene let go of his hand and moved over to Sirius.

"Okay so what going on," Remus asked as he moved into the room with Lilly.

Peter's eyes remained on Marlene, she was nervous, that much was clear and whatever it was it made peter nervous as well.

"We have some news," Marlene said timidly but Sirius took her hand nodding to her encouragingly.

"Good news or bad news," James asked.

"Good," Sirius said with a wide smile, looking up at Marlene lovingly, "very good."

"I know," Lily said mischievously.

"Really," Marlene asked Lily nervously.

"Of course," Lily said smiling at her best friend, "trust me I know," Lilly said gesturing to her own rounding belly, "You're pregnant."

Peter froze at her words, surly not, Marlene's not pregnant, he watched Marlene place a hand on her stomach gleefully smiling down at Sirius making his stomach seize up in revulsion.

"She's pregnant " Sirius confirmed, smiling brightly.

Excitement buzzed in the room as his friends cheered and laughed at the revelation, but not Peter.

Peter saw red, he was unable to hear the excited words of his friend as he quietly left the room.

She was pregnant, with his child. She was having Sirius's baby.

* * *

Marlene

"Peter!" Marlene cried happily Launching her self into his arms, "oh my god I've missed you."

How have you been

I'm fine how are you

"I'm good," he nodded as she led him into the kitchen, "I miss you, I haven't seen you in so long."

"Yeah it has," she said as she moved throughout the kitchen "you should see Atty, she's getting so big."

"No." He said softly "I'm asking how are you? Sirius doesn't really tell me anything these days."

He noticed that at the mention of Sirius's name she stiffened a little before pretending she hadn't reacted at all, "Yeah I'm okay I guess."

"Marlene?" Peter tried, "I always know when somethings wrong with you now what's wrong?"

"I'm fine," she said in denial, "just I a bit restless I guess."

Peter smiled nodding at her, "I understand that you love your job."

"Loved," she corrected her voice bitter, "Yes I miss it but someone has to look after Atty."

Peter nodded biting the side of his mouth, "Well it should be Sirius, we need you out there."

Marlene smiled before her tired eyes widened. "oH, How rude of me would you like something, food, tea?"

Peter shook his head "I'm fine I ate at headquarters."

Once again her body froze her hands clenching on the counter.

"Is Sirius there?" she asked softly looking down.

Peter moved closer, "Yes."

Marlene turned to him, a fake smile on her face as her eyes grew redder, "Did he say when he would come back."

"No, he didn't."

Her finger tapped anxiously on the table, "I spoke to him a few days ago but haven't heard anything since," she said rubbing a hand over her face," do you mind asking when he'll be home next."

"Of course," Peter said his hand moving to rub soothing circles on her back.

"Thank you." She mumbled as she tried to hide the emotion in her voice, but he could still see the tear that leaked from the corner of her eye.

"Come here," Peter said pulling her gently into his arms, wrapping them around her waist as she, in turn, wrapped hers around his neck.

"It's okay," he whispered into her hair holding her close to him as she let out a few soft whimpers. "I just miss him," she whispered softly before pulling herself away.

They separated but his hand fell, taking her hand tightly in his, drawing her back in closer to him.

Marlene looked from their hands up to him, she could see something was troubling him. "Peter, what's wrong?

Peter too looked down at their joined hands before staring up at her, "Marlene have you ever wondered if we are on the wrong side,"

Marlene looked confused, "On the wrong side of what?"

"of the war," Peter said softly.

Her eyes widened and he knew immediately he had made a mistake "Peter! How could you say that!" Marlene said loudly pulling away from him, but he didn't let her go.

"Marlene no, you haven't seen much since Atria was born but we all know it, Marlene, we're losing."

"It's a war Peter, yes right now we are in a tough spot but we'll get out of it!"

Peter gritted his teeth, "Dorcas is dead! Fabian and Gideon, dead! Your parents are dead and that was simply because they refused to pick aside." He exclaimed to her as she flinched at his yelling, Peter bowed his head, he didn't want to yell at her but why couldn't she understand."We all just don't want to admit it, they'll kill us off one by one until we're all dead."

"Peter, don't say that," Marlene said shaking her head.

"But it scares you doesn't it," he said his hand tightened around hers and Marlene began to grow nervous under his intense gaze.

"Of course it does." She said timidly.

"Well, What if I could protect you? I could protect you."

"Peter." Marlene sighed.

"Marlene I love you!" he exclaimed, "I have loved you since the moment I first saw you and to watch Sirius push you aside like your nothing, It's just so frustrating, I could never do that."

Marlene shook her head, "Peter, I'm with Sirius, I love Sirius."

Peter huffed trying to pull her closer, "Like he deserves you."

"And you do!" Marlene cried finally ripping her hand away from him.

"Yes." he spat, "Sirius is never here, what if something happened, he couldn't protect you. I am the only one who can protect you."

"How?" She demanded.

"Trust me," he said moving closer to her his hands striking out to grab her hands viciously as the anger rose up within him, "you trust me don't you,"

Marlene looked into Peter's manic eyes, subtly trying to get rid of his hold without angering him more. She felt herself being pushed back further until her back touched the counter and his body leant into hers, now she was panicking," Peter stop it," she whispered.

"Marlene I love you," he whispered leaning forward in an awkward forced hug, his nose dipping into her cherry-scented hair.

"Peter get off me," she tried to forcefully remove his hands from her, tugging them away but his grip simply fell to her wrists instead.

"I can help you, let me help you," he whispered huskily as if lulling her to sleep, she felt his lips brush her jaw and Marlene snapped.

"PETER GET OFF ME!" she finally screamed in his face shoving him away with all her strength, done trying to gently let him down. His face snapped in a single second as if he to was done with the pretence.

"WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME!" He shouted at her before moving forward and grabbing her face, pulling it close to his. Marlene's hands flew up to his trying to pry his hands off her face, small grunts escaping her as she struggled. "I am the only one who can save you! let me save you!" he said his lips dangerously close to hers but Marlene didn't seem to notice. She was staring at something in the doorway her eyes wide.

"Mama," came a murmur from the doorway and Peter turned to see what was drawing Marlene's attention away from him. The small creature that had stolen Marlene from him and tied her to Sirius forever stood in the doorway.

"Mummies coming Atty," Marlene said with a trembling voice to the confused toddler while still tight in Peter's hold.

"Peter please let me go," she said quietly only for him to hear.

He didn't immediately, he faltered, his eyes angrily burning into her as she nervously looked at her daughter, the thing. He ripped his hands angrily away from her face as Marlene rushed away from him over to her daughter.

She picked Atria up and placed her on her hip, the small girl wrapped her arms tightly around her mother's neck

Peter gritted his teeth. No this couldn't be it, he had to make her listen. He was still the same Peter who loved her, who would do anything for her, why couldn't she do the same. Sirius could have the girl and he could have Marlene, take her away and keep her safe. But as she looked at him now with scared and distant eyes he knew, that would never happen.

"I think you should go, Peter," Marlene said looking down at the ground, Peter took a step closer to Marlene but she followed with a step back.

He tried to reason with her "Marlene please you-"

"Go," she said, her grip visibly tightening on her daughter.

Peter took one last look at her, if she didn't come with him now that was it, he could not help her. He could always force her but that wouldn't work, she would get her wand and yes physically he could overpower her but with wands, she was the clear winner.

So he left her and as he walked away he could not forgive and forget. She had made him believe she cared for him that she loved him. But it was clear now she would never love him. She only had eyes for Sirius, it had always been Sirius, if he had gotten rid of him earlier maybe Marlene would be there holding their child not a Black bastard.

This was her last chance, the death eater's where coming and if he couldn't have her no one would.

That night he was called back to that house, back to her.

He looked down as Sirius cried for her, over her beautiful mangled body, her beautiful eyes wide and dead.

He went home and he cried, he cried for the life he had lost with Marlene. If she had just chosen him.

* * *

**Present time**

Her body was slumped against the trunk of the tree.

He brushed her hair out of her face and gritted his teeth in disgust.

The beautiful parts of Marlene were dominated by Sirius's features. Hints could be seen but Peter couldn't even bring himself to focus on them because all he saw was him. But what made him want to strangle the girl was the fact that even Marlene's beautiful copper eyes had not survived, instead, the cold Steele of Sirius's had won the battle in the genes.

He had been watching her, she was nothing like Marlene. She was cold just like the rest of her family.

As much as he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and strangle her until her eyes burst from her skull, he couldn't. She was his fail-safe

Sirius wouldn't touch him if he knew his daughter hung in the balance and the dog was getting closer and closer, gaining on the rats tail. It was only a matter of time. He knew he couldn't run, Sirius would hunt him down to the far corners of the world if he had too, but Peter was confident that with Atria, Sirius would do just about anything to keep her safe.

he watched as she began to stir, she was waking up, she had begun to twitch ever so slightly every now and then and her eyes moved beneath her lids.

He uncorked the potion in his pocket and crouched down in front of her, his face close to hers as he pried the girl's mouth open, that made her wake up. She jolted in his hold but he kept a tight hold on her pressing her into the trunk of the tree.

"Shhh," he hushed but she struggled with wide eyes as he poured the contents of the phial into her mouth before slapping is hand over her mouth.

"Swallow it," he demanded, but she kept shaking her head trying to push him off. Her hands flew up as she struggled to get his hand off her mouth. Her legs kicked out but he pushed his body forward pressing her harder into the tree.

He moved a hand to press it against her throat, placing pressure on her windpipe before demanding again, "swallow it."

She gaged slightly but he held his hand over her mouth stopping her from throwing up. And after her body had begun to spasm in need for oxygen she gave in and swallowed.

After she had ingested the potion he moved his hand before wiping a single drop away from her lips.

"There we go," he tutted still crouched down in front of her, watching her eyes fill up with tears.

Atria still felt very awake and she tried to lash out but her body had slumped, she felt paralysed, now only in control of her eyes.

"You won't be able to move for quite some time," the ugly man in front of her explained his face so close to her she could smell his rotten breath.

He moved a hand tucking her hair behind her ear, a small sound of fear escaping her lips as tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes.

"Don't be frightened it's alright, " he said gently, but the gleeful glint in his eyes terrified her.

His hands fell, resting on her neck as he fumbled with the tie around her neck, she felt his dirty fingers pull the tie loose taking it from around her neck as she began to internally panic. he tucked it away in his pocket and he didn't stop there, his hand stilled on her neck, he looked to be contemplating something. His hand rested there, her pulse beating rapidly under his hold as he placed a small amount of pressure on her windpipe. Atria made a choked sound but he did not stop. His eyes were wild and full of hatred as she looked at him, but for what? She didn't even know him, but he seemed to know her. She sat still, tears flooding down her cheeks as she kept trying to will her body to move.

She heard him growl and his hand moved away as he stood up. He took one last look down at her before without another word, walking away and leaving Atria alone in the woods.

He had to get back to the hut, and a full moon was on the way.

* * *

**Hahaha you thought this chapter had Sirius in it.**

**Please Reveiw **


	22. Finding Her

**Okay here we go**

**I rewrote this chapter over and over again, it just came a time that if I didn't say stop I never would have posted.**

**Sirius and Atria we'll be reunited in this chapter (kind of). But I hope you enjoy it, I loved writing these scenes.**

**All expect Atria belong to jk rowling.**

**As the end of the school year at Hogwarts draws near I would just like to thank those who followed and favourited this story, I write for you.**

**Please Follow, Favourite and Review**

* * *

If you had asked Harry Potter how this day would go he would have told you a completely different turn of events. He would have had finished his exams, celebrate with his housemates and then go to the feast that followed that evening. But as it turns out that is not at all how his day would go.

Ron chased after the rat running down from the hut.

"Scabbers come back!" He yelled chasing after the huge rat.

Hermione and Harry looked at each other before followed at a sprint. "Ron!" Harry shouted coming into the clearing his eyes widening as Ron punted catching the rat in his hands under the great swaying tree.

Ron looked up from his rat before a look of our dread spread across his features his finger trembled as he pointed behind harry " harry, Hermione run its the grim!"

Harry turned quickly to see the growling beast behind him. It ran toward them, like a shadow, an enormous, pale-eyed, jet-black dog. But sped right past them making an enormous leap. It snatched Ron leg making the boy scream out, but it kept dragging Ron away as easily as though he were a rag doll.

Harry and Hermione tried to keep up but the black dog kept dragging until they disappeared under the tree. "RON!" Harry screamed as his friends cried disappeared into the deep depths of the tunnel.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, trying to follow, but a heavy branch whipped lethally through the air and he was forced backward, He heard Hermione shriek with pain and fall too. They could still hear the echoes of Ron cries for help and new they did not have a lot of time.

Come on harry said standing and helping Hermione rise before charging at the tree again. They dodged the waving arms of the tree that seemed desperate to not let them pass.

Covered in bruises, Harry dove, finally passing the large whomping willow.

He landed on the murky ground of the tunnel letting out of huff of ain as he was winded, he was not yet standing when Hermione came flying down soon after landing on top of him, " I'm sorry," she said apologetically before quickly climbing off of him.

"Where does this go?" Hermione asked looking down the dark tunnel.

Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, "Lumos," he whispered before moving up the tunnel, "Come on, and keep your wand out."

The tunnel began to rise, moments later it twisted. Harry could see a patch of dim light through a small opening. Both raised their wands to see what lay beyond.

It was a room, a very disordered, dusty room. Paper was peeling from the walls; there were stains all over the floor; every piece of furniture was broken as though somebody had smashed it. The windows were all boarded up.

Harry pulled himself out of the hole, staring around. The room was deserted, but a door to their right stood open, leading to a shadowy hallway.

They heard Ron's cries and new they where close. Quietly as they could, they crept out into the hall and up the crumbling staircase. Everything was covered in a thick layer of dust except the floor, where a wide shiny stripe had been made by something being dragged upstairs.

They followed the trail and it eventually led them to a door, Wand held tightly before him, Harry kicked the door wide open. Ron as seated on an old mouldy couch, looking panicked in the corner.

Harry and Hermione dashed across to him."Ron, are you okay?"

"Where's the dog?"

"Not a dog," Ron said His teeth were gritted with pain.

"Harry, it's a trap," he moaned out in pain,

"What?" Harry tried to ask

Ron raised a tumbling finger pointing to the corner of the room, "He's the dog . . . he's an Animagus. "

With a snap, the man in the shadows closed the door behind them.

A mass of filthy, matted hair hung to his elbows. If eyes hadn't been shining out of the deep, dark sockets, he might have been a corpse. The waxy skin was stretched so tightly over the bones of his face, it looked like a skull. His yellow teeth were bared in a grin. It was Sirius Black.

The grim, the dark omen that had overshadowed him the whole year, had finally stepped out from the shadows.

"If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us too," Hermione said defiantly stepping in front of Harry as Sirius Black moved in slowly.

"No," he said in a low voice, "only one will die tonight."

"Then it will be you!" Harry cried rushing out from behind Hermione and tackling Sirius to the ground, his year in Azkaban prison had made him weak, weak to the point he couldn't defend himself against a 13 yearly boy.

Sirius laughed a mad laugh as he stared up at the boy, who looked so much like his father it hurt "Are you going to kill me, Harry?"

Harry drew his wand pointing at Sirius but before he could utter a curse he was hit by someone else spell.

"Expelliarmus!" Lupin shouted. Harry's wand flew once more out of his hand; so did the two Hermione was holding. Lupin caught them all deftly, then moved into the room.

He walked closer with caution giving a quick nod to Harry to get off of Sirius, his eyes remaining on his close friend. "Well, well Sirius, looking rather rigid aren't we, finally the flesh reflects the madness within?"

Sirius laughed, "Well You'd know all about the madness within wouldn't you Remus?"

Of course, Sirius would use this time to make another joke about his lycanthropy, Remus smiled down knowing that not all of Sirius's mind was gone. He held out his hand and Sirius took it gleefully wrapping his arms around Remus in a tight hug.

"I found him," Sirius whispered.

"I know."

"Let's get him."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed.

Lupin let go of Sirius and turned to her. She had raised herself off the floor staring at Remus wild-eyed.

"Hermione," Remus said holding his arms up cautiously.

"You and him!"

"Hermione, calm down." Remus said cautiously, "I didn't tell anyone!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been covering up for you."

"Hermione, listen to me, please!" Lupin shouted. "I can explain."

"He's a werewolf!" Hermione said viciously, "that why he's been missing classes!"

Lupin stopped dead. Then, with an obvious effort, he turned to Hermione and said, "How long have you known?"

"When Snape set the essay. . . ."

Lupin smiled bitterly, you know you really are one of the brightest witches iv ever met of your age."

Harry could feel himself shaking, not with fear, but with a fresh wave of fury. "I trusted you," he shouted at Lupin, his voice wavering out of control, "Atria trusted you!" harry cried and Sirius flinched at the mention of her name, "and all this time you've been his friend!"

Harry was furious his favourite teacher, a man he trusted, a man Atria trusted had betrayed them. "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!" Harry yelled

"No, I have not!" Remus insisted.

"If you haven't been helping him," Harry asked, with a furious glance at Black, "how did you know he was here?"

"The map," said Lupin. "The Marauder's Map. I was in my office examining it."

"You know how to work it?" Harry said suspiciously.

"Of course I know how to work it," said Lupin, waving his hand impatiently. "I helped write it. I'm Moony that was my friends' nickname for me at school, I saw you all and that's why I'm here now."

"Enough talk Remus, I want him," Sirius said his patience growing thin.

"Sirius wait!" Remus tried.

"I did my waiting!" Sirius yelled his voice shaking as he thought of all the time he had lost, "Twelve years of it, in Azkaban!"

Remus shook his head, he looked between Harry and Sirius before he held the wand out for Sirius to take, "Alright, But Harry needs to know why?"

"I know why," Harry said, "he's a death eater, he betrayed my parents, he's the reason they're dead!"

"No that's where you wrong," said Lupin, nodding. "I believed it myself until you said you saw Pettigrew on the map."

"Pettigrew's dead, he killed him. The map must have been lying." Harry said heedlessly.

"No." Remus said shaking his head "the Marauder's map never lies. The man who betrayed your parents, Ron's holding him Harry."

"Expeliarmus!" a voice yelled and the wand in Sirius's hand went flying. Everyone turned their attention to the door and snape moved swiftly in the room.

"Vengeance is very sweet," Snape breathed at Sirius whose eyes at widened at the sight of his old school nemesis. "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you."

"Severus, you're making a mistake," Remus held up his hands in surrender before urgently saying. "You haven't heard everything, I can explain, Sirius is not here to kill Harry."

"Two more for Azkaban tonight," said Snape, his eyes now gleaming fanatically. "I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this. He was quite convinced you were harmless, you know, Lupin, a _tame _werewolf."

"Snape," Remus tried to begin to reason but grew nervous as Snape's wand flicked between Sirius and him.

"I've told the headmaster that you're helping your old friend Black into the castle, Lupin, and here's the proof. "

Black started toward Snape, "Brilliant Snape, once again you put your keen and penetrating mind to the task and as usual, come to the wrong conclusion, now if you'll excuse us Remus and I have some unfinished business to attend to."

Snape pointed his wand straight between Black's eyes. "Give me a reason," he whispered. "Give me a reason to do it, and I swear I will." Black stopped dead. It would have been impossible to say which face showed more hatred.

"Severus don't be a fool," Remus said timidly.

"He can't help it, its habit by now."

"Sirius be quiet!"

"Be quiet yourself Remus!"

"Listen to you two quarrelling like an old married couple," Snape jested but Sirius moved dangerously close before hissing back at him, "Why don't you run along and play with your chemistry set." Snape's wand tapped against sire's forehead making the man back away in fear. Snape looked over to Remus, "And just think Lupin after all that time, she'll never trust you again after this." Snape said coldly, catching the look of hurt in Remus' eyes as he thought of Atria.

"You fool," said Lupin softly. "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back inside Azkaban?"

Snape's expression turned fierce with anger at the mere mention of his past with the marauders. "Stupefy!" He yelled, his wand pointed at Remus who flew into the wall, Remus slid to the floor, still conscious, as he moaned in pain.

Sirius backed away in surrender as Snape's aim was turned back to him, "As long as this boy brings his rat up to the castle," he jerked his head at Ron, "I'll come quietly."

"Up to the castle?" said Snape silkily. "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the dementors once we get out of the Willow. They'll be very pleased to see you, Black, pleased enough to give you a little kiss, I daresay. . . ."

What little colour there was in Black's face left it.

"You.. you've got to hear me out," he croaked. "The rat, look at the rat!"

Harry's wand hand twinged as his grip tightened, he had to know and Snape could stop him. "_Expelliarmus_!" he yelled. There was a blast that made the door rattle on its hinges; Snape was lifted off his feet and slammed into the wall, then slid down it to the floor, a trickle of blood oozing from under his hair. He had been knocked out.

"We attacked a teacher." Hermione whimpered, staring at the lifeless Snape with frightened eyes. "Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble "

"Who was it!" harry said point his wand at Remus, "Who betrayed them if it wasn't him!" Harry demanded, pointing over to Sirius who inched away at the words.

"Peter Pettigrew," Remus said rising to his feet shakily, "You see Harry he was our friend."

"But he's dead!"

"No, he's not, he's right there!" Sirius said pointing over to Ron.

"Me?" Ron exclaimed.

"No, not you, Your rat!" Sirius screamed, "He's missing a toe isn't he?"

"So?" Ron screeched in outrage.

The realisation washed over Harry like cold water, "All they could find of Pettigrew was his finger."

Sirius nodded moving closer and closer to Ron, his eyes locked on the rat in his arms, "The dirty bastard cut it off so everyone would think he was dead and then transformed himself,"

"But you where the secret keeper," Harry said, how could it had been Peter when everyone was sure it had been Sirius.

"No! We made everyone think it was me but I was the obvious choice, the death eater would have suspected it was me immediately. At the time we thought there was a spy in the order so we changed it, your father and I decided to ask Peter and yes I am guilty of their deaths Harry I am because it should have been me!" He finished powerfully his chest heaving with deep breaths.

"I can only believe that why I knew nothing about this," Remus said sadly looking over to Sirius," you thought I was the spy."

Sirius bowed his head, ashamed, "I'm sorry Remus."

Remus smiled sadly back up at him, "I forgive you if you forgive me, for not believing in you."

"Of course Remus," Sirius said softly.

"Show me," Harry demanded,

Sirius looked to Harry before swiftly moving to Ron.

"What are you doing!" Ron cried as Sirius snatched at the rat which Ron held onto tightly

"Give it to him Ron!"

Sirius held Pettigrew in his hold marvelling at him, finally, after twelve years of imprisonment, freedom was so close. The rat struggled and screeched in Sirius' hold, Remus' wand was trained on the rat as Sirius placed it down.

The spells flew, missing the rat as it scurried away quickly until finally, one hit it mark. In mere seconds the rat expanded, its skin stretching before a man landed loudly on the floor with a screech, His thin, colourless hair was unkempt, He had the shrunken appearance of a plump man who has lost a lot of weight in a short time. His skin looked grubby, and something of the rat lingered around his pointed nose and his very small, watery eyes.

"S...Sirius, R…Remus." Even Pettigrew's voice was squeaky. Again, his eyes darted toward the door. "My friends, my old friends."

He moved fast diving for the door but Sirius and Remus blocked his way pushing him back

"Remus please, He's come to try and kill me again!" Pettigrew squeaked, pointing at Sirius, and Harry saw that he used his middle finger, because his index was missing. "He killed Lily and James and now he's going to kill me too, You've got to help me, Remus."

"You don't believe this — this madness, Remus, Me, a spy, he must be out of your mind, Never, don't know how you can say such a thing"

"Lily and James only made you Secret-Keeper because I suggested it," Sirius hissed, so venomously that Pettigrew took a step backward. "It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

"Remus!" Pettigrew squeaked, turning to Lupin instead, writhing imploringly in front of him. "You don't believe this, wouldn't Sirius have told you they'd changed the plan?"

"Believe me," croaked Sirius. "Believe me, Harry. I never betrayed James and Lily. I would have died before I betrayed them." And at long last, Harry believed him. Throat too tight to speak, Harry nodded, his eyes locking with his godfather pleading ones, he did believe him, he did. Sirius Black, his godfather was innocent, Peter Pettigrew lived and escaped after betraying his parents while Sirius rotted away in Azkaban. Peter Pettigrew was the reason that not only he grew up without parents but Atria as well.

Pettigrew turned on his knees, staggered forward, and seized the hem of Hermione's robes, "Sweet girl, clever girl, yo..you won't let them. Help me."

Hermione pulled her robes out of Pettigrew's clutching hands and backed away against the wall, looking horrified.

Pettigrew knelt, trembling uncontrollably, and turned his head slowly toward Harry. "Harry, Harry, you look just like your father, just like him."

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HARRY?" roared Black. "HOW DARE YOU FACE HIM? HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT JAMES IN FRONT OF HIM?"

"You sold Lily and James to Voldemort!" Remus demanded, "Don't deny it!"

Pettigrew shook in place, backing further and further away. His voice shook with manic nerves as he twitched like the rat he was. "Sirius, Sirius, what could I have done? The Dark Lord . . . you have no idea . . . he has weapons you can't imagine. . . . I was scared, Sirius, I was never brave like you and Remus and James. I never meant it to happen. . . . He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named forced me —"

"DON'T LIE!" Sirius bellowed his wand trained on Peter. "YOU'D BEEN PASSING INFORMATION TO HIM FOR A YEAR BEFORE LILY AND JAMES DIED! YOU WERE HIS SPY!"

"He.. he was taking over everywhere!" gasped Pettigrew. "Wh..what was there to be gained by refusing him?"

"What was there to be gained?" Sirius demanded his eyes red with a terrible fury in his face, not backing away or giving into Peter's excuses, "Innocent lives, Peter!"

"You don't understand!" whined Pettigrew. "He would have killed me, Sirius. what would you have done?!"

"I WOULD HAVE DIED, AS YOU SHOULD HAVE!" He roared. "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED RATHER THAN BETRAY YOUR FRIENDS, AS WE WOULD HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"

Sirius and Remus stood shoulder to shoulder, wands raised.

"You should have realized," said Remus said quietly, "if Voldemort didn't kill you, we would."

"BUT YOU WON'T!" Peter screamed at them, his voice still trembling as he shook. He let out a little giggle as Sirius glared at him. "You won't!" He whispered dangerously his eyes trained on Sirius Black.

"AND WHY NOT," Sirius demanded his wand handshaking.

Peter's fingers twitched as a gleeful light filled his eyes, "Such a pretty girl," He whispered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Atria," Peter answered, "she's very pretty."

Sirius' wand dropped from his hand and he dived forward, wrapping his hands around Peter's neck, who yelped in surprise. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT MY DAUGHTER!" he yelled in the mans face, spit flying as his hands tightened dangerously around Peter's neck.

Peter started to scream in panic and Sirius' grip did not relent until Remus pulled him off the shrieking man.

"Sirius, that's enough!" Remus yelled pulling Sirius back roughly.

Sirius huffed angrily his face the picture of anger but Pettigrew did not stop there.

"She looks a lot like you," Peter said cruelly, Sirius moved quickly for his wand screaming angrily as he aimed it back on Peter.

"Shutup you rat!" Sirius cried his wand trained on Peter.

"And if you kill me you'll never see her again!" Peter squealed quickly before Sirius could utter any curse or spell.

The room stood still with Peter's mighty declaration, Sirius' face dropped as did Remus' and Harry's breath stopped. What did he mean?

"Maybe her corpse," Peter continued, "but not her," he said cruelly.

Sirius' breathing grew rigid, his chest moving up and down with frantic breaths as he stared at Peter who remained slouched in the corner of the room.

Peter tipped up an eyebrow staring Sirius down, "Did you really think I would just sit and wait for you to kill me. No."

"How do we know he's even touched her, we saw her an hour ago, she was fine," Hermione tried reasoning.

Peter let out a giggle as his hand moved slowly to his pocket, a small glimpse of grey and green caught the eyes of everyone in the room as he held up the Slytherin tie for them all to see.

"If you want to risk it?" Peter said glaring over at Hermione, "and she doesn't have very long, the timing almost worked out perfectly you see."

Sirius dove forward pushing Remus aside, "WHERE IS SHE!" Sirius screamed into Peters's face, his hands gripping his collar as he pushed him into the wall.

"Sirius stop!" Remus said, trying to pry Sirius off Peter.

"You let me go" Peter whispered to Sirius, "and I'll tell you where she is, maybe you'll even get there before its too late."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE PETER!" Sirius screamed, his eyes red and fiery as he glared down at the pathetic man, his knuckles turning white from his tight grip.

"SIRUS!" Remus screamed finally pulling Sirius off of Peter and pushing him away. Remus pointed his wand at Peter before he demanded, "before its too late? What do you mean?"

Peter adjusted his collar rubbing at his neck before reply in his high voice, "You let me live, you let me go and I'll tell you."

"No." Sirius said dangerously, his voice quivering with anger, "you'll tell us now and then you will go to Azkaban."

"You let me go and I'll tell you or she dies, that is the deal," Peter whispered nervously afraid that maybe Sirius was as mad as they said.

"Sirius we can find her without his help, we don't need him," Remus said watching as Sirius glared down at the man.

Sirius pointed his wand at Peter slowly, his eyes manic and crazed, "No, he'll take us to her or I'll rip him to shreds, do you understand Peter."

"Don't be foolish Sirius," Peter tried to reason but there was no getting through to Sirius any longer.

"No, Don't you be foolish, rat!" He said towering over Peter, "take me to my daughter or this time all that will be left of you truly, will be a finger."

* * *

"Are you okay?" Harry asked following after Sirius as they stalked down the tunnel.

Sirius jumped, his mind elsewhere, "Harry, I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's fine," Harry said softly, "we'll find her Sirius."

His godfather reached out a hand and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. "Of course we will," Sirius told Harry but more himself, "I'll find her."

They continued quickly, walking down the path everyone is a rush trying to keep up with Sirius's pace.

"You know what this means?" Sirius said abruptly to Harry as they progressed along the tunnel. "When we turn Pettigrew in?"

"You're free," said Harry.

"Yes," Sirius said softly. "But I'm also, I don't know if anyone ever told you, I'm your godfather."

Harry nodded a small smile growing at the thought, "Yeah, I knew that."

"Well your parents appointed me your guardian," Sirius said nervously. "If anything happened to them."

Harry waited. Did Sirius mean what he thought he meant?

"I'll understand, of course, if you want to stay with your aunt and uncle," Sirius said timidly. "But, well, think about it. Once my name's cleared if you wanted a.. a different home."

Some sort of explosion took place in the pit of Harry's stomach.

"What, live with you?" he said, accidentally cracking his head on a bit of rock protruding from the ceiling. "Leave the Dursleys?"

"Well yes, if you wanted to," Sirius said quickly.

"You would let me live with you?" asked Harry, his voice easily as croaky as Black's.

Black turned right around to look at him; Snape's head was scraping the ceiling but Black didn't seem to care.

"You want to?" he said. "You mean it?" Sirius' gaunt face broke into the first true smile Harry had seen. The difference it made was startling, as though a person ten years younger were shining through the starved mask; for a moment, he was recognizable as the man who had laughed at Harry's parents' wedding.

"Of course," said Harry excitedly, "You, me and Atria."

Sirius exhaled deeply at the mention of her name, He turned to Harry with a desperate look on his face. "Do you think she'll want to?" Sirius asked timidly, "To be with me? will she forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what?" Harry asked, "Sirius it wasn't your fault."

Sirius shook his head, "That's not what it feels like," he said, his voice breaking.

"Yes she will," Harry reiterated, "of course she will."

* * *

The pain was becoming too much, it felt like hundreds of thousands of needles where being pressed into her skin all at once. She hadn't stopped crying since the man had left and it had been hours. She had begun to fade in and out of consciousness not knowing the difference between what was real or a hallucination.

All she knew was that now it was dark and the forbidden forest was not a kind place to be in the dark.

Her vision had been growing hazier with ever hour, now she saw twisted images and blurry figures all around her. The forest was becoming distorted like some ghoulish nightmare. she closed her eyes to escape them and felt a warm tug in her stomach as unconsciousness pulled her in.

She didn't fight it when it embraced her.

* * *

"One wrong move, Peter," said Lupin threateningly. His wand was still pointed sideways at Pettigrew's chest. as the exited the tunnel.

Sirius should have known that the bright moon that shone that night was going to be another obstacle between him and his daughter. He came out with Harry into the open field at the base of the whomping willow, snape hovering behind them.

A cloud shifted. There were suddenly dim shadows on the ground and Sirius' eyes widened at the sight of the full moon. He could Lupin's silhouette. He had gone rigid. Then his limbs began to shake.

Hermione gasped. "He didn't take his potion tonight! He's not safe!"

Sirius ran from Harry's side, immediately running to Lupin, "Remus have you taken your potion tonight?"

His head jerked as it lengthened and there was a terrible snarling noise. His body was stretching, His shoulders were hunching and his limbs mutating Hair was sprouting visibly on his face and hands, which were curling into clawed paws.

"REMUS!" Sirius screamed trying to reach his old friend.

The werewolf reared, snapping its long jaws, Sirius knew what he had to do. He transformed. and soon enough an enormous, bearlike dog bounded forward.

Harry watched, standing closely with Hermione, Ron and Pettigrew, his heart pounding with adrenaline. he had just gotten Sirius back, he wasn't ready to lose him again.

The large beasts circled each other, their teeth bared as the growled threateningly at each other before they both pounced. They were locked, jaw to jaw, claws ripping at each other. Sirius made pained whimpers every time moony took another swipe or bite at him.

Harry should have paid attention to the other matter at hand as Pettigrew had dived for Lupin's dropped wand.

Harry quickly moved drawing his wand from his pocket, "Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Pettigrew, Lupin's wand flew high into the air and out of sight.

They stood staring at each other, the sound of Sirius' cries and growls growing louder.

Sirius kept pulling him back, trying to keep Remus away from the children. But the werewolf had had enough, he pounced on the dog, his teeth sinking into his opponent's neck as Sirius let out a loud yelp before he felt himself being thrown back. Sirius felt week, his body was exhausted and covered in gaping bite marks, he watched Remus prowl closer his teeth bared as he snarled. But the large wolves head was turned when a loud feminine howl came from the woods. Remus seemingly having forgotten all about the dog in front of him, ran off into the direction of the deep woods.

Pettigrew smiled at Harry with rotted teeth gleefully before he began to seize.

Harry ran up to Peter as he began to quiver and twitch his body morphing as Harry's hands latched onto hi collar, "Where is she, Pettigrew?" Harry demanded as Peter giggled.

Peter eyed Remus as the wolf run towards the dark forest.

"I'd say the werewolf is coming pretty close?" He mumbled as his head shrunk in size and his hands disappeared into their sleeves.

Sirius limped forward before he felt his body shit back into human form, he looked down, his Azkaban robes where soaked in blood and his skin marred with deep scars. he felt his head pulsing as harry called his name.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled running up to Sirius. his tone becoming distressed as he looked at the state of his godfather

"Sirius!" He cried running up to his side as he wobbled shakily on his legs, "Sirius, she's in the woods."

Sirius heard him, and his eyes widened as the wolf disappeared into the trees, Harry's eyes following his as he realized the same. Sirius immediately pelted off, his limbs falling in four padded feet before pounding in the same direction as the werewolf, Harry running after him.

* * *

**Sirius POV**

He was running, stopping every now and then when he picked up an unfamiliar scent. He knew he was close now, extremely. He returned to his human form as Harry caught up to him, "Do you think she's close," Harry asked his breath heaving with tired breaths.

"Yes, keep looking she's close."

"Atria!" Harry called out hoping for a reply.

"Atria!" Sirius yelled into the forest desperately.

They kept going, kept calling and no response came. Sirius felt panic building as his breaths became fast and shallow,

"I FOUND HER!" Harry called suddenly and Sirius immediately took off in his direction.

He saw Harry moving towards a tree and there she was, slouched and sleeping against its base.

Sirius ran over to her, sliding down next to her, grabbing her limp body and moving her into his arms

He was holding her close to him as a man, not a dog. Her eyes were closed and her lips blue, she was freezing. He could feel her ice-cold skin even through her uniform as he clung to her. "She's so cold," he said softly to Harry as he looked down at her pale face.

Her eyes were fluttering under their lids and Sirius leant in close as he waited, hoping that she would and she did, she opened her eyes. His breath stopped as her eyes met his, her pupils dilated and eyes widened. Her eyes paralyzed him, he could do nothing but look at get lost in the light grey.

"Harry she's awake," He said excitedly as his grip tightened, he watched her lip quiver as if she was trying to move, to speak. "Atria?"

He couldn't help it he had her in his arms and she was alive, his lips gave way to a wide smile as he pushed the hair away from her face. "Hey Atty," he whispered down to her. His reflection stared back at him in her grey orbs as the watered and widened looking up at him. His own eyes began to burn as he too could not hold back the emotion of the moment.

"Hey, it's okay," he said alarmed, not wanting to be what was making her cry, not wanting to think she was crying in fear of him. He moved his hand, wiping away her tears. The dirt on his fingers grew wet as he wiped them, leaving a trail of muck on her cheek. He watched her eyes turn soft as if not frightened by him but calmed. His smile only grew as he looked down at her. The Last time he had held her like this she had been so small, he would hold her to him and she would clutch at his shirt tightly with small hands, he remembered her little voice using words she didn't quite understand to tell him about her day, forever cherishing the nights she would be frightened and ask to sleep with him and Marlene before climbing into there bed and being held between them tightly. But that lively child was not here now.

Sirius turned to Harry, "What's wrong with her?" he asked tearily but harry only shook is head as he watched around them nervously as if he could see something Sirius couldn't.

He turned back to her, watching her heavy lids flicker as if they needed to close, "Atty stay awake, it's okay I'm here, I'm here, it's alright."

He needed to get her help, but he couldn't apparate and he was scared that if he even tried he would be too weak to carry her. Had he failed her again? Was this it? This one fleeting moment to hold her and be with her before Peter's work was done. His eyes burned and more tears fell as he bowed his head in shame, he pressed his forehead w against her cold one as he cried openly, "What did that bastard do to you," He whispered, his voice breaking in his hopelessness.

Harry was panicking, trembling as he backed closer to Sirius, "I don't know but Sirius..."

He felt the cold, the familiar air of torment and hopelessness swirling around him as he felt them draw closer. His grip tightened around Atria wanting to shield her from it.

"No," he mumbled, "No."

He needed more time, this couldn't be it.

* * *

**Atria POV**

She heard fast footsteps and voices growing closer until she heard one of them call her name. She couldn't even open her eyes, she was so tired, she just wanted it all to be over, to rest finally. But a hope awakened in her as she heard his calls.

"ATRIA!" she heard a familiar voice call. Harry?

As if shot by lightning, her mind jolted into life. She wanted to scream 'IM HERE! IM HERE!' She felt her eyelids twitching begging to be opened.

"ATRIA!" she heard another voice call, an older voice, a panicked and scared voice, who?

Their cries grew louder and louder until she could hear Harry not far behind her, he was close, he would see her, he had to.

She knew he did when he screamed, "I FOUND HER!"

Her eyes were moving frantically under their lids. she put all of her strength into trying to open them.

Their footsteps grew faster and closer and she felt someone kneel next to her scooping her up in the arms in a comforting hold.

"She's so cold." She heard a croaky voice whisper.

And then with one last push, her eyes opened and the blood in her veins froze.

"Harry she's awake," the man that held her spoke. "Atria?"

Her eyes locked with the twinning pair opposite her. She felt a comforting hand move to pushed her hair out of her face as she stared up at him."Hey Atty." The man whispered softly. Grey eyes, back hair and fair but dirty skin, this was her father. She tried to say a word but she couldn't and her eyes were growing heavier by the second as tears flooded them. She was so frightened that no one would find her, that she would die alone in a forest and forever be remembered as the last black who died alone and unloved. But she felt nothing of the sought now.

He smiled down at her with watery eyes."Hey, it's okay," he said kindly wiping her tears away as one of his own fell to her cheek bringing warmth to her cold skin. She had waited for so long for this moment. But that man was banished from her mind, this was the man she had seen in many of harry's photographs smiling in joy. Or the man in her own photo beaming down at her as he did now with a wide smile and watery eyes.

His grip tightened as he looked away from her.

"What's wrong with her?" She watched him ask.

She tried to fight the tiredness, the exhaustion, but her eyes kept almost falling to a close. Her father looked down to her again, his eyes widening in alarm.

"Atty stay awake, it's okay I'm here, I'm here, it's alright." She heard him whisper softly to her, almost like a lullaby. He leant forward, his forehead pressing against hers. She was in pain, a lot of it. She wanted to close her eyes and let go but at the same time, she didn't. She didn't want to say goodbye to him.

"What did that bastard do to you." He whispered to her more of his tears falling on her face.

"I don't know but Sirius..."

Her father's grip on her tightened all of a sudden as if their momentary sanctuary had been threatened.

"No, no" she heard him moan under his breath as he held her tighter to the point that breathing was becoming near impossible. His head bowed further and now she could see past him, to the cause of his pain. The black masses swam above her, their dark cloaks moved quickly among the tips of the trees that surrounded them. Dementors and they were gathering like a school of fish in the deep black ocean. Tens if not hundreds of them swooping down to them.

Her father held her tightly but he could not protect her, not from this she heard harts pained grunt as a dementor latched onto his mind, then her father and then her

Fear gripped her as she felt the familiar pull of the dementors magic on her mind and her darkest nightmares moved before her eyes.

She had dealt with a dementor before and last time her father had been her most painful memory as he was now, but it was different this time she saw them all on the lakes edge her father and harry lying motionless as the dementors fed of them each more vicious as the swooped down. She couldn't move, she couldn't run, there was no one to help them and her time was running out, she couldn't think anymore her mind was shutting down as was her body, the dementor swooped down before dealing the finale blow, and then Atria felt nothing at all.


	23. Complications

**I know long, long time I'm so sorry. I am buying time for the next chapter because I am trying so hard for them to be perfect. I hope you like this small little chapter I have concocted for you. please follow favourite and review.**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks sat in the Auror office, the newspaper in front of her keeping her entertained as she picked at the packed dinner in front of her. The day had been boring, yes interesting things happened in the Wizarding world every day, things that Aurors had to deal with, but Dora didn't get to. No, she was too young and nieve for anyone to trust her with something like that yet. So as her fellow Aurors worked around her she had nothing, no cases or meetings she was always the beginner brought along to observe, still 'training' even though she was fully qualified.

But her day would grow interesting. She heard rushed footsteps before the area was flooded, her colleagues scurried around her grabbing their cloaks no doubt on their way to some urgent call. She stood up quickly catching the sense of severity in the air.

Dawlish rushed past her. "Come on we're going to Hogwarts," He said quickly throwing her coat at her. She threw her coat over her shoulder quickly before stumbling after him."Why are we going to Hogwarts?"

Dawlish looked over his shoulder at her before addressing her as if she were an annoying fly, "They've found Sirius Black."

* * *

Snape walked through the forest with his wand tip shinning, breaking away the darkness.

A clearing in the forest came into view and he saw them, he slowed, taking gentle steps towards the three collapsed figures. But there was movement, by the man slouched over the smaller figure.

Sirius was holding Atria tightly in his grasp in a dementor induced daze, his mind was having trouble grasping onto anything nothing else.

Snape uttered a spell before shooting the red flares into the sky, he watched as his childhood nemeses poked his head up when the crackling sound of the flare echoed in the forest and red light cascaded over him.

Snape slowed his approach when their eyes locked, "Put the girl down Black," Snape said menacingly approaching the man.

Sirius did nothing of the sought, Instead, he held his daughter closer, looking at Snape pleadingly, "Help her," he croaked. Snape looked into the man's grey eyes, it was clear to anyone who saw him, that at this point Sirius Black was not all there. He could see the madness swimming around in the other man's eyes, a madness that had not been there earlier but was clear now. "Please, she's cold," Sirius stuttered weakly, "she doesn't have long, I don't know what..what he did to her."

"The Auror's will be here soon, now let her go," Snape said as he slowly approached wand still raised.

"Please get someone," Sirius said, clearing still disoriented after the dementors attack, "she needs help Snape, please don't, don't let her go please, I can't….."

"Listen to me!" Snape snapped at Sirius, his patience running thin as he eyed the girl in her father lap, "people are coming, Put her down and we can get her help."

Sirius's eyes darted around nervously, but still slowly lowered Atria down to the ground reluctantly.

Snape moved quickly to Atria's side as the sound of Aurors and Professors apperating sounded around them.

The Aurors surrounded Sirius quickly, who did nothing to stop them when they moved in closer, but Snape didn't bear witness to the arrest, he was to busy assessing the girl.

She was practically frozen, her body stiff and her lips blue.

"What is it Severus," McGonagall asked over his shoulder fearfully, it didn't take a genius to realise that something wrong had happened to Atria Black.

He looked her over, the way her veins rose from beneath her skin and her breath rattled, the answer was clear. "She's been poisoned," he said brusquely lifting her into his arms and appararting straight to the hospital wing.

* * *

Hermione sat waiting for something to happen for anything to happen, her leg shaking nervously on the end of Ron's bed. It had been an hour since she had last seen Harry as he ran off after Sirius, and as for Atria, she had no clue. She lifted her head when loud cracks signalled others arrival. Hermione jumped off the bed, standing stiffly as she watched.

Snape held a frail body in his arms and madam Pomfrey helped him place the figure down on the bed. Meanwhile, Harry was being placed on the bed by Aurors.

She walked closer towards where Snape and Madam Pomfrey bustled and caught a glimpse of the sickly girl.

She moved closer until Snape turned and upon seeing her his brow tightened in a hateful glare.

"Is she okay," Hermione stammered.

"No thanks to you," Snape said cruelly before closing the curtain in her face.

"What is this Severus?" Madam Pomfrey asked her hand over Atria's forehead.

Snape moved forward before tenderly taking hold of Atria's hand, lifting it into his view and inspecting the poison's effect, her cold skin and bulging veins, "I suspect Belladonna."

the curtains moved as dumbledore parted them stepping into space, "How long, Severus?" Snape looked over to where Dumbledore stood, his eyes on the girl before they locked with Snape's, "An hour," Snape said grimly before lowering Atria's hand back to the bed limply, "most likely less."

"Can we fix this?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she began to dab a damp warm cloth on Atria's frozen skin.

Snape shook his head, "We need the antidote and brewing one takes weeks, the only place that would have one on hand would be St Mongo's."

Dumbledore nodded and walked to the side of the hospital bed, standing opposite Snape. He placed one hand over Atria's, "Is she in pain?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, Not while she's unconscious," Snape said.

Dumbledore nodded, "I'll send Minerva to St Mongo's for the antidote, hopefully, we have that time."

* * *

Severus drew the curtains around Atria, McGonagall would be back shortly but any sooner and it would be too late for anything to help her. He looked down at her, this girl who had been nothing but a thorn in his side since the beginning. He told himself, he wouldn't care if she died but he knew it was a lie. The unfairness of it all, the girl before him a felt little to no joy or love in her life and now at the tender age of 13, it may come to an end. All because stupid brats could not listen and indulged themselves on stupid fantasies.

"The minister would like a word" Snape heard a voice say behind him."Don't worry I can watch her."

Snape turned, sneering at the young women. "Yes leave her in the hands of an amateur Auror, smartest idea you've had in a while miss Tonks," Snape said to the pink-haired aurora, "hoping for an overdue family reunion."

Dora didn't even flinch as she already used to it his insults and sharp tongue, but she wasn't a student this time, "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know yet, just make sure she's still alive when I come back," Snape said before pushing past the curtain and leaving Dora alone with her cousin.

Dora walked closer to the girl looking at her sickly form. Her dark hair was sleek with sweat, her breath rattling and deep. Her hair turned white with fear before her eyes. She tugged on the curl in front of her face annoyed before pushing it away.

She sat down on the chair that sat next to Atria's bed, listening to her heavy breathing.

"She'll be alright dear," Madam Pomfrey said comfortingly as she closed the curtains.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Dora asked," she sounds like she's in pain,"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, "Not until Minerva is back and she will be soon."

Dora nodded, running a hand through her now white hair before leaning back in her chair.

Minutes past and Dora grew nervous as she looked at Atria. She remembered Atria, a much smaller version of her from when she was a child. She remembered the day her mother had come home and told her Marlene was dead and Atria was gone. She had cried for days, Dora didn't have any aunts, she was estranged from that side of the family from all except Sirius, but she had Marlene. They were constantly over for dinner and visits, Marlene and Sirius, Dora used to think when she was younger that when she fell in love she wanted someone who would love her as much as Sirius did Marlene, or so she thought. After, she had been left with nothing but betrayal and devastation. Malene had been important to Dora, she was the reason she had become an Auror and now her daughter lay in bed close to death and she could do nothing.

She could have thought about it forever had it not been for the slight change in the atmosphere.

Silence, it was quiet, very quiet and Dora's eyes widened as she looked over to atria whose heavy breathing had stopped.

She stood up moving closer to her trying hard to hear the soft sound of Atria breath, But her chest was no longer moving up in down in desperation for air.

Dora rushed, pushing apart the curtains her hands shaking fearfully before yelling out to madam Pomfrey, "She's not breathing!"

* * *

** So So So So So Sorry**


	24. I'm Not Afraid

**I'm so nervous about this chapter but I hope you guys love it. Please follow favourite and review. This I think was probably the most difficult chapter for me to write so I hope you like it.**

**So I suck at editing, like really hard and I know it must suck for you guys but I promise from this moment I will try harder.**

* * *

Harry looked up in alarm as Dora's scream travelled through the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey rushed over.

"What?" The older women asked rushing passed the curtain to reach her patient.

"She's not breathing anymore, she just stopped!" Dora explained her voice shaking.

Hermione looked like she was about to cry as Harry jumped up from the bed, rushing over to the girl behind the curtain.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, his green eyes darting nervously as he tried to get around the Auror and nurse.

Madam Pomfrey waved her wand over Atria, "She still has a pulse, but she can't breathe."

"Then do something she needs air," Nymphadora demanded, looking back to Atria whose face had started to turn a light shade of purple.

"Is she going to be alright?" Harry asked again desperately. He felt a hand grasp the back of his collar and he was all of sudden dragged back before being pushed away with a shove, Snape's cold black eyes glaring down at him.

"I need to help her!" Harry said trying to push past the man again only to be stopped by a firm hand and another push.

"You're the last thing she needs right now!" Snape spat at him angrily before turning away.

"Harry!" Hermione cried, calling him back over to her as he backed away slowly, watching the teacher's fuss trying to keep Atria alive.

His head was turned as the doors the hospital wing burst open and McGonagall finally came through the doors, her hands nursing a small bottle.

"Minerva quickly!" Madam Pomfrey called as Atria's body started to seize, her body shaking in need for air, as her face scrunched up.

Madam Pomfrey gently pried her mouth open before pouring the antidote down. The liquid started to slowly pour from her mouth as she refused to swallow and her body continued to shake desperately. Snape moved forward quickly slamming his hand over her mouth, not giving her the opportunity to spit it out. Snape's hand remained tightly over her mouth while her body quivered and shook making the bed creak as her body tried to reject the antidote.

But soon she stilled and Snape slowly removed his hand as she settled, the professors moved back giving her space. She gasped for breath before her chest fell into a rhythmic and calm pattern as her lungs took in more air. Her colour returned slowly spreading over her skin like a blush to her snow-white complexion.

"Is that it, will she be alright?" Dora asked as they all stood by waiting for something.

Atria's eyes opened with a burst and she snapped forward before spluttering out violent cough after cough. Madam Pomfrey moved quickly to her side holding her forward so she would not choke on whatever she was trying to get out.

Tears leaked out of the corner of Atria's eyes, her vision blurry as they burned down her cold cheeks and the bile rose up.

Madam Pomfrey quickly pulled the bucket in front of Atria as on cue the girl started to violently throw up.

"There we go dear," Atria heard madam Pomfry's kind voice as she rubbed her soothingly on the back.

"Everyone out," Madam Pomfrey ordered but Atria didn't even get to see who had been there, all she could focus on was the deep pain pulsing through her body and clouding her mind. She wanted to scream, everything ached, every move she made sent her body into even more anguish. She wanted to be still so it would all stop and while the coughing and gaging may have ended it just turned into pain-filled sobs.

"Sshhh," Madam Pomfrey hushed, "it's alright," she removed the bucket from in front of Atria, placing it down as Atria continued to cry.

"Here drink this," the kind older lady said bringing a phial up to Atria's mouth. Atria didn't care what it was, whether it would make her sleep or kill her if it took the pain in her body as well as in her heart it was worth it.

She gulped it down between her cries trying not to choke as Madam Pomfrey helped her lie back in bed so she could sleep.

Snape stood by the curtain as she reacted quickly to the calming draught, her eyes growing heavy and she slipped off into a calming sleep. He turned to leave before he heard her small voice murmuring something under her breath, she sounded lost as if trying to remember something, he turned back as he watched her mouth shape around the one word, "Sirius."

* * *

Atria opened her eyes as she adjusted to the bright room, she was alive. She had survived it all. That realization alone was enough to leave her rocked to her core, the fact that she wasn't dead. But she shot awake when she remembered. Sirius. She had seen him, touched him, where was he now? What had she gotten herself into now? She knew nothing.

She was questioning whether or not the whole thing had been a dream or some sick hallucination and if it was, the man with cold and hateful eyes would surely haunt her dreams forever. Lucius looked at her with malice, with a need for obedience wanting her to fall into a place that had been set before she was born. What had been in that mans eyes had been a dark hatred, one caused by years of pain and anger, and she was somehow the cause.

She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of voices coming from beyond the light blue curtains.

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused," she heard the familiar voice of Cornelius Fudge, "you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control. . . ."

"YOU HAVEN'T!" Harry cried. "YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG MAN!"

"Minister, listen, please," she heard Hermione say. "I saw him too. It was Ron's rat, he's an Animagus, Pettigrew, I mean, and-"

Atria slowly with an aching body stood from her bed, her joints cracking at the movement painfully as she stood in her nightgown before walking towards the crack in the curtains pulling them slowly apart.

"You see, Minister?" She saw Snape. "Confunded, both of them. Black's done a very good job on them..."

"Minister! Professor!" said Madam Pomfrey angrily. "I must insist that you leave. Potter is my patient, and he should not be, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF BED!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, looking over to Atria's shaking form.

"I'm just-" Atria began softly before getting cut off.

"No! For heaven's sake!" said Madam Pomfrey hysterically. "Is this a hospital wing or not?" she moved over to Atria taking her lightly by the arm but atria refused to move.

"Sir," Atria said softly looking over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore eyes met quickly with her, he smiled at the nervous teen before giving her a reassuring nod, "Yes Miss Black"

"It wasn't him."

"Miss Black go back to bed!" Snape demanded, looking at her furiously.

"But it wasn't," she said her voice cracking from the dress in her mouth. "I saw someone else."

"It was Pettigrew," Hermione tried again.

Snape dryly laughed his eyes ablaze as his glare managed to meet everyone in the room, "I suppose you have the same fairy tale he's planted in Potter's mind?" spat Snape. "about a rat, and Pettigrew being alive."

"Pettigrew?" Atria asked.

"Peter Pettigrew was not in the Shrieking Shack, nor did I see any sign of him on the grounds." Snape ground out.

"That was because you were knocked out, Professor!" said Hermione earnestly. "You didn't arrive in time to hear —"

"MISS GRANGER, HOLD YOUR TONGUE!"

"Now, Snape," said Fudge, startled, "the young lady is disturbed in her mind, we must make allowances,"

"But it's true, " Hermione tried again, "He's gone because we went to find Atria, he's the one who poisoned her not Siri-"

"Enough!" Madam Pomfrey snapped, "Now minster, I must insist, these children need care and Miss Black if you do not go back to bed I will come in there and strap you down myself!" Atria's eyes widened, she could see that Madam Pomfrey was serious But she had to know, she didn't know the whole truth her self yet, it wasn't fair that she had to go to bed while her father's fate remained unknown to her. "But-"

"Now!"

Atria begrudgingly turned slowly her eyes catching Snape's once before she slowly walked back to bed.

She pulled the cover over her body, burying herself in the nice warm sheets as she tried to listen.

"Minister, listen!" she heard harry. "Sirius Black's innocent! Peter Pettigrew faked his own death! We saw him tonight! You can't let the dementors do that thing to Sirius, he's —"

"Harry, Harry, you're very confused, you've been through a dreadful ordeal, lie back down, now, we've got everything under control, The dementors should have arrived by now," Atria heard fudge say, her eyes widening as she sat up in the bed. "I'll go and meet them Dumbledo-."

Atria dove into action, jumping up from the bed as she wrenched the curtains open again, "NO!" She cried.

"Miss Black!" Madam Pomfrey cried rushing over to Atria.

"You can't!" Atria cried struggling as Madam Pomfrey tried to pull her back to the bed before shrugging the women off entirely, standing tall on her own, "He's innocent, it wasn't him, I saw another man he-"

"Madam," Fudge interrupted, looking at Atria with pitiful eyes that made her blood boil, "is there anything we can give her, she is quite clearly in distress, something to help her sleep maybe."

"I DON'T NEED TO SLEEP JUST LISTEN!" Atria screamed.

Madam Pomfrey's grip loosened and everyone including Harry was looking at her in shock by her outburst, only Snape having had seen her really lose control before.

"Poppy," Dumbledore began softly, "Please take Miss Black back to bed and give her something so she can rest," her eyes widened furiously at Dumbledore's words a sense of betrayal filling her.

"No!" Atria snapped, "you can't! Just listen, he's innocent," At that moment, looking around she knew not a single one of them was on their side. It couldn't happen, not like this, she couldn't let him go knowing he was innocent, knowing they were wrong about him, that everyone was, He couldn't die because of the arrogance of the people around her. He couldn't.

Atria watched with daring eyes and Madam Pomfrey moved closer "No! Don't touch m-!" Her words slurred at the end as she slunk to the floor in unconsciousness falling into madam Pomfrey's arms.

All looked to Snape, who was lowering his wand.

Dumbledore looked sadly as madam Pomfrey tucked Atria back into bed before addressing the room "I would like to speak to Harry, and Hermione privately," said Dumbledore abruptly. "Headmaster!" sputtered Madam Pomfrey "They need treatment, they need rest —"

"This cannot wait," said Dumbledore. "I must insist."

Fudge nodded before walking out of the room and madam Pomfrey angrily followed, Snape however stayed.

"You surely don't believe a word of Black's story?" Snape whispered, his eyes fixed on Dumbledore's face.

"I wish to speak to Harry and Hermione alone," Dumbledore repeated.

Snape took a step toward Dumbledore.

"Sirius Black showed he was capable of murder at the age of sixteen," he breathed. "You haven't forgotten that, Headmaster? You haven't forgotten that he once tried to kill _me_?"

"My memory is as good as it ever was, Severus," said Dumbledore quietly.

* * *

Harry and Hermione ran back up the castle steps, running to reach the hospital wing before the last chime of the clock. Harry was in an absolute state of bliss. Everything was going to be alright. Sirius was free, Atria was going to be okay, and they would all be happy together. Atria would never have to return to the Malfoys, she would never have to be afraid again and Harry would never have to live or see the Dursleys, now all they had to do was wait. Soon Sirius would be free and he would love them and keep them safe, everything would be as it was supposed to be as if Sirius had never gone to Azkaban.

He had such a sense of fulfilment one he had had not ever felt, a strong feeling within him that told him life would be okay. Now all he had to do was wait, the nigth wasnt over yet.

* * *

"Atria wake up!"

Her eyes shot open as she gasped in surprise at her abrupt awaking.

"Shhhh," Harry whispered over her as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Harry," she whispered excitedly sitting up. She was barely sitting before he wrapped his arms tightly around her squeezing her tightly. She reacted slowly, her arms remained still before she slowly moved them around him as well.

"Your okay," she heard him whisper into her hair.

"I'm okay."

He pulled away, his face now serious as he began to urgently explain to her, "Atria this is important we don't have a lot of time so I'm going to explain this quickly and please listen."

"Wha-"

"Sirius wasn't the secret keeper."

"Harry-"

"No listen to me," he whispered, "He would have been the first to be suspected, Dumbledore didn't know this but my father and Sirius changed it,"

His eyes were locked with hers, begging her to believe him but little did he know she was already bought, "It was Peter Pettigrew it was all him, he did this to you."

He didn't know what she was thinking, her eyes were blank as if looking right through him.

"Your father is innocent Atria."

The rat, it was the rat all along he was here at the school all along. It was Pettigrew who had taken her in the woods, Pettigrew who poisoned her and Pettigrew who had run free while her father rotted in prison when it should have been Pettigrew all along. In life, you get what you are given whether it be for better or worse, whether it makes you bitter or not is up to you. Atria didn't want to be bitter, she didn't want to view the world as a horrid place, but that was all the world had ever seemed to her, a vile place with mostly vile people. And you can't blame the world, but you can blame the people, the selfish and monstrous people who end people's lives in a split second with no care to the lives they ruin. And her list just kept growing and growing, the people who had ended Atria Black's life before it had started. He had been their friend, their ally and with maybe little to no thought, he had destroyed her life as well as Harry's.

She looked over to him her eyes burning as for the first time she could, without a doubt say what she knew," I know."

Harry smiled, breathing out finally relived, "Then come with me."

"What?"

"Just trust me."

Atria slowly moved out of the bed as Harry held out her dressing gown for her," Where are we going?" She asked nervously

He took her hand, "You'll see."

* * *

He had walked her all the way under his cloak, and now they walked just beyond the edge of the forbidden forest. He hadn't said a single word to her since they left and she was starting to get nervous, "Harry wha-"

"He'll be here soon," he interrupted but his pace did not slow.

"Who will?" Atria asked.

Harry looked around them before pulling the cloak off of them, "your father."

"Harry, he's in the Castle."

He shook his head, "a lot happened while you were in the hospital wing but I'll tell you everything later, I promise."

Was she ready for this, her heels dragged slightly in the ground beneath her as if her own body was questioning whether or not she was?

"All the Aurors are on high alert looking for him so this can only be quick, he refused to leave until he talked to you," Harry explained continuing to pull Atria behind him as her mind ran wild.

Her legs stopped refusing to be pulled any further, her body was quivering as if ready to fight or run. Harry tried to keep walking but was halted by Atria, he turned, looking at her downcast eyes, "Harry I'm nervous," she whispered.

Atria grew anxious under his gaze as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze," I think you would be crazy if you weren't," he felt her hand squeeze his back as she looked up at him with unsure eyes, "if I ever met my dad I'd be nervous too."

"Why would you be nervous?" Atria asked.

"That I might not be what they expected," he replied softly, "Not good enough."

"And what if I'm not?" Atria asked softly looking sat her feet, "what if I'm not good enough or not what he expects? what if he meets me and-"

"Because you are," he interrupted her, "because you are not what he expects, you are better, do you understand."

The sound of wings above them broke the silence of the night as Atria looked up at the sky.

"He's as anxious as you, you know," Harry said softly.

"Really?"

Harry nodded before pulling on her hand again, "if you don't want to do this I'll tell him, but I think you will regret it if you don't."

He was right, she would regret it for the rest of her life if she didn't see him at least once. Her whole life she had wondered about her father, her parents, what it would be like just to say one word.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sirius waited nervously in the opening of the forest. Harry said he would bring her but as the minutes ticked by he grew more nervous. Maybe she wasn't better, maybe she was dead or maybe she just didn't want to see him. Too many things could and had gone wrong. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave until he knew she was okay, even if he had to sneak into the castle and see her he would if he had to, just to be able to know she was okay would be blessing on his rampant mind right now.

The sound of footsteps getting closer and closer dawned on him as he turned quickly, and there she was.

They both stood still. Atria had dreamt of many situations before, fantasized about moments she knew would never come in her life, but still, she thought on them. And standing in front of him now it was hard for her to grasp the true reality of this moment. And this was the moment every orphan dreamt of, meeting their parents. Sirius stood tall in front of her, the years in Azkaban had washed away the young man she had seen in the photos as should have the 12 years in that hell. But remnants of the handsome young man were still there. His grey eyes, much like her own were wide as they clashed before travelling all over the other, taking in every aspect of there fellow black.

"Hello," she said softly, fidgetting with the tie on her dressing gown nervously.

He didn't reply back with the same small response he was too overjoyed "You're okay," he said smiling as he took a step forward.

She took a step back, she hadn't meant to, her nerves had simply gotten the better of her.

He froze immediately realizing he must have scared her, His hands went up slowly in surrender as soon as he realized how nervous she was, "I'm not going to hurt you, " he said softly, " I promise. I'd never hurt you, ever, but I understand if you don't trust me, I…I just wanted to see you." he watched her, She was like a bird, frightened and small, ready to fly away at any moment and he was scared she would. He had observed her timid nature, she wasn't as bold or brazen as he had been. She was serene and collected, her mind centred and never losing track or drifting off.

He kept his feet firmly planted in the ground fighting the urge to run to her and take her in his arms, "You look so much like your mother."

"Really," came her small voice, her eyes rising up to him. He smiled, she was talking to him.

"Yes."

She looked at her feet, she felt like he was analyzing her, taking her all in and it was making her nervous, "I'm told most of the time I look like you."

He smiled, she was a beautiful mix of him and Marlene, a bit more like him but she was exactly like he always imagined when he sat in his cold cell in Azkaban. The way he pictured her, what he imagined she would look like when she grew older if she was alive. She is alive he corrected himself, she is.

"You have my eyes," he said taking another step forward.

Her eyes moved up flinching at the movement.

He stopped moving, he didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable, to make her nervous. Her eyes scared him, the nervous flutter of her lids breaking his heart. She had every right to be afraid but it didn't make it hurt any less. "Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you i-"

"I'm not afraid," she said interrupting him.

"you're not?"

"No...I have thought about this moment so many times," she said her voice growing shakey, "The moment I finally met you." She held his gaze confidently, she didn't want him to think she was afraid so she fought past the urge to look away. "I don't know what I was expecting, whether or not it was what you were like or maybe different circumstances. But I'm not afraid."

"I was scared you would be, I wouldn't blame you if you where,"

"I'm not scared, I'm just... I just don't know what to say, you don't know me and all I know about you is what everyone else says." It was the truth, she didn't know this man and her mind had been twisted against him for as long as she could remember. His image had been warped into an evil man unlike the one who was in front of her and now she knew he was innocent, she knew he cared, he had proved that in everything he had done.

"You're right and I'm so sorry," his voice broke with emotion as tears threatened to fall from his eyes, "I should know you and I should've been there."

Atria shrugged, his guilt making her feel uncomfortable as her own eyes began to burn and water, "You thought I was dead, before when you went after him. You had nothing to lose."

"It was a stupid decision, I lost your mother and you on the same night, the only family I had, and then James and Lily."

Atria nodded, lowering her head so he could not see her tears even though he had no worry with her seeing his.

"I never should have let myself even think you were dead," he said moving forward and this time she did not move away, "I never should have given up like I did."

She looked back up at him wiping her own eyes, "well you can't change that."

She saw the hurt in his eyes at her words but it was the truth. "No," he said, "I can only imagine what your life has been like."

"Yes," Atria replied, dishearted.

Sirius shook his head pushing his long hair out of his face as he tearfully said, "I remember the first time I held you, I didn't have a good family by any means but when I had you I had everything I ever wanted and I lost it." He moved a step closer to her," I know what you must have heard, what people must have told you, but never let anyone let you question how much I love you."

Atria's heart pounded in her chest, there they were, the dreaded words. did he love her? She had asked herself that questions since she was young, did her parents had love her, she had constantly wondered what was wrong with her and what made her such an unlovable being. But her mother had loved her, and everything she was told about Sirius had been a lie, so maybe that fact as well had been false.

"You love me?" she asked timidly.

His head tilted and his mouth fell open just enough so she could see his dirty teeth as his face went slack. Did she truly believe he didn't love her, "Of course I love you, I'm your father."

A sound in the distance spooked them and both of their heads snapped at it. It could be Harry for all they know but they had to be careful, it could also be Aurors ready to take him away again from her again.

"I have to go," Sirius said turning to look back at her.

"When will you come back?"

"I don't know yet," he said shaking his head, "but you'll see me very soon I promise, I just have to be careful for a little bit."

"But what if you get caught?"

"I won't," he said strongly as if willing it more than believing it.

"Promise me you won't," Atria said with the same resoluteness.

He looked over to her, a promise he must keep and he knew if made it he could not break another when it came to her, "I promise."

He walked up to her and this time Atria gave her body no choice, she dug her feet into the ground not letting herself shy away until he was standing in front of her. Their eyes met and he raised his hands to push her hair away from her face before taking her face in his hands. He watched her, taking her all in for the last time before he left. And who knows how long it would be before he saw her again. Soon he told himself, it had to be soon.

"I love you more than anything else in this world," he said, his eyes flooding with tears before he lowered his lips to her forehead. Atria felt her eyes burn as he held her face in his nurturing hands, his lips pressing against her forehead before he removed them and turned away.

He was walking away from her and the idea of not having him no matter how long for shook her.

"Sirius?" she called after him.

He turned back to her as she walked towards him quickly and before she knew what she was doing she wrapped her arms around him.

Sirius stood still for a moment before he to wrapped his arms around her. She felt her feet lift off the ground as he clung to her for dear life. Sirius looked up to the sky as he held her in his arms, tears running down his cheeks as he thanked whatever power had allowed this moment to take place.

"Please be safe," Atria whispered.

"I will."

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure I rewrote it over and over again until I was happy and I feel pretty happy with what I've done. It just was such a surreal moment I truly had to work out how to go writing about it. I hope you all enjoyed please follow favourite and review I hope soon I will be able to update more often. I just got a new job and school is getting pretty hectic right now.**


	25. The Calm

**So So So Sorry about the wait. Work and the school have been hectic lately but soon I will be posting more regularly. The last chapter of the Third year! It's almost been a year since I started this story and I will not be stopping anytime soon I hope you enjoy this small little chapter and read what I have to come. Things are going to change soon and I hope you like what I have planned.**

**IT HAS ALMOST BEEN A YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY.**

**As usual follow, favourite and review.**

**Lego**

* * *

The next morning when Atria woke up, she felt a hand tightly holding hers as it rested on the bed. She looked over to Draco, who had not yet noticed she was awake. His eyes were glued on the quilt on the bed, his jaw tense as he thought. What he was thinking about she really didn't want to know. Draco was harsh, he always had been. He was used to getting his way without resistance. He had that look about him now, His eyes angry as he glared down.

"Draco," she murmured softly.

His head snapped immediately as he rose to his feet and leant over her, his hand tearing away from hers, "What were you thinking,"

Atria tried again to speak, "Draco I do-"

"No excuses," He snapped, She flinched away from the hand he raised as he pointed a finger at her, "I want the truth Atria!"

"Would you be quiet!" she snapped furiously at him, "My head hurts enough as it is I don't need this right now!"

He took an angry step back. As if needing the distance between them, she probably would tell him the truth if the truth was not so dangerous.

"I know it was stupid, and I know I made a mistake, so you can just leave if you're only here to berate me!" she said before throwing herself angrily back on the bed and turning away from him.

She glared into space as she listened to his light pacing before he took a deep and calming breath. She felt the bed shift under her as he sat down beside her.

"You could have died," he said firmly.

"I know that," Atria said petulantly.

He extended a hand cautiously, hovering it over her arm for a moment before it fell on her forearm, " I'm sorry I yelled, but I… I was so worried and no one was telling me what had happened." She turned around to look at him all traces of anger where gone but then again with Draco, they never lasted long. He had his little temper tantrums and after the release, it was over. " I really thought he had killed you," he murmured before running his hand over her hair, pushing the loose strands out of the way.

Their eyes remained locked as Atria replied softly, "Well, I'm not dead,"

He nodded slowly. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Atria lowered her eyes, "It's okay," she lied.

He smiled with his usual boyish smile, relieved that once again he had not lost her to death or due to his own arrogance. "Move over," he said lifting his leg up onto the bed.

Atria scooted over making space for him beside her as he climbed under the covers. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as she laid her head on his chest.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you," Atria murmured as buried herself in his familiar and comforting embrace, "and it doesn't mean anything is going to change either."

She felt him nod above her, " I know."

* * *

So another year at Hogwarts came to a close, another year which Atria had barely survived. She was packing her trunk slowly, not quite ready to go home yet but knowing she would be on her way home in a matter of hours.

But her mind was else where, as she folded and packed her clothes. She had felt all over the place since the night of the full moon.

Remus. Remus was a werewolf, a half-breed, an abomination to their society. Or so he would be in her uncle's words.

But he wasn't. He was a man, a good man, who she cared for deeply. And nothing and no one would change that. That night, while yes came with pain and suffering, had led the way to so much more. For the first time in her life, she knew one fact for certain, someone out there loved her unquestionably and without limitations. From a young age, she knew that all the love she had had limitations. Her Grandmothers, Draco's, Narcissa's, Lucius's especially. It could all come to an abrupt end over family treachery or the simple decision to live her life the way she wanted. Her grandmother had told her as much, her love for her son had ended as soon as the sorting hat had been placed on Sirius' head. But now that fear was fading slowly. The love she had had in her life before, the mere sliver of it that she had held onto for so long was a fraction of what she had now, there was more and it could not be trifled so as she walked towards the defence classroom there was not one once of anxiety in her, even as the finale hours of the school year passed quickly.

She hadn't even reached the classroom before she found the man she was looking for. He was walking slowly down the hallway, his small suitcase in hand.

"Remus!" she called out before walking quickly over to him. She found herself almost running.

Remus's head turned, and a smile broke across his face at the sight of her. He dropped his suitcase as they met and wrapped her up quickly in a tight embrace which she returned as strongly.

He pulled away from her slowly, and she watched as his smile faltered as if he was reminded of a damning fact.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," He said taking a small step back.

"Why not?" Atria asked.

Remus's eyes went blank for a moment, maybe she didn't know, he thought. He hoped she didn't, he truly believed that if she knew she would never be able to look at him again, it would all be over, "You did just get out of the hospital wing I wouldn't want to-"

"Remus," Atria said delicately.

His face dropped as he looked into her decisive eyes. She knew.

"I know," she said softly.

He took a step back, trying to put distance between them. Shattered, that's how he felt. His chest was caving at the very thought of what was to come next, the rejection the disgust. Atria was thirteen, young and impressionable. She had been raised under the guidance of Lucius Malfoy a blood supremacist if he had ever known one. This was it, the finale blow, the one thing she may not be able to ever see past and she shouldn't.

"Remus, what's wrong?" Atria asked.

"You must hate me," he said.

"Why?"

"Atria", Remus said, shock written on his head, "I could have killed you last night if I found you, that's why."

"But you didn't," she reasoned.

"But I could of."

"If your argument is solely based on the what if's you don't have an argument," Atria said, "I just don't care. Why should I? you're still you." She didn't want to fight with him about something as simple as whether or not he was worthy to be loved and trusted because he was. "It's not your fault you're a werewolf, Remus," she said softly.

"Atria you don't understand you're a-"

"A child, why does that matter I know what it's like when something evil has a hold of you," she said. She understood what it was like to have a dark secret, another entity inside of you that made you feel less human, she had Tom. "But that doesn't make you evil."

"No," Remus said softly, "but if I ever hurt you it would be my fault."

Atria's eyes lit up widely, was one incident enough to scare him, was he about to tell her he couldn't be in her life now. She should of pretend, acted as if she still didn't know. She now wished Harry had never told her, wished she could remain oblivious to the fact forever. "What are you saying?"

"That your family was right," Remus said patiently, "I never could have been responsible for you." He could see the hurt in her eyes, but it had shaken him, seeing her in that hospital bed, "It was frightening not knowing where you were, not knowing if you were safe."

"But that wasn't because of you that was because of him!" Atria said her composure lost for a moment. She shook her head, her long her falling in her face, "I was terrified," she said softly, "The way he looked at me, that man," Atria said reflectively, "like I was the most disgusting thing he had ever seen."

"Peter tricked as all," Remus said his tone turning solemn and sour, "your mother would be disgusted with him."

Atria bowed her head her breath shaking, "As she would you if she could see you now."

"Atria-"

"She would," she said ardently, "if she could see the way you talked about yourself, I know she would."

Remus placed his hands on her shoulders gently, looking at her lowered head, "But she would never forgive me either if anything happened to you."

"But she's not here and Sirius isn't either so right now I need you," Atria said gingerly, lifting her head.

Remus smiled sadly down at the young girl before him, He had been ready for the coldness and hostility that usually came with the revelation of his Lycrothory but she had not been either. She had been soft but strong at the same time in her views. if someone had told him at the start of the year that their relationship would have grown into one he had wanted with her, the one that should have already had a semblance of existence he would have laughed at them. To know that this guarded girl would have opened up to him the way she had, well, now he knew he could not jeopardise the trust and faith she had but into him. For one more blow to her trust would send the paper tower down and she would never be able to rise again.

He pulled her forward into another hug, not wanting to think about it anymore, knowing that for now, all was well. "Write to me," he whispered," if anything happens if you need anything."

She rested her cheek on his shoulder comfortably before whispering, "I'll see you again soon, right?"

"Yes." he said pulling away just enough to look at her, "It will be hard but we'll work it out."

* * *

"Is it me or am I sensing a pattern in our year," Atria said as she approached the dark-haired boy as he stood on the platform.

He turned to her a small smile on his face as his green eyes glistened, "How so?"

"Damsel in distress saved by the famous Harry Potter."

Harry smiled bashfully, "It's not my fault, trouble just seems to find you,"

Atria flinched at that, he wasn't wrong, trouble had seemed to always find her when she least wanted it to. "That it does," Atria said pensively.

Harry nodded slowly as he moved closer to her, "Will you be alright when you go home?" Harry asked her.

Atria nodded lifting her chin higher as she smiled comfortingly at him, "I think I will," She said hopefully. "Tell Hermione and Ron I said bye and to have a good summer."

"I will."

Atria nodded, "well I guess, then until next year," Atria said with a pointed nod, "Goodbye Harry," she said as she turned.

"Will you write to me, over the summer?" Harry asked in a rushed voice afraid she would be gone before he could ask.

Atria turned back, catching his gaze and she replied modestly, "If you want me too."

An excited sigh escaped Harry as his hand moved into his pocket and it fished out a piece of parchment which he handed to her.

She unfolded it with careful hands, looking at the slanted letters,_ 4 private drive._ Had he written this out beforehand, planning to give it to her? That thought alone made Atria feel a stirring inside her she had never felt before.

Harry's eyes were glued to her, he watched the small smile twitch at her lips as she looked at the address, "If anything happens-"

"Nothing will," Atria assured him, her eyes lifting to meet his as the last of the student filled on to the train. Green and Grey met as they stood alone on the platform, the finale seconds ticking past before it was all over.

"Goodbye Harry," she said slowly as she backed away, turning as she walked towards the Hogwarts express, feeling a bit more complete then she had before.

She walked up the steps, onto the carriage where no doubt Draco was wondering where she was. Oblivious to the fact that when the steam began to billow from the train it would take her closer to the storm that awaited her at home.

* * *

**And that would be it. Third-year finished. What comes next. Well you'll just have to see what I've got up my sleeve.**


	26. The Storm

**Things are about to change children, this year will be a year of change for Atria and I hope you're ready for it.**

**I am so sorry about my terrible grammar and spelling, I do try but I always have those little mistakes that somehow escape me, I promise I am trying.**

**As usual please follow, favourite and review, I love hearing all your feedback.**

**Lego**

* * *

When she got onto the train her cousin was in a mood, Caspian sat snuggly in his lap as he glared at her while she sat down.

"What?" she demanded but he simply turned away with a broody glare. Atria shook her head angrily as she too turned to look out the window.

Trees and lakes zoomed past them as they drew closer and closer to London. While her classmates chattered around her, her anxiety grew with every mile. Had she done something, anything wrong, in all honesty, she had done so much she could not decide what he would and would not know about. She liked to prepare herself for Lucius's wrath, knowing what she had done and what he would punish her for, helped that. But now that list seemed endless. A purring interrupted her thoughts and she looked down to see Capsian snuggling into her thigh. She ran her fingers over his soft black fur knowing that no matter what awaited her at home, she would be ready.

When they arrived on platform nine and three quarters, she and Draco said their goodbyes, grabbed their trunks before they passed through the brick wall the led them into muggle territory.

She held Capsian comfortably in her arm while Draco kept a tight grip on the other. She would never admit it to anyone, but muggles frightened her, all the fear-mongering and the way Lucius talked about them had worked. She didn't understand them, they were like another species.

They turned at the back of the station, into an ally way and met a dead end. Draco turned to make sure no one was around to see them, before turning and nodding back to her.

"Kreacher," Atria said softly. In a few second or less the house-elf appeared, taking Atria's hand quickly and aperating the three away.

They landed in the foyer of Malfoy manor, the large and intimidating staircase in front of them. She immediately let Caspian slink out of her arms.

Kreacher's small hand remained wrapped around Atria's, "mistress is home and safe," she heard him muttering under his breath as he nuzzled his face into her hand only letting go when her aunt's heels started clicking down the stairs.

Her aunt immediately rushed to them holding out her arms as she engulfed her and Draco in a large hug.

They separated as Narcissa moved to Atria running her hands over her hair, "Oh my darling girl," she said her voice light but croaky, her eyes were also red, had she been crying.

"I'm alright I swear," Atria grumbled bashfully as her aunt kissed her forehead.

"You're not alright," her aunt said angrily, pulling away, as she ran her hands through her hair, "That school is no good for you," Atria heard her murmur.

Her aunt took her hand tightly as she began to pull her somewhere, "Kreacher take their bags to their rooms," she said before turning back to Atria, "Come, I've run a bath for you."

* * *

Atria sat in the bath her knees drawn to her chest as her aunt massaged the shampoo into her long dark hair. It was all very comforting, the warm and soothing water, her aunts light fingers massaging her scalp.

"Close your eyes," her aunt said softly before she poured the water over her head rinsing out her hair.

Atria brought her hands up and wiped her eyes making sure no soap got in them as she opened her eyes.

"Cissy?" she asked softly, staring down at her knees as Narcissa began to comb through her hair.

"Yes?"

Atria hesitated, "What was my father like when he was a boy?"

Her aunt's hands stopped momentarily before she continued to comb them through her hair, "We don't talk about that man in this house."

"But I want to know?" Atria said turning around to look at her aunt.

"He was abrasive and disdainful," her aunt snapped her eyes boring deep into Atria's, "traits that followed him into adulthood, He didn't care about his family he only cared for himself."

Atria turned away trying not to be angry with the response as her aunt continued to work the brush through her thick hair, this time not so gently.

"He broke your grandmother's heart you know," her aunt said vehemently.

"Yes," Atria said bored with the never-ending lies.

"But that is enough about him," Narcissa said her tone more cheerful now as she brushed the subject off, "Soon all will be as it was and he'll be back in that place where he belongs."

* * *

The hours went by and Lucius still was not home. She had tried everything to calm her down, a bath, a cup of tea and now she sat in the study reading trying to forget the world she lived in.

"What are you doing with him?" he demanded, his voice hollow and cold as his eyes bore into her head.

Atria folded the book close, placing it in her lap, "I knew you were angry about something," Atria said looking up at him as he lazily leant against the doorway his arms crossed, but Draco only continued glare, "Who are you talking about?" Atria asked.

"Potter," he said disdainfully, pushing himself off the wall to walk further into the room.

Atria shook her head dismissively, her head began to spin every time Draco spoke of Harry and she was in no mood to hear of it again, "We're just friends."

"I don't care, I don't like it, I don't like him near you," he said stubbornly as he came to stand closer to her, "He's not good for you Atty."

"We've had the conversation before Draco," she said angrily standing and walking the book back over to the bookshelf, him following behind her like a lost puppy.

"It's not proper," he said," Father would have a fit," he tried to reason.

"Well, he doesn't have to know then," Atria said sharply turning to face him with a scowl.

"Potter will get you into more trouble then he is worth, Atria," he said gruffly.

"Stop it Draco," she said turning to leave the room.

"Atty," he said leaning forward quickly to take hold of her wrist, "I just don't want him to hurt you," Draco said softly.

But Atria was not giving in at all, she stared up at him defiantly as she wrenched her hand from his hold, "I can look after myself."

"No, you can't," he said shaking his head.

"Yes, I can," she retorted arrogantly.

"When to have you ever," he said angrily his eyes growing cold, "you can't even get through one year without landing yourself in the hospital wing even when it was all I asked"

"It's not my fault," Atria tried to concede.

"It never is," he sarcastically sneered at her, "you just can't help but draw attention to yourself can you."

"No I don't, just leave it Draco," she said in her most authoritative voice.

"Why?" he spat, "will that get it through I don't think so," he glared moving closer to her, "it goes right over your head doesn't it."

Without another word, Atria left the room. She walked quickly down the hallway leaving him behind her as she breathed deeply her anger reaching boiling point. Nothing good ever came from yelling at Draco, she was always wrong and he was always right according to those around her, so nothing would come of her trying to defend herself anyway. But it didn't lessen the ache in her chest as she left.

The hallway seemed to close further and further in on her as she drew closer to her room, the cold eyes of past Malfoys glaring down at her as she walked. Not a sound could be heard and an eery feeling filled her but it was not unfamiliar to her, neither was dread but she still felt it as she reached her room.

Not one light had been left on when she left her room, all candles had been extinguished and the door was closed behind her when she left it. But the light still leaked out from the slightly open door. She froze, a few feet away from the door her as her hands trembled. Her feet felt stiff and dragged behind her as she moved closer as if begging her not to enter. Her stomach dropped, her pulse bursting from her neck as her anxiety grew. All other thoughts escaped her at that moment, her only thought was of what lay beyond that door, her focus so strong that she forgot to collect herself before slowly moving her hand against the cold wood of the door and pushing lightly.

Her eyes quickly moved over her room, with every inch the door moved the more she saw. Her tidy room clean and perfect as it usually was, was now a panicked mess, it contents spread on the ground. Her book and clothes lay scattered everywhere as if a rabid animal had torn through her room in manic desperation.

Her body began to tremble, wanting to run but she was too entranced with the photo he held, it pulled her in, dragging her closer and closer until her frightening suspicion became reality.

Her mother's eyes glittered from the black and white photo the lay in her uncle's hands.

He lifted his head looking out the window into the cold night, "How did you get it?"

Atria swallowed as her heart continued to pound in her chest, "Professor Lupin gave it to me," She said in a frail voice.

She watched his body move up and down as he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself before he stood, turning to her, "So now you are blatantly and in full knowledge disobeying me," he said coldly in his collected and self-righteous tone.

Lucius took a few steps closer but Atria forced herself to stand her ground, refusing to show obvious signs of fear, "he's my godfather," Atria said surprised that her voice did not break with fear.

"I don't care he's vile!" Her uncle snapped menacingly.

"No, he's not!" Atria said defiantly, but her last word had barely left her before she felt his hand come down hard on her cheek. The force of it was not enough to send her falling but it was enough for her to stumble.

"How many times?" He demanded, he was met with silence. His hands struck out grabbing her forearms in an excruciatingly tight grip, "How many times will I have to teach you," he said shaking her for good measure, keeping her on her toes. But Atria had had enough, she couldn't do this anymore, it was a time bomb. She could continue live life comfortably pretending this wasn't happening, stuck in some freeing dream but she always woke up to the harsh reality. She was raised not to bite the hand that fed her, she knew that all she had could be gone in an instant, as could she, she could disappear without a trace and not a question would be raised in defence of her. Well, that wasn't the case anymore.  
"What do you want from me?" Atria yelled, her face turned away from him.

His grip remained but he stilled, She felt his finger dig deeper and deeper into her arms until she swore she could feel him press against bone.

"I want you to do as you're told," he said softly, a dark undertone to his voice that made her quiver.

Atria looked up at him pleadingly, her eyes filling quickly with tears, "But I do," She fought, "and it's never enough, I can't do this anymore! I can't live like this!"She didn't realize she was screaming until it was too late. He pushed her away from him. She stumbled and fell into the hard wooden bedpost, letting out a yelp of pain.

"Without me you have nothing!" He spat, the photo in his hand crinkling as his grip tightened, "you are alive because of me, all I ask in return is you follow my rules."

"Your rules!" Atria exclaimed, "you almost killed me last year," she cried, her throat closing as panic built up further. She had never done this, never stood up to him, had always been submissive and agreeable but this last year had set a fire in her belly that begged to burst out and Lucius noticed it, The unfamiliar look in her eyes, the need, the desperation, the determination.

"The diary," Atria stated he eyes tearing now but not with fear, with hatred."I'm not stupid, you knew what that diary would do but you gave it to me anyway!"

"Don't be foolish Atria," Lucius hissed menacingly.

But she wasn't being foolish, if anything she was thinking clearly, a thought she didn't want to believe was true but she knew in her heart was. Her tears softly spilled over the edge, a feeling of clarity in her as she accepted the truth for the first time, "I mean nothing to you," she said softly.

He drew his wand quickly and pointed directly at the small photograph in his hands, "Incendio."

The old and wrinkled photo went up in flames as he let it go. It floated in the air before her as if a butterfly set free.

"No!" Atria cried reaching for it but it was too late, the old photo stood no chance and had burnt up in an instant against Lucius wrath. All she was able to grasp was some small pieces of flying ash. She leant against the bedpost as she slowly sank to the floor, she opened her palm slowly, maybe if she moved slowly enough it would heal and be back as it was but it was no use. The black ash now rubbed into her skin, what was once her most precious treasure had turned to grime on her hands. She closed her eyes as more tears burnt hot paths down her face.

He crouched down in front of her as his hand reached out to move the hair out of her face, "Your mother was nothing," he said, his voice gentle and soothing, "you don't want to be like her."

Atria eyes travelled up away from her hands, she looked him dead in the eye, the ash in her hands burning into her flesh, an extinguished fire building back up further and further with detrimental force, "Don't say that about my mother."

Lucius' eyes turned harsh all false pretence of love and affection gown in a flash before her eyes, "You want to see your mother?" He said threateningly, "Come here."

Atria dove backwards as his hands reached out to grab her, "No." She said jumping on her feet quickly. She faced him, not feeling confident enough to turn her back on him as he moved menacingly closer.

"Come here!" he said again, moving quickly reaching for her arm, this time she was not fast enough to dodge as he latched on.

"Stop it!" she yelled trying to wrench her arm out of his hold, but it was no use. "Get off me," she cried grabbing hold of his wrist with her free arm, she dug her feet in the ground and dug her nails into his hands as she tried to pull him off.

He dragged her over to her vanity, the oval mirror shook with a thud as he threw her forward into the front of it so she could see her own reflection clearly. She tried to run, moving quickly but he was behind her in an instant pressing her into the hardwood, his body firm behind hers.

He pulled her head back by her long hair, she let out a yelp as she cried staring at her reflection, the girl in front of her looked pathetic, her face already bruising from the slap before, her eyes red and puffy.

"There she is," Lucius hissed in her ear, "right there, weak as she always was."

"Stop it," Atria cried her voice now coming out in pained sobs, She felt herself being pushed over the edge as the glass in the mirror began to fragment. She tried again to push her self away from it but it was no use.

"You don't need a photo to see her," he continued cruelly. He moved in closer, she could feel his lips brush her ear as he whispered softly, "This is probably how she looked before she died."

The mirror burst, glass shattering in front of them as Lucius flew backwards, her windows splintered sending a cascade of glass, glittering through the air. She didn't even feel the small shards that hit her face, chest and arms, her head was burning. She felt like she was on fire, as if anyone tried to touch her they would surely be left with a third-degree burn. Her hands stilled, wrapped around the edge of the vanity, she looked into her reflection which was now splintered with long cracks and missing glass. Her breath heaved up and down with desperation. What had she done?

She heard Lucius groan on the floor behind her as he began to lift himself up.

She did not hesitate, she ran towards her bedside table where she knew her wand was. She had to get out of there.

She grabbed her wand and ran to the door, but she didn't make it, her uncle had got to her before her finger could even brush the knob. She fell to the ground as he got on top of her, her wand falling from her grip on the floor.

She cried as she struggled to try and get out from underneath him. "GET OF ME!" She choked out a scream as his forearm pressed into her neck, his other hand busy. He was looking for something, his wand.

She began to panic. Not again.

Her hand fumbled at her side as she felt something large and pointy at her side, she wrapped her hand around the large shard of glass tightly, feeling her own hand slice open as she did before plunging it into his shoulder.

He pushed himself off of her with a yell giving her the opportunity to lift her leg and kick him away. She dove for her wand, her hand tightened around it firmly. She was on her feet in a flash, running out the door as fast as she could not even looking behind her.

She ran to her uncle's office knowing the floo would be open.

She grabbed the powder from its jar on the mantel and quickly charged into the fireplace.

"ATRIA!" She heard a voice shout behind her.

"Diagon ally," she commanded. As the fire engulfed her, she looked up at Draco's shocked face but she didn't care. She was done.

* * *

It was quiet, Diagon ally during the day was a lively place but at night not so much, it was almost eleven, not very late but no more families were enjoying the festivities the street had to offer. She remembered a time like that, running around these streets as a young child, Draco at her side as Cissy tried to get them to slow down. More tears welled in her eyes at that thought, remembering the people she loved and who she thought loved her. She wiped those tears away though. She had to accept it, accept the fact that it was over, that she would never have that again.

She turned her face away as she passed a stranger, she looked a mess. Sher had caught a glimpse of her reflection in the shop's window when passing Madam Malkin's, a bruised cheek and bloodshot eyes as well as small scrapes from where the flying glass had grazed her face.

She would go to Remus, but she had no way to contact him, no owl. She couldn't risk asking anyone for help, for they would probably recognise her. And she could not risk the wrong people recognising her and taking her home. But she had to go now, no doubt Draco had told his father where she was going and he would be close behind.

Only one address was in her mind, a place where she knew someone would be there to help, someone she knew who cared and understood.

So when the night bus arrived and they asked her where she was going she told them, "Four privet drive."

* * *

**Excited, I know I am.**


	27. Where The Bars Used To Be

Harry lay awake in his bed that night, the only light in his room coming from the outside lamp posts that lined his street.

But the year always ended leaving him feeling bittersweet. He would always have to come home, he would always have to leave his real family and friends, Ron, Hermione ... Atria.

He liked her, he liked her a lot. he liked the way she nervously pushed her hair behind her ear, or the way her eyes darted from left to right while she thought, he liked the way that she smiled, she didn't do it often, her smile was rare, but it was beautiful. but at the same time as liking all of these things there was plenty he didn't like, he didn't like how she thought she deserved everything she got. In truth she deserved so much more, she deserved to go home after the school year and feel safe, she deserved having at least one person in her life that she knew she could rely on no matter what, she deserved all he deserved had their lives been led a different way, If asirius had been their and not locked away,

A tap on his window broke the silence in his room and his eyes darted to his window, it was probably just the wind.

He closed his eyes again, content to drift off to sleep but a few moments later, another tap was heard.

He sat up slowly his eyes darting over to the curtains that covered his window.

Another small object hit his window. He put his glasses on and stood from the bed quickly. It could be an ow', But this late at night?

He pushed the curtains back and looked out. The figure that stood on the driveway was a bit blurry through the somewhat dirty window. He opened the window and his heart lept.

"Atria!" He loudly whispered.

"Harry," he heard her small voice, he felt a small jolt of happiness at the sound of it but it was gone fast, something was wrong, why was she here?

"Are you alright?" he asked quickly.

There was a long pause and Harry felt himself grow nervous as he waited impatiently for her reply.

"No," he heard her whisper, "not really."

Harry's grip tightened on the windowsill, too many thoughts ran through his head but they were all came back to one, what was going on?

"I'm coming down," he said quickly, "stay right there." he pulled the window close and quickly grabbed his cloak.

She walked quickly to the door where he waited, He couldn't see her face it was hidden behind her long hair. He through the cloak over her quickly and he pressed his finger to his lips telling her to be silent as possible. She was trembling, he could feel her at his side her body practically shaking. The stairs only creaked a little as they walked to his room and when they were inside Harry was quick to take the cloak off and close the what's going n he asked turning quickly to her.

She was facing the window as she slowly walked further and further into the room. He could see she was observing everything her head moving as she looked around, she pulled her wand out and whispered quietly. "Muffliato."

Harry cocked his head as he took a step away from the door, "What was that."

She shook her head, "So no one can hear us we don't have to whisper." She said turning to face him. Harry's heart stopped.

"Atria your face," He said, stunned. He felt paralysed as his eyes moved over her, every time he looked there seemed to be more than last time. Her cheek was dark purple while small cuts, as well as larger ones, covered her face. Her lips were chapped and dry while her eyes were red and swollen.

"Is it that bad," she said softly, her eyes meeting his, something about them was off, she looked like a dear in the headlights.

He moved closer, slowly not wanting to make her any more nervous than she was, "What happened?" He asked. She bowed her head and he heard her sniffle.

"I can't go back there," he heard her whisper, "I can't," she said her voice breaking.

"Hey," he said moving forward and quickly enveloping her in a hug," Its okay, its not your fault," he whispered into her hair, as she shook with small cries. He held her tightly as she sniffled into his shoulder.

"Sit down," He said softly as he sat her on the bed," I'll be right back, okay," he said before rushing from the room.

He walked down the stairs as quickly and as quietly as he could.

She was not going back there, he would let her, not know. His hands shook as he quietly opened the cupboard he knew the first aid kit was in. He didn't know if it was the shock or his own upset. Her beautiful face cut and bruised, her tired eyes filled with fear that shook him to his core. His hand gripped the box tightly as he left.

He walked into his room, she had stayed on the bed her hands folded in her lap, ever so proper, she looked up at him as he walked over and knelt down in front of her, she looked nervously at the box in his hand, "It's muggle stuff," he told her, " not as effective but it works," he said reassuringly.

"Okay," she said softly as she watched him, an intrigued glint in her eye.

He gently washed the larger scars on her face being a soft as he could but obviously not soft enough, she flinched away with a hiss.

"Sorry," Harry said gingerly, "it might sting just a little bit."

Atria nodded as he cautiously continued.

"We'll owl Remus in the morning," Harry said as he washed the last of her scars," he'll know what to do"

He saw her reaction even though a millisecond. The way her body tensed before loosening, calming herself. "Alright," she said briskly.

"Atria," he said taking her hands gently and squeezing her hands, "Remus will help."

She gave a small nod to his words. He didn't push her, he could see she was not all there at that moment, her mind was elsewhere, probably running rapidly over the events of the night. He wanted her to open up to him, to tell him everything, to trust him enough to do that, but he knew they were not there yet. Atria was very protective of herself, and every approach he made was done cautiously. While she herself was blunt she did not react well to bluntness.

He stood up, "You can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor."

Atria shook her head standing from the bed, "Harry, it's your bed, I can-"

"You're sleeping on The bed Atria," he said firmly giving her a small knowing smile.

Atria froze for a moment,m his tone catching her off before realizing he was not actually angry, her lips twitched up into a quick bashful smile before nodding, "Okay."

Harry pulled the covers back for her as she climbed under. He then lay a pillow on the ground and grabbed a thin blanket from the closet. His gaze drifted over to her, she lay facing up, her eyes open but glazed over.

"Atria?" he asked.

"Yes," came her mechanical response as if still in a daze.

"How did you know which window was mine?" he asked.

She shrugged as she nestled her head into the pillow, "I can see where the bars used to be."

Harry watched her for a moment longer before stiffly nodding. He lay on the floor a pillow under his head with a thin blanket, it wasn't a cold night so he had no issues. he closed his eyes listening to Atria's soft breathing,

"Harry," he heard Atria whisper from the bed just as he began to drift off.

"Yes," he replied groggily.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Just a small chapter for you all, I've been a bit heavy on work and haven't had a lot to write don't worry soon enough I will be back to my usual once a week schedule.**

**As usual please follow, favourite and review. Absolutely love it, thank you so much.**


End file.
